


Отчаянные времена

by Andrew_Clean



Series: Отчаянные времена [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, dub-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 100,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человеческая раса постепенно вымирает, Джареда и Дженсена принудительно назначили партнерами – с целью получить потомство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desperate Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114124) by hemrage. 



> Текст переведен на СПН-ББ-2009  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета: auden

**Пролог**

Джаред снова и снова обходил апартаменты, касался каждого предмета мебели, гладил белую кожу и стекло. Он честно признавался самому себе, что нервничает. Сэм и Джек давно уже варились в этом котле, да и сам Джаред не был совсем уж новичком, но на этот раз ситуация оказалась иной. Ему впервые предстояло иметь дело с мужчиной, который был настолько сломлен, настолько не хотел участвовать во всем этом.

Джаред так и просидел всю встречу молча, в то время как остальные задавали вопросы, обсуждали границы, которые нельзя переходить, и тактику. Официально насилие не разрешалось. Но оно вполне поощрялось, если только жертву не калечили физически. А то, что происходило с ее рассудком, не принималось во внимание.

Прежде, чем попасть в Центр, Джаред прошел обучение – он знал, что должен был научиться жить здесь – хотя это вовсе не значило, что он хотел этого.

Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, и цель оправдывала средства. Сегодня Джареду еще раз рассказали о том, какими способами можно достигнуть этой цели. И ни один ему не понравился.

Он вспоминал, что ему рассказывали о мужчине, который вскоре будет жить с ними. Прокручивая в голове информацию, Джаред размышлял, как можно сделать процесс «знакомства» безболезненнее.

«Привет. Я Джаред, меня назначили одним из твоих насильников. Как ты?»

Это было невозможно.

О том, что тот мужчина способен рожать, узнали случайно, после того, как он стал жертвой изнасилования. Он никому не рассказал о произошедшем. Но изнасилование сломало его, он погрузился в глубокую депрессию и чуть не заморил себя голодом до смерти. Полностью обессиленного, его доставили в больницу, и там обнаружилось, что он беременен. Медики попытались сохранить все в тайне, чтобы дать парню прийти в себя, набраться сил, прежде чем новости о нем разлетятся по свету. Но в больнице работало слишком много народа, а секрет оказался чересчур захватывающим. Кто-то проболтался не тому человеку. Проболтался о юноше, способном зачать ребенка. И внезапно его будущее перестало ему принадлежать.

Способность к зачатию становилась для человека пожизненным приговором. В мире осталось слишком мало представителей человеческой расы, которые могли забеременеть или оплодотворить другого человека. Бесплодие прогрессировало - из-за экологических катастроф, болезней, плохой наследственности. Эволюция решила, что выбрала неправильную модель развития человечества, и теперь подыскивала ей замену. Никто в мире не осознавал всей серьезности положения, пока не стало слишком поздно что-либо исправлять. В мире катастрофически падал коэффициент рождаемости, женщины рожали все реже и реже.

Человечество медленно вымирало, но оно не желало уходить тихо.

Большинство мужчин, способных к зачатию, были, как и Джаред, Осеменителями – они могли вырабатывать жизнеспособную сперму. Гораздо реже встречались Вынашивающие, продукт генной инженерии. Восемьдесят лет назад ученые сообразили, каким образом можно сохранить человеческий геном. Был поставлен масштабный эксперимент, однако никто не верил в его успех. Пока, поколения спустя, в больницу не доставили первого мужчину с раздутым животом. Он мучился от схваток, проходивших с трехминутным интервалом, и совершенно не понимал, что с ним такое происходит. 

Это произошло 12 лет назад. С тех пор всех мужчин по достижению половой зрелости проверяли: могут ли они сделать то, на что большая часть населения не была способна, - дать жизнь следующему поколению. Обычно это было легко определить… но иногда – нет. И некоторые мужчины, как этот самый Дженсен, не знали о своей генетической особенности. Пока это знание не приходило к ним – с болью и страхом.

Зачатие не было игрой в русскую рулетку. Каждый Вынашивающий был совместим с весьма немногими Осеменителями. Их размещали вместе в таких Центрах, как этот. Подбирали наиболее подходящих для размножения партнеров и, если все проходило удачно, они зачинали ребенка.

Если через шесть месяцев после заключения в Центр Вынашивающий оказывался беременным, его отпускали. С ним уезжал Осеменитель, с помощью которого произошло зачатие: они должны были оставаться вместе, пока сохранялись их репродуктивные функции.

А если за шесть месяцев зачатия так и не происходило, Вынашивающего отсылали на Ферму. Это место снилось Джареду в кошмарах, хотя он никогда не проходил там практику.

\- Перестань расхаживать, бля! Что за фигня с тобой творится? – спросил Джек обеспокоенно.

Джаред вздохнул:  
\- Извини. Просто я…

Джек покачал головой, слегка улыбнувшись Джареду ободряющей улыбкой:  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, пару раз меня тоже так накрывало. Просто запомни: ты не виноват в том, что Дженсен оказался здесь. Твоя задача – проделать все как можно быстрее и безболезненнее. Нужно, чтобы он забеременел от тебя. Чем быстрее это случится, тем лучше для него. И для тебя тоже.

\- А для меня-то почему?

\- Ну, тебе реально нужно выбраться отсюда, это место убивает тебя.

\- Непохоже, чтобы оно и тебе было по вкусу. Почему ты не хочешь сам уехать отсюда? – Джаред знал, что выглядит как раздраженный ребенок, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему казалось, что его назначили главным насильником.

Джек покачал головой:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что я здесь надолго задержусь. Я почти уверен, что ребенок Тома – от меня. К тому же, ты ведь не идиот, чтобы в самом деле оставить парня Сэму? 

Да, есть еще Сэм Мэтьюз, вот ублюдок. Джаред был наслышан о нем. Этот мужик обожал демонстрировать свое физическое превосходство – всеми силами получал удовольствие от секса и плевать хотел на своего вынужденного партнера, потому что слишком много времени провел на Ферме.

Джек положил руку Джареду на плечо:  
\- Тебе нужно валить отсюда, дружище. Если ты сделаешь этому парню ребенка, то потом тебе нужно будет только трахать его раз в два года, чтобы положить булочку в его духовку. А все остальное время можешь жить со своей малышкой.

Джаред вздохнул:  
\- Похоже, она не будет меня ждать.

\- Думаешь?

Джаред кивнул. Он не знал даже, что чувствует из-за того, что эти отношения закончились. Его девушка приняла известие о том, что он Осеменитель, с излишней готовностью, и Джареду показалось, что она рассчитывает воспользоваться его новыми связями. Ждет, что он поможет ей по блату попасть в список на искусственное оплодотворение, чтобы она смогла завести собственное дитя.

\- Джек, я сомневаюсь, что могу сделать ему ребенка. Ты и Сэм…

\- Не бери в расчет меня и Сэма. Я загружу этого ебаря по полной. А ты монополизируешь нашего гостя – ты ведь сможешь взять на себя 60, 70 процентов графика, да?

Джаред покачал головой. Долбаный график. Джек уже упоминал о нем вкратце.

Обычно Осеменителям предписывалось вступать в связь с Вынашивающим в первые же часы его пребывания в Центре. Но этому парню дали время на акклиматизацию. Однако Джаред очень сомневался, что 48 часов при данном раскладе сильно изменят ситуацию.

 

Дженсен не обращал внимания на кипевший спор, хотя спорили о нем. Он не думал, что теперь можно хоть что-то изменить словами. Но его семья, его друзья все равно надеялись на чудо - не хотели, чтобы это произошло. Чтобы его забрали.

Разве они не видели, что он уже проиграл?

Это не значило, что Дженсен смирился. Он не смирился. И никогда не смирится. Но он уже столько раз кричал, просил, умолял… К любым его словам были глухи.

Его желания не имели значения.

Дженсен устал. Все эти споры вокруг него ни к чему не вели.

Ему наверняка не разрешат взять с собой лекарства. А нужны ли они ему? Ни одно предписанное лекарство не спасет его от депрессии. Разве что… если он сам назначит себе дозу. Целый пузырек вон тех таблеток мог бы решить все его проблемы.

Эта мысль пугала Дженсена. Но в последнее время она проникала в его сознание довольно часто. Желание покончить с собой было греховным, он будет проклят за него, но… В самые беспросветные моменты, когда он думал о том, что произошло два месяца назад, или о том, что будет происходить в ближайшие полгода, этот выбор казался ему оптимальным.

Но, видимо, его физическое состояние было неплохим. Доктор без всякого стеснения говорил об этом прямо в присутствии Дженсена. Как будто тот его не слышал – или не способен был осознать слова. 

По мнению врачей, Дженсен был готов к отправке в Центр.

Готов трахаться – вот что это значило.

\- Дженсен?

Все смотрели на него. Он что-то прослушал. Сейчас от него ждали каких-то слов.

\- Хочешь поговорить со своими родителями, прежде чем пойдешь в свои апартаменты? Семья ждет тебя снаружи.

Хочет ли он? Мать будет плакать. Она и так уже вся обрыдалась. Отец ничего не скажет, только будет потерянно молчать. Как будто у него отобрали главное право главы семьи - принимать решения, касающиеся его детей.

Они уже сказали ему «до свидания». Теперь они должны держаться подальше от него – как и обещали.

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Он встал и позволил вывести себя из комнаты.

 

**Глава 1.**

Джаред стоял ближе всего к двери, когда она открылась, впуская Дженсена. На Дженсене была «неуставная» одежда – синие джинсы и белая нижняя рубашка. Возможно, таким образом ему хотели облегчить переход к новой жизни… но когда сегодня вечером он снимет эту одежду, то назад ее уже не получит. Он будет носить то же, что и остальные, - коричневую футболку со штанами или белую свободную робу. Все для удобства и – чтобы облегчить доступ к телу.

Джек разговаривал с Сэмом, стараясь не дать ему подойти к вошедшему. Сэм казался раздраженным, когда бросил голодный взгляд в направлении Дженсена. Заметив это, Джаред сразу решил действовать. Он шагнул вперед и протянул руку:  
\- Привет, Дженсен. Я Джаред.

Дженсен посмотрел на его ладонь, но даже не попытался сделать ответное движение. Джаред неловко убрал руку, а потом махнул в сторону двух медленно приближавшихся к ним мужчин:  
\- Это Джек, а это Сэм.

Те кивнули и улыбнулись, Джек искренне, а Сэм – как показалось Джареду – неприятно фальшиво. Однако Джаред сомневался, что Дженсен уловит разницу. Сам-то он отлично знал, что обоих его «коллег» обучали выглядеть по максимуму дружелюбными и безвредными. Но, несмотря на это, Дженсен все равно казался ягненком, внезапно очутившимся посреди стаи волков.

\- Давай я покажу тебе все, что здесь есть.

Джаред был очень благодарен промолчавшему парню хотя бы за то, что того не пришлось тащить за собой силком.

Он подошел к одному из трех больших альковов и отдернул тонкий занавес, показав широкую низкую кровать:  
\- Здесь спит Джек, - затем он махнул в сторону следующего алькова. – Вон там – Сэм. Третья кровать моя.

Дженсен пристально оглядел все вокруг, и Джаред решил спасти его от вопроса, который, несомненно, должен был прозвучать:  
– У тебя нет своей кровати. Предполагается, что ты будешь делить постель с кем-то из нас.

Джаред был рад, что Дженсен не выказал слишком большого удивления. Потом экскурсия пошла куда легче. Он показал ванную комнату, кухню, большую гостиную с набором местных развлечений, а затем провел парня в сад. Он не был большим, но давал хоть какой-то шанс глотнуть свежего воздуха – почувствовать на своей коже лучи солнца, дуновение ветра, даже капли дождя, если захочется. Черт, Джаред вспомнил, как прошлой зимой он играл здесь в снежки. Это была такая желанная роскошь.

\- Еду доставляют каждое утро. Никакого кофеина, никакого алкоголя. Не знаю, употребляешь ли ты их, но они исключены из меню, поскольку вредны для здоровья. Готовить для тебя будет кто-то из нас. Нет, конечно, если ты проголодаешься, то можешь сам себе что-нибудь сделать. Но тебе придется есть все, что тебе будут давать. Для тебя разработана специальная диета, потому что у тебя вес слегка ниже нормы. 

Джаред не упомянул еще об одной особенности диеты: если Дженсен забеременеет, в его организм будут поступать все нужные для ребенка витамины. Дело в том, что у мужчин было очень трудно диагностировать беременность в первые четыре месяца. Все возможные тесты давали большой процент погрешности, а проверки «вручную» приносили больше вреда, чем пользы. Так что диета оставалась единственным способом позаботиться о ребенке, пока беременность не становилась очевидной.

\- Итак, здесь, с нами ты пробудешь полгода, Дженсен. Хочешь меня о чем-нибудь спросить?

Он увидел, как нахмурилось лицо Вынашивающего. Наверное, у него было немало вопросов, и Джареду предстояло постараться, чтобы на все ответить.

\- Как часто?

Джаред не был уверен, что правильно понял вопрос. Ведь его можно было понять двояко.

Дженсен откашлялся:  
\- Как часто я должен буду заниматься сексом?

Джаред вздохнул. Парень начал с жестких вопросов.

\- Ну, сначала, пока ты не привыкнешь, два или три раза в день.

\- С каждым из вас?

\- Нет. В идеале каждый – претендент – должен быть с тобой одинаковое количество раз. Равные шансы и все такое. Но если каждый из нас сможет быть с тобой хотя бы раз в три дня, мы можем договориться о периодичности. 

\- А потом?

\- Что, прости?

\- Ты сказал «сначала». А после того, как каждый из вас «объездит» меня?

\- Вот поэтому здесь всеми работами по хозяйству занимаемся только мы. Да и развлечения, в основном, предназначены для нас, а не для тебя…

Дженсен прикусил губу, явно задумавшись. Джаред слегка расслабился: все шло куда лучше, чем он ожидал. Дженсен оказался не настолько морально искалечен, как можно было подумать. 

\- Что здесь за правила? Ведь они есть?

\- Тебе разве не говорили?

\- Наверное, говорили. Но я не особенно вслушивался. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне. Лучше узнать сейчас, чем удивляться потом.

Джаред затаил дыхание. Предполагалось, что Дженсен уже все знает. Правила проживания здесь были строгими, Дженсену они не понравятся. Джаред провел его обратно в комнату и устроился на диване. Дженсен сел в кресло. Как можно дальше, чтобы Джаред к нему не прикоснулся даже случайно. Джек и Сэм уже были на кухне, практически оттуда не высовываясь. Хотя, как подозревал Джаред, Сэм отправился туда против своего желания.

Ему было интересно, слышали ли они вопрос Дженсена.

Джаред не знал, с чего начать, а вдруг он что-нибудь забудет? Что ж, он расскажет Дженсену все, что вспомнит.

\- Хорошо. Я уже упоминал о том, что ты не будешь спать один. Чаще всего ты сам будешь решать, на чьей кровати переночуешь. И тебе не нужно ни у кого спрашивать разрешения – просто ложись на нее. Но уж если ты окажешься в чьей-то постели, тебе придется провести там всю ночь.

Тебе придется ежедневно заниматься спортом. В наши обязанности входит следить за этим. Твое здоровье – очень важно для нас. Мы даже прошли специальную медицинскую подготовку, чтобы в случае чего оказать первую помощь или выявить какие-нибудь плохие симптомы, прежде чем все зайдет слишком далеко. А профессиональный врач будет осматривать тебя раз в две недели. Хотя он не будет тестировать тебя на беременность, пока у тебя не начнет расти живот. Очень важное правило здесь – гигиена. Тебе когда-нибудь делали клизму?

Дженсен непонимающе захлопал глазами. Этим он ответил на вопрос Джареда.

\- Здесь мы будем тебе ставить клизмы регулярно. Еще мы удалим все волосы с твоего тела, чтобы ты всегда был чистым.

Джаред не был уверен, слушал ли его сейчас собеседник. Поэтому он замолчал и стал ждать, пока Дженсен сам не нарушит тишину.

\- Могу я сказать «нет»?

\- Нет чему – сексу, клизме?

\- Чему угодно.

\- Можешь. Но, скорее всего, мы этого не услышим.

Ну вот, это и было сказано напрямик. Его «нет» не имеет значения. Его все равно изнасилуют здесь – так же, как и тогда, в церкви. Только на этот раз изнасилование не будет считаться преступлением. 

\- Послушай, Дженсен. Если ты начнешь сопротивляться, будет только больнее. И я знаю, что ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Я не говорю, что ты обязательно должен наслаждаться… но секс не должен причинять вред. Если ты позволишь нам, мы по максимуму облегчим тебе… это.

Дженсен не произнес ни слова, чтобы дать понять, что он услышал сказанное Джаредом. Похоже, парень замкнулся в себе.

Джаред не хотел торопить события, но Джек был прав. Он должен был взять все в свои руки. Возможно, Джека отсюда скоро заберут, тогда останутся только он и Сэм. А Джаред был уверен, что Сэм подберет осколки разбитой души Дженсена и сделает так, что они никогда не смогут соединиться. И будет при этом наслаждаться.

Дженсен встал и подошел к окну, слепо глядя за стекло. От Джареда не ускользнули ни задрожавшие плечи, ни рыдания, которые тот старался скрыть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Дженсен наклонился над раковиной и плеснул холодной водой на лицо. Он не мог поверить, что заплакал – только не снова, только не из-за этого. Он бы и хотел убедить себя, что с людьми происходят куда более страшные вещи… но сейчас не мог представить себе ничего хуже. Чем быть здесь. Быть тем, кем он стал.

Дженсен подумал о мужчинах, с которыми познакомился сегодня. Джаред казался довольно милым. Конечно, настолько милым, насколько может быть незнакомец, а вот двое остальных… Насчет них он ни в чем не был уверен. Ни насчет Джека, который казался искренне дружелюбным, ни насчет Сэма, от которого у него мурашки поползли. Ну откуда ему знать, какие они? Он только что их увидел… и он понятия не имеет, как они будут себя вести с ним, когда… когда…

Блядь! Он не хотел думать об этом. Ну и как же, твою мать, он будет заниматься этим, если даже не может подумать об этом?

Он был поражен, что Джаред не отправился за ним в ванную. Удивлен, что никто не побеспокоил его в течение десяти последних минут. Дженсен попросту спрятался. Он понимал это – вероятно, они понимали тоже. По крайней мере, пока ему позволили на время остаться в одиночестве.

Дженсен включил душ и начал сдирать с себя одежду, бросая ее на пол рядом с дверью. Он понял, что ему больше не разрешат надеть ее, как только увидел другую – сложенную на полочку рядом с раковиной.

Он потянулся и потрогал вещи, материя была мягкой. Дженсен и не сомневался, что новая одежда будет удобной. Все предназначалось для его удобства, кто-то рассказывал ему об этом, но Дженсен никак не мог вспомнить, кто именно.

Он внимательно оглядел всю ванную комнату, пока от воды, льющейся из душа, не повалил пар. Немедленно запотели зеркала, которые висели над парой раковин с туалетными шкафчиками.

Душ, перед которым стоял Дженсен, занимал большую часть ванной комнаты. Он не был закрыт пластиковым «стаканом», вокруг было свободное пространство. Небольшой наклон пола направлял стекавшую воду к дальней стене. 

Сама ванна была в углу. И она была явно не предназначена для того, чтобы человек мылся в одиночку.

Только унитаз, расположенный в паре футов от двери, задумывался для индивидуального использования.

Однако масштабный размер этой комнаты наводил на мысль, что ему вряд ли удастся побыть здесь одному. Ванная не могла стать его убежищем. Дженсен сомневался, что здесь вообще существовало подобное место.

Он едва сдержал стон, когда наконец-то посмотрел на себя в зеркало. И это несмотря на то, что отражение было замутнено, почти скрыто капельками влаги, сконденсировавшимися на стекле.

Они считали, что он весит меньше нормы… что ж, это было правдой. Дженсен кинул взгляд вниз и увидел четко выделяющиеся ребра, а ведь раньше они были скрыты мускулами. Бедренные кости слишком выделялись, ноги казались чересчур тощими – даже для такого худого парня, как он.

Дженсен попытался вспомнить, как выглядел, прежде чем… все это случилось. Тогда, когда он сам контролировал свое будущее, сам принимал важные решения, и сам… жил своей жизнью. 

Больше у него этого никогда не будет. И он сам уже не будет прежним снова.

Дженсен встал под горячие струи воды, прилагая все усилия, чтобы проигнорировать скрип открывшейся двери, отчаянно стараясь не вздрогнуть при звуке шагов по кафельной плитке.

 

Джаред положил одежду Дженсена на стол и обернулся к Джеку, который явно хотел спросить его о чем-то. В это время восхитительный аромат готовящейся еды достиг его ноздрей, и Джаред захлебнулся слюной, в первый раз за день почувствовав голод.

\- Что?

Джек ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не изображай из себя невесть что. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Он отвернулся, кинул в кастрюлю что-то, что Джаред не смог рассмотреть, и закрыл крышку, повернувшись обратно к плите. 

\- Ну, что ты думаешь о нем? Красавчик, правда?

Джаред улыбнулся, кивнув:  
\- Не буду отрицать, что он выглядит привлекательно, но…

Джек вздохнул:  
\- Знаю, знаю. При этом ты чувствуешь себя дерьмовым гандоном, наступившим в дерьмо.

Джаред фыркнул:  
\- Откуда у меня это чувство?

\- Понятия не имею. Но если у меня оно возникает, я прячу его куда подальше.

Джаред нисколько не сомневался:  
\- Итак, что я должен делать?

\- Что делать? Стать ему другом. Понравиться ему. Если ему будет хорошо с тобой, если он будет доверять тебе, тогда ему будет легче… скажем без экивоков, раздвинуть перед тобой ноги.

Джаред приземлился на стул, который вытянул из-под стола:  
\- Звучит великолепно. Пока кто-то другой не сделает ему ребенка.

И спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Качая головой, Джек положил руку на плечо Джареда. Просто положил руку, но Джаред был очень благодарен ему за эту небольшую поддержку. Они и раньше вместе оказывались в подобной ситуации. И то, что Джек снова был рядом, теперь придавало Джареду сил.

Когда Джаред впервые оказался в Центре, чтобы вступить в связь со своим первым Вынашивающим, среди его партнеров был Джек. Джаред очень многому научился от старшего «коллеги». И не последним из открытий было то, что Осеменителям повезло намного больше, чем их «вторым половинам».

Негодование, кипевшее в Джареде, медленно исчезало.

Во время шестимесячного заключения в Центре Осеменители могли контактировать с внешним миром: писать письма, звонить, даже встречаться с руководством – в общем, у них был шанс увидеть новые лица. Вынашивающие поддерживали связь с внешним миром только посредством телевизора или радио. Посещения доктора – не в счет. Иначе говоря, Вынашивающие находились на положении привилегированных узников.

Джек это понимал, Джаред понимал. Но не каждый был способен понять. Кстати говоря… Джаред поднял голову и оглядел кухню:  
\- А где Сэм?

Джек поджал губы и ответил с отвращением:  
\- Очевидно, Сэм решил, что он выше кулинарии. Он читает.

\- Если он выше приготовления еды, значит, он не будет есть с нами? – Джаред даже не попытался скрыть надежду в голосе.

Джек отвернулся, проверяя содержимое кастрюли:  
\- Не знаю, да мне и плевать, - он снова обернулся к Джареду. – Высокомерный сукин сын решил, что он должен первым зарядить в Дженсена – потому что он здесь самый старший.

Джаред почувствовал легкую панику:  
\- И что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал, что Дженсен будет решать сам. Полагаю, он знает, что должен спать в чьей-то кровати?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Тогда я думаю, что из нас троих он выберет тебя, - Джек показал на одежду, лежавшую на столе. – Что ты собираешься делать с этим?

Джаред прикоснулся к рукаву рубашки, разгладил его пальцами:  
\- Собираюсь положить эту одежду на продуктовый стол.

Ее заберут утром, когда принесут свежие продукты.

\- Я сам положу. Тебе лучше вернуться к нему, пока он не оделся. Давай, ты же знаешь, какую процедуру сейчас необходимо проделать.

Джаред стукнул ладонями по столу, вставая и громко выдыхая:  
\- Вот повезло так повезло.

Джек усмехнулся:  
\- Иди, иди. В конце концов, ты будешь прикасаться к нему, а это неплохо, да? Я не сяду обедать, пока вы не выйдете.

Джаред прикусил губу. На миг ему захотелось попросить Джека заменить его, но он не стал этого делать. Ведь именно он, Джаред, продемонстрировал дружеские намерения по отношению к Дженсену. Только с ним Дженсен разговаривал. И если Дженсен здесь мог доверять кому-нибудь, то только ему. Он встал и покорно пошагал обратно в ванную. 

Дженсен был еще в душе, когда Джаред вернулся. 

Дженсен очень удивился, когда получасом раньше тот просто забрал его одежду и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Но в этот раз Джаред подошел прямо к нему, стараясь не попасть под струи воды:  
\- Дженсен.

Он знал, что ему не разрешат стоять под душем всю ночь… но хотел побыть здесь подольше.

Джаред протянул руку:  
\- Пожалуйста, подойди сюда, Дженсен.

Тот повернул кран, и вода сбавила напор, а потом и вовсе прекратилась. Дженсен не понимал, зачем Джаред добавил «пожалуйста» к своей просьбе – он ведь все равно не мог отказать – тем не менее, Дженсен это оценил. Он взялся за протянутую руку Джареда и замер, ожидая, что тот сделает. 

Дженсен рассчитывал увидеть похотливый взгляд, но вместо этого узрел большое полотенце, которое Джаред взял с полки рядом с дверью. Дженсен завернулся в него, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.

Джаред слегка улыбнулся ему, а затем отвернулся, чтобы достать какую-то большую банку из туалетного шкафчика под ближайшей раковиной.   
\- Сейчас нужно кое-что сделать. Если ты доверяешь мне, я могу заняться этим, а если не доверяешь – тогда принимайся за дело сам.

Джаред говорил спокойно, держа перед ним банку, затем открыл ее, чтобы продемонстрировать жирный белый крем с тонким ароматом:  
\- Нужно нанести это на все твое тело, от подбородка до самых пяток.

Дженсен все-таки умудрился выговорить:  
\- И зачем это?

\- Крем удалит все волосы и разрушит их корни. Чтобы они не выросли снова.

\- Никогда?

Он словно опять станет маленьким мальчиком.

\- Насколько я в курсе, да.

Дженсен уставился на банку. На жирный крем в ней.  
\- Это больно?

Джаред улыбнулся и зачерпнул немного крема кончиками пальцев:  
\- Покалывает немного, но это не больно.

С одной стороны, Дженсену хотелось взять банку и попросить Джареда уйти. Но вдруг он пропустит какой-нибудь участок тела? Тогда Джаред – или кто-нибудь из двух остальных – придет и закончит работу. Он должен привыкать к тому, что его будут трогать… И он мог – по крайней мере, думал, что мог – доверять Джареду, который не причинит ему вреда.

\- Хорошо, - Джаред отошел на полшага от Дженсена и поставил банку на полку. – Встань прямо, подними руки и раздвинь ноги. Крем нужно нанести минут на десять. Затем ты снова пойдешь в душ. Я помогу тебе смыть крем. Если он долго будет на коже, могут возникнуть неприятные ощущения.

Дженсен больше не хотел об этом думать. Он снял полотенце и встал так, как велел Джаред. А затем закрыл глаза. Потому что стоял прямо перед зеркалами и мог видеть, как руки Джареда прикасаются к его обнаженному телу, мог видеть, что Джаред делает, мог… мог…

Дженсен слышал, как Джаред пытается успокоить его, в то время как широкие ладони гладили его спину, он чувствовал холодный крем на распаренной душем коже. У него возникло смутное воспоминание о том, как мама на пляже мазала его солнцезащитным кремом… Но сейчас происходило нечто совсем другое. Тогда Дженсен чувствовал себя так надежно под мамиными руками. А теперь… теперь он был открытым, ранимым. И он знал, что ему придется привыкать к этому чувству.

Джаред видел, как Дженсен сжал челюсти, как собралась складками кожа в уголках его крепко зажмуренных глаз, он чувствовал напряжение мышц, к которым прикасался. Он слышал неровное дыхание – парню явно было не по себе. Джаред знал, что лучше все закончить побыстрее, но не мог позволить себе ни одной ошибки. Иначе утром придется все переделывать. Руки Джареда скользнули от плеч Дженсена к его пояснице:  
\- А у тебя очень мало волос на теле, ты и так уже гладкий.

Румянец вспыхнул не только на щеках Дженсена, но даже на груди – то ли от смущения, то ли от сдерживаемого гнева, и Джаред понял, что лучше болтать как можно меньше.

Он намазал кремом длинные худые руки – по очереди. Затем принялся за тыльные стороны ладоней.

Однажды Джаред усомнился в необходимости этой процедуры. Больше он этого не делал. Было много физиологических аргументов в ее пользу. Однако психологические причины были более убедительными. Дело в том, что очень немногие мужчины, которые оказывались в Центре, имели прежде гомосексуальные отношения. То, что Вынашивающие без волос становились менее мужественными внешне, делало их более привлекательными – по крайней мере, в теории. Они становились приятнее на вид. И при этом казались более нуждающимися в заботе и защите. У Вынашивающих отбирали часть их личности, но при этом всегда напоминали о том, что они отличаются от других. Что они больше, чем просто мужчины… хотя в подавляющем большинстве Вынашивающие думали обратное.

Джаред встал на колени позади Дженсена, посмотрел на талию, которую, кажется, мог бы обхватить двумя ладонями, и остановился.   
\- Доверься мне, хорошо?

Он не дал Дженсену возможности ответить, зачерпнул пальцами побольше крема и скользнул рукой в расщелину между ягодицами парня. Не обратил внимания на судорожный вздох и резкую дрожь в слишком тощих ногах, продолжая размазывать крем вокруг скрытого входа в тело Дженсена. Тот, сознательно или нет, сжал ягодицы. И Джареду пришлось одной рукой раздвинуть их, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не пропустил. Только когда Дженсен попытался обернуться и произнести его имя, он отпустил его. 

Джаред подождал, не будет ли Дженсен сопротивляться, и уже готовился уговаривать и упрашивать его. Он совсем не хотел угрожать. Он не желал, чтобы Дженсен боялся его. Тот все еще дрожал, хотя гораздо меньше. Поэтому Джаред продолжил намазывать ноги Дженсена сзади, от бедер до щиколоток.

Очень скоро ни одного миллиметра бледной веснушчатой кожи Дженсена не было видно под слоем крема. Тогда Джаред встал и подошел к нему спереди.

Глаза Дженсена были по-прежнему крепко зажмурены, а пальцы снова сжались в кулаки.

Хотя он наверняка ощутил движение Джареда, почувствовать его руку на своем лице он явно не ожидал.  
\- Джа…?

\- Тссс… ты же не хочешь, чтобы этот крем попал тебе в рот.

Пальцы мягко огладили пылающие щеки Дженсена, прошлись над его верхней губой.

\- Лучше посмотри на это с другой стороны: теперь тебе не придется бриться каждый день. Неплохо, верно?

Но Джаред видел, что Дженсен расстроился еще больше: грудь заходила ходуном, в дыхании отчетливо проявились всхлипы – все свидетельствовало о приближающейся истерике.  
\- Почти все.

Его ладони проскользнули под руками Дженсена, затем по его груди, осторожно обвели соски, рядом с которыми волоски были немного темнее остальных. 

Джаред ценил красоту, даже мужскую, но сейчас он усиленно старался не обращать внимания на те части тела Дженсена, которые оказывались в его распоряжении. Он чувствовал, что его собственный пульс начал учащаться, а кое-что в штанах уже весьма заинтересовалось тем, как можно использовать плоть, которую оглаживали руки. 

Джаред не ругал бы себя за это, в конце концов, здесь от него ждали тяги к мужчинам. Но он понимал, что хрупкий контроль Дженсена полетит ко всем чертям, если тот заметит его возбуждение.

Джаред возносил хвалу Господу за свободную одежду, в то время как «блядская дорожка» волос Дженсена исчезала под его руками.

Дженсен отчаянно старался взять себя в руки. Процедура была почти закончена, осталось только одно место, до которого Джаред еще не дошел.

Он почувствовал, как одна рука мужчины взяла его за член, в то время как другая начала обрабатывать его кремом – тщательно, каждый сантиметр. Дженсен ощутил, как пальцы Джареда запорхали вокруг его яиц и основания пениса, а затем направились по промежности к заду.

Дженсен должен был открыть глаза, ему необходимо было увидеть, где он сейчас находится – вернее, где его сейчас нет. Он хотел убедиться, что не лежит на холодном каменном полу, а цветные отражения ликов святых не покрывают его тело.

Ванная комната.

Центр.

Джаред.

Дженсену перестало хватать воздуха, он не мог перевести дыхание. Грудь сжалась, им овладел страх, который он весь день гнал от себя…

\- Тссс. Тссс, Дженсен. Все в порядке. Я все сделал. Теперь нужно немного подождать. Совсем немного.

Он почувствовал, как палец Джареда смахнул слезу с его щеки – а он и не заметил, что плачет.

\- Все в порядке, Дженсен. Все в порядке.

Дженсен покорно разрешил Джареду подвести себя к раковине, чтобы он мог опереться на нее. И затем попытался успокоиться. Таблетки помогали ему предотвращать приступы паники, помогали даже справляться с истериками, если они все-таки настигали его. А ведь не прошло и трех часов со времени последней дозы… Черт возьми, как он будет справляться с этим несколько месяцев?

Как он переживет все это?


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Дженсен сел за круглый стол и поднес ложку ко рту. Он был голоден, и ужин, приготовленный Джеком, пах великолепно. Но при одной лишь мысли о еде его желудок скрутило так, что он засомневался, что будет способен сегодня съесть много.

Он запихнул ложку в рот и проглотил пищу, даже не почувствовав ее вкуса.  
\- Здорово.

Джек ответил улыбкой на комплимент и начал сам есть. Дженсен слегка улыбнулся в ответ, затем взглянул на Джареда. Перед тем стояла уже полупустая тарелка.

Джек хихикнул:  
\- За него не беспокойся. У этого мальчишки бездонный желудок.

Теперь пришла очередь Джареда смеяться, при этом он слегка покраснел. Дженсену его смущение показалось весьма милым. И он внезапно понял, что начал расслабляться, несмотря на то, что все-таки нервничал.  
\- Большое спасибо, придурок. У меня есть оправдание – растущий организм.

\- Эй, я очень надеюсь, что ты врешь. Если ты будешь еще расти, ты не пройдешь через эту гребаную дверь. Не могу поверить, что у тебя есть брат, который еще выше.

Воцарившаяся после этой перепалки тишина была странно успокаивающей. Дженсен решил, что уровень адреналина в его крови достиг максимума и ему просто некуда повышаться. И чем дольше все молчали, тем спокойнее ему становилось.

Джек внезапно повернулся к нему, он уже не улыбался, но глаза смеялись:  
\- Ты привыкнешь к этому ощущению.

Теперь уже Дженсен покраснел. Ему-то казалось, что он контролировал свои движения, по крайней мере, что никто не заметил, как он ерзал на стуле. Ощущение материи на полностью голой, безволосой коже было странным – не неприятным, но незнакомым. Его кожа стала невероятно чувствительной, он словно по мановению волшебной палочки начал чувствовать каждую ниточку одежды из мягкой ткани, которую надел после того, как второй раз принял душ.

Дженсен опустил голову и набил рот едой. Он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сидеть неподвижно, хотя именно в этот момент рукав рубашки послал странные флюиды по его руке.

Он внимательно наблюдал, как Джаред начал разговор с Джеком. Джаред был очень эмоционален, когда говорил, его лицо и руки выражали куда больше, чем слова.  
\- Значит, Сэм решил не присоединяться к нам?

\- Понятия не имею. Думаю, он уснул. Должно быть, зачитался крайне интересной книгой.

Каждое слово Джека сочилось сарказмом. Дженсен не понял смысла иронии. Нахмурившиеся брови Джареда также просигналили, что он не въехал в то, что Джек хотел донести до них. Джек потряс головой, отказываясь продолжать тему, прежде чем Джаред успел уточнить, что имелось в виду. Потом он подвинулся ближе к Дженсену, который вяло ковырял ложкой еду на тарелке.  
\- Ты ведь поешь сейчас как следует, да?

Несмотря на голод, желудок Дженсена не готов был к обильному питанию, от которого отвык за много недель. Но, похоже, слова Джека были не вопросом, а приказом. Поэтому он взял ложку с едой, которую протянул ему Джаред.

\- Блин, Джек, тебе придется готовить каждый день.

Джек фыркнул, когда Джаред вернулся на свое место:  
\- Ничего подобного. Я не собираюсь прислуживать тебе и Сэму каждый чертов день. Готовить для Дженсена я не возражаю, но вы двое вполне способны побросать продукты в кастрюлю.

\- Я умею готовить.

Дженсен не хотел произносить ни слова, он не знал, зачем сказал это… может быть, хотел хотя бы симулировать равенство? В любом случае, слова были сказаны, и Дженсен быстро пожалел о том, что открыл свой рот, увидев, как улыбки моментально исчезли с лиц его собеседников.

Ознакомительная экскурсия Джареда уже поведала ему кое о чем. Домашние заботы не лягут на его плечи – он будет слишком занят другими обязанностями.

\- Не, - Джек весьма умело разбил неловкую тишину. – Эти два ленивых бездельника не должны отлынивать от своих обязанностей. С чего это ты собрался делать за них работу?

В это время Дженсен все-таки набил полный рот еды, но после этих слов почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к горлу, а пища во рту превращается в прах. Они должны выполнять свои обязанности, и их работой станет Дженсен. 

Ему нужно было что-то сделать, чтобы не закричать.

Поспать.

Это будет здорово. Он выспится и на свежую голову посмотрит в глаза завтрашнему дню.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – в голосе Джареда слышался искренний интерес.

\- Просто устал, - и эти слова тоже рождали проблему.

Джаред положил ложку на тарелку, которая снова была почти пустой.  
\- Ясно. Так где бы ты хотел спать?

Один из трех вариантов пугал Дженсена меньше остальных:  
\- С тобой?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Тогда вперед, ты знаешь, где моя кровать. Я скоро присоединюсь.

Дженсен быстро вышел, направляясь прямо к третьему алькову, в котором была кровать Джареда.

\- Как жаль, что он так мало поел, - вздохнул Джек, забирая почти нетронутую тарелку Дженсена.

\- Может быть, он просто переживает из-за первой ночи…

Джаред знал, что Дженсен переживает не из-за первого раза, но ведь его предположение имело смысл. Джек поднял брови, показывая, что тоже не верит в такие переживания. Все было бы намного проще, если бы проблема заключалась только в нежелании Дженсена есть. К тому же, был еще один человек, которого нужно было уговаривать поесть.

\- Так на что ты намекал, говоря о чтиве Сэма?

Джек продолжал мыть посуду. Джаред взял тарелку со стола и быстро доел с нее, прежде чем отправить в раковину. Джек не смотрел на него, когда выплюнул всего два слова: «Мужчина-мать».

Джаред так и сел. Конечно, он знал, что Сэм – полный ублюдок, но это… Он читал книгу, автор которой расхваливал достоинства системы Ферм и считал, что Центры чересчур гуманны. Автор ратовал за лишение Вынашивающих всех прав и хотел, чтобы те были постоянно беременными.

В книге содержались ужасные, отвратительные описания анатомии Вынашивающих и способов трахать их. Включая случаи, когда Вынашивающие не хотели или не могли вступить в половой акт.

Хуже всего было утверждение автора, что ради человеческой расы, ради продолжения рода, к Вынашивающим нужно относиться без всяких эмоций, не считая их людьми. Они – всего лишь сосуд, инструмент для выживания человеческой расы, не более.

\- Как ты считаешь, Сэм верит всему этому дерьму?

Молчание Джека было красноречиво. Руководители Центра не собирались отказываться от использования таких людей, как Сэм. Не исключено, что и насильник Дженсена тоже был здесь. Все-таки, он успешно прошел испытания – Дженсен же забеременел от него.

Кстати, того парня так и не поймали.

\- Считаю… Считаю, мне пора отправляться в постель, пока Дженсен не начал бросаться на стены.

\- Да уж, пора. К тому же, если ты не сказал ему, что его честь сегодня в безопасности, он может ждать от тебя неприятностей.

Джаред не мог вспомнить, говорил ли он Дженсену об отсрочке. Что у Дженсена есть сорок восемь часов, нет, уже на пять часов меньше, чтобы расслабиться, привыкнуть, чтобы его первый раз здесь прошел менее проблематично. Дженсену действительно нужно было время, иначе ему бы не дали такое послабление. Даже не подумали бы – по крайней мере, учитывая Сэма, который с нетерпением гадал, как бы заполучить Дженсена первым.

К тому времени как Джаред вышел из душа и вошел в альков, Дженсен все еще неподвижно сидел на кровати, одетый. И смотрел на свои руки, лежавшие на коленях.   
\- Ты не собираешься ложиться?

Джаред не потрудился накинуть что-нибудь на себя после душа, и взгляд Дженсена сразу метнулся обратно к рукам, когда он увидел, что его собеседник полностью обнажен.

Джаред вздохнул:  
\- Посмотри на меня.

Он говорил мягко, но настойчиво. Чтобы Дженсен понял: его слова – приказ.

Дженсен поднял глаза, смотря только на лицо Джареда.

Джаред прикусил губу, присаживаясь рядом с Дженсеном на кровать. От него не ускользнуло, как тот напрягся – как будто был готов немедленно отодвинуться. Но, к счастью, сумел преодолеть себя.

\- Тебе нужно привыкать находиться обнаженным рядом со мной – рядом с любым из нас. Тебе придется снять одежду. Ты не будешь в ней спать.

Джаред заметил, что Дженсен глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем начать раздеваться. Учитывая, что ему нужно было снять всего две вещи, это не отняло много времени.

Дженсен старательно развесил одежду на стуле, при этом ни разу не подняв глаз на Джареда. Джаред же внимательно наблюдал за Дженсеном, чувствуя, как тот нервничает… нет, не нервничает – боится – и даже не пытается хотя бы частично прикрыть свой страх.

Джаред откинул простыню на кровати, чтобы Дженсен мог скользнуть под нее. В комнате всегда было тепло… но, судя по всему, парню сейчас нужно спрятаться от посторонних взглядов.

Джаред не успел ничего сказать - Дженсен быстро забрался под простыню, лег на спину и уставился на потолок. К этому времени свет в алькове уже потускнел.

Джаред придвинулся ближе к Дженсену, который преднамеренно лег подальше, и положил руку на грудь. Тот не двигался, но сердце под ладонью колотилось как сумасшедшее.

Джаред, не убирая руку, наклонился к Дженсену и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дженсен. Спи.

Только после того, как Дженсен закрыл глаза, Джаред сделал то же самое.

 

Джаред проснулся от того, что Дженсен двинул бедром по его ноге. Потом услышал стон. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он увидел, что Дженсен все еще спит, но ему явно снится кошмар. Было похоже, что парню становилось все хуже.

Джаред не знал, как долго он спал. По всей видимости, Джек и Сэм тоже уже легли. А он совсем не хотел, чтобы их разбудили крики Дженсена, которые становились все громче. 

Джаред придвинулся ближе к спящему и начал нежно гладить его по щеке. Затем он сказал очень тихо, так, чтобы его услышал только Дженсен:   
\- Дженсен, Дженсен, перестань, приятель. Просыпайся.

Джаред скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, слезы на его лице. Ему пришлось буквально обвиться вокруг тела Дженсена, когда тот забился в истерике:  
\- Неееееееееет…

\- Тсссс, тссс. Все в порядке. Тебе это снится. Ты должен проснуться. Давай же, вставай, немедленно.

Он понял, что Дженсен проснулся, когда его тело замерло, перестав трястись.

\- Ты очнулся, приятель?

Он почувствовал, как Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Ага.

Но в этом ответе не было никакой уверенности, и Джаред засомневался, что Дженсен полностью вернулся из царства сна.

\- Хорошо. Тебе приснился кошмар. Может, хочешь поговорить об этом?

В ответ наступила полная тишина. В темноте Джаред не мог видеть лицо собеседника, и ему пришло в голову, что тот просто в полном изнеможении.

\- Я не знал… Я в самом деле не знал о ней, - голос был слабым и дрожащим. Джаред нисколько бы не удивился, что Дженсен снова зарыдал.

\- Кто, Дженсен? Кто она?

\- Ее больше нет. Она умерла.

А он-то думал, что кошмар был об изнасиловании… Впрочем, возможно, в дурном сне сюжеты быстро менялись.

\- Кто «она», Дженсен? Ты можешь сказать?

\- Кто-то спросил меня, не сделал ли я все это специально, чтобы избавиться от нее. Но я не знал. Я бы никогда не сделал этого. Не смог бы. Это не ее вина. Она не была виновата в том, что произошло, и я не знал.

\- Я тебе верю, - Джаред не мог ничего добавить, он не знал точно, о чем говорит Дженсен, а Дженсен явно не собирался откровенничать, по крайней мере, не в таком состоянии.

\- Откуда мне было знать? – голос Дженсена становился все тише, и Джаред придвинулся еще ближе к нему. Он надеялся, что Дженсен поймет: он прикасается к нему только затем, чтобы успокоить его.

Дженсен никак не отреагировал на прикосновения.

Джаред начал осторожно поглаживать гладкую, безволосую грудь:  
\- Конечно же, Дженсен, ты никак не мог знать. Ты вообще никак не мог бы узнать.

Джаред продолжал говорить, понятия не имея, с чем он соглашается. Но он чувствовал, что после его слов Дженсен постепенно расслабляется.

Дыхание Дженсена выровнялось – он снова заснул. Но Джаред не спешил отодвинуться. Ему нравилось ощущение теплой кожи Дженсена. Он улегся сзади и пристроил ладонь в уютном местечке, чуть ниже пупка Дженсена. Круговыми движениями он нежно поглаживал его живот.

Может быть, у него будет ребенок от Дженсена. Может быть, под его рукой лежит путь на свободу для них обоих.

Он даже не пытался притвориться, что прижался к Дженсену исключительно затем, чтобы уберечь того от нового кошмара.

Джаред долго не мог заснуть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Дженсен обнаружил, что не может двинуться, когда проснулся. Рука Джареда, лежавшая на животе, удерживала его на месте. А в поясницу упирался твердый член Джареда. Первым побуждением Дженсена было вырваться, удариться в истерику – но его остановило то, что Джаред еще спал. И подтверждением этого очевидного факта было тихое, спокойное дыхание, прямо в шею Дженсена.

Мужчины часто просыпаются возбужденными… это ничего не значит.

Не значит.

По крайней мере, не должно значить. Но если… если все-таки это не просто так, он постарается справиться с этим.

Не то, чтобы Дженсен уже примирился с идеей секса – ни с Джаредом, ни с кем другим. Но он понимал, что трахаться все равно придется. Да, этого не случилось прошлой ночью – но не факт, что не произойдет сегодня, и не единожды. Так что такого, если это случится прямо сейчас? По крайней мере, специального приглашения он ждать не будет.

Он не заметил, как изменилось дыхание Джареда, но понял, что тот проснулся, когда палец мужчины медленно, но верно скользнул по животу Дженсена вниз, где еще вчера были завитки волос.

Дженсен глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Он отлично представлял себе, куда направляется рука Джареда.

\- Дыши, - прошептал тот ему на ухо. 

Рука Джареда двинулась дальше и взяла его член, который был откровенно вялым, демонстрируя полную незаинтересованность Дженсена. 

Джаред подержал пенис в ладони, не двигая рукой, не пытаясь вызвать возбуждение.

\- Привыкай, тебя будут трогать здесь, - Джаред на мгновение сжал ладонь, а потом Дженсен почувствовал его другую руку на своей заднице, один палец скользнул между ягодицами. – И здесь.

Палец Джареда нашел точку, которую искал, и замер:  
\- Ты дышишь, Дженсен? Что-то мне так не кажется.

Дженсен заставил себя вдохнуть один раз, затем второй.  
\- С тобой все хорошо?

Дженсен просто кивнул. Он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы сохранять устойчивый ритм вдохов-выдохов.

\- Хорошо. Очень хорошо, - палец Джареда слегка задвигался – немного надавил, нежно потер.

\- Ты спал с мужчинами там, до Центра?

Дженсен помотал головой. Становилось труднее сохранять ритмичное дыхание.

\- Значит, ты и понятия не имеешь, как приятно, когда тебя трогает другой мужчина. Мужчина, у которого нет намерения причинить тебе боль. Мужчина, который хочет доставить тебе удовольствие.

Дженсен не отозвался на слова Джареда. Мужчина трогал его – а удовольствием что-то и не пахло. Да он и не представлял себе, какое здесь может быть удовольствие.  
Секунды тянулись минутами, Джаред нежно ласкал его, но больше не произнес ни слова. Так продолжалось довольно долго.

А затем внезапно кончилось.

Джаред быстро вскочил с кровати и отдернул простыню, явив тело Дженсена на свет Божий.

Эрекция Джареда никуда не делась, и Дженсен попытался не обращать на нее внимания.

Джаред улыбнулся, взяв свою робу и затянув пояс на талии:  
\- Пойду, взгляну, где остальные. Если хочешь, можешь пока посидеть здесь.

Дженсен наблюдал, как Джаред выходит, слушал удаляющееся тихое шарканье его босых ног.

А ведь он был настолько уверен, что Джаред собирается пойти дальше. Дженсен думал, нет, он знал наверняка, что сможет вынести это… Да, он был готов – только что. Готов к тому, что Джаред займется с ним сексом, готов принять его. А сейчас Дженсена даже слегка затошнило, когда падал уровень адреналина, подпитывавшего его смелость.

 

Джаред же пытался успокоить себя. Ощущение тела Дженсена рядом немедленно отозвалось в его члене, и если бы у Джареда было меньше чести, он бы воспользовался своим преимуществом там же и тогда же… И он мог бы, возможно, даже должен был это сделать, пока Дженсен, по крайней мере, не слишком сопротивлялся самой идее. Но Джаред поступил иначе. Он наверняка будет думать, правильно он сделал или нет, но только не сейчас. Потому что сейчас он должен поразмыслить над тем, что случилось ночью – первый из Дженсеновых кошмаров проявил себя во всей красе.

\- С утречком.

Джаред не заметил Сэма, сидящего за столом со стаканом молока в руке. «Доброе утро». Вежливость не помешает, ведь они, по всей видимости, застрянут здесь друг с другом на шесть месяцев. И уживаться будет довольно непросто – впрочем, сложности уже возникли.

Джаред подошел к холодильнику, достал кувшин молока и налил себе стакан.

\- Бля, мне так не хватает кофе, когда я здесь. 

Джаред отпил из стакана и посмотрел на мужчину. Его удивило, что Сэм был настроен на светскую беседу, хотя днем раньше он приложил все усилия, чтобы не общаться ни с кем.  
\- Уверен, тебе здесь многого не хватает.

Сэм засмеялся, но как-то безрадостно.  
\- Твою мать, ты прав, - он осушил стакан полностью. – Мне не хватает кофе, пива, - он начал загибать пальцы. – Путешествий, поездок на машине, пляжей, вечеринок, друзей, музыки, семьи… моей жены.

От Джареда не ускользнуло, что Сэм упомянул свою жену в конце.  
\- Как давно вы женаты?

Пожалуй, можно было немного поболтать – пока предмет беседы был безопасным.

Сэм сделал паузу, как будто подсчитывал:  
\- Девять лет, плюс-минус пара месяцев.

\- И она ждет тебя, пока ты здесь?

\- А какой у нее выбор? Ждать или свалить, вот и все варианты. Я знаю, что она не уйдет от меня.

Джаред не понимал, откуда у Сэма такая уверенность, что жена будет ждать его, будет ему верна. Джаред никогда не встречал эту женщину, да и не был уверен, что хотел бы познакомиться с особой, которая была предана такому мужчине, как Сэм Мэтьюз.

\- Значит, если у тебя получится с Вынашивающим, ты от нее не уйдешь?

Улыбка Сэма стала немного теплее:  
\- Нет, конечно.

Джаред выпил еще молока, капли со стакана упали на его босые ноги:  
\- Когда ты последний раз был здесь?

\- Последнего Вынашивающего я обслуживал два года назад. Потом мне никто из них не подходил, пока не появился Дженсен. А ты?

\- У меня был перерыв в 12 месяцев.

\- Круто, - Сэм прошелся по кухне, доставая посуду с полок. Он собирался готовить завтрак. – Ты поимел его?

Джаред не должен был удивляться направлению, которое принял разговор. Он встряхнул головой, чтобы сдержать слова, готовые вырваться наружу.

\- Ты слишком мягок. Его заднице предстоит черт знает что выдержать, так какая разница, что он чувствует по этому поводу?

Джаред прикусил язык. Никому не будет никакой пользы, если здесь начнутся ссоры. Дженсену вовсе не нужно знать, о чем сейчас говорилось. Тем более, Дженсену не нужно оставаться наедине с разозленным Сэмом.

\- Эй, ты же видел его. Бьюсь об заклад, он красавчик без этих тряпок. Как ты думаешь, он крикун?

Джаред опять отказался отвечать.

\- Ты видел Джека сегодня?

\- В саду.

\- Ясно.

Джаред ополоснул стакан под краном и поставил его на раковину. Он ушел, больше ничего не сказав Сэму. От возбуждения, что было неудивительно, ничего не осталось.

 

\- Доброе утро, Джей.

Джек, слегка запыхавшись, прислонился к стене – волосы прилипли ко лбу, одежда на груди и под мышками была сырой. Скорее всего, спина у него тоже взмокла. Он заканчивал заниматься своими утренними обязанностями в саду.

Джаред не знал, что отражалось на его лице, но по реакции Джека он догадался, что тот все понял:  
\- А, с утречка побеседовал с Сэмом, как я погляжу?

\- Типа того. Он козел.

\- Не спорю. Может быть, нам не стоит оставлять Дженсена наедине с ним?

\- Согласен.

Джаред сполз по стене, уставившись на пальцы собственных ног, между которыми торчали травинки.  
\- Ночью у Дженсена был кошмар.

\- Не слишком удивительно. Наверное, не последний.

\- Ага.

Джек посмотрел на него:  
\- В чем дело, Джей? Тебя что-то беспокоит. Расскажешь?

Джаред вздохнул, пожав плечами. Он не понимал, что чувствует. Он понаблюдал, как Джек пропалывает грядки, потом снова заговорил:  
\- Ты ждешь, когда Том родит, да?

Джек застыл:  
\- Ну да. А что?

\- Мне кажется это странным. Почему тебя снова заперли здесь, если еще не выяснили, кто отец того ребенка? Разве не возникнет проблем, если Дженсен забеременеет от тебя, а ребенок Тома тоже окажется твоим?

Джек нахмурился:  
\- Но, тем не менее, меня сюда запихнули. А что, у тебя есть какие-то идеи по этому поводу?

\- Просто это непонятно, вот и все.

Джек смотрел на Джареда странным взглядом. Как будто хотел что-то сказать, но сдерживался. 

Джек поднял глаза в небо – голубое, чистое. На его лице отражалось множество эмоций.

\- Где он?

\- Не знаю – в спальне или в ванной.

\- Тебе нужно знать точно. Ты же не хочешь оставлять его одного, да? Тебе лучше пойти и найти его, - сказал Джек коротко, завершая разговор. Его слова не были похожи на предложение. 

\- Ага, хорошо.

Джаред хотел извиниться, но не знал, как. Джек был для него здесь ценным союзником. Он совсем не хотел ссориться с ним. Джаред понял, что Джек очень болезненно реагировал на тему Тома.

Джек никогда прямо не говорил об этом, но Джаред знал, что тот считает ребенка Тома своим. И очень хочет этого – не только потому, что жаждет, наконец, избавиться от заточений в Центре. Джек думает, что сможет счастливо провести с Томом всю жизнь. Джаред серьезно опасался, что Джек просто убедил себя в этом. И не знал, как его разубедить. Если он скажет Джеку, в чем подозревает Дженсена, в чем видит причину того, что руководство Центра посчитало важным засадить Джека сюда, хотя он не должен быть сейчас здесь… будет только хуже. Тогда сказочный финал «и жили они долго и счастливо», которого Джек так жаждал, станет еще более иллюзорным.

Джаред ничего не сказал и пошел в дом.

Он заглянул в альков и не удивился, никого там не обнаружив. Робы Дженсена тоже не было там, где она висела раньше.

Застилая кровать, он продумал следующие действия. Ему нужно было многое сегодня сделать и сказать. Для Дженсена не будет никакой пользы, если у него создастся ложная иллюзия, что он в безопасности и под защитой.

Джаред и не собирался создавать у него эту иллюзию.

Нужно, чтобы Дженсен знал: он не навредит ему, он заслуживает доверия, он не причинит ненужной боли или неудобства. Однако также было важно, чтобы Дженсен понял: назад пути нет.

Джаред должен был сделать то, что необходимо. Но он чувствовал себя виноватым – потому что его влекло к Дженсену. И влекло достаточно сильно. 

Джаред решительно отправился в ванную, где увидел, как Дженсен бродит туда-сюда, кусая ногти.  
\- Ты в порядке?

Дженсен кивнул, но Джаред усомнился в его искренности. Тот казался уставшим, и Джаред подумал, не просыпался ли он от кошмара ночью еще раз. Но решил не спрашивать об этом. Вряд ли Дженсен расслабится, если будет говорить о мучивших его вещах.  
\- Ты прятался здесь? – Джаред спросил его мягко.

\- Извини, я…

\- Не извиняйся. Все в порядке, - Джаред развязал пояс на робе, повесив ее на крючок на стене.

Дженсен кивнул, снова глядя только на лицо Джареда, избегая смотреть на тело, которое было так близко к нему ночью.  
\- Сними одежду.

Дженсен подчинился. Джаред медленно подошел к нему, взял робу и повесил рядом со своей.

\- Сегодня почти весь день я буду прикасаться к тебе. Дам тебе время привыкнуть к этому. Даже если сегодня ты выберешь не мою постель, мы займемся сексом прежде, чем ты уйдешь к другому. Если ты решишь спать в другой постели, ее владелец наверняка тоже решит заняться с тобой сексом.

Джаред выждал время, чтобы новость дошла до Дженсена, затем протянул ему руку. Тот принял ее.  
\- Сначала в душ, я думаю.

Дженсен не воспротивился приказу Джареда, следуя за ним, куда бы тот ни повел.

Вода была теплой, очень приятной, и Джаред подошел к Дженсену совсем близко, прижался грудью к спине. Джаред нежно положил руку на живот Дженсена, пониже пупка – это местечко уже стало его любимым.

\- Ты разбираешься в анатомии Вынашивающих? – тихим, интимным тоном спросил Джаред. Было здорово притворяться, что сюда никто не может войти в любой момент.

\- Я…

Джаред не был удивлен паузой. Он сомневался, что Дженсен интересовался хоть чем-нибудь после того, как определили его статус и решили судьбу. 

\- Здесь, под моей ладонью, расположено то, что у Вынашивающих является эквивалентом матки. Впрочем, это не совсем матка в обычном смысле слова, но она функционирует так же. Сейчас она крошечная, даже если тебе сделать рентген, вряд ли ее можно будет заметить. Но она вырастет. Когда эмбрион попадет внутрь, она увеличится. Заполнит твой живот.

Джаред кругами погладил упругую кожу. Он постарался не обратить внимания на дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Дженсена. Видимо, вода холодновата, вот и все.

\- Знаешь ли ты, что даже после десятилетий исследований, никто так толком и не понял, как работает твое тело? Существует теория, что это какая-то сверхъестественная форма партеногенеза, но я не ученый и не понимаю как следует, что это обозначает. Я только знаю, что твои дети могут быть Вынашивающими, как ты, могут быть Осеменителями, как их отец. Способными зачать ребенка или нет – кто знает? Но они точно не могут быть – Дженсен, ты должен сейчас выслушать меня очень внимательно – они точно не могут быть женского пола.

Джаред подождал, пока его слова дойдут до Дженсена. Тот крепко схватился за него руками, затем повернулся с выражением ужаса на лице.

Джаред не знал, осознавал ли Дженсен все значение своей предыдущей беременности. Джаред сам полностью не понимал его. Зато он понимал другое – то, что накатилось на него утром волной отвратительного страха. Джаред догадывался, что результат их пребывания здесь заинтересует куда более важных людей, чем руководство Центра.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

На стене висели три аптечки, Джаред открыл одну из них. В первых двух хранились мыло и различные средства для ухода за волосами. В той, которую он открыл, были любриканты. 

Он поежился, когда ему в голову неожиданно пришла отвлекающая мыслишка. Интересно, а часто ли люди путали содержимое аптечек? Одно дело – вымыть голову смазкой, это неприятно, но исправить можно. А если использовать мыло в качестве смазки? Блин, сказать, что это будет неудобно – значит просто ничего не сказать.  
Джаред, продолжая прижимать к себе Дженсена, положил голову на его плечо. В это время его покрытый смазкой палец скользнул между Дженсеновых ягодиц, осторожно кружа вокруг сморщенного отверстия. Джаред ощутил, как чувствительная кожа реагирует на его движения.

\- Джаред, я…?

\- Тссс, Дженсен. Тебе необходимо расслабиться.

Джаред бедрами раздвинул ноги Дженсена чуть шире, чтобы было удобнее.

\- Это маленькое кольцо мускулов нужно растянуть. Если оно расслабится, будет не так больно. 

Джаред протолкнул кончик пальца внутрь тела Дженсена. И продолжал поглаживать живот, вставив палец до первого сустава. Как и ожидал Джаред, Дженсен немедленно напрягся. Он остановился, пока давление не ослабло.

Он играл так с Дженсеном пару минут. И когда протолкнул весь палец до конца, то уже не встретил сопротивления.  
\- Ты такой молодец, Дженсен. Я знаю, как это нелегко для тебя.

Тело Дженсена автоматически двинулось за Джаредом, когда тот сделал пару шагов к душевой кабине и выключил воду. Дело было не во влажности, просто постоянный шум воды помешал бы Дженсену слышать голос Джареда. Необходимо, чтобы Дженсен сфокусировался на мужчине, который был рядом с ним, прикасался к нему именно сейчас… и забыл про того, кто проделал подобное в прошлом.

В душевой ниже кранов, как во всех апартаментах, из стены неприметно высовывался маленький, гладкий наконечник шланга. Джаред потянул за него, и шланг парой колец упал к его ногам. Тогда парень скользнул вниз, сев прямо на выложенный плитками пол и опираясь спиной на нагретую стену. Джаред потянул Дженсена за руку, и тот присел рядом. На его слишком выразительном лице читалось плохо скрываемое смущение.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты лег на мои колени кверху попой, голову положи на руки.

Дженсен не рванулся прочь, но в нем явно боролись покорность и желание послать всех куда подальше. Он втянул в себя воздух, прикусив полную губу, затем закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки.

Джаред ждал.

Но долго ждать было нельзя.

Он провел рукой вниз по спине Дженсена, по направлению к ягодицам, когда тот лег, как было велено. Лег и отвернулся от Джареда, предоставляя ему лицезреть свой затылок, видимо, в тщетной надежде, что тот не увидит его реакции. 

\- Я не требую от тебя доверия, Дженсен. Просто запомни, что у тебя нет выбора.

Джаред все-таки видел часть лица Дженсена. И совершенно не удивился, когда тот зажмурил глаза.

\- Не забудь расслабиться.

Он взял наконечник шланга. На специальной настенной панели находились кнопки регулирования и высвечивались данные о температуре и давлении воды. Джаред немного поколдовал над ними, а затем снова потянулся за смазкой. Своими длинными руками он вполне мог ее достать.

Джаред медленно вставил наконечник шланга в Дженсена. Ягодицы парня немедленно сжались вокруг металлической штуковины. Джаред начал гладить его по спине, бормоча что-то успокаивающее. Дженсен втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но больше не издал ни звука.

Джаред пустил теплую воду тонкой струйкой, он не хотел, чтобы Дженсен моментально получил супердозу. Тот пару минут не жаловался, но потом начал корчиться:  
\- Уже все. Пожалуйста, хватит. Я больше не могу…

\- Тсссс. Конечно, можешь, - Джаред на время выключил воду. Он хотел дать Дженсену время привыкнуть.

Джаред отпустил шланг, теперь наконечник удерживало само тело Дженсена. Он ощупал рукой живот парня – похоже, тот мог принять больше. Когда Джаред снова открыл воду, Дженсен начал задыхаться, пот крупными каплями выступил у него на лбу.

\- Ты держишься молодцом, я горжусь тобой, - Джаред гладил его по спине, продолжая хвалить, словно не замечал хныкания, которое Дженсен уже не мог сдержать.

\- Джаред, пожалуйста.

\- Еще немного.

Вскоре данные на табло показали, что в заднице Дженсена воды уже больше просто не поместится. Джаред выключил кран.

\- А теперь мы чуть-чуть подождем, хорошо?

\- Сколько? – процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы. Джаред представлял себе, сколько усилий тот потратил, чтобы вообще хоть что-то произнести.

\- Около десяти минут.

\- Я не смогу.

\- Нет, сможешь.

Джаред сглотнул, принуждая себя продолжать процедуру, несмотря на слезы, покатившиеся из зажмуренных глаз Дженсена.

\- Сейчас я вытащу шланг, и ты будешь удерживать всю воду внутри. Тебе придется удержать ее, Дженсен, ты понял?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Отлично. Когда я скажу, ты сможешь выпустить ее, но не раньше.

\- А если я не смогу удержаться?

\- Ты сможешь, Дженсен. Вспомни, что я сказал тебе о выборе. Просто вспомни об этом.

Эти минуты тянулись вечно. Дженсен лежал неподвижно, Джаред чувствовал бедром его раздувшийся живот, видел, как пот собирается на его спине, в ложбинке между лопатками. Джаред гладил эту дрожащую спину, пока десять минут не истекли.

\- Ну что ж, теперь я помогу тебе подняться.

Глаза Дженсена распахнулись:  
\- Нет, нет. Я не могу двигаться. Если я только двинусь, все вытечет.

Джаред постарался смягчить голос:  
\- Ну, если так случится, что ж поделать. Не смущайся. Знаю, что тебе было бы гораздо приятнее сделать это на унитазе. Но если легче сделать это прямо сейчас, то давай.

Джаред знал, что Дженсен так не сделает. Ведь у него действительно не было никакого выбора. Гордость Дженсена не позволила бы произойти ничему подобному.

Джаред помог Дженсену встать на колени. Затем быстро вскочил, взял за руки и поднял его на ноги. В ту же секунду Дженсен запаниковал, но Джаред увидел решимость на его лице. По телу Дженсена было заметно, как жидкость устремилась вниз. 

\- Ты здорово держишься, - Джаред подхватил Дженсена, который крепко обхватил его руками.

Внезапно при взгляде на слегка раздувшийся живот парня Джареда охватило восхищение. Он задумался, не так ли выглядел этот живот, когда внутри него был ребенок.

\- Давай, не будем торопиться, - Джаред потихоньку повел Дженсена к унитазу. Тот явно разрывался между желанием немедленно подскочить к «белому другу» и страхом, что из-за спешки все выльется.

Когда Джаред бережно усадил его на унитаз, Дженсен вспыхнул от смущения: вода сразу же устремилась наружу.

\- Теперь лучше?

Голова Дженсена была опущена, но Джаред все же уловил легкий кивок.

\- Вот и славно, - Джаред потянулся за своей робой. – Я оставлю тебя на пять минут, схожу, посмотрю, как там завтрак. Затем вернусь за тобой. Никуда не уходи, хорошо?

Дженсен снова едва кивнул. Джаред предоставил его собственным мыслям.

 

Как только Джаред убедился, что его никто не видит, он оперся об стену и попытался успокоиться. И жадно начал глотать воздух, недостаток которого испытывал последнюю пару минут.

Твою мать, мать, мать, мать, мать…

Он должен найти золотую середину между контролем над Дженсеном и попытками его успокоить. Между силой и жестокостью. Но существует ли эта золотая середина? Теперь Джаред не был в этом уверен. Одно он знал точно: он не сможет слишком долго держать себя в узде, давая Дженсену возможность прижиться здесь. Клизма была настолько интимной вещью, которую не каждому любовнику доверишь сделать, так что Дженсен несомненно должен был почувствовать… что-то.

Ему было стыдно?

Он злился?

Или был окончательно разбит?

Пять минут на то, чтобы успокоиться, пять минут на то, чтобы достигнуть душевного равновесия.

Пять минут.

И Джаред уже не понимал, кому из них эти пять минут были нужнее.

Он должен был сказать Дженсену, что у того нет выбора, должен был заставить его смириться с пребыванием в Центре. Если бы он позволил Дженсену поверить, хотя бы на миг, что тот может сказать «нет», то поселил бы в нем чувство вины, переложил бы ответственность за происходящее на его плечи. По крайней мере, за все, в чем Дженсен участвовал. Но тот этого не заслужил. И если Дженсен возненавидит кого-нибудь, пусть уж лучше ненавидит Джареда, чем самого себя.

Когда все закончится, не только Дженсен будет ненавидеть его.

И не только у Дженсена нет выбора.

Джаред заставил себя отойти от стены и отправиться в кухню. Джек уже закончил свою работу и принимал душ. Да, Дженсен мог пользоваться только одной ванной. Но это совсем не значило, что в апартаментах больше не было ванных комнат – там могли мыться Осеменители, если не хотели, чтобы их беспокоили. Дженсен был единственным жильцом, которому не была гарантирована приватность. Если конечно, как сейчас, его не оставляли ненадолго одного.

Совсем ненадолго, напомнил себе Джаред.

Нельзя оставлять надолго.

 

Джаред не знал, простил ли его Джек после утреннего разговора. Что ж, если не простил – это его проблемы.

\- Ты уже начал?

Джаред кивнул:  
\- Ага. Мы уже почти закончили все водные процедуры. Сейчас он немного перекусит, и я ненадолго заберу его к себе в постель.

Джек вонзил вилку в яичницу, которой завтракал.

\- Проследи, чтобы он поел. Хотя бы немного, похоже, что в последнее время он не злоупотреблял едой. Пусть ест мало, но часто – думаю, это сработает.

Джаред кивнул. Дженсен был еще слишком худ, и ему не хотелось даже представлять себе, каким парня привезли в больницу.

Он подошел к столу, посмотреть, что же приготовил Сэм. На стойку были выставлены фрукты и соки на выбор. На плите стояла кастрюля овсянки, а свежесваренные яйца уже сидели в кокотницах, словно сигналили: разбей меня.

Но Джаред и так чувствовал себя, словно что-то разбил.

Он уставился на еду, но его мозг отказался выполнять даже такую простую задачу – выбрать меню на завтрак для них двоих. Джаред не знал, сколько времени он протупил, наверное, всего несколько секунд.

Зато Сэм ждал, когда Джаред заговорит с ним, и наблюдал за ним. Под пристальным взглядом Джаред почувствовал неловкость. К тому же, он никак не мог понять выражения лица Сэма. На мгновение Джареду показалось, что это беспокойство, но он немедленно прогнал эту мысль. Сэм ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну что, крутой парень, ты уже выбрал стратегию игры, или предпочтешь сохранить ее в тайне?

Джаред взял две тарелки и положил на них овсянку и фрукты, затем достал из ящика стола ложки.

\- В чем дело, Джаред? Ты со мной не разговариваешь? 

Джаред собрался было ответить: да, не разговариваю. Но ему все-таки нужно было сохранять хорошие отношения с Сэмом.

\- Извини. Немного задумался.

\- Да уж понятно. Ладно, иди, веселись. Потом сравним впечатления.

Джареду стало плохо от одной мысли, что Сэм окажется рядом с Дженсеном, но он ничего не сказал. Только взглянул на Джека, проходя мимо, однако тот не отреагировал.

 

Джаред прошел в сад и сел напротив Дженсена. Парень молчал, уставившись в тарелку перед собой. Дженсена слегка пошатывало, когда Джаред привел его сюда. Падалеки был почему-то очень благодарен, что тот без понуканий взял ложку. Даже есть начал без уговоров. 

Глядя на Дженсена, Джаред тоже принялся за еду, но аппетит, хоть и не исчез совсем, существенно уменьшился. 

Он видел, как в доме ходили Джек и Сэм. Окно во всю стену напоминало о том, что о приватности можно было забыть.

Маленький садик имел форму шестиугольника. Одну сторону занимало окно. Четыре стороны шестиугольника были стенами, увитыми цветами – жасмином, жимолостью и страстоцветом. В стене напротив окна была дверь, которую можно было открыть лишь снаружи. Она соединяла апартаменты с Центром. С местом, где трудились медики, а руководство вырабатывало и перерабатывало свою политику.

В Центре было множество других апартаментов, таких же, как у них, разбросанных по всему комплексу зданий. Но не все они были заняты.

Некоторые политики утверждали, что Центр неэффективен. Другие заявляли, что он негуманен – что Вынашивающим лучше умереть, чем выносить такое обращение. Но, по крайней мере, здесь было лучше, чем на Ферме… хотя, возможно, привезенные сюда насильно мужчины так не считали.

Из задумчивости Джареда вывел звук стукнувшей о стол ложки Дженсена. Он посмотрел на того и обнаружил, что он наблюдает за ним.

\- Ты не кажешься счастливым, Джаред.

Дженсен не выказывал никаких чувств, он сложил руки на коленях под столом и уставился на собеседника немигающим взглядом.  
\- Не беспокойся обо мне.

\- Я и не беспокоюсь. Я просто сказал, что вижу.

Дженсен на секунду опустил взгляд, но потом снова поднял глаза:  
\- Ты будешь первым, да?

Джаред кивнул.

\- Ты меня сейчас оттрахаешь, а что потом? Они тебя сменят?

\- Что-то типа этого.

Дженсен кивнул и взял ложку.

Больше он не произнес ни слова.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Он мог угадать, что говорит мать, крутясь на кухне. Ты похудел, дорогой? Каждый раз, когда он приезжал, она задавала этот вопрос – обычно в первые пять минут после того, как он перешагивал через порог.

Она снова готовит его любимое блюдо. Цыпленок, запеченный в духовке, с картофелем, бобами, молодым горохом и морковью. На столе остывает свежеиспеченный хлеб. Яблочный пирог готов отправиться в духовку, как только оттуда вынут цыпленка. Столько вкуснятины мать не готовит даже на Рождество или на День Благодарения, а ведь сегодня они будут обедать только втроем. Кажется, им завтра не придется ничего готовить – они будут доедать остатки этого пиршества. Ему даже придется забрать с собой кое-что, чтобы не пропало.

Она никогда его так не баловала, пока он не переехал жить в другой город. Можно подумать, что он сам не может позаботиться о себе – что он не будет есть вообще, если она не подсуетится. А это была именно суета, чрезмерная забота. Он столько раз просил её перестать носиться с ним, как с маленьким, но она не слушала. И воспринимала каждый его приезд домой как праздник. Обращалась с ним так, словно никогда его больше не увидит.

 

\- Перевернись на живот, Дженсен. Вот так. Вот увидишь, так будет намного удобнее.

 

Он не был любимчиком у матери, похоже, у нее и не было любимчиков. Просто его братья жили недалеко от дома, и она могла их видеть гораздо чаще. Мать приглашала их на чашечку кофе, заходила, чтобы отдать почту. Джош считал, что она так заботливо вела себя по отношению к Дженсену, потому что тот был ее младшеньким. Джозеф был уверен – это из-за того, что Дженсен был еще не женат. Сам Дженсен понятия не имел, чье предположение верно.

Он старался приезжать домой по крайней мере пару раз в месяц. Это было нелегко, но обычно ему удавалось. Но только не в выходные, он никогда не мог приехать в выходные. И при этом они не забывали про телефонные разговоры. Телефонные счета всегда служили Дженсену памяткой о том, сколько времени он может болтать о всякой ерунде. О погоде, о мыльных операх, которые смотрела его мать, о соседях – последняя тема напоминала те же мыльные оперы.

 

\- Просто чуть-чуть приподними бедра. Вот так.

 

Его отец все время с улыбкой воспринимал его напряги и учил его относиться с юмором к своей матери. В то же время он позволял ей баловать сына, если уж ей так хотелось. Дженсен часто замечал, как отец пытается не рассмеяться, когда мать буквально сводила его, Дженсена, с ума. Например, однажды она решила выстирать его одежду – всю его одежду – СРАЗУ. Ему она оставила только торжественный костюм. Ему пришлось все утро проходить в отцовских плавках, и он отморозил себе задницу.

Его отец был сильным молчаливым человеком. Когда Дженсен рос, отец находился где-то на заднем плане. Но сейчас отец стал куда более разговорчивым. Он был страстным – и гордым. Отец гордился им, а он даже не знал, чем заслужил такое отношение. Ну, можно сказать, не знал. Отец упоминал, даже не раз при случае, что он восхищается необычным выбором Дженсена. Говорил, что даже преисполняется благоговейного страха, думая о том, что Дженсен посвятил себя делу, которое давно уже полностью утратило свою былую популярность.

Наверное, он просто был немного старомодным.

 

\- Дыши, Дженсен. Вот так. Просто дыши.

 

Его старший брат думал, что Дженсен слегка придурковат, раз возлагает надежду на вещи, в которые вряд ли кто-то еще верит.

Но ведь дело было именно в ней – в надежде.

Тогда у Дженсена была надежда.

\- Вот так. О да. Я буду медленно, Дженсен, хорошо?

Но что такое надежда? Не было никогда никакой надежды.

 

\- Дженсен? Дженсен, ты здесь?

 

Кухня его матери исчезла, как только Джаред навалился всем весом ему на спину. Джаред лежал на нем, его большие ладони опирались на руки Дженсена, а его член толкался в задницу.

Джаред прошептал Дженсену на ухо:  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Дженсен? Ты здесь?

Я не хочу быть здесь.

Дженсен кивнул, и Джаред подался назад, его руки скользнули на бедра партнера, удерживая его.

\- Не забудь дышать, хорошо?

А затем он почувствовал. Головка члена Джареда толкнулась внутрь, минуя кольцо мускулов, которое Джаред разрабатывал, казалось, несколько часов.

\- Бля. Бля. Джаред… Джаред.

Было больно. Джаред обещал, что больно не будет.

Он обещал…

Он обещал…

\- Расслабься, Дженсен. Ну, давай же. Если ты не расслабишься, тебе так и будет больно. Расслабься.

Одной рукой Джаред гладил его по спине, а другой удерживал. Так, чтобы Дженсен не смог сбежать – ни от Джареда, ни от боли.

\- Прекрати.

Вот и все. Он произнес это слово. Слово, которое ничего не значило. Вообще ничего.

\- Я не могу.

Одной рукой Джаред продолжал гладить его спину, вторая забралась под живот Дженсена, приподнимая его.

Дженсен сосредоточился на дыхании. И попытался отключиться. Снова вернуться на кухню своей матери, но не получилось.

\- Я должен двигаться, Дженсен. Должен двигаться сейчас.

И Джаред продолжил. Руками он схватил Дженсена за бедра и потянул его назад, насаживая на свой член, который разорвал его надвое и спалил его душу.

Дженсен сосредоточился на своих руках. Растопырил пальцы, затем сжал простыню. Сжать, отпустить, сжать, отпустить. Все это в ритме движений Джареда, который все ускорялся и ускорялся.

Напор Джареда все-таки нашел отклик в его теле, он не мог сдержаться – при каждом толчке начал задыхаться и стонать.

Дженсен уловил момент оргазма Джареда. Тот кончил беззвучно, но Дженсен почувствовал дрожь его тела, услышал тяжелое, замедляющееся дыхание.

Джаред медленно вынул, рукой толкнул Дженсена вниз и перекатил на свою сторону. 

Дженсен больше не сопротивлялся.

Ни когда Джаред лег сзади, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Ни когда Джаред вошел в него снова.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Опустив ноги на пол, Дженсен на мгновение замер, затаив дыхание. Когда он проснулся и обнаружил, что Джаред прижимает его к постели, у него чуть не случился приступ паники. Чуть не случился. Услышав тихое похрапывание Джареда и сообразив, что тот спит, он сумел справиться с обессиливающим страхом.

Восстановить самоконтроль.

Казалось, прошла вечность, пока Джаред во сне не перевернулся на другой бок и не выпустил его. Дженсен не собирался упускать возможность выбраться из постели. От него сильно пахло сексом, бедра были липкими. Осторожно и медленно он начал отодвигаться. Дженсен не знал, сможет ли он двигаться быстрее и при этом не зашуметь. Не разбудить Джареда.

Он встал и посмотрел на одежду, которую принес ему Джаред – неужели это было только вчера? – и взял робу, не прикоснувшись к штанам с футболкой. Он завязал пояс, затянув его неудобно, зато крепко – это его успокаивало. Какая разница, что он наденет? Все равно ему недолго это носить.

Джаред не двигался, волосы разметались вокруг его лица, и он выглядел юным, даже невинным. Но, несмотря на впечатление, Джаред отнюдь не был таким.

Дженсен не знал, как ему полагалось вести себя по утрам. Может быть, он должен оставаться в постели, пока его не отпустят. Но ему было необходимо почувствовать себя чистым – хотя бы ненадолго.

Дженсен опустил ноги на ковер, пальцы исчезли в густом приятном ворсе. Осторожно, шаг за шагом, он проскользил к тяжелому занавесу алькова. И только когда он очутился по другую сторону портьеры, он выдохнул.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дженсен замер. Он не знал, сколько было времени, и даже не подумал о том, что остальные могут уже проснуться. Он еще не разговаривал с ними. Сегодня… ну… он не был уверен, что и сегодня сумеет заставить себя заговорить с ними. В конце концов, то, что они собирались сделать с ним, не подразумевало необходимости разговаривать.

Дженсен решил пойти в ванную без разговоров, не обращая внимания на мужчину, который сидел на диване и через плечо пристально смотрел на него.

Он не хотел стоять здесь так. Доступный чужим взглядам. Уязвимый. Он все еще чувствовал Джареда внутри себя. Ему казалось, что сперма вытекает из его задницы, стекая по ногам.

\- Я слышал тебя прошлой ночью. С тобой все в порядке?

Так, это была не просто праздная беседа. Но Дженсен не знал, насколько искренним было беспокойство, которым светились теплые голубые глаза.

Он задумался, как ответить. Все ли с ним в порядке? Ну, вреда ему не причинили – по крайней мере, большого. Задница болела – неприятно, впрочем, терпимо. Но это касалось только физического состояния. Джаред уверял, что не причинит ему излишнего физического вреда. И да, он был нежен, когда насиловал Дженсена.

А что касается душевного состояния… Кому какая разница.

Дженсен кивнул, получив в ответ короткую неприятную усмешку.

Хотя его собеседник и сказал: «Отлично», - Дженсен понял, что тот ему не поверил.

Тем не менее, Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, чисто рефлекторно. Однако мужчина – это был Джек или Сэм? – принял эту улыбку за приглашение к продолжению разговора и встал с места. А затем направился прямо к нему.

Дженсен остался стоять на своем месте. Скорее из притворной бравады, чем из-за настоящей смелости.

\- Просто пойми, никто из нас не хочет сделать тебе больно. У нас ведь тоже нет выбора. Мы не можем просто взять и разойтись по домам. И мы пытаемся, чтобы всем было хорошо в данной ситуации, раз уж мы все равно сюда попали. 

Дженсен понимал это. Осознавал, что его компаньоны тоже очутились здесь не по своей воле.

Но от этого ему не становилось легче.

\- Что, сейчас я пойду к тебе? – Дженсен изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не выдал его чувств.

\- Я думаю, что сейчас ты больше всего хочешь вымыться. 

Рука бережно легла на его плечо, и Дженсен попробовал поднабраться уверенности. Рука была меньше, чем у Джареда. И она меньше пугала.

\- Что ты делаешь, черт возьми?

И словно захлопнулось окно. Теплота моментально исчезла из голубых глаз, как только на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо.

\- Доброе утро, Джек. Как ты себя чувствуешь этим прекрасным утром? – сарказм сочился из каждого слова Сэма – да, это наверняка Сэм – который так и не убрал руку с плеча Дженсена.

Джек посмотрел на Дженсена, не обратив ни капли внимания на человека, который так успешно вторгся в чужое личное пространство:  
\- С тобой все в порядке?

\- Ага.

Напряжение между ними словно можно было пощупать руками. Джек впился взглядом в Сэма. И хотя тот по телосложению – по росту и весу – был Джеку совершенно не соперник, он не испугался. Совсем не испугался. Сэм осторожно погладил плечо Дженсена, ухмыльнувшись Джеку. Насмехаясь над ним.

Двое псов, дерущихся за долбаную кость!

Дженсен не знал, что за напряги были между Джеком и Сэмом, и не желал знать. Ему хватало собственных заморочек помимо этих борцов за звание альфа-самца.

Ему необходимо было в душ.

Он отодвинулся, рука Сэма упала.

Пусть они спорят. Разбудят Джареда.

Дженсен успел скрыться в ванной, прежде чем Джаред проснулся.

 

\- Где он сейчас? – Джаред попытался сбавить децибелы, и вместо рева из его губ вырвалось шипение.

Джаред не заметил, как Дженсен исчез из их постели. А ведь он должен был присматривать за парнем. Не давать ему остаться наедине с Сэмом. Если бы вовремя не появился Джек, кто знает, что могло произойти.

\- Похоже, сегодня день посещений. Сэм ушел десять минут назад.

\- Ублюдок.

\- Бля, тише, или Дженсен тебя услышит. Не нужно его пугать еще больше.

Увидев озадаченный взгляд Джареда, Джек пояснил:  
\- Наверное, я слишком жестко разговаривал с Сэмом. Мальчик отчаянно пытался удрать от нас.

\- Не надо было с ним так, - голос Джареда звучал непривычно тихо. Он посмотрел на ванную комнату, словно мог увидеть Дженсена сквозь стены.

\- Конечно, не надо было. Особенно после того, чем вы с ним занимались ночью.

Джаред не смог скрыть румянца на щеках. Чувство вины боролось в нем со стыдом.

Джек рассмеялся:   
\- Ладно, парень, не потей. Ты же знаешь, от этого дерьма ничего не скроется. За нашими шторками ничего не видно, зато все отлично слышно. Буквально все.

Джаред раздраженно почесал шею:  
\- Вот долбаные извращенцы. Чем бы помешали двери в альковах?

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов. Ты и сам знаешь, что в алькове без дверей Дженсен не сможет ничего сделать с собой. А еще никто не сможет быть с ним чересчур жестоким.

Конечно, Джаред знал. Об этом ему сообщили много лет назад и повторяли каждый раз, когда он попадал в Центр. В первые годы существования Центра слишком многих Вынашивающих буквально калечили.

\- Кстати, не долго ли он сидит в ванной?

\- Довольно долго.

И ведь Джаред почти зашел в ванную. Едва не зашел проверить, все ли в порядке с парнем, с которым переспал прошлой ночью.

Едва не.

Он повернулся к Джеку:  
\- Я не могу.

\- Но почему?

\- Он просил меня прекратить. Он хотел, чтобы я…

\- Он знал, что ты не сможешь.

\- Понятно, но…

\- Похоже, ты просто хочешь избежать любых напрягов.

Джаред вздохнул. Он и сам не понимал, в чем дело. Да, он не хотел сейчас видеть Дженсена – частично из-за чувства вины. Но по большей части дело было в том, что он никак не мог избавиться от вожделения, охватывавшего его ночью при каждом взгляде на Дженсена. При каждом прикосновении к его горячей, гладкой коже.

\- Я просто не могу войти к нему прямо сейчас.

Джаред отправился прочь. Джек смотрел ему вслед.

 

Дженсен позволил теплой воде держать себя на плаву. Он лежал на поверхности. Последний раз он принимал ванну дома, в старой железной ванне. В ней можно было сидеть, только согнув колени. Он всегда шутил, что она была сделана для карликов. Но он унаследовал эту ванну вместе с домом и не собирался ее менять. По крайней мере, пока ему не с кем было ее делить.

А в этой ванне он мог вытянуть ноги, раскинуть руки и не наткнуться на бортики. Ничто не удерживало его от того, чтобы погрузиться на дно, смывая с себя все.  
Его кожа покраснела – от горячей воды или от того, что он фанатично соскребал с себя грязь - кто знает.

Он был грязным.

Ему было холодно.

Ему нужно было согреться.

Но он заледенел изнутри.

Он больше никогда не будет чистым.

Дженсен мысленно встряхнулся. Он чувствовал, что его мысли устремляются в тех направлениях, которые пугали его. Блуждают по закоулкам, до которых ему не должно быть никакого дела. Он не должен был думать о прошлом, снова заглядывать в эту бездну.

Но его ждали. По нему скучали. Были люди, которые рассчитывали, что через полгода он выйдет отсюда – целым.

И невредимым.

Он взглянул на свое тело. Это было тело уродца. Гладкая безволосая кожа словно насмехалась над ним. Напоминала ему, что прошел всего один день – а он уже стал совершенно другим человеком.

И тот человек, которого все так ждали, был мертв.

Он исчез.

Умер, еще не войдя в это здание. Раньше, чем вышел из больницы.

Он умер несколько месяцев назад. Сейчас от него остался только дух. Призрак, отказывающийся выйти на свет. 

К свету…

Примут ли его небеса после того, что он сделал?

Отчаяние смеялось над ним. Оно упорно вытесняло из его сознания надежду и веру.

Дженсен положил голову на бортик ванны и закрыл глаза. Однажды кто-то ему сказал, что очень опасно спать в ванне. Наверное, это была мама – она любила давать советы.

Но он так устал.

Ночью он не спал. Он боялся, что любое его движение приведет к очередному совокуплению. 

А трех раз ему вполне хватило.

Три раза в него входили, его растягивали.

Он закрыл глаза, намеренно игнорируя мудрые слова матери.

Дженсен лежал на поверхности воды…

Плыл…

Тонул…

Застыл. Это было так хорошо. Чувства исчезли, тепло наполнило его, а затем отхлынуло, оставив после себя пустоту.

Ничто.

Ни усталости.

Ни страха.

Тьма.

Боялся ли он тьмы?

Мама говорила, что в темноте нет ничего, чего не было при свете.

Свет.

Что это за свет? 

Вон там…

Дальний свет.

Тепло.

Жар затопил его.

Тепло. Любовь.

Наполнили его.

Лучи света пронизывали тьму.

Привет.

Дженсен перестал плавать, замер, уставившись на нее.

Ее улыбка была такой знакомой.

Зеленые глаза смеялись, когда она протянула руки к нему, золотые волосы обрамляли личико.

Симпатичная маленькая девочка.

Она засмеялась. Из нее исходили лучи света. Они могли бы ослепить Дженсена, но вместо этого заполнили его, освещая темные участки его души.

Кто ты?

Девочка засмеялась еще громче, прищурив глаза. Затем сморщила усыпанный веснушками носик и начала строить ему рожицы.

Я тебя знаю?

Девчушка подошла ближе, чтобы поцеловать его, и он осознал, что должен ее знать.

Маленькая девочка с его глазами… его волосами… его веснушками….

Его…

Внезапно свет отступил, исчез яркой вспышкой, и Дженсен проснулся. Он вынырнул на поверхность воды и начал судорожно глотать воздух.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Джек лежал на спине, Дженсен – между его ног, голова покоилась на груди Джека. Сэм же толкался в него, положив лодыжки Дженсена себе на плечи и удерживая его вес на себе.

Дженсен лежал совершенно пассивно, чувствуя себя скорее наблюдателем, чем участником действия.

Его глаза блуждали по комнате. Взгляд пробежал по картинам, висящим на стене, по зеркалу у гардероба и, наконец, замер на мужчине, нависшем над ним. Дженсен посмотрел на лицо Сэма, затем на его тело, а потом уже переключился на того, кто лежал под ним, - какие-то части его тела он мог рассмотреть, какие-то помнил, какие-то чувствовал своей кожей. 

Он беспристрастно сравнивал обоих – с Джаредом, с собой.

Джек был немного выше его самого, на узкой груди, на животе и в паху, на руках и ногах у него были темные волосы. А вот на голове волосы уже начали седеть – хотя Дженсену казалось, что Джек старше его не более, чем на десять лет. Руки мужчины казались тонкими, но они были достаточно сильными, чтобы сейчас не давать Дженсену двигаться. Длинные, изящные пальцы Джека лежали на его груди, они опускались и поднимались с каждым вдохом Дженсена.

Насколько Джек был смугл лицом, настолько Сэм был белокож. Волосы на теле Сэма тоже были совсем светлыми, их трудно было разглядеть. Несмотря на то, что был худ, казался он мощным и коренастым.

Когда Дженсен встретился с Сэмом взглядом, у него появилась уверенность, что эти голубые глаза увидели его насквозь. Не обращая внимания на бесстрастное, спокойное выражение лица Дженсена, они узрели его настоящего. Того, которого он никому не хотел показывать.

Дженсена, который боролся и орал. Который плакал и умолял. Которого умиротворило лицо ангела в обличье маленькой девочки, так и не получившей шанса на собственную жизнь. Ангела, который поддержал его, не дал сломаться, пообещав, что все изменится к лучшему. Пообещав будущее, которое сам так и не смог увидеть.  
Когда Сэм прижался к Дженсену, войдя в его зад на всю длину, парень выдохнул. Расслабился, позволив Сэму взять у него – или дать ему – все, что он хочет.

Джек что-то шептал ему на ухо, но Дженсен ничего не понимал. Слова сливались в неясное бормотание на фоне глубоких вдохов и выдохов. 

Дженсен чувствовал член Джека, вдавливающийся ему в спину. Он не сомневался, что как только Сэм кончит, второй мужчина сразу же займет его место.

С каждым толчком Дженсен двигался на Джеке, и тот обхватывал его крепче, прижимая его руки к бокам, не давая ему вырваться.

Но Дженсен и не пытался.

 

Джаред лежал на траве в саду, наблюдая за облаками над головой. Только здесь он мог не слышать происходящего. Не слышать, как остальные пользуются своим правом оттрахать Дженсена.

В желудке словно что-то переворачивалось, а в голове назойливо звучало: мой-мой-мой. Мозг с готовностью подкидывал картинки: Дженсен, корчащийся на чьем-то члене, чужие руки обнимают его, удерживая на весу.

Нет – этого не может произойти. Никто не принудит Дженсена получать удовольствие от секса. Никто – даже Сэм. Джек ему не позволит. Но все равно Джаред думал об этом, представлял себе лицо Дженсена в момент оргазма. Он хотел знать, какие звуки будет издавать Дженсен, наслаждающийся сексом.

Он не мог поверить, что когда-то был настолько против того, чтобы стать у Дженсена первым. Не мог поверить, что хотел отдать Дженсена – и возможность стать отцом его ребенка – кому-нибудь из тех двоих.

Если Дженсен все-таки забеременеет в Центре, то пусть от него, Джареда. Это желание становилось просто отчаянным.

Он никогда раньше всерьез не задумывался об отцовстве, возможности завести и воспитать собственного ребенка. Для него это всегда было чем-то абстрактным. Когда в нем выявили Осеменителя, ему рассказали о такой возможности – и что отнюдь не каждый Осеменитель в этом преуспевал. Но даже если им и удавалось сделать ребенка, не каждый был готов его воспитывать. И тех, кто решал отказаться от воспитания малыша, щедро вознаграждали – за великодушие. За то, что они предоставляли право быть родителями тем, кто об этом давно мечтал.

А ведь и сейчас существовала такая вероятность. Что Дженсен откажется воспитывать своего ребенка. Или его просто признают неспособным растить собственное дитя, даже если он будет отчаянно желать этого.

Нет. Если он будет с Дженсеном, никто не сумеет отобрать у них ребенка. Если, конечно, тот решит вырастить его. 

Но Джаред постоянно возвращался к мысли о том, что Дженсен не захочет воспитывать малыша. Малышей. Которые будут постоянно напоминать ему о его статусе.

Но, может быть, Дженсен все-таки захочет воспитывать собственных детей, пусть они и появятся на свет против его воли? Все равно он уже не сможет вернуться к прежней жизни. Не обретет былой свободы… Может быть, он даже найдет свои преимущества в новом положении?

Ведь многие завидовали тем Вынашивающим, которые находили постоянных спутников жизни и уезжали из Центра. Поскольку им не приходилось бороться за выживание в условиях нынешнего экономического кризиса, как остальным жителям страны.

Им предоставляли дома в хороших районах, где воздух был относительно чистым, где о преступлениях практически не слышали – настолько там хорошо была налажена работа полиции. Дом Дженсена будет достаточно большим - чтобы места хватило ему, его семье. Ему предоставят любую помощь, если понадобится, чтобы ухаживать за детишками, которые заполонят многочисленные комнаты.

Как бы это было – жить вместе с Дженсеном, который бы ложился с ним в постель по собственному желанию, получал удовольствие, рожал ему детей? Джаред мечтал об этом, он не мог смириться с тем, что мечта была недосягаемой.

Будущее было неизвестным, непредсказуемым.

Трудно что-то планировать, если ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Даже Центры не предоставляли никаких гарантий. Хотя Джареду многое наобещали, когда он впервые вошел сюда – восемнадцатилетним, с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами и твердой уверенностью, что много секса, пусть даже с мужчинами, - это круто.

Похоже, в свои восемнадцать он просто был идиотом. Оказалось, что секс – это не всегда здорово, а Центр не может быть постоянной опорой в жизни.

Даже в правительстве существовали группировки, которые ратовали за то, что систему Центров нужно реформировать или же вообще упразднить.

Стороны высказывали множество самых разных аргументов. Но и с той, и с другой стороны были настоящие фанатики. И эти фанатики совершали непростительные поступки.

Сегодня утром к Джареду приходил посетитель – его брат, Джефф. Он рассказал ему, что обстановка вокруг Центра накаляется. Сгорела больница при Центре. Полиция подозревала поджог. В нем обвинили группировку, организовавшую кампанию за отмену Ферм. Три человека погибли в огне – все трое медики. Как сказал Джефф, только по счастливой случайности остальные избежали страшной участи, включая одного Вынашивающего на последнем месяце беременности, который пришел на обследование.

За последние три месяца состоялись четыре акции протеста. Активизировалась деятельность движений, протестовавших против всей программы размножения. Уже появились жертвы – первые, но, как был уверен Джаред, не последние.

Он сам был как-то знаком с парой протестующих – впрочем, они были куда благоразумнее, чем те, о которых Джареду рассказывали. Эта парочка приводила религиозные аргументы. Бог создал мужчину и женщину, чтобы они вдвоем порождали жизнь. А теперь человек вмешивался в план Господа. Создавал отвратительные пародии на семьи, которые являлись плевком в глаза Божьим созданиям.

Джаред перестал общаться с теми двумя своими знакомыми, как только они начали проповедовать, что Вынашивающие – это зло.

Но это было лишь одно из политических течений.

Некоторые группировки верили, что природа сама подскажет, как человечеству выжить в следующем веке. Другие считали, что Вынашивающие заслуживают свободы не меньше, чем все другие люди.

Джаред посмотрел в окно и увидел Сэма, сидящего у телевизора. Одного Сэма. Это значило, что Джек, скорее всего, еще с Дженсеном.

Джаред закрыл глаза. Он боролся с желанием рвануть к ним, заявить, что Дженсен принадлежит только ему, велеть Джеку держать руки при себе.

Он не знал, сколько времени пролежал в саду. Но ему пришлось завязать с добровольным изгнанием, когда облака над ним стали темнее, превратились в тучи.  
Надвигалась буря, и скоро Джареда позвали в дом.

 

Дженсена не нужно было тщательно подготавливать, но Джек все-таки засунул в него пальцы, подвигал ими, пока не нашел нужную точку.  
\- Чувствуешь?

Судорожный вздох Дженсена был ответом. Да, он уже чувствовал это ощущение. Не с Сэмом, даже не с Джаредом, еще раньше…

\- Это твоя простата. Тебе приятно?

Джек снова подвигал пальцами, и Дженсен вспыхнул, почувствовав, как кровь устремилась к члену, и тот начал твердеть.

Джек усмехнулся, когда Дженсен начал извиваться, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя чужие пальцы. 

\- Догадываюсь, что да.

Джек вытащил свои пальцы, испачкавшиеся в смазке и сперме, и вытер их о простыню. На кровати Сэма.  
\- Перевернись.

И Дженсен был благодарен за этот приказ. Уткнувшись лицом в кровать, он не видел, что делает Джек. А тот не видит его реакции.

Джек приподнял бедра Дженсена и подсунул под них пару подушек – так, чтобы член лег на них, а задница задралась.

Дженсен почувствовал, как раздвигают его ягодицы.  
\- Похоже, все-таки тебе тут слишком натерли, так что я сделаю все быстро.

Дженсен почувствовал, что Джек задвигался сзади него, но не стал входить сразу.

\- Я тоже не буду трогать твою простату, как Сэм и Джаред. Но все же скажи Джареду, что хочешь получить удовольствие.

Дженсен оглянулся через плечо, на его лице явственно читался вопрос.  
\- Я так думаю, ты сегодня отправишься спать в постель Джареда?

Дженсен прикусил губу, отвернувшись. Он не думал об этом. Он знал, что ему придется выбирать… но не знал, что будет лучше.

Да, сегодня утром он чувствовал себя очень неловко, потому что не понимал, как ему теперь реагировать на Джареда – после того, как тот трахнул его. Но теперь вот Сэм его оттрахал, да и Джек собирался. Так что какая разница, отправится он вечером в постель к Джареду или нет?

Тем временем Джек продолжал развивать тему, как будто Дженсен подтвердил его слова:  
\- Позволь Джареду доставить тебе удовольствие. Ну хотя бы из-за того, что, кончив, ты будешь спать гораздо лучше, чем предыдущей ночью. Почему-то я подозреваю, что ты не слишком долго спал. С другой стороны, я знаю, что Джаред большой затейник в плане секса и не ограничивается одной позой. Твое отверстие воспалено, и за один день его не вылечить. А удовольствие поможет притупить боль.

Головка члена Джека миновала первое, распухшее кольцо мускулов, словно подчеркивая слова Джека.

\- Позволь ему сделать тебе хорошо. За что бы ты ни наказывал самого себя – забудь об этом. Немного удовольствия сделает твою жизнь здесь намного легче. Да и не только твою.

Джек не посчитал нужным добавить, что сокращение мускулов зада Дженсена в момент оргазма поможет маленьким «пловцам» Джареда быстрее достичь своей цели.

К тому времени, как Джек кончил, Дженсен уже решил воспользоваться его советом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9**

Никто на памяти Джареда Тристана Падалеки не называл его нервным или беспокойным. В школе он был самым бесстрашным, и все время попадал в какие-нибудь неприятности. Но при этом и бровью не вел, когда в очередной раз оказывался в кабинете директора.

Мать говорила, что каждый седой волосок на ее голове появился по его вине. Ведь даже когда брат подговорил его залезть на крышу, и Джаред навернулся с нее дважды, он все равно пытался влезть обратно, пусть и с гипсом на ноге.

Бесстрашный.

Спокойный. 

Отец даже называл его бесчувственным.

Но сейчас, когда Джек подошел к нему и сообщил, о чем он говорил с Дженсеном, Джаред пришел в ужас. Он не знал, почему испугался. То ли того, что Дженсен захочет возвести их сексуальные отношения на другой, эмоциональный уровень. То ли того, что Дженсен не захочет этого, потому что ему не понравится сама идея – получать удовольствие от соития, и секс по-прежнему будет безличным, механическим.

Джаред приготовил ужин, даже не думая о том, что кидает на сковородку. Остальные все-таки съели его стряпню. Хотя и отпустили при этом несколько отборных комментариев по поводу того, что Джаред просто ставит над ними эксперименты, и что неплохо бы его освободить от кухонных обязанностей – чтобы спасти человечество от необходимости поглощать его ужасные творения. Даже Дженсен съел целых полтарелки. Но, скорее всего, только ради того, чтобы его не вовлекали в разговоры, периодически возникавшие за столом.

Несущественные, бессмысленные светские беседы. По крайней мере, Джареду так показалось. Он не особо вслушивался в них. Вроде бы говорили о погоде, о той самой буре и о спорте – вечером предстоял футбольный матч. Ну, Джаред думал, что говорили о футболе. Хотя, учитывая внимательность, с которой он слушал, мужчины могли обсуждать и скачки голышом на быках.

Дженсен едва смотрел на него, а ведь приближалось время, когда им нужно было задуматься о сне и постели. Впрочем, Джаред и так думал об этом постоянно в течение последних часа сорока семи минут.

Когда Сэм ушел из-за стола, Джаред продолжал обдумывать сложившиеся варианты.

Буря еще не достигла своего апогея, но последние два часа хлестал дождь – и у Джареда не было никакой возможности вернуться в сад, если Дженсен выразит желание провести ночь не с ним. Джаред был уверен, что не сможет заснуть, если будет слышать звуки, раздающиеся со стороны кровати, в которой будет Дженсен.

\- Вот блядство.

Крик Сэма отвлек Джареда от мучавшей его мысли.  
\- Эй, что с тобой не так?

\- Телек не работает, - Сэм помахал телевизионным пультом, потом швырнул его на пол.

\- Наверное, из-за шторма, - Джек пересек гостиную, обогнув Сэма, стоявшего упершись кулаками в бока, и взглянул на экран плазменной панели, висевшей на стене. Даже с того места, где стоял Джаред, было видно, что на экране был не обычный «снежок», указывающий на технические работы или отсутствие сигнала. 

\- Это не из-за шторма. Какой-то козел отключил его, - Сэм словно выплевывал каждое слово.

\- Ты не можешь точно утверждать, - вздохнул Джек, стремясь утихомирить его.

\- Да ну?

В Джареде проснулось любопытство. Не мог один неработающий телевизор вызвать такую ярость на лице Сэма.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Здесь же существует цензура. Скорее всего, сейчас по телеку показывают то, что нам нельзя видеть.

\- Ты долбаный параноик, - сказав это, Джек ни на кого не посмотрел. А у Джареда появилась уверенность, что Сэм может поведать о цензуре куда больше, но сдерживается. Не рассказал ли ему утренний посетитель подробнее об общественных волнениях? 

Джек начал нажимать на кнопки пульта, а Сэм отошел к окну. Положив ладони на стекло, он смотрел на шторм, и его дыхание затуманивало прозрачную поверхность.  
Джаред даже не заметил, как к нему подошел Дженсен, пока тот не тронул его за плечо:  
\- Джаред?

\- Что такое? – Джаред спросил тихо, поскольку Дженсен тоже позвал его вполголоса. Он не хотел, чтобы Джек и Сэм втягивали его в свой спор.

\- Можно мне… можно мне провести эту ночь с тобой?

Джаред попытался спрятать невольную улыбку. Как будто он мог сказать «нет».

\- Да. Конечно, можно. Ты устал?

\- Я только приму душ.

\- Я присоединюсь к тебе.

Как ни нервничал Джаред, Дженсен явно волновался еще больше. И Джаред не знал, из-за чего беспокоится его невольный любовник. Может быть, из-за своей нерешительности относительно совета Джека, а может, из-за чего-нибудь совсем другого.

 

Наверное, это выглядело невероятно смешно: они избегали смотреть друг на друга. Они уже занимались сексом, видели друг друга во всех возможных ракурсах. Тем не менее, Дженсен ни разу не взглянул на Джареда, пока они вместе принимали душ. Ну а Джаред… Что ж, тот тоже не смотрел на Дженсена, но по другой причине – знал, как отреагирует. Он совершенно не сомневался, что один взгляд заставит его кровь устремиться к определенному месту. Что, конечно, напугает Дженсена, и это станет настоящей катастрофой.

Не исключено, что Дженсену было просто некомфортно с двумя партнерами, которые старше его по возрасту. И он выбрал Джареда только методом исключения. Агрессивность Джека и Сэма чувствовал даже Падалеки, а ведь он не должен был трахаться с ними, как Дженсен. Что ж, если все дело было в этом, Джаред был готов смириться. Если даже Дженсен выберет от безысходности – он воспользуется этой единственной возможностью быть с ним. 

\- Мы поговорили с Джеком.

Дженсен буквально остолбенел под потоком воды, и Джаред проклял себя за то, что вообще открыл рот.

\- О чем? – задав вопрос, Дженсен так и не повернулся, позволяя своему визави любоваться прекрасной задницей.

Что ж, у Джареда был выбор – соврать или сказать правду. Ложь ни к чему бы не привела. А вот правда могла дать ему то, чего он так отчаянно хотел.

\- О том, что он сказал тебе днем.

\- Я… я не просил его ничего сообщать тебе.

И Джаред не удержался. Он шагнул вперед, положив свои ладони на руки Дженсена. Почувствовал, как они напряжены, но не отстранился.

\- Ты не хочешь об этом говорить или не можешь?

Последовавшая тишина не стала ответом на вопрос, и Джаред притянул Дженсена ближе, пока не ощутил грудью его спину. 

\- Если ты просишь об удовольствии, Дженсен, это еще не значит, что ты смирился с происходящим. Совсем не значит, что тебе здесь хорошо. Это просто значит, что ты хочешь облегчить это испытание.

\- Облегчить для тебя тоже?

Джаред не мог отрицать этого, да и не хотел. Если Дженсен хочет спрятаться за таким предлогом – помогал, мол, Джареду, а не себе – пусть будет так. 

\- Да, и для меня тоже.

И когда тело Дженсена расслабилось, стало более послушным, Джаред понял, что получил свой ответ.

 

Дженсен не мог представить себе, что будет настолько рад буре, бушевавшей за стенами Центра. Когда он с Джаредом вышел из ванной, Джек и Сэм еще спорили о чем-то. Он не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания, хотя Джаред, похоже, был смущен темой их спора. Здесь, в относительной безопасности алькова, шум бури не давал Дженсену услышать чужие разговоры. А раз он не мог ничего услышать, то и Джек с Сэмом вряд ли ухитрятся подслушать его.

Подойдя к кровати, Дженсен внимательнее посмотрел на своего партнера. Раньше он никогда не считал мужское тело привлекательным. Впрочем, у него было весьма приблизительное представление о том, что считалось красивым. До сих пор голыми он видел только своих братьев – совместное проживание имеет свои неудобства, а также парней в школьном душе. А там никак нельзя было опускать взгляд ниже груди, если вы не хотели, чтобы вас в чем-то заподозрили.

Несомненно, в юности, взрослея, он смотрел на других парней. Но исключительно с целью убедиться, что он не слишком от них отличается, что он не какой-нибудь фрик. И ни с какой другой целью.

Никаких взглядов. До сего момента.

Дженсен не считал, что природа обделила его размерами. Но Джаред… вот кто действительно был гигантом. И, раз уж Дженсен позволил себе задуматься на эту тему, он никак не мог поверить, что этот мужчина уже был в нем.

Джаред посмотрел на него, нежная улыбка скользнула по губам. Он пополз по кровати к нему. Член неприлично болтался между его ног. 

\- Я хочу узнать, что заставляет тебя кричать от наслаждения, умолять о большем.

\- Нет ничего такого…

Джаред, не перестав улыбаться, помотал головой.

\- Что-то такое должно быть, просто ты об этом пока не знаешь, Дженсен, поверь мне, - Джаред поднял бровь. – Я имел в виду, ну, что девушки делали, что тебе нравилось? Как они трогали тебя?

Дженсен понял, что попался. Те немногие девушки, с которыми он общался по жизни, никогда не поднимались выше статуса «подруг».

\- Эээээ….

Дженсен мог точно указать момент, когда до Джареда дошло. В его взгляде отразились шок, ужас, удивление – да хрен знает что. Но все это было быстро замаскировано улыбкой, которая стала еще нежнее.

\- Похоже, нам вместе придется выяснять, что тебе нравится. Ну и отлично. У нас уйма времени.

Джаред лег на постель и притянул к себе Дженсена, чтобы обнять его. Так, чтобы его рука могла добраться до своего любимого местечка.

\- Просто расслабься. Нам некуда спешить.

 

Джек Адамс не был терпеливым человеком. Более того, у него постоянно возникали проблемы из-за его характера. Несколько лет назад он прошел курс управления гневом и научился отлично сдерживать себя. Однако сейчас у него появилось ощущение, что он зря потратил время на тот курс.

Гребаный Сэм Мэтьюз невероятно бесил его.

Мужик не моргнул и глазом, когда Джек отказался оставить их наедине с Дженсеном. Не запротестовал ни единым словом. Но с тех пор начал преднамеренно выводить его из себя.

Сэм не высказывал своего мнения ни по какому вопросу, был загадочным и скрытным, но при этом явно знал намного больше, чем ему следовало бы. Он упоминал о Томе – и не один раз, а дважды! Показал, что не только в курсе того, что ребенок Тома должен появиться на свет в ближайшие две недели. Но также намекнул, что руководители Центра знают, кто отец будущего малыша. Джек понятия не имел, как можно вычислить отца, не проводя довольно рискованные медицинские исследования. Но все же эта мысль прочно засела у него в голове.

Он постоянно думал об этом.

Когда Сэм смотрел на него, хитрая ухмылочка не сходила с его самодовольного лица. Черт, как он хотел стереть с его лица эту улыбочку.

Но ведь его тогда выгонят отсюда? Возможно, как раз этого Сэм и хочет. К насилию в Центре относились отрицательно. И для него это было опасно во многих смыслах. Может быть, ему даже запретят видеться с Томом, когда придет время. А он ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы это произошло.

Он найдет способ решить свои проблемы. Ему придется быть осторожнее, вот и все.

Дождь стал для Джека благословением, когда ночью он вышел в сад.

 

\- Расскажи мне о своей прошлой жизни.

Пальцы Джареда путешествовали по груди Дженсена, но не для того, чтобы возбудить. Ему просто нравилось прикасаться к теплой коже и не ощущать при этом, как Дженсен напрягается.

\- Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Я хочу узнать тебя. Кто ты, Джаред?

Джаред не сдержал улыбки. Здорово, что они пытаются лучше узнать друг друга.  
\- Ну, я второй сын Шарон и Джеральда Падалеки. Папа умер чуть больше года назад, и теперь мама живет с моим братом.

\- Вы ладите? – Дженсен перехватил пальцы Джареда и сжал их.

\- С братом? Вполне. Хотя некоторое время и не виделись с ним. Моя мама – невероятная либералка. Но я все еще не отваживаюсь ругаться в ее присутствии.

Хотя Джаред не видел полностью лица Дженсена, он почувствовал, что тот улыбнулся. 

\- А как она отреагировала, когда в тебе опознали Осеменителя?

\- Если честно, она думала, что могло быть и хуже.

Дженсену не нужно было объяснять, что именно родители Джареда считали худшим вариантом: узнать, что их сын – Вынашивающий.

\- Мне было восемнадцать, и я был слегка глуповат. Мало что знал о Центре. Да и не хотел знать. Но быстро научился. Джек помог.

\- Так ты давно знаешь Джека?

Джаред кивнул:  
\- Ага. Впрочем, с тех пор прошло около шести лет. За это время человек может измениться. Я-то уж точно изменился.

Джаред почувствовал, как Дженсен начал играть с его пальцами, и залился краской. Пальцы никогда не были его эрогенной зоной. Но сейчас, когда Дженсен начал гладить их, другие части тела обратили на это несомненное внимание.

\- Как получилось, что твой статус не выявили до восемнадцати лет?

\- Мне было 16 лет, когда медтехники пришли в школу, чтобы произвести отбор… я закалывал уроки.

\- Что?

\- Я прогуливал. Сваливал. Сачковал. Мы с приятелями решили на недельку смотаться на берег океана. Папа и мама были страшно расстроены, но, в общем, мы пропустили отбор. Два года. Вот сколько медикам понадобилось, чтобы поймать тех, кого упустили в первый раз.

Джаред спас свои пальцы из Дженсеновых рук, и через секунду они затанцевали вокруг сосков Дженсена, дразня нежные комочки плоти. От его внимания не ускользнул судорожный вздох. 

\- А ты? Почему твой статус не выявили в школе?

Дженсен нахмурился:  
\- Моя школа была вроде как избавлена от проверки.

\- Как ей это удалось?

\- По религиозным причинам. Медтехники четыре года провели в судах, пока не смогли добраться до нашего кампуса. К этому времени я уже закончил учиться и уехал.

\- И ты в самом деле даже понятия не имел, кто ты?

Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, и тот заметил слезы в глазах, которые Дженсен пытался отвести.   
\- Совершенно не имел понятия.

Джаред наклонил голову и коснулся губами его шеи. Он решил, что на сегодня с разговорами пора закругляться.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

Дрожь пробежала по телу Дженсена, и это придало Джареду решимости продолжать. Впрочем, он и ни секунды не думал, что сейчас мог бы остановиться.

Только не сейчас.

Он хотел заставить Дженсена мурлыкать – черт, он хотел заставить Дженсена кричать. Дайте только обнаружить, каким способом это можно сделать, и он уже не остановится.

Его губы нашли на горле Дженсена бьющуюся жилку пульса и поцеловали ее. На секунду Джареду захотелось прикусить кожу, высосать из него несколько капель крови, оставить свою метку. Чтобы все поняли, кому принадлежит этот потрясающий парень. Нет, так себя вести можно будет позже. А сейчас необходимо обнаружить, что доставляет Дженсену наслаждение. Сейчас доверие, возникшее между ними, было еще слишком хрупким.

Он посмотрел на Дженсена и увидел, что тот бездумно уставился в потолок. 

\- Прекрати это.

Дженсен опустил взгляд, на его лице отразилось смущение. Это было невероятно мило.

\- Прекрати думать. Черт, ты слишком много думаешь!

\- Просто я… ээээ…

\- Ты ничего! Просто отдайся своим чувствам. Спрашивай меня, если в чем-то не уверен. Скажи мне, если тебе не понравится то, что я делаю.

Дженсен кивнул и прикусил губу. И, несмотря на прогремевший снаружи гром, Джаред расслышал его тихие слова:  
\- Джек сказал что-то про простату.

И не смог сдержать смешок. 

\- Переходишь прямо к делу, да? – Джаред посмотрел на явно нервничавшего Дженсена. Румянец покрывал его щеки, покраснели даже шея и грудь. 

\- Многим мужчинам нравится, когда во время секса стимулируют простату. Но есть и те, которым это не доставляет удовольствия. К тому же, для этого я должен войти в тебя, а у меня пока нет такого намерения. Я немного подожду.

Внезапно выражение лица Дженсена стало нечитаемым, и Джаред перевел взгляд на его грудь, на соски, которыми играл минутой раньше. Он наклонился и поцеловал левый, немного пососал его, прежде чем слегка прикусить зубами. Потом позволил ему выскользнуть из губ и снова взглянул в лицо Дженсену.

\- Прежде, чем я войду в тебя, мы займемся тем, что называется прелюдией. Ее так именуют, потому что она кончается раньше, чем кончаешь ты.

И он снова втянул сосок в рот, наслаждаясь вкусом любовника, к которому слегка примешивался вкус мыла.

Но Джареду этих простых ласк не хватало.

Ему нужно было попробовать больше – всего Дженсена.

Дженсен задышал немного чаще. Но когда Джаред посмотрел вниз, чтобы проверить, не возбужден ли партнер, его красивый член все еще лежал между ног, абсолютно безучастный к происходящему.

Значит, нужно приложить больше усилий…

Он занялся другим соском, заставив его затвердеть так же, как его «братика», а потом снова заговорил:   
\- Когда ты мастурбируешь, Джен… ты же не против, что я зову тебя Джен?

Дженсен не произнес ни слова, только помотал головой. 

– Когда ты мастурбируешь, к чему ты еще прикасаешься, кроме члена?

Джаред снова принялся облизывать его сосок, и Дженсен буквально выдохнул:   
\- В смысле?

\- Ну, я имел в виду, Джен, что твоя сексуальная жизнь могла быть не слишком насыщенной, но… - он замолчал. То, о чем он подумал, было совершенно невозможно, по крайней мере, для любой уважающей себя особи мужского пола старше двенадцати лет. Но он должен был спросить. – Ты ведь мастурбировал раньше?

Дженсен снова вспыхнул и прошептал едва слышно:  
\- Да.

Джаред вознес хвалу Господу за это:  
\- Хорошо. Это здоровое, естественное занятие. Итак, когда ты дрочил, ты играл с чем-нибудь, кроме своего дружка?

\- Джаред…

\- Я серьезно, Джен, отвечай.

\- Нет. Я больше ничего не трогал.

\- Ладно. Тогда о чем ты думал?

\- Джаред, я не могу… не могу…

Дженсен замотал головой так усердно, что все его тело затряслось. Джареду очень не хотелось думать, что Дженсен снова был готов замкнуться в себе. Ничего смешного в том, что партнер засмущается настолько, что не сможет получать удовольствие. 

\- Тсссс… Ладно, понимаю, ты не хочешь говорить мне, все в порядке.

Джаред лег на Дженсена, зажал его ноги своими бедрами. Затем снова начал действовать ртом. Несмотря на распространенное среди его друзей и родственников мнение, ртом он мог не только болтать и есть – и дегустация Дженсена только что стала его любимым занятием.

Он проложил дорожку поцелуев по его груди, от одного соска до другого. И хотя почувствовал, что Дженсен реагирует, не обнаружил никаких признаков физического возбуждения.

Джаред скользил языком, смакуя каждый миллиметр гладкой кожи.

Затем он пропутешествовал вниз по животу Дженсена, языком скользнул ему в пупок и слегка подразнил его. И был вознагражден резким вдохом, а потом ощутил своей грудью растущую эрекцию партнера.

Язык Джареда описал несколько кругов вокруг пупка, прежде чем начал настойчиво толкаться в него – туда-сюда, словно имитируя акт, который должен был произойти в ближайшем времени.

Джаред сползал вниз по кровати, пока возбужденный член Дженсена не оказался прямо перед его лицом. Он посмотрел вверх и столкнулся с взглядом зеленых глаз, но через секунду Дженсен вновь уронил голову на подушку. Он так учащенно дышал, что ему, похоже, угрожала опасность задохнуться от переизбытка воздуха. Джаред подул на головку его члена, так что Дженсен взбрыкнул.

Джаред полюбовался открывшимся видом и удивился, насколько его партнер отзывчив на ласки. Если бы он мог сейчас мыслить разумно, то сообразил бы, что Дженсен впервые занимается сексом по собственному желанию. А первые опыты, как известно, имеют печальную тенденцию заканчиваться слишком быстро. Но на ясные мысли Джаред сейчас мог надеяться в последнюю очередь: вся кровь, снабжавшая мозг, отхлынула к возбужденному члену. 

\- Я заставлю тебя кончить, Дженсен, прежде чем я войду в тебя, а потом ты у меня кончишь снова.

Рев бури мешал ему слушать резкое дыхание Дженсена, но он видел, чувствовал, как быстро вздымалась и опадала его грудь. Джаред уткнулся лицом ему в пах и глубоко вдохнул. Аромат Дженсена, все еще нечеткий, там чувствовался сильнее. Он ударил Джареду в голову, и тот облизал гладкую кожу паха и лобка. Он не хотел прикасаться к Дженсену руками, он жаждал довести его до оргазма только ртом.

Однако колени перед ним были плотно сдвинуты, и развернуться Джареду было негде.

\- Джен, подвинься чуть-чуть.

Джаред перенес свой вес на руки и приподнялся, чтобы Дженсен мог передвинуть ноги. Затем, опершись на локоть, одной рукой развел бедра партнера, чтобы лечь между ними. 

\- Согни колени, малыш, мне нужно пространство для работы.

Джареду безумно нравилось, что Дженсен не сопротивлялся. Когда тот согнул колени и раздвинул ноги, взгляду Джареда представился не только отличный вид на победно стоящий член, но и на распухшее, покрасневшее отверстие за яичками.

Джареда не удивило, что там все воспалено. Что вы хотите, если парень, у которого не было половой жизни, за последние 24 часа занимался сексом с полдюжины раз? Джаред собирался уделить этой проблеме внимание позже, сейчас ему было чем заняться.

Он скользнул руками под бедра Дженсена, крепко ухватил их, удерживая и раздвигая еще шире.

Дженсен в этой позе был очень уязвим, но он не выказал протеста, наоборот, его член воспрял еще больше, и Джаред увидел на головке выступившие белые капли. Он облизал губы. За всю свою жизнь он еще не был так возбужден. Это было здорово, и сейчас, прежде, чем войти в Дженсена, он хотел сказать ему: я понял, что тебя заводит, заставляет кричать… Но, черт побери, Джаред не был уверен, что сам сумеет продержаться долго.

Он посмотрел на лицо Дженсена – глаза зажмурены, а пухлые губы, наоборот, слегка разомкнуты. Испарина выступила на лбу.

Охренительно прекрасно!…

Дженсен скреб руками по постели, как будто не знал, что с ними делать. То ли оттолкнуть Джареда, то ли удержать, чтобы он не смел останавливаться? Ему ведь все было можно.

А Джаред не знал, что за рев он слышит – бури снаружи или собственной крови в ушах… Ему было по хрену. Он продолжал бы в любом случае. Например, так: быстро облизать член Дженсена, чтобы почувствовать его первый вкус. Дженсен выгнулся, вдавившись задницей в матрас, словно хотел отстраниться от этих ощущений. Но Джаред не собирался отпускать его. Он схватил любовника сильнее, пылающая кожа побелела под пальцами, а он продолжал лизать и сосать.

Дженсен уже всерьез бился под его руками. Джаред услышал громкий стон, перекрывший даже звук грома, и это еще больше вдохновило его.

Он взял в рот яичко Дженсена и принялся его посасывать. Чтобы полностью погрузиться в ощущения, Джаред закрыл глаза и крепче прижал к себе партнера.

Дженсен безвольно раскинул колени и вытянул ноги, пальцы ног поджались. Джаред понял, что тот скоро кончит. Еще и удивился, что он смог продержаться так долго.

Джаред вобрал в рот член Дженсена на всю длину, почувствовав, как тот уперся в горло. И в тот же момент Дженсен напрягся и забился в конвульсиях.

Дженсен кончил молча, заполнив его рот. Только убедившись, что проглотил все, Джаред выпустил его. И тут же, с опозданием, сообразил, почему тот замолчал.

Джаред мог гордиться, что заставил Дженсена кончить так, что бедолага, похоже, лишился чувств. Но он сам-то еще не закончил. Как только Джаред уловил трепет ресниц Дженсена, едва приходящего в сознание, он вернулся к своему занятию. Он облизывал член Дженсена, пока парень не задергался, чтобы избежать стимуляции. И тогда Джаред направился дальше, к тому самому распухшему отверстию за яичками.

Он поднял бедра Дженсена выше, так, что его согнутые колени не только прижались к плечам, но и коснулись кровати, а затем принялся исследовать ту часть тела любовника, которую еще не пробовал на вкус. 

Джаред понял, когда Дженсен пришел в сознание – тот так провокационно сжал свое отверстие и схватил его за волосы, пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
\- Тсссс…

\- Джаред?.. – смущение, неуверенность прозвучали в голосе молодого мужчины.

\- Все в порядке, Дженсен, все хорошо. Дай мне сделать это.

Пальцы Дженсена ослабли. Он не отпустил волос любовника, но уже и не тянул за них с такой яростью, как прежде. Хотя Джаред не удивился, почувствовав легкие подталкивания, когда погрузил язык в мускусную впадинку. Он никак не мог насладиться найденным, наконец, вкусом Дженсена. Он попробовал языком смягчить воспаленное место. Облизывая, целуя, посасывая. Засовывая язык в узкий проход как можно дальше.

Джаред ослабил объятия, немного отодвинув Дженсена, давая ему хоть какой-то простор для движений. Он наслаждался каждым стоном, каждым резким подергиванием, каждой судорогой. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен пытался отпрянуть, ощущения были потрясающими, и Джаред возвращал его назад – для встречи со своим ртом. Однако вскоре он понял, что сам больше не выдержит.

Он потянулся к баночке, стоявшей у кровати, - он захватил ее из ванной, и покрыл пальцы любрикантом. Один палец проник в отверстие, не встретив никакого сопротивления, вскоре к нему присоединился и второй. Джаред подвигал ими, нащупывая железу, о которой ранее говорил Дженсен.

Секс с Дженсеном имел конкретную цель, и местечко, куда должен был проникнуть Джаред, находилось куда глубже, чем простата. Однако не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы проверить, является ли Дженсен одним из тех мужчин, которым нравится стимуляция этого маленького бугорка.

Как только Джаред нащупал простату, он сразу потер ее одним пальцем, нажимая. Руки Дженсена немедленно устремились между ног, пытаясь оттолкнуть настойчивого партнера.

\- Скажи мне, Джен. Слишком сильно нажимаю или недостаточно?

\- Слишком сильно. Боже, Джаред, слишком.

\- Хорошо.

И Джаред начал дразнить пальцами чувствительный вход в тело Дженсена, растягивая его и уговаривая расслабиться, как будто это был их первый опыт. Как только он решил, что Дженсен готов, то медленно двинулся внутрь. И не остановился, пока яички не уперлись прямо в зад партнера.

Когда Джаред начал двигаться, Дженсен отвел взгляд. Но Джаред не расстроился – он уже мог читать эмоции на его лице, не заглядывая в глаза. Сначала он двигался медленно, но потом начал набирать темп, стремясь войти как можно глубже, чтобы в результате Дженсен смог от него забеременеть. 

Он зачерпнул еще смазки и взял этой рукой член Дженсена. И начал его ласкать в ритме своих толчков.

Быстрее. 

Еще быстрее.

Джаред не понял, кто из них кончил первым.

 

Дженсен лежал на спине, уставившись на тени, танцующие на потолке. Он собирался второй раз сбежать из постели Джареда, пока тот еще спал. Но теперь скорее по физиологическим причинам, а не руководствуясь эмоциями.

Этой ночью Джаред спал спокойно, намного спокойнее, чем в прежний раз. Чувство вины больше не ложилось тенью на его лицо.

Дженсен выбрался из постели, размышляя, успеет ли он добежать до ванной и обратно, чтобы Джаред не заметил его отсутствие. Похоже, у него есть неплохой шанс на успех, потому что Джаред был здорово вымотан, когда сон все-таки одолел его.

Он высунул голову за занавес и оглядел апартаменты, где было так же темно, как на улице ночью. Дождь все еще хлестал по стеклу, а Луну проглотили облака. Но тьма не была такой беспросветной, чтобы Дженсен не заметил в комнате неясного силуэта.

Тогда он беззвучно пересек гостиную, гадая, заметил ли его Сэм.

 

Синяки.

Они опоясывали его бедра и здорово выделялись на бледной коже. Темные, большие, они не сойдут несколько дней.

Дженсен едва успел подумать, какое впечатление на Джареда произведут эти синяки, расстроится ли он, как услышал голос:  
\- Я знаю, почему ты это делаешь.

Сэм был все еще здесь, темная тень в темной комнате.

\- Делаю что?

\- Позволяешь Джареду все, что он хочет. Ты всегда стремился стать мучеником?

Дженсен порадовался, что в комнате темно. Сэм заговорил о таких вещах, которые не имел права упоминать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

Дженсен услышал вздох, но проигнорировал его. Однако, отдергивая занавес алькова Джареда, он услышал тихое «извини». Оно заставило его остановиться.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Отец однажды сказал ему, что излишняя доброта ему только вредит. И мама с ним согласилась. Конечно, сказала она, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ставить интересы других людей выше собственных, но ведь и о себе нужно иногда думать! Родители говорили об одном и том же. Но Дженсен никак не мог избавиться от этой привычки, как бы ни старался.

\- Ты начинаешь разговор со мной? – Дженсен услышал улыбку в словах Сэма, хотя не мог видеть его лица.

\- Ну да.

\- Видишь ли, все думают, что тебе не следует иметь со мной ничего общего. Что ты не должен слушать ничего, что я говорю. И что тебе лучше держаться от меня подальше.  
Дженсен все еще ощущал иронию в его словах, хотя лично не видел в них ничего забавного. 

 

\- Почему они так думают?  
\- Они считают меня плохим человеком, Дженсен. Очень плохим.

И это опять было сказано с улыбкой.

\- А они правы? Ты плохой человек? – Дженсену было не страшно, просто любопытно. Ситуация складывалась неприятная, но физически ему ничто не угрожало.

\- Я сделал в жизни много плохих вещей.

\- Это не делает тебя плохим человеком.

Тень подошла ближе, но Дженсен все еще не мог разглядеть лица.

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Да.

\- Ты произнес это так уверенно. Плохие люди делают плохие вещи. Уж ты-то должен об этом знать.

Дженсен почувствовал, как сердце екнуло в груди. Плохие люди совершали дурные поступки, но тому должны были быть причины, веские причины… Должны были быть. Но он не мог отрицать, что однажды уже выучил урок с ножом у горла – в мире есть зло, и оно живет в человеческих сердцах. И иногда люди совершают плохие поступки только потому, что хотят этого.

\- Ты не знаешь меня, Дженсен. И ты бы не захотел узнать меня ближе. Если бы мы не оказались здесь, ты никогда бы меня не встретил. Ты бы не встретил никого из нас. Так и должно было быть.

\- Почему ты так говоришь?

\- Потому что ты нас не знаешь. Никого из нас. Мы рассказываем тебе о себе, и ты считаешь наши рассказы правдой. Либо ты человек, у которого вера – принцип… либо ты – дурак.

Дженсен почувствовал в словах Сэма гнев. Но он был направлен не на него.  
\- Наверное, я дурак.

\- То есть, о вере речь не идет?

\- Возможно, когда-то дело было в ней.

Но никогда больше не будет.

\- Когда-то – это до Центра?

\- Когда-то – это прежде чем случилось множество других вещей.

Дженсен не увидел реакции Сэма в темноте, но у него создалось четкое ощущение, что тот кивнул. Он внезапно обнаружил, что хочет продолжить разговор с ним, раз уж таковой начался.

\- А кем ты был… снаружи?

Сэм фыркнул:  
\- Совершенно другим человеком.

\- Расскажи мне.

\- Я служил в армии.

\- Правда? Это там ты совершал дурные поступки?

\- Ты пытаешься найти во мне хорошее, Дженсен? Найти объяснение моим дурным поступкам? Почему ты пытаешься найти хорошее в каждом человеке?

Дженсен и хотел бы ответить на этот вопрос. Но сейчас он не видел хорошего в каждом человеке. Он пытался, но больше не был на это способен.

Похоже, Сэм почувствовал, что не получит ответа на заданный вопрос, поскольку продолжил, как будто ничего и не спрашивал:  
\- Армия должна была научить меня выполнять даже те приказы, с которыми я был не совсем согласен. Но, похоже, я не слишком умел ценить авторитет.

\- Твои командиры, наверное, любили тебя.

Сэм засмеялся:  
\- Не совсем, но между нами было понимание. 

\- Взаимное уважение?

\- Вряд ли. Но я был хорошим солдатом. Если только эти качества имели значение.

\- Ты скучаешь по армии?

\- Иногда. Но за стенами Центра меня ждет кое-что получше. И ей никогда по-настоящему не нравилась моя форма.

\- Ты женат.

Это был не вопрос, а констатация факта. Дженсен не знал об этом. Но мог понять Сэма, скучающего по жене. Наверняка его напрягало, что его так надолго разлучили с ней. 

\- Послушай, я не знаю, что Джек и Джаред имеют против тебя. Но я лично считаю, что ты не такая уж сволочь.

\- В самом деле?

\- Да.

\- Тогда ты действительно дурак.

Дженсен не смог удержаться от смеха:  
\- Как я и говорил, это не исключено.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Как доктор, Джефф Морган знал: то, что он делает, – более чем сомнительно. Как человек, он шел против собственных моральных принципов. Но как государственный служащий? Как у государственного служащего, у него просто не было выбора.

Предлагались, конечно, альтернативные системы и методы воспроизводства. Их изучили и… признали не оправдывающими финансовых вложений.

Не оправдывающими, мать их, потраченных денег.

Даже сейчас, когда положение стало отчаянным, еще существовали сметы расходов, а затраты должны были быть оправданными.

Есть же вещи важнее денег. Например, жизнь… но она не ценилась высоко. Никогда. Учебники истории могут подтвердить этот факт.

Он прошел мимо двух охранников и кивнул в знак приветствия. Когда он начинал работать здесь, то обменивался с секьюрити шуточками. Но давно уже разочаровался в этих приколах. Более того, он понял, что даже не знает имен людей, мимо которых проходит каждый день. Черт, а когда уволились Джейсон и Фил?

Он покачал головой: неважно. Он не собирался заводить здесь друзей.

Войдя в офис, Джефф сразу же включил свет. Предполагалось, что кабинет должен был быть уютным, располагающим. Но тягостная атмосфера медицинского центра распространялась и на офис. Рядом с рабочим столом был вход в смотровую, и про нее никак не получалось забыть. Не получалось забыть о том, что он должен был регулярно делать в той комнате. Не получалось забыть о лжи, которой был наполнен каждый его разговор с пациентами. Доктора должны внушать доверие, но только не в таком месте.

Он сел в кресло за столом и, хотя день только начался, уже почувствовал себя вымотанным. Вздохнув, он снова открыл файл. У него оставалась пара минут до прихода пациента. Это была их первая встреча, но врач не хотел задавать вопросы, ответы на которые уже имелись в личном деле.

Дженсен Эклз находился в Центре всего две недели. Поэтому Джефф не мог диагностировать у него беременность, даже если она уже и наступила. Сегодня он просто проверит, что у парня со здоровьем, насколько он готов для вынашивания ребенка. Пребывание в Центре всегда было испытанием для Вынашивающих – и эмоциональным, и физическим. А в данном случае еще до «заключения» у пациента были серьезные неприятности со здоровьем – в основном, связанные с психологическим состоянием. И Джефф должен был узнать, насколько эмоциональные проблемы Дженсена повлияли на его физическое состояние.

Он понимал, что ему никогда бы не отдали такое важное дело, как дело Дженсена Эклза, если бы доктор Меткалф не пострадал в моровийской клинике. И он не сомневался, что какие бы решения он ни принимал после каждого визита Дженсена, их будут тщательно перепроверять и подвергать сомнению.

По крайней мере, сегодня будет короткая смена. Эта неделя показалась особенно долгой и измучила его. Случилось еще два смертельных исхода, и ему становилось все труднее справляться с каждой новой потерей.

Он надеялся, ради блага самого Эклза, что тот еще не успел забеременеть.

 

Дженсен почувствовал напряженную атмосферу сразу же, как вошел в комнату. Джаред сидел в кресле, повернутом к окну, и метал убийственные взгляды в направлении Сэма, который знай себе отжимался на травке. Сэм не поднимал на него глаз, по его губам блуждала улыбка – и от этого Джареду становилось еще хуже.

Дженсен был виноват в этом – ну да, все из-за него. Но он никак не мог понять, почему его желание остаться на ночь с Сэмом выросло в такую проблему.

Две недели прошло, целых две недели, и Сэм ни разу не сказал и не сделал ничего такого, из-за чего Дженсену следовало бы вести себя с ним осторожнее. Естественно, их разговоры не ограничивались безопасными темами, и Дженсен чувствовал, что Сэм что-то утаивает от него. Черт, ну и что? У всех есть секреты. У всех.

И ночь, которую Дженсен решил провести с Сэмом, не помогла понять его. Зато этой ночью не было секса. Сэм не сделал ни малейшего намека, и Дженсену в кои-то веки удалось поспать спокойно. Да, он знал, что это было против правил, но иногда его настолько все доставало. Он чувствовал себя затраханным.

Использованным.

А Сэм дал ему возможность просто поспать в постели, ничего с него не потребовав. Дженсен так ждал этой передышки. Хотя, конечно, Джаред не знал об этом. И он не собирался ему говорить. 

К тому же, с Сэмом он провел всего одну ночь, хотя не раз хотел принять его предложение переночевать с ним. Но не принимал.

Каждую ночь он проводил в объятиях Джареда. Но, черт побери, Джаред знал, что их «отношения» - скажем так, за неимением лучшего слова – не были «исключительными». И не могли таковыми быть, как бы сильно Джаред этого ни желал.

По крайней мере, только Джаред настаивал на том, чтобы Дженсен тоже получал удовольствие во время секса. Джек и Сэм выполняли свои обязанности без всякого выпендрежа.

 

\- Сегодня тебе предстоит визит к доктору, - тихо сказал Джаред. Когда они были не одни, он вел себя спокойно.

\- Хорошо. Ты знаешь, во сколько?

Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Известно только, что утром. Тебе нельзя завтракать, а еще крайне желательно, чтобы ты предварительно помылся.

\- Ага, - Дженсен не удивился. Удивился он, когда Джаред не предложил ему свою помощь. 

 

К приходу пациента Джефф уже запомнил все, о чем говорилось в личном деле парня.

Там были подробные сообщения об изнасиловании и первой беременности. А также результаты тестов всех мужчин из семейства Эклзов – ведь они могли обладать такими же особенностями. Но ни у кого их не было.

Также там были рекомендации двух психологов. Если Джефф не ошибался, ни одной из них не последовали. А оценку психологического состояния пациента было вообще страшно читать.

Где-то в конце папки обнаружилось маленькое сообщение о насильнике Эклза – его задержали два месяца спустя. Сейчас он отбывал свое наказание на Ферме и, вне всякого сомнения, наслаждался каждой минутой пребывания там.

Вошедший в кабинет Дженсен был явно удивлен. Джефф не знал, кого именно тот ожидал увидеть, но явно не молодого мужчину, сидящего перед ним.  
\- Как дела, мистер Эклз?

В ответ он получил хмурый взгляд и понял, что такого официального обращения парень не ожидал. Однако Джефф сознательно выбрал такой тон и надеялся, что Дженсен его поддержит. Джеффу нужна была официозность, молодой доктор хотел быть профессионалом в данном деле. Он опасался того, что его личные чувства могут повлиять на взаимоотношения с пациентом, о котором был столько наслышан.

\- Думаю, в порядке.

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Я доктор Морган. Вы будете приходить ко мне раз в две недели. Если понадобится – то и чаще.

Джефф не собирался расшифровывать понятие «если понадобится». Под ним скрывалось множество вариантов, которые были куда менее приятными темами для разговора.

\- Но, в основном, наши встречи, если не произойдет ничего экстремального, будут проходить по одному и тому же плану. Я задам вам несколько вопросов и проведу полный осмотр. В основном, заниматься вами буду только я, хотя мне может понадобиться ассистент. Можете задавать мне вопросы в любое время. Хотя не факт, что я всегда смогу предоставить вам информацию.

Пока Морган ждал ответа от Эклза, он понял, что его первое впечатление о пациенте было полностью неверным. Когда Дженсен сел перед ним, его пальцы начали комкать подол робы, он прикусил нижнюю губу. И Джеффа осенило: парень вовсе не был сосредоточен – он был просто покорным. Он уже смирился с отсутствием выбора и уже похоронил в себе все свои чувства. Это было не вполне нормально, но так было легче. По крайней мере, на ближайшее время.

\- Так что, вы не хотите меня ни о чем спросить, прежде, чем мы приступим?

\- Нет.

\- Честный ответ. Что ж, можете задавать вопросы по мере их появления.

Джефф начал с тестов, которые он мог провести здесь, в своем кабинете. Для начала он измерил Дженсену давление – высоковатое, но не опасно. Затем заполнил четыре пробирки его кровью. И лишь затем отправился в смотровую, удостоверившись, что Дженсен идет за ним.

Джефф знал, что Дженсен будет в шоке, увидев стол для тестов. И сочувствовал молодому мужчине. Бедняга так побледнел, что Джефф похвалил себя за предусмотрительность – что догадался измерить парню давление, когда дверь в смотровую была закрыта.

А пока Джефф обошел смотровой стол и указал Дженсену на весы:   
\- Снимите робу, мне нужно вас взвесить.

Дженсен позволил робе соскользнуть с плеч и отдал ее Джеффу. Пока тот вешал одежду на вешалку, пациент снял шлепанцы. Он не пытался прикрыться, хотя беспорядочно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, потирал большие пальцы кончиками остальных.

\- Встаньте на весы, будьте добры.

Дженсен встал на весы, и Джефф увидел цифры на табло. Плохо. Хотя они только подтвердили то, что было видно невооруженным глазом: выдающиеся ребра и острые тазовые кости. 

\- Когда вы взвешивались в последний раз, у вас была явная нехватка веса. И сейчас вам не хватает около двадцати фунтов до нормы. Я хочу, чтобы к следующему осмотру вы набрали как минимум три фунта.

Дженсен сошел с весов, но Джефф не вернул ему робу. В смотровой было не холодно, кроме того, парню пришлось бы снова раздеваться через несколько секунд.

\- Я надеюсь, что те трое, с которыми вы живете, следят за вашей диетой? Следят, чтобы вы ели, по крайней мере, трижды в день?

Дженсен кивнул, оглядываясь на смотровой стол, занимавший большую часть кабинета.

\- Так. Хорошо. Наверное, в будущем все равно следует сделать вашу пищу более калорийной. Наверное, я даже смогу заставить вашего диетолога добавить несколько высококалорийных продуктов в ваше меню.

Джефф подошел к столу:   
\- Забирайтесь сюда.

Дженсен ничего не сказал, когда Джефф объяснял ему, какое положение необходимо принять: лицом вниз, ноги на полу. Когда пациент встал в эту позу, Джефф заключил ноги Дженсена пониже коленей в браслеты. Затем отрегулировал их так, чтобы они были раздвинуты достаточно широко – чтобы Джефф мог сесть между ними.

Пока Джефф выполнял все необходимые действия, он обратил внимание на руки Дженсена, вцепившиеся в край стола. Костяшки пальцев побелели так, что отчетливо выделялись даже на фоне и без того слишком бледной кожи.

 

Джаред наблюдал за Дженсеном, когда тот вернулся – движения медленные, кулаки засунуты глубоко в карманы робы, каждая веснушка отчетливо выделяется на бледной коже.

Дженсен ни на кого не взглянул. Он забился в угол дивана и натянул робу на ноги – так, чтобы их было видно как можно меньше. Затем уронил голову на локоть и закрыл глаза.

Джаред только собрался подойти и узнать о его самочувствии, как Джек схватил его за руку и покачал головой: «Не надо».

\- Но, может быть, ему сделали больно?

\- Нет, - Джек кинул взгляд на Дженсена, затем снова обернулся к собеседнику. – Думай об этом, как о необходимости.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я думаю, пока он с нами, он может притворяться. Но доктора и тесты – они напоминают ему, зачем он здесь.

\- Но он знает, зачем он здесь.

\- Знает и знает. Не волнуйся. Это просто был первый визит к врачу, он привыкнет.

Джаред не знал, хочет ли он, чтобы Дженсен привыкал к этому. Наверное, нет, ведь это расстраивает беднягу. Наверное, Джек прав. Дженсен, видимо, не хочет, чтобы его кто-то утешал. Вероятно, он желает побыть один, чтобы прийти в себя, осознать свою роль здесь.

Да, он не пойдет к Дженсену, как и советует Джек.

Позднее, когда Дженсен отправится к Сэму, чтобы остаться на ночь в его постели, Джаред пожалеет о том, что вообще начал слушать Джека.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

\- Да в чем дело, твою мать? Приятель, прекрати! – Джаред схватил за руку Джека, пытавшегося добраться до Сэма, и сжал ее так, что синяков было не избежать. Да, Джек был меньше Джареда, но ярость придавала ему силы, и Падалеки пришлось постараться, чтобы сдержать его.

\- Почему бы тебе не отпустить его? – улыбнувшись, Сэм оттолкнулся от стены и вернулся на то же место, где стоял до нападения Джека. 

\- Потому что, скотина, если он тебя ударит, он вылетит отсюда! – и Джаред завопил на Джека. – Эй, ты слышишь? Тебя вышвырнут вон! И тебе не доверят никакого ребенка, даже твоего собственного!

Джаред почувствовал, что Джек рванулся еще один раз, прежде чем обмякнуть, тяжело дыша. Но Джаред не ослабил хватку и не выпустил его. Каждый здесь сходил с ума, вот откуда срыв Джека. Каким бы редкостным дерьмом не был Сэм, Джек не должен так поступать. Не должен оставлять его, Джареда, наедине с Сэмом и Дженсеном. 

\- Оно того не стоит, чувак. Не стоит того, чтобы быть выкинутым отсюда и больше никогда не увидеть Тома. Не стоит.

Джаред подождал, когда напряженные мускулы Джека расслабятся, и лишь после этого отпустил его. Но был готов снова броситься на мужчину – если окажется, что тот просто притворился. Или если Сэм скажет еще что-нибудь, чтобы спровоцировать его.

\- Держись, бля, от меня подальше, - прорычал Джек. Он махнул рукой и пошел из сада обратно в дом.

\- Как, черт возьми, я буду держаться от тебя подальше, а, Джеки? Непохоже, чтобы я просто мог взять и уйти отсюда! – Сэм коснулся груди, выкрикивая эти слова в спину уходящему мужчине. Похоже, он тоже был на взводе, но все же не сходил с ума, как его противник.

Джек остановился. Хотя он не обернулся, Джаред приготовился к второму раунду схватки. Но его не случилось. Через несколько секунд Джек скрылся в апартаментах, оставляя Джареда и Сэма наедине.

\- Что ты сказал ему? – прошипел Джаред.

Сэм поднял брови, затем засмеялся – горько, презрительно. 

\- О, значит, именно я должен быть виновником этой стычки? А он не может? – он махнул рукой вслед Джеку.

\- Джек не любитель драк. Его нужно спровоцировать.

\- В самом деле? Ну что ж, поверю тебе на слово. Ты ведь досконально изучил этого парня.

От Джареда не ускользнул сарказм в словах Сэма. Понятно, что тот имел в виду. Он ведь уже говорил Дженсену, что за шесть лет люди меняются. Не было никакой гарантии, что Джек остался тем же парнем, с которым он общался шесть лет назад.

Джаред повернулся к Сэму. Падалеки смотрел на собеседника сверху вниз, но не чувствовал при этом никакого превосходства.

\- Вы с ним раньше встречались?

Сэм покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Здесь я увидел его впервые. А что?

\- Он кое-что знает о тебе.

\- Например?

\- Ты был на Ферме.

Глаза Сэма стали ледяными.  
\- Знаешь, у меня не было особого выбора. Ты думаешь, я проснулся как-то утром и решил: эй, я был бы не против занять очередь за кучей мужиков, чтобы изнасиловать связанного мальчишку?

\- Я никогда не думал…

\- Да ни хрена, Джаред. Именно это дерьмо ты и вообразил.

Джаред смотрел на медленно выдохнувшего Сэма. Когда тот начинал злиться, в нем действительно появлялось нечто пугающее. И внезапно Джаред почувствовал себя так, словно уменьшился на шесть дюймов.

Сэм упер руки в бока, и Джаред отвел взгляд, заметив едва различимое движение за окном.

\- Ты ведь не собираешься сделать ему больно?

Сэм остановился и резко обернулся к нему. Затем увидел, на кого Джаред так сосредоточенно смотрит. Но выражение его лица по-прежнему было трудно прочитать.  
Черт побери, Джаред не привык кого-то бояться. Но Сэм постоянно его пугал. Мужчина, который по возрасту мог быть его отцом, стоял и смотрел на него, изучая. Джареду внезапно захотелось, чтобы земля разверзлась и проглотила его. Спасла от этого внимательного взгляда.

Но оставался Дженсен – и Джареду необходимо было знать, что он в безопасности. Необходимо. Даже если Дженсен все ночи будет с Сэмом, главное, чтобы ему не причинили вреда.

\- У меня не было намерения причинить Дженсену вред, - вероятно, выражение лица Джареда подсказало Сэму, что тот сомневается в его искренности, не доверяет ему, поэтому мужчина продолжил. - Я занимался с ним сексом, вот и все. Вы с Джеком тоже спали с ним.

\- Но…

\- Я не делал ему больно. И не буду. Почему ты решил, что у меня есть такое намерение?

Джаред не мог ответить. Он не знал, откуда взялась уверенность, что Сэм устроит неприятности. У него не было никаких причин для таких мыслей, что ж, надо было найти эту причину. – Ты читал ту книгу.

\- Какую кни…? – тут до Сэма медленно дошло. Он потряс головой, на его лице отразилось неверие. – Скажи мне, Джаред, а что, каждый человек, прочитавший «Майн кампф», решает свергнуть правительство и завоевать мировое господство?

\- Нет, но…

\- Никаких «но». Это просто книга. Мне было любопытно, вот и все.

Джаред обнаружил, что его пальцы сами собой потянулись ко рту. Твою мать. Он не грыз ногти с двенадцати лет. 

\- Как прошлая ночь? Я имею в виду, каким был Дженсен?

\- Усталым, и все. Просто усталым.

\- Он слишком устал.

\- Верно. Он устал, он не ест, он почти ни с кем не разговаривает. Он на полпути к нервному срыву, если уже не срывается – или ты не замечаешь?

\- Я… - конечно, Джаред кое-что замечал, но не хотел думать о худшем. Не хотел понимать, что все будет не так легко, как бы ему хотелось.

\- Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь. Думаешь, воркуя с ним и доводя его до оргазма, ты заботишься о нем, защищаешь его? У тебя вообще были когда-нибудь отношения, продолжавшиеся больше недели?

Джаред и хотел бы оскорбиться словами Сэма, разозлиться на него, но вместо этого он почувствовал себя полным неудачником. Сэм был прав. Отношения с Мэнди были у него самыми продолжительными. И они длились ровно столько, сколько были удобными для нее. Ему не нужно было даже стараться, чтобы удержать подругу или сделать ее счастливой. Он ничего для нее не значил. И доказательством тому было одно-единственное письмо, которое она написала ему за пару недель.

Сэм вздохнул:  
\- Бля, ты выглядишь, как щенок, которого выкинули под дождь.

\- Прости.

\- Не извиняйся, Джаред. Тебе нужно решить, чего ты хочешь от Дженсена. Кем он должен стать для тебя. Кем ты хочешь быть для него. Когда это уляжется в твоей голове, тогда ты можешь прийти к какому-нибудь решению.

\- Почему он пошел к тебе? Что ты даешь ему?

\- Покой, Джаред. Я даю ему покой.

 

Он уже дошел до стоянки, где была припаркована его машина, когда вспомнил, что должен отдать дело Томаса Холлингвуда секретарше доктора Меткалфа. Запрос на него пришел утром, когда у Джеффа был пациент. Поэтому он благополучно забыл о нем. Хотя, черт, как он мог забыть о приказе вышестоящей инстанции? Эта сука его просто пугала.

Целых десять секунд он думал о том, что можно отложить это до завтра, прийти чуть пораньше, пока эта рыжеволосая валькирия не явится на работу… нет, так рисковать не стоило. Если она отдавала приказы, это были приказы от имени Меткалфа, а тот задницу порвет, лишь бы накрутить Джеффу яйца. Пусть сейчас Меткалф лежал в больнице на растяжке, большую часть времени одурманенный морфием, пусть из него торчало больше трубок, чем у Джеффа валялось ручек в письменном столе, он не собирался выпускать бразды правления из рук. Меткалф хотел быть уверен, что никто не осмелиться забыть, кто именно все еще является главным врачом отделения ухода за Вынашивающими в Центре.

Ухода!

Ну разве не идиотская шутка с этим названием отделения?

Нейт Меткалф был высокомерным идиотом, каждый раз с наслаждением оскорблявшим своих пациентов. Он обожал «ставить их на место» при любом удобном случае. Черт, если бы он обращался с женщинами так же, как с Вынашивающими, его бы уже завалили исками о дискриминации… но не существовало закона, защищающего мужчин в интересном положении.

Джефф не мог не подумать о том, каким бы прекрасным был мир, если бы в нем не существовало доктора Меткалфа. Ужасная мысль для человека, который высоко ценил жизнь.

Меткалф был параноиком – он отчаянно боялся, что кто-нибудь подсидит его, пока он будет в больнице. Более того, он убедил себя, что именно Джефф метит на его место. Это было смешно, поскольку Джефф не хотел работать здесь. Он просто считал, что хоть один человек в Центре должен относиться к пациентам с сочувствием и симпатией.

Охранники даже не повернули головы в его направлении, когда он проходил мимо них назад. Они были слишком сосредоточены на экранах, где транслировалось изображение со скрытых камер, расположенных на всей территории комплекса.

Меньше десяти минут потребовалось Джеффу, чтобы взять дело и отнести его на третий этаж, где секретарша Меткалфа сидела за столом перед его кабинетом. Почему она сама не зашла за этой папкой, оказалось выше понимания Моргана. В отсутствие шефа у нее было не так много обязанностей, в то время как у Джеффа работы прибавилось, а времени – нет.

Но он предпочел не возмущаться по этому поводу. Как подозревали, террорист-поджигатель был кем-то из своих, из сотрудников клиники. Поэтому к тем, кто возмущался или отзывался о врачах плохо, относились с особым подозрением.

Чертовой бабы не было на месте, когда он пришел. Посмотрев на часы, Джефф решил, что она отправилась ужинать. Впрочем, он был не слишком удивлен: «Охренительно».

Он положил было папку на ее стол и подумал, не оставить ли ее прямо здесь. Джефф мог поклясться, что секретарша сегодня еще вернется, но все же решил не нарушать правила. Врачебную тайну нужно соблюдать. Даже если пациент никогда уже не сможет подать жалобу на разглашение конфиденциальной информации.

Он обошел ее стол и постучал в дверь кабинета Меткалфа, украшенную медной табличкой с его именем.

Ответа не последовало, да Джефф его и не ожидал. Хотя существовала возможность, что в кабинет зашла секретарша – как же, блин, ее зовут? Дверь была не заперта, и в кабинете было непривычно темно. Освещение отсутствовало, не светились телеэкраны. Обычно, когда доктор Меткалф был в кабинете, он любил наблюдать за своими пациентами, находившимися в Центре.

Джефф бросил папку на стол, рядом с другими, уже лежавшими там. Их собирали для доклада, который готовил доктор Меткалф – о смертности Вынашивающих при родах.

На столе лежало шесть папок.

В этом случае, по крайней мере, хоть ребенок выжил.

Возвращаясь к своей машине, Джефф размышлял о преимуществах скотча перед джином. Он всегда ругал отца за то, что тот топил себя в бутылке, когда ему было хреново.

Но, кажется, он становился очень похожим на своего отца.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Джефф не стал напиваться дома, как планировал.

Он хотел прикупить в винном магазине Майка пару бутылок, нажраться и вырубиться. Но, выехав с автостоянки у Центра, он пришел к выводу, что это будет слишком долго.

В этом баре он раньше ни разу не был. Да, он проходил мимо несколько раз, но никогда не заходил внутрь. Посетители бара были слишком молоды и всегда, по крайней мере, по мнению Джеффа, обкурены. Но сегодня он все-таки оказался здесь, поскольку за стойкой бара его ждало жидкое забвение, которого он отчаянно жаждал.

Он становился рабом отвратительной привычки, но ему было плевать.

Меньше, чем через двадцать минут, у него в голове возникло приятное гудение, а ведь он даже не захмелел. Джеффу требовалось куда больше трех порций бурбона, чтобы снять напряжение последних дней. Он заранее извинился перед своим организмом, которому не дал и шанса на достойное сопротивление.

Стукнув стаканом о деревянную стойку бара, он сумел-таки привлечь внимание бармена. Джефф наклонил стакан, давая понять, что пора бы его наполнить.

\- Позволь мне купить тебе выпивку.

Джефф нахмурился – он был совсем не в настроении для компании. Однако, посмотрев на женщину, сидевшую на соседнем стуле, он поменял свое мнение. Может быть, как раз такая «компания» ему и была нужна. Секс мог отвлечь его от хрени, творившейся в жизни, не хуже алкоголя. Впрочем, следующее утро обещало быть неприятным в обоих случаях.

Оценить внешность дамы было делом пары секунд. На голове красовалась копна рыжих волос, а зеленые глаза насмешливо улыбались – она поняла, что ее рассматривают. Было что-то невероятно знакомое в ее лице, в ее слегка вздернутом носике и родинке на подбородке… Но Джефф никак не мог вспомнить, где ее видел. Да и мысли моментально испарились из его головы, едва она наклонилась вперед. Он попытался было обдумать возможность сбежать.  
\- Выпивку…

Черт, что он пил? Твою мать, в его постели так давно не было женщины, и его член немедленно согласился этой мыслью. Джефф предательски решил изменить своей правой руке. И когда в его мозг вернулись рациональные мысли, у Джеффа возник ответ:  
\- Бурбон. 

Она улыбнулась, подала знак бармену, что хочет еще выпить, и снова обернулась к Джеффу. Когда она взяла стакан, Джефф заметил незагорелую полоску на ее пальце. Она в разводе или наставляет муженьку рога? Но ему нужно было только немного расслабиться, он хотел одноразового секса, поэтому на след от кольца ему было плевать. Естественно, если тот самый муж не последует за ней.

Джефф взял стакан и, отвернувшись, осмотрел бар – не следит ли за ними кто-нибудь более внимательно, чем необходимо? Но в этот момент рядом с его рукой появился еще один полный стакан, и он решил – хватит параноить. «За знакомство». Он проглотил содержимое стакана одним глотком, наслаждаясь ощущением жидкого огня, стекающего по пищеводу. Затем взял вторую порцию, купленную ему рыжей.

\- И тебе привет, - она сделала глоток. Полные губы обхватили край стакана, язычок опустился в жидкость.

Господи, это было сексуально.  
\- Я Джефф.

Она протянула руку:  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Джефф. Раньше я тебя здесь не видела.

Это допрос? Впрочем, Джефф без труда простил ей это.  
\- Потому что я никогда здесь не бывал.

Он отхлебнул из второго стакана – алкоголь показался крепче. Может, бармен налил ему бурбон другой марки?

\- Значит, ты работаешь где-то рядом?

Джефф кивнул. Он не хотел уточнять, где работает. Он не был настолько пьян, чтобы забыть о том, какое отвращение Центр вызывает у некоторых людей.

\- Я тоже.

Джефф улыбнулся. Становилось жарко, и он расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, радуясь, что оставил пиджак и галстук в машине.

\- А ты не очень разговорчив, верно, сладкий? Или ты не рад моей компании?

Джефф был рад. Очень рад, но почему-то не мог выразить это словами. Вроде не так уж он был и пьян?.. Он проследил, как женщина провела по краю стакана пальцем, затем окунула его в выпивку и призывно облизала. Словно загипнотизированный, он кивнул, и рыжая улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? – она соскользнула со стула и подошла к Джеффу, который чуть не упал на пол, внезапно зашатавшийся под ним.

Что-то было не так. Наверное, нужно вызвать такси и поехать домой. Выспаться. Но, похоже, незнакомка прочитала его мысли: ее улыбка поблекла, выражение глаз стало жестче:

\- Обопритесь на меня, доктор Морган. Просто обопритесь, хорошо?

Она перекинула его руку через плечо и крепко обхватила за талию. Невозможно, чтобы такая милая малышка смогла поднять вес, который его собственные ноги отказывались нести.

Что-то было не так. Что-то…

Мысли уплывали из головы.

Разве он сказал ей, как его полностью зовут?

Откуда она узнала?

\- Я не говорил…

Ее улыбка исчезла с лица, когда она поняла, что он узнал ее.

Черт возьми. Во что он влип?

 

У Джареда была масса времени подумать над тем, что сказал Сэм, когда он вернулся в апартаменты. Дженсен в данный момент был с Джеком. И хотя Джаред сильно волновался из-за психического состояния Джека, он не собирался подслушивать, что между ними сейчас происходит. Неважно, что больше всего на свете он хотел встать у тяжелой занавеси, ну или сесть перед ней на пол, приложив ухо к ткани… его самоконтроля хватало, чтобы отказаться от этой затеи.

Его глаза время от времени возвращались к алькову Джека. Услужливое воображение дорисовывало то, что он не мог видеть, – красочные, подробные детали, в которые он не хотел верить. Он слепо пялился в экран телевизора – звук Джаред отключил, чтобы услышать, если Дженсену понадобится помощь…

Это место сводило его с ума.

 

Он думал, что упадет в обморок, но этого не произошло. Его сознание словно дрейфовало, Джефф смутно осознавал, кто он и с кем. К тому времени, когда они прибыли на место, он снова почти контролировал свое тело. 

Почти.

Вот почему женщина смогла провести его в квартиру, а он не оказал ни малейшего сопротивления. Она могла убить его, а он не пошевелил бы и пальцем, чтобы остановить убийцу.

\- Не волнуйтесь, доктор Морган. Я не сумасшедшая. Я привела вас сюда не затем, чтобы убить.

Да, это была рыжая сучка, с которой он был знаком, она читала его долбаные мысли. 

\- Ты секретарша Меткалфа. Салли? Сэнди?

\- Выбери вариант Сара.

Она толкнула его на диван. Ему показалось даже как-то удобнее быть ближе к полу, поскольку голова отчаянно кружилась, словно собираясь отвалиться. Женщина вытянула деревянный стул из-за обеденного стола и села напротив него.

\- Заранее извиняюсь за чудовищное похмелье, которое ждет тебя завтра с утра. О, да – и еще за разочарование, которое наверняка постигло тебя, когда ты понял, что сегодня не удастся перепихнуться.

Джефф сейчас меньше всего думал о трахе. Да она кастрировала бы его, вздумай он надеть презерватив. 

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Джефф не знал, какое выражение возникло у него на лице, но она надулась, каждое произнесенное ей слово сочилось сарказмом:  
\- О, не будь таким, ты делаешь мне больно.

Он попытался встать. По крайней мере, решил попытаться. Похитительница толкнула его назад на софу. Нахмуренные брови портили ее красоту, пока она разглаживала складки на юбке. Красивая юбка. Она прикрывала восхитительные ножки… О. Да.

Лицо болело. Он что, упал? Ударился лицом об пол? Или она ударила его?

Убедившись, что Джефф смотрит на нее, женщина заговорила снова. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, доктор Морган. Я вхожу в организацию, которой очень не нравится происходящее в Центре.

Джефф не был удивлен. Совсем не был. Все встало на свои места. С ним все кончено. 

\- Есть куча людей, которым не нравится происходящее в Центре, - едва слышно пробормотал он, но она услышала его.

\- Да. И мне кажется, что ты один из них.

Тогда Джефф пристально посмотрел на нее. Она не была наивной девчушкой с широко распахнутыми глазами, стремившейся просто склонить Моргана на свою сторону. Нет, она отлично видела, какие кошмары кого мучают. Именно глаза выдавали в ней не простую красавицу слегка за двадцать. Она была секретаршей урода, который пытался вдолбить в нее свой взгляд на мир. 

\- Ты работаешь на Меткалфа уже пять месяцев.

Она кивнула, волосы упали ей на лицо, потому что она сняла заколку, поддерживавшую их. 

\- Он козел. Предыдущая секретарша не переносила его на дух. Она была безумно рада, когда ей предложили другую работу, подальше от него.

\- Вы заставили ее уйти с работы?

\- Все получилось к взаимному удовольствию.

В голову Джеффу пришла неожиданная мысль. Пожар в клинике устроил человек, который работал в Центре. Человек, который хорошо изучил здание, в котором трудился. 

\- Ты хочешь спалить это место?

Она засмеялась:  
\- Я бы хотела. Очень хотела бы. Но гораздо больше я хочу освободить парней, которых вы засадили туда.

Джефф подумал вслух:   
\- В данный момент в Центре содержатся четверо Вынашивающих.

\- Знаю.

\- Ты не сможешь освободить их всех. Ни их, ни их партнеров.

Она скрестила ноги, подавшись чуть вперед. У нее не было намерения флиртовать, и Джефф даже не отвел глаз от ее лица. 

\- Доктор-доктор-доктор… Не указывай мне, чего я не могу делать. Мой муж давно уже перестал это делать.

Джефф был поражен: у нее был муж! Характер у парня должен быть твердым как гвозди. Или же он просто мазохист. В любом случае, Джефф заранее сочувствовал ему.

\- Кроме того, - продолжила она, - с твоей помощью, я уверена, мы сможем кое-что спланировать.

Может быть, лучше бы она убила его?

 

Джаред смотрел на спящего Дженсена.

Этой ночью он впервые не сделал даже попытки заняться с Дженсеном сексом. И хотя тот был удивлен, он ничего не сказал. Просто закутался в одеяло, повернулся спиной к Джареду и закрыл глаза.

Джаред не сомневался, что сначала Дженсен притворялся спящим - слишком напряженным было его тело. Но потом, приблизительно через час, он расслабился, позволив сну, наконец, одолеть его.

Джаред обошел кровать с другой стороны. Он начал изучать лицо Дженсена, мягко убрав ему волосы со лба и осторожно заправив их за уши. Его скулы слишком выделялись, под глазами лежали чересчур темные тени.

Нервный срыв, сказал Сэм. А Джаред не видел этого, просто не хотел замечать. Потому что с нервным срывом Джаред бы не справился, он понятия не имел, как это делать.

Джаред вернулся на свою половину и сел, закутавшись в одеяло и опираясь на изголовье кровати. Он повернул несопротивляющегося Дженсена к себе и положил его голову к себе на колени. Дженсен не проснулся, он был слишком измучен. Но Джаред знал: тот все равно откроет глаза. Через час, максимум через два его начнут мучить кошмары.

Джаред провел рукой по спине Дженсена вниз, предлагая ему комфорт, физический контакт – все, чего боялся Дженсен, когда не спал. Долго ждать не пришлось: тот нахмурился, дыхание участилось.

Джаред осторожно коснулся лба Дженсена большим пальцем, разглаживая морщины:  
\- Тсссс….

Тот слегка заворочался и застонал.

\- Все хорошо, все хорошо…. 

Джаред чуть сполз вниз на кровать, чтобы голова Дженсена лежала теперь на его груди. 

\- Тссс… Тебе нужно поспать. Все хорошо, я присмотрю за тобой…

Дженсен слегка подвинулся, но Джаред не переставал гладить его и нашептывать успокаивающие словечки. В конечном счете, несмотря на свои благие намерения, Падалеки сам закрыл глаза и уснул.

 

…  
Когда Джаред открыл глаза, он утонул в зеленом. Дженсен пристально смотрел на него, прикусив нижнюю губу острыми зубами.

\- Доброе утро, - Джаред протянул руку и снова разгладил хмурый лоб Дженсена. Тот изумленно поднял брови в ответ:  
\- Я думал, мне это приснилось.

Джаред вспыхнул:  
\- Извини. Это был я.

Дженсен кивнул и сел подальше от Джареда, но не покинул постели.

\- Ты дольше спал сегодня?

Дженсен опять кивнул:  
\- Подольше, да. Джаред, почему мы не занимались сексом сегодня ночью?

Джаред сел, стараясь не оказаться слишком близко к Дженсену – он и так видел, что тот отодвигается все ближе и ближе к краю кровати:  
\- Ты устал.

\- Ну и что?

Джареду безумно не нравилось то, что Дженсен напуган. Напуган только из-за того, что Джаред дал ему отдохнуть. Хотя он должен был трахать его каждый раз, когда они оказывались вместе в постели. По ходу, Джаред все вконец испортил. Он вздохнул:  
\- Я посчитал, что для тебя важнее подольше поспать.

Дженсен молча отвернулся, и Джаред не успел заметить его реакции. Он словно специально спрятал лицо.

Джаред отстраненно подумал, что волосы Дженсена уже начали завиваться на шее. Короткие волосы, с которыми он прибыл в Центр, отросли. С ними Дженсен выглядел моложе.

Когда Дженсен снова повернулся к нему, на его лице опять было пустое выражение:   
\- А сейчас ты хочешь секса?

\- А ты? – Джаред должен был задать этот вопрос. Он надеялся, что Дженсен не заметил состояния, в котором он проснулся, к тому же подходящее настроение быстро исчезало.

\- Ты знаешь, что это неважно, - в каждом слове Дженсена был гнев. И Джаред отчасти даже был рада, что тем овладели эмоции, хоть какое-то чувство.

\- Сейчас для меня это важно. Ты хочешь сейчас заняться сексом? – Джаред говорил тихо, чтобы его услышал только сидящий рядом на кровати.

\- Нет.  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Тогда мы не будем заниматься сексом.

От него не ускользнуло замешательство на лице собеседника, однако тот быстро надел обычную маску. Дженсен все-таки отвел глаза, забегал взглядом по комнате, ища, на что бы отвлечься. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на своего партнера. Хотя как раз Джаред видел только одного человека – того, кто сидел перед ним.

\- Думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

\- О чем? – тяжело проговорил Дженсен, уставившись на пол. Гнев явно овладевал им.

Дженсен был зол. Джаред должен был убедить себя, что это хорошо. Это значило, что тот разрешил себе чувствовать не только страдание, опустошение и ту долбаную отстраненность.

Гнев!

Да, Дженсен сердился.

Он ожил.

Джаред пытался говорить спокойно, хотя адреналин уже вовсю бушевал в его венах. Он не хотел думать ни о возможности бегства, ни о возможности ссоры. 

\- О том, что происходит с тобой. В твоей голове. О чем ты думаешь. Что чувствуешь.

Дженсен так и не смотрел на него. На этот раз он уставился на руки, которые лежали на кровати подозрительно спокойно.

\- Джаред, ты что, мозгоправ? Я же понятия не имею, что я чувствую. Прежде чем сюда попасть, мне пришлось встречаться с одним психиатром. Должен сказать, ты неважно делаешь свою работу.

\- Я не психиатр, но у меня есть уши. Я могу выслушать, а тебе необходимо выговориться. Ты должен хоть кому-то рассказать, что тебя волнует.

\- И ты думаешь, что я должен излить душу именно тебе? – Дженсен сбавил децибелы, но тон остался таким же горьким.

\- Я хотел бы этого.

Дженсен посмотрел на него. Посмотрел в него. Джареду показалось, что его ударили. 

\- Не всегда в жизни получаешь то, что хочешь, Джаред.

И Джаред почти передумал. Его решение отступило перед напряжением, которое он увидел в глазах Дженсена, перед его закушенной губой, перед отвращением и ненавистью, переполнявшими каждое слово молодого мужчины. Однако все это было направлено не на него. Эти чувства Дженсен испытывал к самому себе, и они разрушали его.

\- Ах вот как? Так вот почему ты разрешил мне доставить тебе удовольствие? Ты думал, что делаешь мне одолжение? 

Джаред с ненавистью признавал эту правду. Дженсен облегчил ситуацию для своего партнера и усложнил для себя самого. И Джаред позволил ему сделать это.

Дженсен не ответил, только сильнее сжал челюсти. Как будто боялся, что проговорится, озвучит свои сокровенные мысли.

\- Так вот, я хотел, чтобы ты получил удовольствие от секса, потому что это было нужно тебе. Не мне. Ты не должен этого делать ради меня, - Джаред из всех сил пытался изображать спокойствие, которое давно покинуло его.

\- Так тебе становится легче трахать меня?

Джаред пытался обращать внимание только на смысл слов, а не на осуждающий, уничижительный тон Дженсена. Так вот в чем было дело. Дженсен всегда ставил желания других людей превыше собственных. Всегда – сначала другие.

Джаред не мог отрицать этого, но сказал:  
\- Это к делу не относится.

\- Это еще почему?

Джаред увидел боль, отразившуюся на лице Дженсена, злость сменилась отчаянием, - и он машинально протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до любовника. Чтобы утешить его так же, как ночью. Но Дженсен отпрянул, прижавшись к стене, и Джаред уронил руку на колено. Он не мог дотянуться до Дженсена.

\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше, чтобы тебе стало легче здесь.

Отчаяние Дженсена снова сменилось гневом, и он возмутился:  
\- Легче? Легче, Джаред? Черт возьми, как мне может быть легче? Я каждый день трахаюсь с мужиками, которых всего три недели назад в глаза не видел. Я не гей, и никогда не был им. Но я должен ложиться под мужиков, чтобы забеременеть и родить детей, которых не хочу иметь!

Джаред хотел сказать что-то успокаивающее, но не знал, что. К тому же, Дженсен еще не закончил.

\- Человека нельзя принуждать к отцовству, это должно быть его личным выбором. Я не жаждал становиться отцом. Я ничего не смогу дать ребенку. Никому не пожелаю такого отца, как я.

Джаред знал, откуда у Дженсена такая уверенность, знал, из какого кошмара она возникла.

\- Ты говоришь не то, что хочешь.

\- А кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне, что я хочу сказать? Бля, кто ты такой… 

Джаред сомневался, что Дженсен чувствует слезы, струящиеся по лицу, замечает кровь, выступившую на ладонях, куда со всей силы впились ногти.

\- А если ты уже беременен? Ты не хочешь сохранить ребенка?

Дженсен замер, лицо окаменело. Он был в шоке, ему было больно:  
\- Я не собираюсь убивать его.

Теперь пришел черед Джареду смущаться. Он никогда и не предполагал, что Дженсен сможет навредить ребенку:  
\- Что значит – я не собираюсь убивать его?

\- Я не повторю своей прошлой ошибки.

\- Но ты не знал, что ты беременен, ты не собирался убивать ее. Ты… - Он не договорил. Просто пытался убить себя, подумал он, и это было правдой. Дженсен хотел покончить с собой. И сейчас он не совершал таких попыток по единственной причине: он не был уверен, что не прихватит на тот свет за собой кого-то еще.

\- Ты не должен отвечать за то, что произошло с тобой и с твоей дочерью. Ты был жертвой. Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Я никому не рассказал, что случилось, - гнев оставил его, а горе не смогло удержать на ногах.

Когда Дженсен опустился на пол, Джаред обнял плачущего мужчину, который даже не попытался вырваться:  
\- Ты все делал правильно.

\- Она бы не умерла, если бы я кому-то рассказал.

\- Ты не виноват.

\- Я…

\- Нет. Это не твоя вина, Дженсен. Не твоя.

\- Тогда за что я наказан?

И Джаред не нашел слов. Он прижимал его к себе, целовал волосы, укачивал. Джаред чувствовал, как рыдания сотрясают хрупкое тело, как слезы обжигают его шею, и прижимал его к себе крепче. Он не собирался отпускать его: Дженсен не должен больше запирать боль глубоко внутри себя.

Когда слезы иссякли, Дженсен заснул.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

Джаред некоторое время лежал на полу, вместе с Дженсеном, свернувшимся калачиком. И теперь ему казалось, что все его кости повыскакивали из суставов. Положив руки на поясницу, он изо всех сил прогнулся назад, пытаясь заставить их встать на место.

Дженсен даже не пошевелился, когда Джаред отнес его обратно на кровать – усталость, наконец, победила кошмары. Прошло уже пять часов, а он все еще спал.  
Джек тихо разговаривал с Сэмом за обеденным столом. Похоже, враждебность между ними исчезла.

Джек посмотрел на появившегося рядом Джареда, и его рот вытянулся в тонкую полоску. Падалеки подумал, что Джек выглядит очень уставшим.

\- Как Дженсен?

\- Еще спит.

Джаред налил себе стакан апельсинового сока, прежде чем сесть за стол к остальным.

\- У него выдалась трудная ночка?

Джаред кивнул. Он не хотел делиться со всеми тем, что ему рассказал Дженсен. Это была не его тайна. Впрочем, возможно, они и так услышали достаточно. Он глотнул сока, и Джек протянул ему пару листков, лежавших перед ним на столе.

Джаред взял их:  
\- Что это?

\- Новые правила, как ухаживать и как кормить нашего домашнего питомца Вынашивающего.

Джаред только вчера обвинял Сэма в неподобающем тоне и неправильном выборе выражений. Однако сейчас он лучше понимал мужчину и уже не воспринимал его слова как личный выпад. Горечь его тона была направлена на саму ситуацию, на людей, ответственных за то, что они оказались в этом месте.

Первый листок содержал описание новой диеты и комплекса физических упражнений. Неудивительно, ведь ребра Дженсена все еще сильно торчали. Ярость Сэма вызвал второй листок. 

\- Ебать…

\- Да. Приблизительно так мы и подумали.

При других обстоятельствах Джаред порадовался бы, что эти двое хоть в чем-то согласились. Но это? Бля.

\- Они что, серьезно?

\- Похоже на то.

\- Но это же…

\- Запомни, - проговорил Сэм, вставая. – У него нет выбора. Ни у кого из нас нет.

 

Сознание возвращалось медленно, и на короткое время он забыл, где он и кто он.

Забытье действительно было высшим блаженством.

Но постепенно Дженсен возвращался к реальности. Он перекатился на спину и открыл глаза. И тут же мысленно начал составлять список физических и душевных недомоганий, постоянно его мучивших.

Джаредова часть кровати уже остыла, свидетельствуя, что тот встал уже давно, и Дженсен отчасти расстроился из-за его отсутствия. Так или иначе, даже не отдавая себе отчета, он начал получать удовольствие от его компании. Но Дженсен вряд ли собирался признаваться себе в этом. Для его самолюбия это стало бы ударом.

Как ему может быть приятно в объятиях другого мужчины, как они могут придавать ему силы? Нет, такой, как он, не может… нет. И никогда не мог. Он не врал Джареду, говоря, что не гей. Его никогда не влекло к мужчинам. Он никогда не ждал от парней ничего, кроме дружбы…

Из груди вырвалось хихиканье, грозящее перерасти в истерику, - оно застало Дженсена врасплох.

\- Ну и что здесь смешного, Дженни?

Боже, братец всегда задавал ему этот вопрос.

Что здесь смешного? Когда он понял, что смешного, желание посмеяться немедленно исчезло. Юмор заключался в том, что он вообще не был мужчиной.

Если он может забеременеть. Если он может родить ребенка. Он не мужик.

Он уставился в потолок. Чтобы просто куда-то смотреть. Чтобы исчезли мучившие его мысли.

Ему нельзя было думать о своем уродстве. Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом.

Слишком устал.

Но его мозг не соглашался с желанием не думать.

Что привело его сюда? Какое принятое или непринятое им решение толкнуло его на тропинку, идущую к Центру?

 

Наверное, все началось тем летом, когда он умер.

Забавно было думать о тех очень давних событиях в таком ракурсе. Но, похоже, все началось именно тогда.

На самом деле, он не помнил ничего, но, судя по рассказам Джоша, он умер. Упал весь в крови на траву, после того, как один глупый ребенок не справился с управлением своей новой шикарной тачки, подаренной ему на день рождения. К сожалению, в этот самый момент он решил сократить дорогу и проехать по той лужайке, где Дженсен и его братья играли в бейсбол.

Джозефу было тринадцать, и он никогда не рассказывал Дженсену о том, что видел. Мама утверждала: это потому, что он слишком чувствительный и не хочет даже вспоминать об этом. Джош объяснял это тем, что Джозеф чувствовал свою ответственность за случившееся, ведь он старше.

В общем, Джош с энтузиазмом, как у всех детей, которые ничего не боятся, рассказывал, что Дженсена подкинуло на пятьдесят футов в воздух. Даже семилетнему Дженсену это казалось не слишком правдоподобным. Но кто мог оспорить фантазию Джоша – сам пострадавший ничего не помнил, а Джо не рассказывал.

Дженсен помнил только, что очнулся в больнице, рядом с кроватью сидела заплаканная мать, ее руки были сложены в молитвенном жесте. Он находился между жизнью смертью около недели, сердце останавливалось дважды, и все уже считали, что он не жилец – по крайней мере, по словам Джоша. Только его мать не допускала подобных мыслей. Ни разу.

Когда доктора посоветовали приготовиться к худшему, мать отправилась в церковь. Она отчаянно не хотела терять младшего сына, и церковь была ее последней надеждой на спасение.

Отчаявшиеся мужчины обретают веру. Отчаявшиеся матери тоже.

Потом она сказала, что Бог спас его. И Дженсен поверил ей, потому что она никогда не лгала.

Хотя эта мысль не мешала ему реветь, когда боль становилась нестерпимой. Когда терапевты, пытаясь снова научить его ходить, ставили его на ноги.

\- Бог спас тебя, малыш. Он поможет пройти и через это.

Когда Дженсена выписали из больницы, он все еще нетвердо стоял на ногах. И поэтому везде ходил вместе с мамой. В том числе, каждое воскресенье в церковь, где она возносила благодаренья Господу, который спас жизнь ее младшего сына.

Дженсен мысленно одернул себя. Все это больше не было частью его жизни.

Бог спас его ради матери, но оставил сейчас.

Он повернулся к нему спиной под звуки бьющегося стекла, чувствуя запах крови и рвоты. Он проигнорировал сдавленные крики и боль… острую, обжигающую.

Дженсен уронил голову на руки. Как же он облажался ночью, показал себя слабаком перед Джаредом. Позволил себе разозлиться, а потом и зарыдать. Он совсем не привык жалеть себя… Но, похоже, слишком долго терпел.

Дженсен спустил ноги с кровати. И тут же удивил сам себя, широко зевнув. Этой ночью он спал куда больше, чем за последние недели, но все еще чувствовал жуткую усталость.

\- Бог спас тебя, малыш. Он поможет пройти и через это.

Дженсен знал, что Бог его больше не слышит.

 

Сэм направлялся к двери, ведущей из апартаментов, когда Дженсен вышел из ванной.

Дженсен задумался – интересно, как его партнеры узнают, что к ним придут посетители. Но ему было не настолько интересно, чтобы спросить напрямую. Возможно, сообщения приносили вместе с продуктами каждое утро. Однако на склад Дженсену входить запретили.

Ни один из мужчин не заговорил с ним, когда он вышел из алькова Джареда. Не раздалось ни единого «доброго утра», пока он направлялся в ванную. А ведь обычно утром к нему там кто-нибудь присоединялся. Клизмы не радовали его, но он постепенно привыкал к ним. Дженсен знал, что кто-то обязательно будет руководить этим неприятным процессом. Только не этим утром. Это взволновало Дженсена. Жизнь в Центре была крайне однообразной. Однако это даже успокаивало – Дженсен всегда знал, чего можно было ожидать, даже если его ожидало нечто неприятное.

Но не сегодня.

Когда он сел за стол, Джек и Джаред вскочили со своих мест. Перед ним сразу же поставили тарелку, хотя он даже не успел ничего попросить.  
\- Тебе придется съесть все.

По тону Джека Дженсен понял, что это не шутка. Он принялся набивать полный рот. Хотя уже после третьей ложки его начало тошнить от каждого куска, подносимого к губам.

Джек что-то прошептал на ухо Джареду и ушел, оставив их наедине.

Джаред начинал обкусывать ногти, когда его что-то беспокоило.

\- Что случилось?

\- С чего ты решил, что что-то не в порядке? - Джаред улыбнулся, но его глаза остались серьезными.

\- Потому что я не идиот.

Джаред резко опустился на стул. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, он сжал виски руками. Дженсен ждал: тому явно было нужно время, чтобы собраться с духом. И это казалось очень плохим предзнаменованием.

\- Послушай, что я тебе скажу. Никто из нас не желает тебе плохого, но у нас нет выбора, понимаешь?

\- Мне кажется, Джаред, мы уже давно пришли к выводу, что у нас нет выбора, так что давай, выкладывай. Если вам, парни, это не нравится, значит, мне понравится еще меньше. Так что расскажи мне, в чем дело. Так будет лучше, чем я навоображаю себе сто один кошмар.

Джаред положил ладони на стол перед собой и растопырил пальцы, словно пытаясь закрыть ими как можно больше деревянной поверхности стола. Он не хотел встречаться глазами с Дженсеном.  
\- Сегодня утром пришли кое-какие инструкции. Одни касаются твоей диеты. Ты не будешь выбирать себе меню. Тебе будут готовить, и ты будешь есть то, что тебе дают.

Дженсен решил, что с этим он справится. Если ему предоставить выбор, он вообще перестанет есть. Его желудок уже вовсю жаловался на съеденное. И Дженсен не мог представить себе, как эти страдания можно облегчить.

\- Еще тут сказано о физических нагрузках. Конкретные упражнения. Раз уж мы будем повышать калорийность твоей пищи, нам также нужно будет следить, чтобы ты не набрал чересчур много веса.

И опять Дженсен не удивился. Беременность была тяжелым испытанием, и от него требовалось быть здоровым, чтобы выносить ребенка полный срок.  
\- Ну и наконец, расписание… дежурств.

\- Расписание? – Дженсену не говорили ни о каком расписании.

\- Сэм, Джек и я составили график, когда каждый из нас будет с тобой. Ну хорошо, Джек и я составили, а Сэм просто не возражал.

\- Вы составили себе расписание, по которому будете спать со мной? – и опять Дженсен не был удивлен. Эта мера имела смысл, чтобы избежать стычек и ссор.

\- Типа этого. Раньше мы сходились на том, что ты будешь большую часть времени проводить со мной. Мы пытались облегчить твое пребывание здесь.

Дженсен выронил еду на тарелку. 

\- Не смотри на меня так, мы в самом деле пытались. Ты занимался сексом с каждым из нас только раз в день. А иногда… в какие-то дни… и не занимался с кем-то из нас… но…

Джаред встал со своего места и отвернулся:  
\- Похоже, мы недостаточно часто занимались с тобой сексом.

Дженсен не успел добежать до ванны, прежде чем второй раз увидел свой завтрак.

 

Дженсен смотрел на монитор. Герои компьютерной игрушки, нечто среднее между зелеными енотами и желтыми ежами, бегали по экрану.

Джаред и Джек проходили очередной этап. Дженсен избегал компьютерных сражений, которые в этих апартаментах иногда выливались в настоящие турниры.

Джаред сегодня играл без вдохновения. Джек смеялся над ним, но Дженсен видел, что Джаред все крепче сжимает зубы и вымученно улыбается. Он терял концентрацию, потому что постоянно кидал взгляды в направлении Дженсена. Быстрые, мимолетные взгляды – он не хотел, чтобы их замечали другие.

Это расстраивало Дженсена. Произошло что-то еще.

Джаред и так преподнес ему плохую новость, но явно что-то недосказал. То, что он скрыл, наверняка понравится Дженсену куда меньше, чем новый график.

Дженсен не заметил, что Сэм вернулся, пока тот не положил руку ему на плечо. Он поднял голову и увидел, что Сэм показывает ему на кухню. Дженсен нехотя слез с удобного дивана, на котором свернулся калачиком, и пошел за ним.

\- Получилось ли у тебя сохранить свой завтрак в желудке?

Дженсен понял, что Сэм уже знал ответ.

\- Откуда ты…?

Сэм поднял брови:  
\- У меня хватит ума сообразить: если желудок отвыкает от пищи, он пытается избавиться от нее всякий раз, когда она в него попадает.

Сэм поставил перед ним тарелку:  
\- Ешь.

Желудок Дженсена взбунтовался при одной только мысли о еде… впрочем, та выглядела вполне прилично. Приготовленное блюдо почти не нужно было разжевывать, как он и хотел. Нечто почти безвкусное, что тоже, к счастью, соответствовало его желанию. Дженсен заставлял себя глотать, но сомневался, что еда задержится в его желудке дольше, чем первый завтрак. Впрочем, он решил рискнуть.

\- О чем Джаред мне не сказал?

Сэм сел, откинувшись на спинку стула:  
\- Ешь.

Он избегает вопросов! Теперь Дженсен окончательно убедился, что случилось что-то еще. Что-то очень плохое, если даже Сэм не отваживается заговорить с ним об этом.

\- И что? Ты так и собираешься сидеть и смотреть на меня?

\- Ага. Именно это я и собираюсь делать, - Сэм скрестил руки на груди, затем начал раскачиваться на стуле, заставляя его балансировать на двух ножках.

Желудок Дженсена продолжал стонать, тошнота накатывала волнами, но он умудрился доесть все.  
\- Теперь доволен?

Сэм улыбнулся, взял тарелку и вымыл ее. Потом он встал за стулом Дженсена, положил руки парню на плечи и, наклонившись, прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Думаю, теперь пора тебе идти со мной.

Дженсен отлично знал, зачем. Он не спрашивал об этом раньше, не будет спрашивать и сейчас.

Правда, он рассчитывал сразу отправиться в постель Сэма, но тот сначала отвел его в ванную. Там Сэм разделся и встал под душ:  
\- Тебе ведь сегодня не ставили клизму?

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой. А ведь Сэм никогда не делал ему клизму. Обычно этим занимался Джаред, пару раз Джек, но Сэм – никогда.  
\- Тогда давай сделаем.

Дженсен чувствовал, что Сэм пристально наблюдает за ним, когда раздевался и шел к нему. Что ж, он уже легко справлялся с клизмами, потому что знал, какую позу Джаред попросит принять, как долго заставит удерживать в себе воду.

\- Встань, раздвинь ноги, обопрись руками об стену.

Дженсен встал, как было велено, вытянув руки перед собой. Он потерял способность смущаться.

Сэм встал сзади него, положил руки ему на бедра, немного подвинув назад.

\- Можно поговорить с тобой?

Сэм хмыкнул:   
\- Конечно, можно. Но ты уверен, что хочешь сейчас разговаривать?

Дженсен почувствовал смазку в заднице, Сэм не удосужился хотя бы согреть ее в руках. И только улыбнулся, услышав громкий жалобный стон Дженсена. Мужчина скользнул пальцами внутрь Вынашивающего, растянув его ровно настолько, чтобы вставить наконечник шланга.

\- Черт…

\- Ты бы должен уже привыкнуть.

Дженсен уронил голову:  
\- Ты прав. Сейчас я не желаю с тобой разговаривать.

\- Хорошо.

Когда жидкость устремилась в тело, Сэм начал гладить его спину сильными движениями. Ладони прошлись по пояснице, бокам, огладили живот.

Когда процедура закончилась, и Дженсен стал чистым, Сэм повел его к своей кровати – прямо через гостиную.

Джаред все еще играл с Джеком, но они оба посмотрели на Дженсена, едва тот кинул взгляд в их сторону. Джек вынужден был взять за руку своего соперника по игре, чтобы снова привлечь его внимание.

\- Джаред немного влюбился, ты в курсе?

\- А?

\- Ты ему нравишься, Дженсен. Очень.

Он знал, что это правда, знал. Но не хотел верить в это.

\- А что ему во мне может нравиться? Он даже не знает меня. Во всяком случае, по-настоящему.

\- Ну, возможно, ты должен позволить ему узнать тебя лучше. Ведь это никому не навредит?

И Дженсен не ответил на этот вопрос. Потому что, возможно, это кое-кому навредит. Вероятно, даже обоим.

 

Сэм лег на кровать, заставив Дженсена перевернуться на живот, а сам начал гладить свой член.

Дженсен слышал звук плоти, трущейся о плоть, но не обращал на него внимания.

\- Что он не сказал мне?

\- Ну…

Сэм задвигался, и Дженсен машинально раздвинул ноги, чувствуя, как руки Сэма немедленно взяли его за задницу, раскрывая ее. После короткой подготовки Сэм начал входить в Дженсена, бормоча проклятия, потому что быстро не получалось.

Жжение от проникновения утихло, прежде чем Сэм начал двигаться и снова заговорил:  
\- Шесть недель.

\- Что?

Дженсен что-то упустил?

\- У нас нет шести месяцев. Нам разрешили только шесть недель быть с тобой.

\- Но…

Сэм вошел до предела и начал двигаться, увеличивая темп. Он всегда начинал скачки с бурным финишем.  
\- Аах… они… не… смоо… гут…узна-ать… зале-а!…тел… ли… я….ааа…

\- Знаю. Знаю. Ты останешься здесь, в Центре. Просто ты будешь уже не с нами, - каждое слово он сопровождал толчком.

Дженсен потерялся в ощущениях. Позволил движениям Сэма отвлечь себя от уже начинавшегося приступа паники. Когда партнер кончил, Дженсен почувствовал, как его тело пронзила судорога. Затем Сэм упал на него, и его губы очутились рядом с ухом парня.

Дженсен не стал жаловаться, что ему тяжело держать на себе Сэма. Он даже рад был, что может сосредоточиться на этом дискомфорте. До самого конца Сэм продолжал двигаться – входя, возвращаясь внутрь, притягивая невольного любовника к себе. 

\- Извини. Кажется, твоя беременность для них куда важнее, чем мы думали. Они не хотят, чтобы только наши яйца залетали в твою корзину… 

Сэм нахмурился, недовольный собственной резкой метафорой. Дженсен также не нашел в этом высказывании ничего смешного.

Сэм приподнял его голову за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Таким серьезным Дженсен его еще не видел.

\- Я не имею права просить тебя об этом, но мне нужно, чтобы ты доверял мне, Дженсен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был готов сделать то, что я попрошу тебя сделать, и тогда, когда я попрошу тебя об этом.

Дженсен понятия не имел, почему он согласился выполнить просьбу Сэма. И почему позволил Сэму обнимать его, когда проваливался в сон. Сопровождал его голос матери, говорившей из темноты:  
\- Бог спас тебя, детка. Он поможет тебе пройти и через это.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15**

Результаты последних тестов были абсолютно такими же, как и предыдущих – ничего, пустышка, ноль. Сколько бы ни брали анализов, не проводили измерений – они не выявляли ничего особенного в Эклзе. Он ничем не отличался – ни анатомически, ни физиологически – от других Вынашивающих. Кроме, естественно, того, что зачал ребенка женского пола – это не удавалось никому ни до него, ни после.

Джефф снял очки и потер глаза. Должна же быть какая-то особенность! И он должен обнаружить ее быстро, прежде, чем его отстранят от наблюдения за Эклзом.

От Сары он узнал, что Меткалф и с больничной койки продолжает отдавать приказы. Доктор все еще совещался с руководителями Центра и принимал решения, влияющие на жизнь мужчин в Центре. К сожалению, Меткалф выздоравливал. Он вернется к работе, как только сумеет убедить свое начальство, что не протянет ноги в своем кабинете.

Слишком рано, чересчур рано.

За те недели, что Сара работала с ним, у него все больше развивалась мания преследования. Джефф был убежден в том, что его ищут, хотя он – еще – ничего не сделал. Он рисковал сломать позвоночник каждый раз, когда оглядывался через плечо, уверенный в том, что его преследуют, за ним наблюдают, за ним крадутся. Он не создан для геройства, у него нервов на это не хватит! Нет, Джефф, конечно, всегда старался делать все правильно. Но с тех пор, как он начал работать здесь, он уже запутался – что считать правильным, а что нет. Нет, не так – просто для него границы хорошего и плохого стерлись, и он не замечал их, пока не переступал.

Он бросил пить – потому что жутко боялся, что в пьяном виде допустит какую-нибудь дурацкую ошибку. Да, он больше не напивался до беспамятства каждую ночь, но у этого была и обратная сторона. Теперь он не мог заснуть, а также, похоже, добавил к своей язве желудка еще пару заболеваний.

Охрану в Центре усилили после того, как трое недавно выявленных Вынашивающих исчезли – их даже не успели включить в программу по размножению. Хотя Сара и не подтвердила, что имеет отношения к этому исчезновению, Джефф подозревал, что она кое-что знает об этом дельце.

А они были счастливчиками, эти трое юных мужчин. Они могли спрятаться, могли в будущем избежать повторного разоблачения. Они были достаточно молоды, чтобы заново начать жизнь. И чтобы самим решать, что делать с возможностью забеременеть. И если они захотят родить ребенка, то сами выберут для этого время.

Джефф был безмерно благодарен зазвонившему телефону за отвлечение от мрачных мыслей. Закрывая папку, он взял телефонную трубку. Но не успел произнести «алло», как услышал:   
\- Доктор Морган, вы можете срочно подойти в кабинет доктора Меткалфа?

Хотя фраза Сары была произнесена с вопросительной интонацией, Джефф понял, что это отнюдь не просьба. В Центре женщина всегда разговаривала с ним по-деловому. Впрочем, она никогда не звонила ему вот так. Сара всегда предпочитала встречаться вне Центра, подальше от любопытных взглядов, чтобы не возбудить никаких подозрений.

\- Я подойду немедленно.

Он положил результаты теста обратно в папку и убрал ее, запирая кабинет. Его успокаивало, что можно хранить документы под замком. Хотя, конечно, если бы кто-то захотел, то легко мог бы получить доступ к его записям. Джефф все равно куда больше доверял ручке и бумаге, чем компьютеру. Наверное, он стал своего рода луддитом.

За пять минут, пока он шел в офис Меткалфа, в его голове родилась сотня вариантов того, что произошло. Возможно, Сара хотела ему что-то сказать, возможно, она собиралась уехать. А может быть, она собиралась вручить ему пистолет, чтобы он пошел к выходу из Центра, прокладывая себе путь выстрелами. Тогда все охранники будут заняты только им, а она получит возможность выполнить свой план, не боясь быть застуканной. Все-таки эта женщина проработала здесь больше четырех месяцев. Столько времени можно пожертвовать только на что-нибудь очень важное. Когда Джефф дошел до кабинета Меткалфа, сердце у него ушло в пятки, а антиперспирант перестал скрывать запах пота.

Завернув за угол, он ожидал увидеть сидящую за столом Сару. Вместо нее в кресло втиснулась неповоротливая фигура Фила Джонсона, оно отчетливо стонало под его весом. Заметив Джеффа, Джонсон понизил голос и отвернулся, прижимая трубку к уху таким образом, чтобы она скрывала его покрасневшее, встревоженное лицо. Сара молча стояла в дверях кабинета Меткалфа. И Джефф не был уверен, что Джонсон замечает ее. Морган хотел было пойти к ней, но резким движением кисти она показала ему, чтобы он молча стоял там, где стоит. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Черт, но все равно: что здесь делает Джонсон?

Фил Джонсон не был врачом. Он был ученым-генетиком. Охрененно хорошим генетиком. В Центре он появлялся редко, предпочитая, чтобы анализы присылали ему в лабораторию.

Последние шесть лет Джонсон пытался повторить эксперимент, в результате которого появились Вынашивающие. Но покамест успешно проходили только опыты над грызунами. Его эксперименты с большими млекопитающими неизменно заканчивались плачевно. Редкие выживавшие после родов детеныши оказывались генетическими уродцами, и их усыпляли из милосердия.

Большинство отчетов о первом эксперименте, который проводил профессор Андерс, были утеряны или уничтожены – по причине провала опытов. Немногие оставшиеся записи были зашифрованы. Как и многие ученые, боявшиеся наказания за то, что использовали в своих экспериментах неэтичные методы, профессор Андерс составлял свои отчеты в форме, понятной только ему. Он умер, не оставив учеников. Поэтому последние пятьдесят лет ученые типа Джонсона вынуждены были заново изобретать колесо.

Три года назад Джефф имел недолгую беседу с Джонсоном и сразу понял, что этот блестящий ученый должен преуспеть. Если, конечно, ему дадут достаточно финансирования и времени. Его целью было увеличить количество Вынашивающих… Но если в карманах у Фила денег было достаточно, то на сроки ему установили лимит.

Когда Джонсон закончил разговор, он повернулся, вешая телефонную трубку:  
\- Мартин, правильно?

\- Морган.

\- А, да, точно. Джим Морган. Рад увидеть тебя, жаль, что не смогу поговорить. Должен идти.

Джефф даже не потрудился исправить Джонсона – тому было явно не до него. Нервный и нерешительный, Фил Джонсон чувствовал себя неуверенно за пределами своей лаборатории.

Джонсон повернулся к Саре, когда та подошла:  
\- Вы получили…

Сара выглядела, как всегда, строго: черный костюм в полоску не скрывал, а подчеркивал изгибы ее тела, а волосы были стянуты в узел так, что женщине должно было быть больно. Она успешно производила впечатление жесткой сучки без всякого чувства юмора. Хотя, честно говоря, Сара и вне Центра не была лучезарной милашкой. Джефф даже не знал, какой образ пугал его больше. Лучше забыть обо всем. Ну да, он старался забыть. Впрочем, Джефф не думал, что Сара-секретарша кого-нибудь убила. Он также не догадывался, в какой из «ролей» Сара показывала свое настоящее лицо.

Она отдала папку Джонсону и улыбнулась ему натянуто, даже не попытавшись добавить в улыбку хоть каплю теплоты. 

\- Вот информация, которую вы просили, доктор Джонсон.

Джонсон кивнул, явно нервничая в присутствии властной женщины. Он схватил папку и понесся прочь с той скоростью, на которую только было способно его грузное тело.

Когда Джонсон исчез из поля зрения Сары, она все внимание обратила на Джеффа.

\- Доктор Морган, рада, что вы смогли прийти. Меня кое-что просили передать вам.

Джефф растерялся. Если ее просто просили что-то передать, она вполне могла сделать это по телефону. И это совершенно не объясняло, почему такой человек, как Фил Джонсон, заходил сюда. Или почему она хотела, чтобы Джефф увидел визитера.

\- А нельзя было мне это по телефону сказать? Я очень занят.

\- Я тоже. 

Она резко повернулась и пошла назад, в кабинет Меткалфа. Джефф понял, что должен пойти за ней.

\- В понедельник доктор Меткалф снова выходит на работу. И мне нужно как следует подготовиться к его возвращению.

Она остановилась в дверях, когда Джефф прошел за ней, пробуя переварить эту новость. Затем захлопнула дверь, лишив чужие глаза и уши возможности удовлетворить свое любопытство. 

\- Ёб, думал, что он проваляется в больнице еще несколько недель!

Сара подняла брови в ответ на его эмоциональный взрыв. По выражению лица женщины не было понятно, как она относится к информации, которой только что поделилась. 

\- Доктор Меткалф профессионал, доктор Морган. Он не собирается плевать в потолок, если может здесь приносить пользу.

\- Пользу? Да, хороша польза. А что это Фил Джонсон делал здесь? – мотнул головой Джефф.

На пару секунд на лице Сары промелькнуло волнение. Впрочем, оно исчезло так быстро, что Джефф решил – ему показалось.

\- Доктора Джонсона попросили продолжить кое-какую работу в Центре. Похоже, он близок к какому-то открытию в своих разработках.

Джефф не знал, почему у него возникло тяжелое предчувствие относительно причины, приведшей генетика в комплекс. Может быть, интуиция подсказала, а может, реакция Сары навела.

Вероятно, она пригласила его сюда из-за Джонсона. А может быть, она собиралась вручить ему оружие – или хотела, чтобы он что-то поджег. Наверное, настала пора ему подумать об алиби. Или купить на всякий случай новый огнетушитель для офиса. 

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Только не давай мне пистолет, не давай мне пистолет, не давай мне пистолет.

Сара наклонилась над столом Меткалфа, ее глаза были прикованы к мониторам, которые она, видимо, включила заранее. На них были красочные картинки с мужчинами: мужчины едят, мужчины смотрят телевизор, мужчины трахаются. Джефф понятия не имел, как Меткалф мог работать, если эти картинки были перед его носом каждую минуту, ежедневно.

Она нахмурилась, что-то увидев на экранах. Но едва повернулась к Джеффу, волнение на ее лице сразу же сменилось профессиональным спокойствием.

\- У кого-нибудь из Вынашивающих запланирован медосмотр до возвращения Меткалфа?

Джефф покачал головой. Она же знала распорядок. Все Вынашивающие осматривались раз в две недели. Сегодня был вторник. А запирали Вынашивающих в апартаменты всегда по понедельникам. Джефф не знал, откуда взялась такая традиция. Но не был бы удивлен, если бы оказалось, что так проще вести отсчет и заполнять документы.   
\- Никто из них не должен прийти на прием до следующей недели.

Сара оглянулась на экраны, прежде чем выключить их.  
\- Тогда тебе придется подумать над этим. Если мы не сможем заполучить их всех, ладно. Главное для нас – вытащить Дженсена Эклза.

Эклз!

\- Почему? Откуда ты …?

Лицо Сары окаменело. 

\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Назначь медосмотр Эклза на пятницу. Дашь мне знать, во сколько он придет. Вот и все, что ты должен сделать.

Он сможет это сделать, да, он сможет. Главное, ему не вручили пистолет.

\- А что насчет остальных? Эклз – лишь один из многих…

Сара вскинула руку, прерывая Джеффа:   
\- Позволь мне самой позаботиться об этом. Как я сказала, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Я не хочу, чтобы Эклз оставался здесь, когда Меткалф вернется на работу.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Сэм крепко обхватил пальцами рамку кровати и перенес свой вес на руки, поднявшись с пола. Он удерживал тело в таком положении, чувствуя, как заныли мускулы на руках, но не сдаваясь. Затем он слегка опустился вниз, не касаясь пола, и в очередной раз подтянулся.

Физическая нагрузка великолепно освобождала голову от грозных голосов, постоянно напоминавших ему об его провалах. А Сэм считал провалом каждый раз, когда ему приходилось убивать. Наверное, забавно, но во снах к нему приходили только те, чьи жизни он отнял. Умершие от его руки. Друзья, которых он потерял, любимые люди были достаточно милосердными, чтобы не преследовать его.

Он даже не знал имен большинства призраков, которые приходили к нему, злились и бросали жестокие обвинения.

С другой стороны, а причем здесь имена? У него было три имени за последние годы. Сэм Мэтьюз был также известен как Сэм Андерсон, когда не был Эндрю Сэмсоном. И каждая личность была юридически совершенно легальна. Существование каждой подтверждалось кучей документов, чтобы никто не смог даже усомниться в его законности.

Сейчас на него работал Сэм Мэтьюз, но когда он выберется отсюда, то снова станет Сэмом Андерсоном. По крайней мере, на некоторое время, пока еще что-нибудь не случится.

Однако имя, которым он был наречен при рождении, больше ему не принадлежало. Оно просто не подходило ему. Да, именно так. Он всегда ненавидел, когда его старик называл его Младшим. Тот, похоже, любил позлить сына. Сэм ухмыльнулся: он унаследовал от отца гораздо больше, чем имя.

Сэм отмахнулся от призраков своих провалов, и они исчезли. Вместо них он воскресил в мозгу любимые в свое время лица. Лица людей, о которых он заботился, за которых бы отдал свою жизнь, за которых бы убил, не задумываясь. Бля, да он и убивал за них… И эти убийства были единственными провалами, о которых он не жалел.  
В конце концов, именно из-за отца он пошел в армию.

Сэм не помнил своей матери, она умерла, когда ему было три года. Его растил отец – и главным в жизни для него было радовать отца, заставлять отца гордиться своим сыном. О, были еще тетки, какой-то там дядя, сожительствовавший со стариком… но лишь отец всегда был рядом.

Не то, чтобы папаша был счастливым сукиным сыном. Та же авария, в которой погибла его мать, отняла у отца ноги. Но это не мешало Сэму считать папашу самым великим человеком на свете. И при этом были времена, когда они даже на дух друг друга не переносили!

Отец учил его жизни, рассказывал о жестокой реальности. У отца было множество любовниц, но ни одна связь не длилась дольше нескольких недель. Потому что ни одна из этих любовниц не могла сравниться с женщиной на фотографиях, которые лежали в отцовском шкафу.

Отец заботился о Сэме, пока тому не исполнилось 18. Тогда он принял решение отправиться к своей жене, которую не переставал любить.

А Сэм был рад и счастлив, что отец так долго откладывал свою смерть.

Он завербовался в армию на следующий день после похорон.

Военная служба стала для него шоком, но в ней была стабильность, которой ему не хватало и которую он получил. Он старался, чтобы его командиры оставались о нем такого же высокого мнения, как и его отец. По большей части ему это удавалось. Он всегда знал, чего от него ждут. Также он знал, что в любой момент его могут убить. Или с тем же успехом он сам может кого-то убить. Впрочем, по молодости он не вполне понимал, что это значит.

Пока не убил в первый раз.

Первый раз, когда он убил человека, когда стал причиной того, что свет померк в чужих глазах, он упал рядом с телом, а ночью еле заставил себя уснуть.

Но он ожесточился.

Он учился. 

Первый урок: ты убиваешь, иначе убивают тебя или твоих людей.

Затем он выучил второй урок: заводить друзей бессмысленно, это признак слабости. Друзья сделаны из плоти и крови, они могут делать ошибки, от них может отвернуться удача. Они умирают. И ты не в силах спасти их всех – неважно, как сильно ты стараешься. И лучше всего вообще не заводить друзей, ни о ком не заботиться.  
И Сэм оказался хорошим учеником. В искусстве не-любви. Он так отталкивал людей, что те даже не делали попыток сблизиться. Это было ему только на руку. Сэму требовалось, чтобы подчиненные слушали его команды и уважали его способности. Ему не требовалось, чтобы они его любили.

А затем появился Денни.

Огромные глазищи, невинность юности. Свежий парнишка со светлыми волосами, зелеными глазами и веснушками. Мальчик, который, похоже, едва начал бриться. Упрямый маленький гаденыш игнорировал оскорбления и грубость, шпильки, которые Сэм отпускал в его адрес. Всем нравился Денни. И, несмотря на все свои правила и выученные им уроки, Сэм обнаружил, что неравнодушен к Денни. Паренек влез ему в душу… и Сэм неожиданно обнаружил, что беспокоится о мальчике. Глупая гребаная ошибка.

Мальчишка умер у него на руках – испуганный, плачущий, зовущий маму. А Сэм при этом лживо убеждал его, что все будет в порядке.

И Сэм восстановил вокруг себя стены, которые мальчик умудрился разрушить. Они стали еще выше, чем были.

Хороший солдат не должен никому нравиться.

И он никому не нравился.

Даже Сара возненавидела его, когда они познакомились. Сэм улыбнулся этому воспоминанию – он возненавидел ее с такой же силой.

Когда они заговаривали о том случае, Сэм утверждал, что это ее машина задом въехала в его тачку. Она оставалась непреклонной: именно Сэм, высокомерный козел, впахался ей в зад, потому что отвлекся. А он до сих пор отрицал это. Хотя это была лучшая вещь, случавшаяся с ним.

Он не помнил, кто именно победил в том споре. Но начался он на улице, а закончился в ее постели, что его просто… поразило. И оказалось именно тем, что было ему нужно.

У этой женщины был темперамент, которому позавидовала бы любая рыжеволосая девица. И она трахалась, словно сражалась.

Сначала это был просто секс. Отличный секс, но, тем не менее, просто секс. Он не хотел, чтобы эти отношения становились чем-то большим. Они встречались, когда он был в увольнении, и никто из них не требовал большего.

Все изменилось, когда в нем выявили Осеменителя и включили в программу.

Сара направила его ярость в нужное русло. Она предоставила ему выбор – и он сделал его. Похоже, любовь держится на хитрости и грязных трюках.

И первым делом он угодил на Ферму. Он постарался абстрагироваться от всего, кроме приказов, которым должен был следовать. Он привык выполнять приказы. Он годами выполнял приказы, не задумываясь над ними. Но на Ферме он потерпел неудачу. Ему было плохо. И когда он выбрался оттуда, Сара познакомила его со своими друзьями.

Они помогли ему после отставки. В армии до сих пор были проблемы с терпимостью к мужчинам, которые спали с другими мужчинами. И обручальное кольцо на пальце никак не влияло на ситуацию.

Сэм Мэтьюз был Осеменителем. Другие его личности, согласно тщательно подделанным медицинским отчетам, таковыми не являлись.

С тех пор, как они впервые услышали об Эклзе, Сара начала прорабатывать его вызволение из Центра. Она позаботилась о том, чтобы Сэма признали подходящим для скрещивания именно с ним. 

И хотя Сэм знал, что его заточение в Центре будет длиться меньше шести месяцев, ему трудно было попрощаться с ней в тот день, когда он отправился в комплекс. Он знал, что она будет так близко, но он не сможет ее увидеть…

Господи, она была такой властной женщиной. Но он попробует уговорить ее сделать перерыв в активной деятельности – отправиться на каникулы – когда они выйдут отсюда. Возможно, у них наконец будет длинный медовый месяц, пусть и с большим опозданием. Так или иначе, они должны будут затаиться, пока не уляжется пыль.

Когда Дженсен впервые вошел в апартаменты, Сэм увидел лицо Денни. Дженсен был моложе, чем был бы Денни сейчас, останься он в живых, но уже утратил невинность. Хотя Сэм пытался сопротивляться, оказалось, что есть еще люди, перед которыми бессильны его барьеры.

Ну разве не идиотизм? Ему нельзя было заводить друзей. Ему нельзя было даже симпатизировать кому-то. Он должен просто выполнить свою работу – и ничего больше. По крайней мере, Сэм смог сохранить дистанцию в отношении двух других партнеров.

В отношении Джареда, которого он когда-то видел мельком. Падалеки был великаном, но при этом все равно оставался мальчишкой. Он не имел представления о реальном мире. Да, он запятнал свою невинность, но не потерял ее. Наверное, он был любимым птенчиком своей мамочки, звездой школы, но Сэму было неинтересно общаться с ним. Он был способен устоять перед щенячьими глазками и стремлением со всеми сохранять хорошие отношения.

Джек? Тот был для него загадкой. Временами Сэм чувствовал, что этот парень знал больше, чем ему полагалось. Больше, чем возможно было знать.

Сэм не понимал Джека и подкалывал его, стараясь выяснить, знает ли тот, что его Том умер, что он на самом деле был отцом ребенка Тома. Но не мог разгадать реакции Джека на острые выпады в свой адрес. Возможно, Джек действительно ни о чем не знал. И вел себя как полный и законченный урод только потому, что решил, что ребенок не его, и он больше никогда не увидит Тома. Возможно, Джек уже сожалел о том, что не пытался прибрать Дженсена к рукам, а помогал воплотиться в жизнь надеждам и мечтам Джареда.

Сэм бы наплевал на все, если бы они потом навсегда распрощались друг с другом. Но им придется общаться. Блин, он совершенно не знал Джека до заточения в Центре и с огромным удовольствием никогда бы не встречался с ним по жизни.

Он сфокусировался на уставших руках, заболевших ногах и расслабился. Призраки прошлого на время уступили место более важным вещам.

Никто, кроме него, так и не проснулся. Поэтому, приняв душ, он отправился на склад, куда каждое утро доставляли продукты и прочие нужные вещи. Когда Сэм ввел код в цифровой замок, дверь скользнула в стену, открыв комнату с множеством полок.

Сэм окинул взглядом полки, на которых лежали продукты с большим сроком хранения. Этими жестянками и пакетами он, по идее, должен был пополнять запас на кухне. Но сейчас Сэм не собирался этого делать – не было необходимости.

Полки со свежими продуктами призывно манили его, но опять же – а смысл? Рядом с висевшими банными полотенцами, перед дверью, ведущей в Центр, стояла коробка со скоропортящимися продуктами, которую доставили на склад не больше часа назад.

Дверь в Центр была точно такой же, как дверь, через которую можно было вернуться назад в апартаменты. Отличался только код цифрового звонка. Этот код генерировался ежедневно методом случайных чисел. У Сэма не было никаких шансов ни узнать его, ни просчитать. Так что этим путем выбраться наружу было невозможно. Если только вы не хотели привлечь внимание всех охранников комплекса, пытаясь открыть дверь силой.

Он поднял коробку с продуктами и увидел записку, прикрепленную к ней. Дженсену назначили незапланированный медосмотр утром. Вот и пришло время Дженсену выбираться отсюда. И им заодно.

Игра началась. И сказать, что Сэм испытывал облегчение при мысли, что ожидание закончилось, - значило ничего не сказать вообще.

 

Дженсен сидел за столом, чувствуя себя, как тюлень на арене цирка. Все остальные расселись вокруг и пристально следили за тем, чтобы он съел все, что ему положили. В большинстве случаев он мог съесть то, что ему готовили, и даже сохранить потом еду в желудке. Но пища переставала лезть в него, когда он вспоминал, что скоро этим мужчинам пришлют замену. Сегодня ему было даже хуже – предстояло очередное медицинское обследование. От этих осмотров ему всегда становилось паршиво. Дженсен пробовал убедить себя, что самое худшее в его жизни уже произошло. Но холодная стерильность этого места, абсолютно такое же отношение доктора…

Он просто не хотел думать об этом.

Вообще.

\- У тебя все будет прекрасно.

Дженсен рассеянно кивнул. Он даже не понял, кто это сказал. Наверное, Джаред. Джаред уже помог ему в ванной подготовиться к медосмотру, поэтому Дженсену ничего не оставалось делать, только ждать, когда откроется дверь в саду.

У него появилось дурацкое чувство выполненного долга, когда он съел все, приготовленное для него. Лицо Джареда осветилось улыбкой, когда он забирал пустую тарелку.

Он не должен так радоваться счастью Джареда. Не должен. Внезапно Дженсен ощутил отчаянную потребность выйти из-за стола, побыть одному хотя бы пару минут. Без Джареда, который в последнее время всегда был рядом, проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке. Стараясь, чтобы Дженсен расслабился. Иногда это даже срабатывало. Но только не сегодня утром. Ведь его не должны были вызывать на медосмотр еще несколько дней. И он не должен был волноваться, что его будет осматривать доктор Морган или кто-нибудь еще.

Не то, чтобы Морган делал ему больно. Конечно, ему не было особо приятно, когда у него забирали кровь для анализов. Но Морган очень хорошо вводил иглу, Дженсен едва чувствовал ее. А вот тот стол, в комнате для осмотра, к которому приковывают, на котором тебя словно вскрывают… Совсем другое дело, когда тебя держат теплые руки, когда чувствуешь биение чужого сердца, слышишь чей-то голос. Совсем другое дело – быть с человеком, который знает, что это – ты, а не какой-то человеческий экземпляр, в который можно что-то всунуть, в который можно толкаться.

Дженсен не мог прекратить думать об этом, хотя и должен был. Ему нужно было пойти почистить зубы. Но когда он встал, желудок намекнул, что не прочь избавиться от завтрака.

Джаред нахмурился, собираясь отправиться за ним.

\- Мне просто надо почистить зубы, я вернусь через минуту.

И опять Дженсен понял, что почувствовал облегчение, когда хмурое выражение на лице Джареда сменилось улыбкой.

Нет-нет, этого не было. Он ничего не почувствовал. Он не должен себя чувствовать так хорошо из-за того, что Джаред улыбается.

Сэм тронул его за плечо и сказал так тихо, чтобы слышал только он:   
\- Помнишь, о чем я говорил, Джен? Доверься мне. Все будет хорошо.

Дженсен не ответил. И опять же – не было никакой причины, чтобы от слов Сэма улеглось беспокойство, засевшее глубоко в нем. Абсолютно. Но он перестал волноваться. Наконец-то успокоился. И подумал, что, возможно, сегодня завтрак останется в его желудке.

 

Сара посмотрела на часы. Дженсен пробудет у доктора Моргана еще полчаса, возможно, чуть-чуть дольше. Она велела Моргану проводить осмотр, как обычно, чтобы Дженсен ничего не заподозрил, чтобы доктор не спалился сам, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. В тот момент, когда она выведет Дженсена отсюда, ее легенда рухнет. Без сомнения, охрану Центра усилят, и внедрить кого-нибудь сюда будет очень сложно. Было бы здорово оставить здесь продолжателя своего дела… но все же главной задачей для нее был Дженсен.

Должен быть.

Она посмотрела на экраны над столом Меткалфа и вздохнула. В Центре содержалось еще трое Вынашивающих. Еще три. И только одному из них до конца срока оставалось две недели. Двое других должны были терпеть еще пару месяцев. Дженсен оказался здесь последним. Но выйти он должен был первым.

Она проверила экраны. Апартаменты Дженсена были пусты. Все три Осеменителя стояли в саду, рядом с дверью, ведущей в Центр. Она сфокусировала камеру на них и увидела, что Сэм горячо спорит с кем-то из «коллег».

Она не могла остаться, чтобы посмотреть, все ли пойдет по плану. Она должна была отправиться в кабинет к Моргану. Должна была увидеть Дженсена.

Сара сосредоточила свое внимание на экране компьютера – вирус был готов к инсталляции. Вирус должен переписать программу безопасности, установленную для дверей внутри комплекса. Тревожная сирена не сработает, пока все не закончится.

Кроме того, на главном входе сейчас стояли абсолютно некомпетентные охранники. Все же полезно иметь решающий голос при наборе новых сотрудников. Это Меткалф привлек ее к работе с другими отделами. Чтобы самому, пока она работает, отчаянно подлизываться к руководству.

Она выключила компьютер, поцеловала пальцы и прикоснулась к лицу мужа на одном из экранов. Затем Сара вышла за дверь.

 

\- Бля, да о чем ты говоришь? – не уставал повторять Джек. Парень оказался настоящей головной болью, последние пять минут он докапывался до каждого слова Сэма. «Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что мы уходим отсюда? Откуда ты знаешь, что дверь откроется? Почему ты решил, что нас не остановят, когда мы попытаемся сбежать?» И любимый вопрос: «На хрен нам это надо? Мы же все равно свалим отсюда через несколько дней».

Ну почему Джек не такой, как Джаред? Мальчишка, конечно, обескуражен, но хотя бы слушает!

\- А теперь я спрошу тебя, Джек: с чего ты взял, что нас всех отпустят по домам, после того, как пригонят Дженсену новых партнеров для «скрещивания»? Может быть, у них припасен ждущий нас на крыльях любви новый Вынашивающий – или вообще поездка на Ферму – ты этого хочешь?

\- А что насчет Джена?

Сэм ждал этого вопроса, он даже был слегка удивлен, что Джаред так долго не задавал его. Сэм обернулся к нему – блин, как он ненавидел смотреть на этого мальчишку снизу вверх!

\- Он встретит нас в безопасном месте. Я так понимаю, что ты захочешь увидеться с ним снаружи?

\- Да, конечно! – Джареда, похоже, оскорбило само предположение Сэма, что он мог ответить по-другому.

\- Это хорошо, поскольку когда мы выберемся отсюда, нам придется некоторое время побыть вместе. Идти домой будет небезопасно. Нас будут искать. За вашими семьями наверняка установят слежку.

Сэм подождал, не скажет ли кто еще что-нибудь. Мозги Джека явно усиленно работали, но он промолчал. Джаред сжал губы – похоже, боялся задохнуться от волнения. Но вскоре он успокоился. Начал глубоко вдыхать через нос, выдыхая через рот.

Напряжение спало, когда щелчок слева сигнализировал, что дверь отперта. Сэм открыл ее и проскользнул наружу, остальные последовали за ним.

В коротком коридоре были белые стены и три двери, располагавшиеся через неравные промежутки. Через первую дверь некоторое время назад ушел Дженсен. Джареду по зову сердца хотелось броситься туда, но он только глянул в том направлении, сильно прикусил губу и ничего не сказал. Им нужно было идти во вторую дверь. За ней находилась комната для посещений.

Сэм посмотрел наверх: в углу коридора виднелся черный глазок камеры наблюдения, гордо выделяющийся на белом фоне. Если вирус, запущенный в систему безопасности, сработал правильно, камера не зарегистрирует их движение, она целых пять минут будет передавать застывшее изображение пустого коридора. Но если вирус не сработал, их вылазка будет очень короткой.

 

Джефф посмотрел на пациента, когда тот встал на весы. За несколько дней, прошедших со времени последнего взвешивания, он действительно умудрился набрать пару фунтов. За месяц это была первая прибавка в весе. 

\- Рад, что новая диета возымела эффект.

Дженсен кивнул, его взгляд был прикован к пробиркам для сбора крови, которые лежали на столе перед Джеффом.

Джефф был немного встревожен, что Эклз стал таким замкнутым. Но не удивился этому. Он надеялся, что его психологическое состояние улучшится. Впрочем, наверняка ненадолго – смена Осеменителей снова вернула бы Дженсена на грань срыва. Эклзу повезло, что он не в курсе, кто должен присоединиться к нему на следующей неделе.  
Ну, по крайней мере, теперь это не имеет значения.

Тем временем все обычные медицинские процедуры были почти выполнены. Когда Дженсен направился прямо к столу для осмотров, Джеффу пришлось задать себе вопрос:  
\- Черт, когда же появится Сара?

А за ним последовал второй:  
\- Что будет, если она не придет?

 

Сэм посмотрел на вещи, разбросанные по комнате для посещений. Джек и Джаред, видимо, узнали свою одежду, потому что сразу же начали переодеваться.  
Но Сэм все равно переоделся первым.

Сара будет занята сегодня утром.

Он выглянул за дверь – на горизонте было чисто. Он поманил за собой остальных. Неважно, нравится Сэму его задание или нет, парни обязаны просто выполнять его приказы.

Если все сработает, то сегодня он будет с Сарой, Джаред увидит Дженсена. А Джек? Джек наконец узнает всю правду о Томе и его сыне.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

Сара закрыла дверь в офис шефа и взглянула на часы. Те с радостью сообщили ей, что у нее осталось двадцать минут, чтобы выбраться из комплекса. Иначе до безопасного места уже не добраться – машина уедет. Времени было более, чем достаточно: охранников все еще вводил в заблуждение вирус, запущенный в механизмы контроля за дверями и подачи сигнала тревоги.

Она подумала о Сэме, который через десять минут выйдет из Центра, а потом окажется за его территорией. Сара не могла дождаться момента, когда снова увидит его. Но ради безопасности они не должны были добираться до убежища вместе. Лучше, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь попал туда, чем вообще никто.

Из-за того, что необходимо было действовать немедленно, сорвались некоторые планы. Но была в этом и положительная сторона, о которой Сара старалась думать чаще. Теперь она сможет провести какое-то время с мужем. А то, что она не успела доделать в Центре, подождет. Да, если бы ее прикрытие не разоблачили, она могла бы еще несколько недель поработать для общего блага.

Нужно было немедленно забрать Дженсена, пока не зазвучала тревожная сирена. Сара хотела удостовериться в том, что все идет по плану.

Она почувствовала его запах раньше, чем увидела его. Джонсон стоял сзади. Наклонясь над ее столом, он вычищал что-то из-под ногтя своего пухлого мизинца одним из ее карандашей. Сара встречалась с ним всего два раза, но мужчина явно нервничал рядом с ней. Она даже никогда не пыталась понять, почему. Но, черт побери, что он делает здесь сейчас? Сара умудрилась изобразить улыбку на лице – неважно, что та выглядела явно фальшиво. Она заработала репутацию стервы не просто так. Поэтому никто не стремился завязать с ней светскую беседу или навязать приглашение на светские мероприятия.

\- Доктор Джонсон, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Лучше бы он ответил «нет»!

Он вытер ладони об штаны, оставив четко видимые следы пота. При каждом движении швы его пиджака трещали.

\- Нэйт… ээээ… доктор Меткалф звонил мне, - в голосе Джонсона слышались извиняющиеся нотки. – Он хотел, чтобы я встретился с ним здесь сегодня утром. Я работал в своей лаборатории, но, конечно же, немедленно приехал, - улыбка, расцветшая на его маленьком румяном личике, казалась искренней. Этот человечек очень хотел нравиться всем – проклятый подхалим. Угодничая перед Сарой, он пытался заработать дополнительные баллы у Меткалфа. Перед Меткалфом он вынужден был заискивать – тот обожал смотреть на людей свысока. Наверное, потому что был коротышкой.

И тут она подумала о другом – Меткалф собрался приехать? Он не звонил ей. Его не ждали в Центре раньше следующей рабочей недели. Почему, черт возьми, он подорвался сюда?

\- На какое время назначена ваша встреча? – она подсчитала в уме, сколько уже времени потратила на разговоры с этим жалким подобием человека. Похоже, она не опоздала – пока.

\- О, когда он звонил, он сказал, что уже едет. Наверное, я немного рано…

Рано? Спасибо Господу за это. Она вернулась за свой стол, Джонсон слегка подвинулся, чтобы она могла выдвинуть один из ящиков. Там, на дне, было спрятано то, что ей нужно.

\- Принести вам кофе?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Это было бы чудесно.

Пара минут. Это все, что у нее есть.

Она отправилась за кофейником, а милашка-доктор посчитал своим долгом заполнить тишину своей болтовней:  
\- Если Нэйт предоставит мне свободный доступ к Вынашивающим, он значительно облегчит мою работу. Я имею в виду, мне нужно знать, как они соединены с ребенком, понимаете? Нет, конечно, все хорошо, мне дают доступ в морг, но их матки, похоже, не переносят родовых травм. Мне очень нужно ознакомиться с анатомией Вынашивающего, пока он беременен. Сравнить с тем, что я видел внутри приматов.

Сара стиснула зубы. Этот мужик действительно был в восторге от перспективы увидеть, как разрезают беременного Вынашивающего. Отличное занятие. Джонсон не хирург и не больной урод, чтобы мечтать проделать подобное самому. Зато ему кажется, что ей должна быть интересна эта чушь. Что она должна так же восхищаться его научными изысканиями, как и он сам.

В принципе, Сара ничего не имела против того, чтобы количество Вынашивающих увеличивалось. Но только в том случае, если бы их права признавались… если бы их считали людьми.

А в этот мир приводить новых Вынашивающих было жестоко.

\- Ну, я действительно собираюсь присутствовать при появлении детей. Когда эти парни рожают. Это невероятно. Я смогу изучить матку прежде, чем из нее вынут ребенка, смогу увидеть, как именно она располагается в брюшной полости.

Сара мило улыбнулась, подсыпав в чашку небольшую добавку, кое-что особенное, то, что она временами добавляла Меткалфу, когда он реально злил ее.

\- Но вы же уже знаете это, доктор. Положение матки давно определено. Вы же генетик, зачем это вам?

Выражение на лице Джонсона заставило Сару порадоваться, что у нее нет ружья. Иначе она бы с удовольствием всадила ему пулю между глаз. 

\- Я получу возможность увидеть, в чем я был неправ. И, возможно, смогу кое-что улучшить в строении тела.

Сара протянула ему кофе. К сожалению, доза не убьет его. Но точно испортит ему день, его желанную встречу. Боли в животе и лихорадка сами по себе будут весьма неприятны, а диарея добавит эффекта.

Сара посмотрела на часы.

\- Прошу прощения. Мне необходимо кое-что сделать до прибытия доктора Меткалфа. Я скоро вернусь. Надеюсь, вам понравится кофе.

Она не смогла сдержать удовлетворенную улыбку, когда тот начал пить.

 

Сэм легко мог разглядеть главный вход в Центр через стеклянную дверь, расположенную, по счастливой случайности, за одной из широких колонн в холле. Эту дверь редко использовали, и и она плохо просматривалась с поста охраны. Лифт на верхние этажи находился с другой стороны поста.

Этим путем его привели в Центр, как и всех остальных, но в тот раз охранники не обратили на них никакого внимания. Только посмотрели на документы, предоставленные сопровождающими. Этого хватило, чтобы пропустить их, поскольку их не считали за людей. И теперь эта своего рода невидимость была им весьма на руку.

В Центре работало около сотни людей, в лабораториях и офисах. Вместе с посетителями число обитателей комплекса возрастало до двух сотен. Сейчас в проходной никого не было. Но охранники всегда больше интересовались входящими людьми, чем выходящими. Полагая, в данном случае – несправедливо, что покидающим Центр ранее было дано разрешение войти, а значит, они не рискуют выпустить не тех людей.

Да благословит Господь невежд.

Сэм углядел только одного человека, сидевшего за столом охраны. Странно, но рядом с ним не было напарника. Впрочем, случай не из ряда вон.

Джаред и Джек встали тихо сзади него. Он почти чувствовал их дыхание на своей шее. Может быть, никто из них не доверял ему. Но, по крайней мере, они его слушались, делая все, что нужно.

А сейчас им нужно было только ждать.

 

Тревожный сигнал прозвучал раньше, чем она добралась до места назначения, но Сара не стала паниковать.

Сара не ожидала увидеть Дженсена в таком виде, когда ворвалась в кабинет Джеффа. Он был совершенно голым, доктор проверял его на наличие физических травм - растянул задницу и ощупывал мускулы. 

Сара не уведомила о своем прибытии стуком в дверь, как полагалось. Джефф раздраженно обернулся к ней, а Дженсен начал тихонько всхлипывать от невозможности прикрыться. 

Когда Джефф помог Дженсену встать со стола, она увидела мужчину, с которым ее муж занимался сексом почти каждый день в течение полутора месяцев. Высокий, слишком тощий и бледный, веснушки усыпали каждый дюйм выставленного на обозрение тела. Сара не смогла подавить в себе ревность, но винила она во всем не Дженсена или Сэма – исключительно тех людей, которые создали это место. Которые издали законы, сделавшие возможным существование Центра и подобных ему учреждений. Которые лишали мужчин свободы и объявили, что делают это во благо человечества.

Долбаное человечество. Человечеству и человечности здесь не было места.

\- Самое время тебе появиться, - прошипел Джефф, протягивая Дженсену робу, в которой он, должно быть, пришел.

\- Извини, задумалась над чашкой кофе, не заметила, как пролетело время, - она не дала Джеффу возможности ответить, быстро обернувшись к молчавшему мужчине, стоявшему рядом с ним. – Пошли, Дженсен, мы уходим.

Дженсен нахмурился, его лицо стало куда более живым, чем секундами ранее. На нем отразились неуверенность и смущение.

Она повернулась к Джеффу:  
\- Ты запомнил легенду?

\- Да, конечно. Я хотел осмотреть Дженсена до возвращения Меткалфа, чтобы тот не обвинил меня в бездействии. Не волнуйся. Я все выучил.

\- Я не волнуюсь, Джефф. Если твой рассказ не будет убедительным, хуже станет только тебе.

 

Когда прозвучал сигнал тревоги, охранник моментально вскочил, прижал к уху рацию. Сэм не знал, докладывает тот или же наоборот выслушивает кого-то. В одном он был уверен: все остальные охранники сейчас бегут к другому крылу комплекса, где датчики якобы зафиксировали запрещенные передвижения. 

Сэм взял за руку Джареда, привлек внимание Джека и тихо сказал, что пришла пора двигать отсюда. Бежать не было смысла. Если бы они вызвали подозрения у охранника в холле, им бы не удалось миновать секьюрити на воротах. Необходим был элемент неожиданности.

Когда Сэм протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, охранник в холле вышел из-за стола, приветствуя низенького мужчину средних лет с тростью. Хромой человек казался смутно знакомым Сэму. Он был уверен, что видел это лицо прежде. Скорее всего, на фото, потому что точно не разговаривал с этим мужчиной.

Взволнованный охранник проводил новоприбывшего к лифту. Пока он вводил код, разрешающий движение лифта, заблокированного по сигналу тревоги, Сэм воспользовался возможностью и вывел своих спутников.

Они шли тихо и спокойно, ощущая присутствие охранника, который мог окликнуть их в любой момент.

Сэм начал дышать снова, только когда они оказались снаружи, под лучами солнца. Похоже, остальные тоже пришли в себя, потому что начали сыпать вопросами.  
\- А как насчет Дженсена?

Сэм не обернулся, он не хотел начинать разговор, пока они не отойдут на безопасное расстояние. Они еще не были свободны. Он шел дальше, однако широкая ладонь схватила его за запястье. Упрямый дылда встал, отказываясь идти дальше. Сэму пришлось объяснить:   
\- За его освобождение отвечает другой человек. Если нас сейчас схватят, это не поможет ему, так что заткнись и иди за мной.

Джаред рассерженно сжал зубы. Сэм заметил это, но еще он заметил, что охранник вернулся на свой пост и снова схватился за рацию. Хотя они уже вышли из здания, они еще могли привлечь его внимание, если уже не привлекли. Им нужно было выглядеть уверенно, как будто они здесь работали. Видимо, до Джареда тоже это дошло, потому что он отдернул руку. Джек немедленно взял его за плечо, словно предлагая парню поддержку.

Машину для них припарковали на дальнем краю стоянки, под низко нависшей веткой дерева. Хотя стоянка была почти заполнена, никто в здравом уме не выбрал бы это место. Зачем рисковать повредить свой автомобиль или же получить веткой по голове, когда выходишь из машины?

Сара сказала, что автомобиль будет ждать их именно здесь, у огромного дуба, ветви которого не были как следует обрезаны – и это при том, что у него отсекли даже часть корней! Не первый раз Сэм поразился уму своей жены. Он не сомневался, что она продумала все так именно для того, чтобы это место на стоянке никто не занимал. Вполне возможно, этот способ бегства все равно проработали бы, даже если Сэму пришлось отбывать в Центре весь срок своего заточения.

Он нагнулся, проходя под веткой, а затем нащупал лежавшие на протекторе ключи от машины.

Как только они зашли за машину, и их стало почти не видно со стороны Центра, Джаред заговорил снова. На этот раз тише, и в его голосе звучал скорее страх, а не злость:  
\- Кто? Кто вызволяет Дженсена оттуда?

Сэм открыл дверь машины, и парни, пригнувшись, забрались на задние сиденья. Сэм сделал паузу, повернув ключ зажигания, затем заговорил достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все:   
\- Человек, которому я доверил бы свою жизнь, Джаред. Этому человеку я доверил и жизнь Дженсена.

 

Дженсен не спорил с женщиной, которая так здорово запугала доктора Моргана. Она смотрела на него так, что его гнев и отчаяние превратились в нервное возбуждение. Похоже, она была уверена в том, что Дженсен будет делать все, что она захочет. А еще казалось, что доктор Морган тоже рассчитывал на нее. Это не вызывало у Дженсена всеобъемлющего доверия к этой женщине. Но он уже привык, что здесь его свобода ограничена. Дженсену стало как-то даже слишком удобно делать то, что ему велят.

Женщина пристально посмотрела на него, словно исследовала. Он бы почувствовал себя неудобно под ее изучающим взглядом – однако с подобным он тоже слишком часто сталкивался. Дженсен заставил себя вслушиваться в каждое ее слово.

\- Нам нужно идти, время работает против нас. Поскольку твои «сокамерники» вышли через центральный вход, нам дорога туда закрыта. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты выслушал меня, Дженсен, чтобы ты поверил мне. Да, ты меня не знаешь, наверное, ты сейчас не доверяешь никому. Но Джозеф хотел, чтобы я присматривала за тобой, раз он не может. Понимаешь?

\- Джозеф? – он не сообразил, как громко произнес это имя, пока женщина не кивнула.

Джозеф всегда очень серьезно относился к своим обязанностям старшего брата.

 

Тревожная сирена все еще звучала, когда Сара вела Дженсена к лифту. Плохо было, что он был в робе, так его никак не примут за служащего Центра. Но она не смогла найти одежду, в которой он прибыл. В отличие от остальных, Эклза не собирались отпускать из Центра, раз уж он сюда попал. Так что одежду, скорее всего, уничтожили.

Она сжала его руку, пытаясь подбодрить.

Лифт поехал вверх, к ним, но она не вызывала его. Она знала все инструкции охранников и коды, чтобы пустить лифт во время сигнала тревоги. Но были и другие люди, которые могли это сделать. А это значило только одно: секьюрити двигались по направлению к ним. Сара едва сдержала ругательства. Она не была готова сообщить Дженсену, что все обстоятельства в их небольшой авантюре складываются против них.

Сара открыла дверь, ведущую на лестничную клетку. Она была уверена, что датчики не зафиксируют это действие, пока из компьютерной системы не будет удален вирус. Ей стало интересно, обнаружат ли это другие мужчины, запертые здесь. Все двери в апартаментах сейчас были открыты, и «узники» могли свободно ходить по комплексу, пытаясь самостоятельно найти выход. Неплохо было бы, чтобы они узнали об этом. Потому что, хотя она и не хотела давать этим несчастным ложную надежду на освобождение, дополнительные проблемы для охранников ей бы сейчас очень не помешали.

Сара перестала смотреть на часы, когда удостоверилась, что Сэм давно сбежал. Она ввела в программу ворот ложные данные, сообщавшие, что на оставленном автомобиле уехал зарегистрированный посетитель. А значит, Сэм проехал, пользуясь этой возможностью. Она не хотела даже думать, что эта часть побега сорвалась. Если парни были свободны, значит, хоть что-то в их плане сработало, так?

Ну а если нет… возможно, тогда они составят компанию Дженсену до понедельника.

Два пролета лестницы вниз, первый этаж – и она остановилась. Дженсен безмолвно следовал за ней. Она встала у двери, бросив быстрый взгляд в коридор. Наверное, у парня возникла куча вопросов. И она была безмерно благодарна, что он оставил их при себе.

В холле оказалось слишком много людей. По идее, тревога должна была заставить каждого сидеть на своем месте, пока охранники не дадут знать, что все в порядке и можно продолжать работу. Но вместо этого все здание кишело народом.

Только Сара подумала, что ей просто дали время на передышку, как последний человек вывернул из-за угла. Это был он. По коридору ковылял Меткалф. Он размахивал в воздухе руками, бушуя и проклиная что-то – а что, даже нельзя было разобрать из-за воплей. Вместе с ним шагали два охранника. Они не могли знать о пропавших мужчинах… просто не могли.

А затем стало тихо, сирена выключилась.

\- Твою мать!

Она медленно сползла по стене на пол, Дженсен непроизвольно присел рядом. Она снова взяла его за руку, но на этот раз не глядя на него. Ей нужно было просчитать варианты.

Теперь им не удастся выйти отсюда незамеченными.

Гребаный Джонсон.

Гребаный Меткалф.

Да и она сама гребаная дура, не смогла сделать все, как надо.

Она не знала, сколько времени просидела так, пока Дженсен не нарушил тишину:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь моего брата?

Его голос звучал очень тихо, и Сара не была настолько бессердечной, чтобы не ответить:  
\- Еще когда ты лежал в больнице, Джозеф вышел на связь с моими друзьями. Они познакомили его со мной.

\- Зачем?

Она поняла, что его гораздо больше интересуют мотивы брата, чем ее.

\- Твои родители обошли все инстанции, стараясь вызволить тебя законными путями. Джозеф не верил, что закон сможет помочь тебе.

\- Но он адвокат.

\- Вероятно, так он и узнал, что юристы тебе не помогут.

Дженсен кивнул и замолчал, чтобы не беспокоить ее во время раздумий. Когда она поднялась, он тоже встал.

У нее не было времени и выбора. Она повернулась к Дженсену, не зная, как сказать ему, что сейчас ему не выбраться из Центра. Ну что ж, когда она поведет его обратно в апартаменты, которые он покинул меньше часа назад, он сам все поймет.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Дженсен был готов сдаться.

Сара привела его обратно в апартаменты, в комнаты, которые стали его домом в этом кошмаре. Дженсен не удивился, что потерял шанс вырваться на свободу. Он никак не выказал разочарования, которое должно было переполнять его. Он не ждал от этой женщины извинений, он даже не думал, что она должна извиняться.

Она не была виновата, просто… так получилось.

Дженсен вдруг понял, что смирился с еще одной несправедливостью в своей жизни. Едва не решил, что пора прекратить бороться, пора положить конец всему – раз и навсегда. Принять уготованное судьбой. Однако зревший внутри гнев не дал этим мыслям развиться.

Он сдался.

Он не боролся.

Вот в чем была истина. Он отправил себя, свою личность, на свалку – а вот его брат этого не сделал.

Его семья боролась за него, все еще боролась. Так какое право он имел сдаваться? Нет, он не должен был убить себя, Дженсен знал, что не сможет этого сделать. Почему он отказался быть тем мужчиной, каким был рожден? Почему перестал быть достойным любви своей семьи, которая всем рисковала ради него?

Достойным любви Джозефа, который рисковал ради него.

Он не был удивлен, что его старший брат связался с людьми, готовыми пойти на насилие ради достижения своей цели. И не был удивлен, что Джозеф отказался отдавать Дженсена на волю судьбы. 

Джозеф всегда был таким. С самого раннего детства Дженсен помнил, как тот присматривал за ним и Джошем. А после того случая с автомобилем он стал еще упорнее.

Но после того, что случилось с ним?..

Тогда Джозеф изменился.

Стал холодным.

Злым.

Отстраненным.

Джош и родители навещали Дженсена в больнице каждый день, но Джозеф зашел в его палату лишь один раз. Во время своего короткого визита он обронил только пару слов – о бесполезных надеждах и будущем, которого у Дженсена уже не было.

Когда родители Дженсена общались с докторами, искали адвокатов, делали все возможное, чтобы оградить его от программы размножения, они между делом извинялись за отсутствие Джозефа.

Он ведь даже не попрощался.

Даже сам Дженсен думал, что понимает Джозефа. Ему было жаль, что он заставил Джозефа почувствовать столько злости, горя и бессилия. Его большой брат не вынес своей неспособности помочь, защитить… Ему не нравилось то, что он не в силах все исправить.

Но оказалось, что тот пошел другим путем.

Его сугубо деловой, неумолимый как смерть брат рискнул собой, встретился с отчаянными людьми, вовлек себя в крайне опасное предприятие – и все это ради человека, который уже сдался.

Ради своего брата, Дженсена Росса Эклза. Ради мужчины, которым тот снова станет.

Кто направил Джозефа к этой женщине? Как он нашел ее? Женщину, которая пыталась вывести его отсюда. Женщину, которая явно знала Сэма.

Знал ли Сэм Джозефа? Подозревал ли Сэм, что их заключение здесь временное? Может быть, Сэм был в курсе абсолютно всех проблем Дженсена еще до того, как они увидели друг друга?

Дженсен понял, что совершенно ничего не знает о мужчинах, с которыми жил. Ни о ком из них. Сэм, Джек и Джаред. Он знал только то, о чем они ему рассказывали, что позволяли выяснить. И ни слова больше. А ведь Сэм предупреждал его об этом. Но до Дженсена только сейчас дошла истина, скрывавшаяся в его словах.

Вещи Джареда все еще лежали в комоде, стоявшем рядом с кроватью. Впрочем, там их было немного. Туалетными принадлежностями и одеждой их обеспечили, так что в личных вещах не было нужды. Дженсен не обратил внимания на флакон со смазкой, стоявший прямо на комоде. Ни о чем ему не сказала и расческа. В первом ящике лежала чистая одежда, по стилю и цвету подходящая под здешние правила. Во втором были запасные простыни.

В нижнем ящике лежала фотография, перевернутая изображением вниз. Сначала Дженсен не понял, зачем Джаред спрятал ее. Однако, рассмотрев карточку как следует, он сообразил, в чем дело. Джаред скрывал ее от себя самого. Он захватил с собой фотографию просто ради удовольствия взглянуть на нее. Но вместо этого она причиняла ему боль. На снимке пожилой, лысеющий мужчина в черном обнимал длинноволосую женщину с приятной улыбкой. За их спинами возвышалась более молодая версия Джареда, сияя улыбкой в милю шириной. А рядом стоял сам Джаред, выше их всех. Это был снимок семьи, которую Джаред Падалеки покинул. Отца, которого он потерял. Матери и брата, с которыми сначала поссорился, а потом снова помирился.

Джареду не нужно было постоянное напоминание о том, чего он лишился. Ну, может быть, он сегодня вечером воссоединится со своей семьей.

Дженсену стало приятно при этой мысли.

Он положил фото семьи Джареда на кровать и зашел в следующий альков. Он никогда не оставался на ночь у Джека. Их совокупления были физиологичными и короткими. И Дженсен знал – от него ждут, что он сразу же свалит с кровати после акта.

Единственной личной вещью Джека тоже оказалась фотография. На ней был снят младенец, дата на снимке показывала, что ему чуть больше месяца.

Ребенок смотрел на фотографа несфокусированным взглядом, у него были большие, глубокие, темно-синие глаза. Дженсен почувствовал знакомую боль и машинально положил руку на низ живота, невольно подумав о другом ребенке. Вернее, о ребенке, который мог бы родиться. И поспешил прогнать странную тоску, мучившую его.

В комнатке Сэма тоже практически не было личных вещей. Только книга, которую Дженсен мельком видел пару лет назад. Насколько он помнил, ее публикация вызвала множество дискуссий. Многие высказывались «за» или «против» этой книги. Однако Дженсен решил даже не открывать ее. Подозревал, что ему не понравится текст под суперобложкой.

Его желудок пожаловался на голод, и Дженсен рассмеялся. Почти забытое желание поесть привело его на кухню.

Он не знал, чего хочет, не мог решить, что ему выбрать. И, в конце концов, просто начал кидать в кастрюлю приглянувшиеся продукты. Он улыбнулся, сообразив, что почти такую же безумную смесь готовил Джаред. От этого еда понравилась ему еще больше. Сочетание ароматов возбудило в нем аппетит, которого он не испытывал уже очень давно.

Поев, Дженсен подавил зевок и ушел с кухни.

Он обнаружил, что улегся на кровать Джареда. И даже не задался вопросом, почему. Само собой подразумевалось, что он сегодня будет спать один, но… он скучал по компании Джареда. Скучал по его руке, которая удобно ложилась ему на живот.

Дженсен долго не мог заснуть.

 

Сара вернулась на рабочее место. По пути ей встретился бледно-зеленый Джонсон. С несчастным выражением на лице доктор метнулся в заработавший лифт. Когда двери закрывались за ним, он бормотал извинения за то, что вынужден отменить встречу. У Сары не было времени, чтобы в полной мере насладиться состоянием несчастного доктора. Пришел Меткалф, вызвал ее в свой кабинет и вручил список людей, с которыми следовало связаться, а также дал поручения, которые необходимо было выполнить немедленно.

Меткалф бушевал, орал, что все вокруг тупицы, что стоит ему отлучиться, как все летит к черту. Мания величия убедила его, что все случилось исключительно из-за его персонального упущения.

Джеффа Моргана вызвали первым. Он явился более собранным, чем ожидала Сара. Хотя из-за двери раздавались громкие голоса обоих мужчин, Джефф вышел через двадцать минут лишь немного взволнованным. Более того, у него хватило самообладания не только не посмотреть в ее сторону, но и вообще не заметить ее присутствия. От этого создавалось четкое впечатление, что они – просто коллеги, которые не любят и даже едва знают друг друга.

Позже, когда Сара смогла с ним переговорить, Морган рассказал, что Меткалф ругал и унижал его, но смог обвинить только в непомерных амбициях. Джефф, в свою очередь, сообщил ему, что если бы не его контроль над Дженсеном, из программы по размножению выбыл бы еще один Вынашивающий.

Разговор закончился, когда Джефф предложил Меткалфу вынести их спор на обсуждение совета директоров. Тот почему-то отказался рассказывать о своих мелких проблемках людям, которые явно занимались более важными вещами, чем заморочки одного из подчиненных.

Понятно, что если руководство увидит изъян в системе безопасности, покатятся головы. А Меткалфу пришлось бы усиленно сгибать перед начальством свою плохо гнущуюся шею.

И теперь главной целью Меткалфа было как можно быстрее заменить Дженсеновых «соседей по комнате». А вот главная цель Сары не изменилась. Она по-прежнему должна была найти способ вытащить Дженсена из Центра.

 

Хотя Сара не думала, что за ней следят, она добиралась до убежища окружным путем. Несколько раз возвращалась, выезжала за город, ехала в объезд. Только через два часа после того, как Сара покинула Центр, она припарковала машину перед синей дверью. На ней косо висел несчастливый номер семь.

Временное убежище даже не было домом. Но здесь можно было залечь на дно, пока не появится возможность безопасно уехать. Владелица мотеля симпатизировала их убеждениям. Но если бы у них начались проблемы, она бы спокойно сделала вид, что они ее не касаются. Хозяйка была известна, как эксцентричная особа, и эта репутация служила ей хорошим прикрытием, так же как и сын на государственной службе.

Сара заметила владелицу в окне ее кабинета. Та еле кивнула, давая знать, что отследила ее приезд. На более радушное приветствие Сара и не рассчитывала.

Она постучала в дверь седьмого номера. Едва дернулась занавеска – и женщина услышала звон снятой цепочки. Ее схватили в объятия сильные руки, губы начали зацеловывать шею. Сара позволила себе насладиться этим пару секунд, потом оттолкнула обнимавшего её мужчину, чтобы поговорить с ним.

Сэм взглянул через ее плечо на мужчин, застывших в открытых дверях соседней комнаты. Она тоже повернулась к ним. К тем, кого видела только на экранах мониторов. Они пока не могли разъехаться по домам, их схватят, едва узнают. Даже если они сами вдруг пожелают вернуться в ряды Осеменителей, Сара не могла допустить, чтобы им начали задавать вопросы, прежде чем она доделает свои дела.

\- Где Дженсен?

Сара давно привыкла смотреть снизу вверх, но, черт возьми, мальчишка был гигантом. 

\- Он слегка задерживается. Но скоро будет здесь.

Волнение на его лице быстро сменилось гневом. Парень быстро перевел взгляд с нее на Сэма и обратно:  
\- Как скоро?

Она отвернулась от паренька – Джареда, насколько она помнила – и посмотрела на Сэма. Затем поцеловала его, прежде чем вновь повернуться и натолкнуться на сжигающий ее взгляд ореховых глаз.

\- Я не буду врать тебе, Джаред, мы придумали плохой план. Был шанс, что он сработает, но он не сработал. Однако это было лучшее, что я смогла придумать за короткое время, тем более, что я хотела избежать кровопролития. Твоя злость сейчас ни к чему не приведет. И уж точно не поможет Дженсену. Я собираюсь вытащить его из Центра, и тебе лучше приготовиться сразу же смотаться отсюда, как только он появится. Потому что ему будет небезопасно оставаться в этой стране после побега.

Старший из двух мужчин в дверях, кажется, удовлетворился сказанным. Он положил руку Джареду на плечо, выказывая свое сочувствие. А затем ушел вглубь комнаты, где Сара не могла видеть его.

Джаред не двинулся:  
\- Ты же уверял, что она вытащит его оттуда.

Сэм бесшумно подошел и сказал Джареду так тихо, что услышать мог только Джаред, ну и Сара, привыкшая к подобному шепоту:   
\- Я доверяю ей свою жизнь, Джаред. Доверил и Дженсена. Не смей даже сомневаться в этом – она вытащит его.

Сэм положил руку на грудь Джареда и мягко толкнул его в комнату – парень не сопротивлялся:  
\- Иди в постель, Джаред, поспи. Завтра мы обсудим все подробнее.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, муж обернулся к Саре. Он опустил голову, но даже так продолжал смотреть на нее:   
\- Ну что ж, миссис Мэтьюз, я думаю, что тебе тоже пора отправляться в постель.

Жар, разгоревшийся между ног, напомнил ей, что она слишком давно не была с этим мужчиной. А когда Сэм толкнул Сару на кровать, она поняла, что вот спать-то ей как раз придется немного.

 

Сны имеют особенность возвращать вас туда, куда вы не хотите возвращаться, заставляют вспоминать времена, которые вы хотите забыть. Сны Дженсена были лабиринтом из воспоминаний о том, что было и чего не было, - они вели прямиком в царство кошмара.

Дженсен балансировал на краю сознания, когда его мысли направились по опасному пути. Но он уже зашел слишком далеко, чтобы проснуться сам. И никого рядом не было, чтобы вывести его разум из тьмы.

Их церковный приход был бедным, экономический спад сказался на нем больше, чем на других, богатых приходах. Соседние округа позволяли Дженсену чувствовать себя борцом за равноправие – он считал, что здесь он на своем месте.

Викарий Дженсен получал огромное удовольствие, выполняя задания отца Майкла, на которые у того не хватало времени или сил. Да, Дженсен выполнял чужие обязанности. Но он не возражал, потому что любил работать.

После тридцати лет службы отец Майкл уже не так смиренно относился к своей все менее благодарной пастве. Однако он никогда не отказывал в помощи, как бы он не жаловался. Старый священник злоупотреблял крепким словцом, а также крепким алкоголем – но Дженсен легко с этим мирился, поскольку отец Майкл не позволял себе ничего подобного в присутствии прихожан. Дженсен никогда не припоминал ему мелких грешков – он не мог не симпатизировать человеку, которого рано или поздно должен был заменить на посту. Приход святого Эндрю пережил множество попыток закрыть его или объединить с соседними приходами. Отец Майкл говорил, что приход просто обязан выстоять – хотя бы потому, что оставался одной из немногих церквей в городе. А раз так сказал отец Майкл, боровшийся и не сдававшийся – разве мог Дженсен, самый молодой священник в епархии, ставить его слова под сомнение?

Одной из обязанностей Дженсена было навещать пожилых прихожан и помогать им по мере возможностей. Даже обычная беседа высоко ценилась теми, для кого одиночество стало самой большой трагедией.

Миссис Кэрриган пыталась оплачивать его визиты своей выпечкой. А Дженсену просто нравилось ходить к старушке дважды в неделю. Она рассказывала ему о временах, когда в школах было много детей, когда небеса были голубыми, а воздух никого не душил. Она рассказывала о днях своей юности, когда приход был куда богаче, а на каждом углу не тусили шлюхи и наркоторговцы.

Да, в их районе были проблемы, но для их решения и была нужна церковь.

Через два месяца после смерти миссис Кэрриган отец Майкл отправил Дженсена в хостел. Сам священник сказал, что у него не хватает времени на посещение общежития. Но Дженсен знал, что дело не во времени – отца Майкла начало подводить здоровье, и безропотно взвалил на себя дополнительную обязанность.

Он не занимался проповедями в хостеле – если бы он попытался, его бы не поняли. Дженсен проводил там время, помогая с уборкой, когда нужно – с готовкой, занимался сбором средств, если нужда поджимала. Иногда останавливавшиеся в хостеле люди изъявляли желание поговорить с ним – при этом они ни разу не заходили ни в какую церковь. Да, они были неверующими, но кому-то хотелось, чтобы его выслушали, кому-то был нужен совет – даже если этому совету не собирались следовать.

Там собрались совсем еще дети, которые торговали собой на улицах. Мальчики были особенно популярны, но в последнее время возрос спрос и на девочек. А значит, находились люди, готовые поставлять этот товар на улицу.

Лене Винсент не было даже семнадцати, а она уже два года жила с дружком-сутенером. Два года избиений и оскорблений, одна… две… да ладно, множество поездок в травмпункт. И в конце концов она осознала, что не доживет до следующего дня рождения, если не изменит свою жизнь.

Дженсен даже не задумался дважды, поддержав ее желание измениться. Он нашел ей дом, работу. Помог начать новую жизнь.

Он также не подумал о том, что когда Карл не найдет Лену, вместо нее он примется искать Дженсена. Назовите отца Эклза наивным, но он даже не рассматривал такую возможность.

А священника совсем нетрудно разыскать.

В эти времена мало народу посещало церковь. Хотя по воскресеньям и праздникам все еще проводились службы, они собирали немного прихожан. Изредка в церкви проходили венчания и отпевания, но большинство людей предпочитали обычные гражданские бракосочетания и похороны. Иногда, когда Дженсен дежурил по приходу, туда не заглядывало ни одного человека.

Вот почему в церкви Дженсен оказался один.

Вот почему никто их не застал.

Карл был невысок. Однако недостаток роста он восполнял хитростью. Возможно, Дженсен одолел бы его в честной борьбе. В конце концов, он же вырос с двумя старшими братьями, которые научили его паре приемов. Но Карл вовсе не собирался драться честно. Он хотел использовать любую возможность.

Дженсен не знал, чем Карл ударил его. Когда он очнулся, то был еще в шоке, перед глазами все плыло, голова гудела. Постепенно он понял, что лежит на полу, головой между двумя скамьями, а к горлу приставлен нож, царапающий кожу.

Только когда Дженсен разобрал слова, изрыгаемые Карлом, он понял, кто сзади него… кто лежит на нем. Грубым шепотом Карл сообщил, что Дженсену придется возместить то, что он украл. Придется сделать то, что его шлюха больше не может делать. В тот момент Дженсен не понял, о чем, черт побери, Карл разглагольствует. Однако постепенно он ощутил, как воздух холодит кожу, как болезненно вжимаются в ледяной пол его живот и бедра – обнаженные, потому что штаны с него сорвали… И тогда он кристально ясно осознал, что сейчас произойдет. С бешено бьющимся сердцем он попытался поговорить, попытался урезонить напавшего, но нож вдавили сильнее – и кровь заструилась по шее, словно пародируя потоки слез, которые Дженсен отказывался пролить.

\- А ты, бля, действительно милашка, ты в курсе, святой отец? - произнес Карл, брызги слюны попали Дженсену почти в глаз, тот заморгал – и в этот момент палец вторгся в него. Резко. Грубо. Разрывая. – Ух ты, узкая маленькая попка. Теснее, чем киска Лены. Сейчас ты будешь моей киской, святой отец. Сейчас ты будешь моей киской…

Дженсен попытался сконцентрироваться, подготовить себя к боли – он точно знал, что сейчас будет больно. Тем не менее, вторжение полностью выбило воздух из его легких. Каждый раз, когда Карл втрахивался в него, голова Дженсена билась о деревянную скамейку, нож сильнее врезался в горло, а Карл смеялся. Хрюкая от своего удовольствия и чужого унижения.

\- Сладкая попка.

\- Гребаная шлюшка.

\- Ну и где сейчас твой Бог, а, отче?

Наверное, прошло всего несколько минут, но Дженсену казалось, что миновала вечность.

Он даже не заметил, как Карл ушел.

Он пришел в себя, замерзший и страдающий от боли, уличные фонари светили через витражи, свечи отбрасывали золотые тени на холодные каменные стены.

Некоторое время он оцепенело сидел, дрожа. Затем собрал порванные и окровавленные клочья одежды и отнес их в ризницу. Попытался скрыть случившееся от себя самого и от всех остальных.

Он сумел притвориться, что ничего не было, но ненадолго. Однако как бы усердно он ни молился о том, чтобы забыть, чтобы отринуть страх, Бог перестал его слушать.  
А потом и вовсе повернулся к нему спиной.

 

Дженсен все еще видел сон. Должен был видеть сон. Хотя лицо из его кошмара казалось таким близким, таким настоящим.

Монстр стоял, прислонившись к стене, со скрещенными на груди руками. Знакомая ухмылка выглядела непривычно на гладко выбритом лице. Волосы были чистыми и недавно подстриженными.

Он смотрел прямо ему в глаза и не думал исчезать, как полагалось персонажу из сна. Кошмары не должны следовать за вами в реальный мир. Вы не должны слышать их дыхание, чувствовать их запах.

Взрыв адреналина в крови подбросил его, и Дженсен вскочил с кровати, встав по другую ее сторону. Он был жутко рад, что на нем было надето нечто посущественнее робы.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

На лице Карла возникла жестокая, холодная усмешка:  
\- Похоже, я здесь, чтобы трахать тебя. Хотя ты уже не такой узенький, как тогда, верно? Ведь сейчас ты так часто подставляешь свою задницу, - Карл шагнул ближе, кровать не была для него серьезной преградой… ничто не было серьезной преградой. – Но теперь это моя задница. Как я понял из того, что мне втюхивали, теперь я могу трахать тебя, сколько влезет, без всяких проблем. Как тебе это нравится, а, отче? Я буду спускать тебе в задницу. Заполнять ее своей кончиной.

Дженсен никогда еще так сильно не злился. Все остальные чувства ушли на десятый план. Страх, отвращение… У этого мужика не было ни единого шанса снова прикоснуться к нему без драки. Ни единого гребаного шанса.

Первый удар застал Карла врасплох:  
\- Эй, разве так должны вести себя священники?

Карл потер покрасневшую челюсть, его лицо искривилось в гримасе, когда он потрогал зашатавшийся зуб, почувствовал кровь, хлынувшую из губы.

\- Я больше не священник, как видишь. Так что, если хочешь заполучить мою задницу, тебе придется, бля, драться со мной.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения для этой и последующих глав.   
> Акты терроризма, насилие, убийство и смерть вымышленных персонажей.

**Глава 19**

 

\- Ты адски рисковал.

Дженсен молчал, пока Морган осматривал его пальцы, проверяя их на предмет переломов. Дженсен был настолько удовлетворен собой, что едва скрывал самодовольную ухмылку. На самом деле, он перестал бы прятать ее, но побаивался, что его посчитают неуравновешенным.

Дженсен не спрашивал, но ему все равно выложили всю информацию:   
\- Тебе, наверное, будет интересно узнать, что он в куда худшем состоянии, чем ты. Его отправили в больницу. Думаю, он… с твоей помощью… пробил легкое.

И чем больше говорил доктор, тем труднее Дженсену становилось сдерживать радость от перемены в своем поведении. Джозеф бы гордился им, радовался, что его малыш братец дал сдачи. И хотя Дженсен ненавидел насилие, сейчас он слишком гордился собой, чтобы чувствовать хотя бы малейшее раскаяние.

Врач сел перед ним, поставив стул ближе. Убрал обе слепящие лампы. Дженсен заметил, что Морган выглядит очень утомленным. Дженсен мог бы ему посочувствовать.

\- Послушайте, мистер Эклз, – голос смягчился, он вздохнул, перестав внимательно смотреть на пациента. Маска профессионала слетела с него. – Дженсен, ты должен быть осторожнее. Ведь ты уже можешь быть беременным. Твои ранения могут оказаться небезопасными как для тебя, так и для ребенка.

Дженсен понимал это, он же не был идиотом, но уже достаточно наслушался про то, что у него нет выбора. У него не было секса уже больше суток, и урод, пытавшийся принудить его к этому – второй раз – был выведен из игры, по крайней мере, на некоторое время. Дженсен надеялся, что это не было всего лишь малюсенькой победой среди сокрушительно проигранных битв последнего времени.

 

Кроме того, он знал, что чувствуешь, когда теряешь ребенка – сначала безумный холод, рождающийся внутри, затем его резко сменяет жжение. Незабываемое чувство – будто тебя вспороли и выпотрошили.

Как будто умираешь.

Если утром он был беременен, то сейчас точно ничего не изменилось, ребенок остался в нем. А если не был беременным? Что ж, тогда все равно ничего не изменилось.

\- Если здешние руководители волнуются, что я могу потерять ребенка, я предлагаю им держать Карла Уинтера подальше от меня.

\- Ты же знаешь, они могут связать тебя.

\- Тогда я все равно буду бороться. Извините, док, я знаю, что вы пытаетесь дать мне хороший – по вашему мнению – совет. Но клянусь, что больше не буду лежать и покорно раздвигать ноги. Если кто-нибудь попробует принудить меня, я буду драться.

Морган больше ничего не сказал, но тишина, воцарившаяся в его кабинете, была непривычно уютной. Пропало напряжение, которое Дженсен обычно чувствовал в присутствии доктора. Он был приятно удивлен тем, что Морган беспокоился о нем.

У него было несколько синяков, разбитая губа, фингал под глазом, пальцы правой руки, похоже, были сломаны… но он чувствовал себя… счастливым.

Дженсен сдерживал улыбку до тех пор, пока не остался один.

Доктор Морган поступил так же.

 

Джаред сидел в столовой и пялился в меню, отставив в сторону третью чашку кофе за утро. Он не мог поверить, от какого удовольствия отказывался, поедая суррогатную пищу, плававшую в забивающем артерии жире, и затапливая внутренности суперкрепким кофеином. Он отказывался называть проглоченное варево словом «кофе», оно было недостойно этого названия.

\- Джаред, ты понимаешь, с чем связываешься? Если тебя поймают, то обвинят в уголовном преступлении, – Сэм говорил тихо, чтобы его могли услышать только Джек и Джаред.

Джаред кинул взгляд на Джека, который молча сидел рядом. Он знал, о чем тот думает. Джек не переставал твердить ему, что не хочет быть вовлеченным в опасные игры. Джаред не знал, с чем было связано решение Джека не помогать организаторам побега – с трусостью (о, Сэм был бы счастлив обвинить его в этом), с велением совести или просто с нескрываемой враждебностью, которую тот выказывал по отношению к Сэму.

Джаред повернулся к блондину, сидевшему перед ним. Он уже принял свое решение, поэтому кивнул:  
\- Я знаю.

Сэм не отвел от него пристального взгляда. Это внимание заставило Джареда почувствовать собственную значимость, возможно, слишком большую для него. 

\- Мы можем увезти тебя отсюда, вывести с линии огня…

Джаред затряс головой. Пора было защищать то, во что он верил. Он не собирался позволить Сэму – или Джеку – отговорить его сейчас.   
\- Нет, я останусь. Буду помогать, если смогу.

Сэм замолчал, когда в столовую вошла женщина – жена Сэма, как предположил Джаред, хотя их так и не представили друг другу до сих пор – и направилась прямиком к ним. В тот же момент появилась официантка, должно быть, заметив отсутствие кофе в его чашке.

Сара села рядом с Сэмом и улыбнулась официантке, наполнявшей три из четырех чашек, стоявших на столе. Джек едва прикоснулся к кофе, завтрак он вообще не тронул.

Джаред собирался поговорить со своим старшим товарищем. Он понимал, что происходило с Джеком. По крайней мере, думал, что понимал. Джек планировал свое будущее с Томом, с детьми, которых бы они нарожали вместе. Новая работа, новый дом – все, что им наобещали. Но ребенок Тома явно уже появился на свет, Джеку ничего не сообщили, значит, он не был его отцом, и все его планы рухнули.

Джаред пытался даже не думать о том, что Дженсен может забеременеть не от него. Не потому что он возжелал вознаграждения, которое в программе размножения предлагали в случае успеха. Он хотел постоянно быть с Дженсеном. Вот какой награды он жаждал. Джаред мечтал о том, что свяжет их вместе – даже если Дженсен в конце концов не захочет отношений с ним.

Когда официантка ушла, Сара придвинулась к столу, хотя ее поза стороннему наблюдателю все еще казалась бы расслабленной:  
\- Крис сказал, что сможет быть на месте в два. Рабочая смена заканчивается в полночь, после этого там будет минимум персонала.

Сэм кивнул, приканчивая очередную чашку.   
\- Хорошо, тогда никакие случайности не смогут нам повредить.

Он обернулся к Джареду:  
\- Дженсен остается нашей главной целью. Но если Стив и Энди проникнут в Центр, они смогут добраться, по крайней мере, еще до двух Вынашивающих, если не до всех троих.

Сара улыбнулась, легким прикосновением руки привлекла к себе внимание Сэма:  
\- Попытаться, конечно, стоит. Но мы ни в коем случае не будем рисковать быть пойманными. Если что-то пойдет не так, придется смириться с потерями. Мы вытащим оттуда всех, кого сможем. Но кого не сможем – оставим в Центре. У нас нет выбора. Я вытрясла из архивов Меткалфа всю информацию, какую только можно было. Получила все, что могла получить от этого мужика. Я не уверена только насчет Пола Джонсона. Но, возможно, Морган поможет нам выбраться. Я рассчитываю на него, пока он остается в Центре.

\- Думаешь, ему захочется сыграть в этом деле более существенную роль?

\- Думаю, скоро он начнет умолять нас об этом.

Деловой разговор закончился, на некоторое время превратившись в беседу ни о чем. Джаред понимал: есть вещи, которые ему не следует знать. Дела, в которых ему не доверяют. Что ж, он мог смириться с этим.

Когда он с благодарностью принял свою, вероятно, последнюю чашку кофе, по крайней мере, на сейчас последнюю, он понял, что ему намного удобнее общаться с Сэмом и Сарой, чем с упрямо притихшим мужчиной, сидящим рядом.

Сейчас Сэм и Джек получили возможность не контактировать друг с другом, чем и пользовались большую часть времени. Джаред не сомневался, что враждебность, которая возникла между ними в апартаментах Центра, переросла бы в драку, останься они еще дольше в компании друг друга.

Возможно, Джеку лучше уехать, воспользоваться предложением Сэма.

Джаред понятия не имел, почему Джек еще не свалил отсюда.

 

Дженсен сидел на кровати Джареда. И не хотел задумываться, почему словно привязан к ней. Он открыл книгу Сэма. «Мужчина-мать» была шедевром оскорбительного высокомерия. Она отстаивала все, что считалось неправильным в мире Дженсена.

Он просматривал страницы, продираясь сквозь научный жаргон и саркастичные теории. Дженсен надеялся прочитать в книге что-нибудь интересное о себе самом – но узнал только о том, как различные группы людей относятся к нему и к мужчинам, подобным ему.

Когда Дженсен закрыл книгу - неважно, сколько времени он ее читал - у него стало чуть больше знаний о собственной анатомии. Он изучил подробнее репродуктивную систему своего тела.

Наверное, кое о чем он не знал. Существовал секрет, утаенный от всего мира.

Он слышал о Вынашивающих, которые уходили из своих семей и никогда больше не давали о себе знать. Его родные тоже слышали такие истории, и они испугались, заставили его дать слово не поступать так. Дженсен не понимал, почему так много Вынашивающих покидало любимых людей. Ну понятно, некоторые не хотели навлекать на свои семьи позор и оскорбления, но не все же руководствовались этим!

Было еще что-то, должно было быть.

Вот откуда взялся его новый страх. Страх, что его никогда не выпустят из Центра, даже после того, как он родит ребенка. Страх, что за одной беременностью сразу последует вторая, а затем еще и еще…

Вероятно, если бы он попытался вернуться к прежней жизни, его бы вообще навсегда изолировали.

Сделали заключенным. Вот почему он хотел знать больше.

Гораздо лучше было жить с одним Осеменителем. Быть с одним мужчиной и только с одним. От секса вряд ли удалось бы отвертеться, но Дженсен не мог не думать о том, что можно избежать второй беременности.

Своего рода контроль за рождаемостью среди Вынашивающих.

Если его намеревались использовать как племенную кобылу, а он не смог бы забеременеть снова, тогда его вынуждены были бы отпустить… должны были бы.  
Он швырнул книгу на пол – она не стоила бумаги, на которой была напечатана.

 

Джаред сидел на кровати в мотеле и щелкал пультом от телевизора, гуляя по каналам. Джек, похоже, только телом присутствовал в комнате, его мысли были далеко.  
По телеку, как всегда, нечего было смотреть, экран заполонили не интересовавшие Джареда реалити-шоу.

По-настоящему поразило Джареда то, что об их побеге ничего не говорили в новостях.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться здесь, Джаред? Связываться с этими парнями опасно. А что касается их планов… мне они не нравятся.

Джаред выключил телевизор и бросил пульт на кровать. Джек избегал всех попыток вовлечь его в беседу, поэтому Джаред был готов воспользоваться любым поводом поговорить с ним. 

\- Я должен это сделать, Джек. Потому что это кажется мне правильным.

\- Ради Дженсена? – по тону Джека казалось, что он не одобрял Джареда.

\- Да. Нет. Ради себя тоже. Я слишком долго плыл по течению, не делая попыток сопротивляться. Думаю, я должен сделать это, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам, когда бреюсь.

Джек втянул губу. Его нахмуренные брови ясно продемонстрировали, что он не понимает Джареда и его мотивы.  
\- Ты идиот.

Джареду не нравилось оправдываться.

\- А разве ты сам бы так не поступил? Я имею в виду, если бы Том был еще в Центре, если бы его ребенок оказался твоим. Разве ты бы не сделал хоть что-нибудь – нет, все возможное – чтобы вернуть их?

Джек не думал ни секунды:  
\- Да, сделал бы.

От внимания Джареда не ускользнула грусть, появившаяся на лице приятеля, хотя она исчезла так же быстро, как и возникла.

Джек отвернулся от него и пошел к двери, открыв ее и впустив внутрь холод. 

\- Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом. Я недолго.

Джаред даже не успел спросить, куда тот идет.

 

Сара лежала с мужем, затаив дыхание, поскольку его пальцы скользнули во влажные изгибы плоти между ее ногами.  
\- Опять?

Сэм засмеялся, спускаясь губами по ее шее и налегая на жену всем телом:  
\- Наверстываю упущенное время.

\- На самом деле? 

Она чувствовала, как его член прижимается к ее животу, немного грубее, чем ей нравилось.  
\- О да…

Сара засмеялась, положив руки ему на плечи, и шире раздвинула ноги, обнимая своими бедрами его бедра, пятками вжавшись в его задницу.

\- Мы должны подготовиться к сегодняшнему вечеру.

Она не любила говорить «нет» при таких обстоятельствах.

\- К чему нужно приготовиться? Все уже сделано. 

Он двинулся ниже.

\- А Джаред?

Сэм засмеялся:  
\- Как ты можешь сейчас говорить о другом мужчине?

Она выгнулась, поощряя и подгоняя его. Она не возражала против того, чтобы заниматься несколькими делами сразу. Они могли разговаривать и трахаться одновременно.

Сэм прильнул к ней, целуя:  
\- Джаред все сделает замечательно. Я беспокоюсь о Джеке.

Сара нахмурилась, теряя нить рассуждений, когда член Сэма скользнул в нее, а его руки обняли ее за плечи, приподнимая грудь жены к своим губам. 

\- Джек не пойдет с нами.

О Боже, как она скучала по этому! Теперь ей всегда будет мало.

\- Точно, - Сэм посасывал ее сосок, слегка прикусывая зубами, затем приподнял бедра, выходя из нее – только для того, чтобы сразу же ворваться внутрь, крадя ее дыхание, ее способность здраво мыслить.

Ну и правильно, она уже достаточно наболталась.

К гребаной матери все одновременные дела, они поговорят позже. 

Намного позже.

 

Джек не мог поверить, что дело дошло до такого. Не мог поверить, что смог стать таким, каким стал.

И что для этого ему понадобится так мало причин.

Он снова все продумал и пришел к тому же выводу. Побег был ошибкой, которая все разрушила. Он не должен был делать то, что захотел Сэм. Не должен был выходить за дверь вместе с остальными. Однако, если он разыграет свои козыри правильно, поговорит с нужными людьми, возможно, он все же сумеет заполучить своего сына.

Сын – это все, что имело значение.

Больше ни на что не стоило обращать внимания.

Поэтому он послал куда подальше чувство вины, взяв телефонную трубку.


	20. Chapter 20

У Натаниеля Меткалфа был невероятно плохой гребаный день со всех точек зрения. И он не представлял себе, как это можно поправить.

Он был на работе один день, всего один день, и уже весьма сожалел о том, что решил пораньше выйти с больничного. Ему бы просто остаться дома да решить все дела по телефону, по крайней мере, тогда бы директора не вызвали его на встречу этим утром. Вместо него туда отправился бы Морган, это его увещевали бы, нагибали и унижали. Пятеро директоров сидели бы напротив него с мрачными лицами и смотрели бы сверху вниз.

Смотрели на него сверху вниз!

Да как, вашу мать, они осмелились?

Да, у них были деньги и власть, чтобы запустить программу размножения, но им нужны люди типа Меткалфа, чтобы программа заработала.

Они в нем нуждались, а он в них – нет!

Были другие сферы деятельности, где он мог бы работать, другие места, где его оценили бы по заслугам. Черт, у него были даже предложения работы из-за рубежа! Но принял ли он их? Нет. Он же был патриотом. Настоящим честным американцем, который знал, что его страна еще не достигла пика своего величия, но уже на пути к нему, а с его помощью достигнет вершины быстрее. Потому что в Америке люди были куда умнее, чем в других странах, которыми управляли всякие чувствительные недоумки, в которых не было программ размножения и провозглашалась свобода «личности». Они просто не видели, какие они жалкие.

Реально, вашу мать, жалкие, если ставят нужды нескольких людей выше нужд всего населения страны.

Ну да, программа размножения не была успешной на сто процентов. Но показатели улучшались. Шестьдесят процентов Вынашивающих оставались в живых после рождения ребенка. Правда, здоровью многих из них при этом наносится такой серьезный вред, что они уже вряд ли могли забеременеть во второй раз. А после второй беременности вообще выживали единицы.

Но это не имело значения. Работа врачей типа Джонсона направлена на то, что все Вынашивающие не только будут оставаться в живых после родов, но и смогут размножаться годами, а число их намного увеличится. Их станет так много, что, возможно, им предоставят роскошь выбора… возможно. 

А пока существование программы давало человечеству надежду. Позволяло людям строить планы на будущее, в котором они уже начинали сомневаться.

Он опустился в кресло и начал наблюдать за Вынашивающими на экранах. Смотрел, как они «общаются» со своими сожителями. Меткалф не находил ничего возбуждающего в наблюдении за их спариванием, но старался следить за техникой. Удачливые Осеменители все делали примерно одинаково, тем не менее, не только в этом было дело.

Он смотрел, как они трахаются, в своей похоти похожие на животных.

Его дед разводил собак. Подыскивал лучших кобелей для сучек – вот на что походило его нынешнее занятие. Подбор родителей для следующего поколения. Физические характеристики и умственная полноценность не являлись для него главными критериями. Имели значение только половая зрелость и генетическая совместимость. Хотя, возможно – только возможно! – ему придется признать, что он зря пустил Уинтера в комнатушку Эклза. Нет, идея-то была неплохая, но действовать надо было по-другому.

А директора, конечно же, имели свою точку зрения. Они, не затыкаясь, твердили, как важен для программы Эклз, и насколько неприемлем любой вред, причиненный телу Вынашивающего.

Однако он все же сумел доказать, что сознательно пошел на этот эксперимент. Что это был контролируемый и приемлемый риск. Выгода от успешного совокупления намного превзошла бы ущерб для эмоционального состояния Эклза.

Уинтер уже умудрился заделать Эклзу ребенка женского пола, хотя сомнительно, что девочка получилась именно благодаря его «вкладу», тем не менее, забеременел священник от него. Если бы это произошло в Центре или на Ферме, эту парочку заставили бы спать друг с другом, пока Эклз не потеряет способность к воспроизводству. Какое имеет значение, что было в прошлом между ним и Эклзом? Какая разница, что Эклза изнасиловали? В конце концов, с Вынашивающими это случается каждый день.

Очень удачно, что Уинтер недооценил силы Эклза. А может быть, у Уинтера просто хватило ума не бить его в живот. Если бы он врезал парню туда, да еще не дай бог, повредил бы ему что-нибудь… Тогда Меткалфу ни за что не удалось бы задобрить директоров обещаниями, что Уинтер и Эклз будут встречаться только под строгим контролем. И что во время этих визитов Эклз не сможет сопротивляться, а следовательно, рисковать своим физическим здоровьем.

Ну конечно, это все будет только после того, как Уинтера выпустят из больницы.

В конце концов, Меткалф сбежал от директоров и бросился в свое убежище – в кабинет. Последняя выходка начальства вывела его из себя гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить. Они спрашивали о мисс Андерсон, его правой руке. Хотели знать, насколько ей можно доверять, сколько времени она работает с ним и почему он ее нанял.

Если они хотели украсть у него самого лучшего секретаря, который у него был, он не собирался просто стоять и смотреть на это. Тем более, что директора наверняка собираются подсунуть ему своего шпиона.

Он должен найти способ сохранить Сару.

Он посмотрел на экран, на котором молоденький худенький Вынашивающий стоял под душем. Мальчишка был сплошным недоразумением. Откуда, черт побери, у него вдруг появилась твердость характера? Почему именно сейчас? Он был одинок, его бросили. Если он привязался к кому-нибудь из мужчин, с которыми провел последние шесть недель, то должен был чувствовать себя преданным после их внезапного ухода.

Если пацан чувствовал себя преданным, покинутым, то должен был легко подчиняться. Он не должен был бороться так, словно ему было что защищать. Его честь давно осталась в прошлом.

Черт, что же он оберегает?

Ответ стал совершенно очевиден для Меткалфа, когда он увидел, как молодой мужчина намыливается – рука бережно оглаживала живот.

Меткалф улыбнулся. Внезапно день показался ему намного лучше.

 

Сара махала Крису, пока его мотоцикл не скрылся из виду, затем задумалась о только что прошедшей, весьма специфической встрече. Первоначальный план, по которому Крис должен был остаться с ними, был отвергнут, как только она заметила, насколько сильно он нервничает. Нет, он всегда мандражировал перед работой. Господи, да он в лучших случаях просто трясся. А теперь, взглянув один раз на Джареда, ему незнакомого, он начал совсем сходить с ума.

Крис не любил перемены, еще меньше он любил неизвестность, а Джаред как раз и оказался таким неизвестным. Парень был параноиком, но, проклятье, он был лучшим в своем деле. И все время, хотя Крис беседовал с Сарой, он пялился на Джареда. Чихни тот – и Крис пристрелил бы его… Нет, Крис поблизости – это очень плохая идея.

Саре было нужен спокойный Крис, тем более, что он был в их группе специалистом-взрывником.

Она совершенно не хотела знать, откуда у него взрывчатые вещества, не желала думать, чем он занимается в свободное время, она знала только одно: на него можно было положиться. Крис никогда ее не подведет. Он всегда делал то, что от него требовалось. А на этот раз от Криса потребуется некоторое новаторство. Они не пойдут спасать парней через переднюю дверь. А поскольку черного входа в Центре не водилось, им придется сотворить собственный вход.

Когда Крис садился на свой байк, Джаред выглядел весьма шокированным – и сейчас оставался в том же состоянии. Она его понимала – нет, в самом деле, понимала! Кристиан Кейн и в хорошем настроении мог напугать кого угодно, а уж когда он с ума сходил от бушевавшего в нем перед заданием адреналина, он мог заставить вспотеть от страха даже Сэма… впрочем… однажды так и случилось. Конечно, Сэм ни за что не признается в этом.

Она пошла назад к машине. Им необходимо было вернуться в мотель, проверить, как там Сэм и Джек. Джаред молча пошел за ней, сел на пассажирское сиденье, не проронив ни слова. Ему нужно было отвлечься.

\- Не грузись, Джаред, несколько часов – и все будет кончено. А дальше уже от тебя будет зависеть – захочешь ли ты продолжить работать или же предпочтешь уехать куда-нибудь, развеяться. Один. Или с Дженсеном?

Джаред вздохнул:  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что он захочет быть со мной? Когда он выберется из Центра, у него снова появится выбор. Возможно, он больше никогда не захочет увидеть меня.

Неважно, как сильно Саре понравился Джаред за то короткое время, что они общались, неважно, что она не хотела расстраивать его, она не видела причин вселять в него фальшивую надежду. 

\- Ты прав, он может поступить и так. Но у него будет не слишком много вариантов. Он не сможет вернуться к своей семье. Он будет один. Вряд ли он предпочтет одиночество.

Джаред потряс головой:  
\- В общем, он будет со мной, потому что так лучше, чем быть одному? Нет, я не хочу, чтобы он был со мной только потому, что у него не окажется выбора. Больше не хочу.

Боже, ей показалось, будто она отшлепала его. В следующий раз, когда Сэм свяжется с мужчинами и привезет их домой, лучше, чтобы они были взрослыми.

\- Только не смей топиться в слезах от жалости к самому себе. Ему тоже выпало нелегкое времечко, Джаред. Хорошо, он был с тобой, потому что у него не было выбора. Прекрасно. Но почему ты решил, что появится у него выбор – и он не захочет иметь с тобой ничего общего?

Она опустила руку на плечо Джареда и не убирала ее, пока тот не кивнул, соглашаясь с ее доводами. Сара посмотрела на него: он действительно был просто мальчишкой. Теперь ему нужно повзрослеть. Повзрослеть и принять мир таким, какой он есть. Впрочем, Джаред уже начал расти, он старался.

Она погладила его плечо, убирая руку, и вдруг заметила: солнечный луч упал на ее пальцы, и там ничего не сверкнуло.

\- Твою мать…

\- Что случилось?

Она уставилась на свою руку, проклиная собственную глупость. Она оставила обручальное кольцо рядом с кроватью в своей квартире. Сара не надевала его на работу, потому что оно не подходило под ее легенду. Но в выходной она могла бы надеть его! Должна была. Она и собиралась надеть кольцо, только благодаря счастливой случайности Сэм еще ничего не сказал, но он скоро заметит его отсутствие. Однако сейчас у нее нет времени смотаться в город за кольцом.

\- Ничего, не волнуйся, это неважно.

 

Джаред вышел из мотеля, повернул за угол столовой и исчез. Он не хотел, чтобы его заметили и остановили. А его наверняка бы тормознули, если бы увидели, что он собирается сделать.

Он пойдет на риск сегодня ночью. Джек, конечно, превратился в полную задницу, но все же он был прав, когда сказал: это опасно, тебя могут убить. Джаред знал, что могут быть и другие последствия, о которых он не хотел думать, хотя и должен был. Он сделал выбор, из-за которого возврат к прежней жизни становился невозможным. Потому что все может пойти не так. И сегодня ночью, вполне вероятно, случится самое худшее.

Тогда будет слишком поздно.

Идея сделать это бродила в голове часами. Джаред отговаривал себя множество раз. Но в конце концов уступил эгоистичному желанию.

Он снял трубку телефона-автомата, поколебавшись, глубоко вдохнул и набрал номер.

Чувство вины заставило его оглянуться через плечо с полдюжины раз, а затем нажать отбой, прежде чем на другом конце ответили на вызов.

Но Джареду нужно было позвонить, он должен был.

Это мог быть его последний шанс.

Джаред снова набрал номер.

Как только она ответила на звонок, Джаред почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло, и на глаза навернулись слезы.

\- Мама!

\- Джаред? Джаред, детка, это ты?

 

Сэм поднял взгляд, когда услышал тихие приближающиеся шаги: он не знал, что Джаред выходил. Парнишка чертовски нервничал, но все понятно, он же встречался с Кристианом меньше часа назад. Крис умел производить такой эффект на непосвященных.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Джаред побледнел, когда обнаружил, что не один – он явно потерялся в своем мире. Ему необходимо прийти в себя:  
\- У меня мандраж, чувак. Черт, я пиздец как нервничаю насчет сегодняшнего. Нужно было проветриться, - он сунул руки в карманы и заметно сжался под взглядом Сэма.

Сэм улыбнулся, подошел к Джареду, приобнял его за плечи, подтянув к себе ближе:  
\- Тебе нужно расслабиться, приятель. Мы быстро войдем и выйдем. Ты будешь сидеть в машине. Тебе не стоит волноваться. Думай о себе, как о партизане в тылу врага. На линии огня тебя не будет.

Джаред кивнул, но Сэм видел, что мальчишка вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Тогда он вытащил из-за ремня своего старого проверенного приятеля и протянул его Джареду.

Тот осторожно взял пистолет, глядя на него так, словно оружие собиралось укусить его.

\- Держи, это просто на всякий случай. Думай об оружии, как о страховке.

 

Они ушли из мотеля в полночь. Сара уже уехала встречать Криса, а Джаред обнаружил, что поглаживает пистолет. Сэм же был воплощением сосредоточенности.

Джек не пошевелился, когда Джаред вышел из комнаты, но Падалеки был уверен, что его сосед бодрствует.

Он чувствовал тяжесть пистолета на ремне, а на душе таким же грузом лежала вина.

Он не должен был звонить. Что, если за его матерью следят? Что, если телефон прослушивается? Что, если звонок проследят?

Джаред знал, что должен сосредоточиться, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что что-то пойдет не так.

И даже ободряющая улыбка Сэма не придала ему уверенности.


	21. Chapter 21

Темно-синие и пурпурные цвета напоминали ему о летнем закате. Было бы очень красиво, если бы в эти цвета не была раскрашена его кожа. Пальцы правой руки распухли, к ним было больно прикасаться, вокруг образовались синяки, охватывающие и запястье. Болели лицо, спина и бок, но доктор Морган свято следовал принципу – никаких лекарств для потенциально беременных Вынашивающих. Никаких обезболивающих. Конечно, Дженсен был невероятно доволен, что уложил Карла Уинтера в больницу. Но с любой вершины в конце концов приходится падать, и Дженсен чувствовал, что он резко сорвался вниз, а сейчас находится в свободном падении. И никак нельзя остановиться, пока не шлепнешься на землю.

Безликие, аскетичные комнаты апартаментов вызывали у Дженсена клаустрофобию, мысли о заточении, даже когда в них жили четыре человека. А сейчас ему вообще казалось, что его заперли в жестяной банке, где он нарезает круги.

Бесцельно.

Одиноко.

Раньше Дженсен никогда не чувствовал одиночества. Нет, он оставался один, но ему было удобно наедине с собой.

У него было время поразмышлять, что-то обдумать, что-то сделать.

Совсем недавно Дженсен так отчаянно желал побыть один, мечтал о личном пространстве. Но сейчас для него стало почти шоком, что его желание осуществилось. Для Дженсена это было слишком. Он скучал по вниманию, которое раньше ненавидел. По заинтересованным пристальным взглядам, случайным прикосновениям и даже по вынужденной близости. По ворчливым попыткам исправить его предпочтения в еде – вернее, отсутствие таковых.

Предпочтения в еде.

Еда?

Вот проклятье, он был голоден. Возможно, теперь, когда скука прочно вошла в его жизнь, голод станет его постоянным состоянием… а ведь прошел только один день. Если он не будет осторожен, он не только наберет вес, который доктор Морган считает необходимым, он станет таким жирным, что едва будет проходить в двери и начнет ломать мебель.

Хотя утром свежие продукты так и не появились, и на склад у него доступа не было, готовя завтрак, Дженсен обнаружил, что на кухне осталось множество всякой всячины со вчерашнего дня. Во всяком случае, было из чего выбирать.

Хотя как раз сейчас Дженсен не хотел ничего из этой здоровой, экологически чистой, без добавок жратвы.

Он хотел сладкого.

Цыплят гриль.

В общем, еды, в которой было бы побольше калорий.

Дженсен посмотрел на разнообразие пакетов и банок и решил не трогать их. Пресно, безвкусно, скучно. К тому же, у него вряд ли хватило бы сил часа два торчать у плиты.

Единственными сладостями были фрукты в корзине. Ничего экзотического – яблоки, бананы, апельсины. Дженсен взял апельсин, повертел его в руке секунду и бросил обратно. Он терпеть не мог чистить апельсины: нужно было очистить каждую дольку, а потом удалить с нее пленку… И при этом все руки будут в липком соке. Нет, апельсин подождет. Ему на данный момент не хватило бы терпения да и ловкости рук. Может быть, яблоки? – нет, яблоки он предпочитал в виде начинки для пирога.

Взяв банан, он отправился в сад, решив полюбоваться зеленью, ухаживать за которой он пару раз помогал Джареду. Хотя обычно заботиться о саде должны были мужчины, остававшиеся незанятыми, пока Дженсен… в общем, пока Дженсен бывал занят.

Дженсена впечатлило, что львиную долю зелени насадил Джек, а Сэм вроде бы вообще не интересовался садом, хотя Дженсен точно видел, как тот что-то сажал пару раз.

Он мягко опустился на траву, стараясь не задеть особо болевшие места. Затем откинулся назад, перенеся вес на спину, и стал смотреть на небо. По небу плыли облака. Проплывая над ним, корабль превращался в дом, затем в дерево, затем в человеческое лицо…

Ребенком он любил смотреть на облака на заднем дворе, когда оставался один, а Джош и Джо были заняты делами больших мальчиков. Дженсен прекратил это занятие сразу же после того, как его в первый раз обозвали мечтателем. Он слишком близко к сердцу принимал критику, даже не совсем справедливую.

Он решил проигнорировать первые капли дождя. Вода была долгожданным облегчением для пылавшей жаром кожи. Когда дождь пошел сильнее, он закрыл глаза, позволив каплям обрисовывать контур своего лица, стекать вниз по шее. Только когда желанная прохлада сменилась резким холодом, Дженсен отправился в апартаменты. Закрыв дверь во внешний мир, укрывшись за стеклом своей клетки.

Дженсен дрожал, одежда его совершенно не согревала. Он снял одежду, бросив ее на пол, и отправился в ванную.

Душ оросил горячими каплями его кожу, и некоторое время Дженсен блаженствовал, стоя под обжигающим ливнем. Он посмотрел на аптечки на стенах, взял из одной мыло, но его глаза были прикованы к третьей. Той, чье содержимое Джаред всегда использовал, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Дженсен устало сполз на плитки пола. У него вырвался слабый стон: мускулы протестовали против резких движений.

Он провел руками по голове, резко откидывая волосы назад, затем позволил струям воды снова облепить лицо слишком отросшими прядями.

Куда, ко всем чертям, исчез его недавний восторг?

Дженсен понимал: если настроение вскоре не поднимется, он шмякнется на землю. И ощущения будут не из приятных.

Он смотрел на воду, крутившуюся водоворотом вокруг ног, затем поглядел выше, на тело. Временами он бросал взгляд на свою бледную безволосую кожу и не мог осознать, что она принадлежит ему. Был убежден, что это чье-то чужое. Но в последнее время все чаще случалось, что он не мог точно припомнить, какого оттенка рыжины были кудряшки у него в паху, или насколько светлыми были волосы на руках и ногах.

Дженсен подавил зевок.

Устал.

Он слишком устал.

Ему крайне необходимо было выспаться. Но последний раз, когда он уснул, пробуждение принесло ему неприятный сюрприз. И Дженсен больше не хотел, чтобы его застали врасплох, как тогда.

Больше никогда.

Если у него будет компания ночью, Дженсен хотел знать об этом: он не желал, чтобы кто-то стоял над ним, наблюдая, как он спит. И, понятное дело, драться будет охрененно больно, но он с огромным удовольствием будет сопротивляться. Даже если потом никогда не сможет взять в руку карандаш.

 

Дженсен оглядел ванную, на секунду удивившись, что он еще здесь. Его одежда мокрой грязной грудой валялась на полу. Но на двери с обратной стороны висела роба. Дженсен снял ее и набросил на себя, плотно запахнув.

Роба оказалась чересчур велика, Дженсен утонул в ней. Пальцев рук не было видно из рукавов, и Дженсен, улыбаясь, покачал головой, закатывая их.

Роба Джареда?

Вероятно, да.

Он почти чувствовал запах Джареда на одежде… почти.

 

Он вышел из ванной, снова подошел к окну и стал наблюдать, как дождь барабанит по земле. Трава давно была мокрой. Через просветы туч в небе появлялись голубые окошки, словно поддразнивая, но спустя секунды снова затягивались.

Тьма прокрадывалась в комнаты, но тут зажегся свет – сенсорные датчики засекли падение уровня освещенности. Дженсен не знал, правда ли уже настолько поздно, он так и не научился узнавать здесь время. Словно времени в Центре не должно было быть.

Он отвернулся, собираясь сходить на кухню и найти что-нибудь на предмет перекусить, чтобы убить еще несколько минут этого бесконечного дня. Но в этот момент его внимание привлек телевизор – настоящая приманка перед диваном. И Дженсен решил клюнуть на нее. У него никогда не хватало времени посмотреть телевизор. В детстве он следил за несколькими передачами. Но со временем у него появились другие дела, и пришлось сократить время, проводимое перед ящиком. Телевизор стал источником информации, а не развлечения.

Как только Дженсен включил телек, тишину сразу заполнил женский голос. Дженсен плотнее закутался в робу Джареда. Он поднял воротник так, чтобы стекавшая с волос вода не попадала за шиворот.

Темноволосая женщина обольстительно улыбнулась с экрана, прежде чем облизать шоколад с пальцев. С минуту Дженсен не мог понять, что он смотрит, - кулинарное шоу или софт порно. Но когда она положила плитку шоколада в толстый слой сливочного масла, а потом опустила все это в кипящее растительное масло, Дженсен понял: что бы это ни было, игнорировать такое нельзя. Его рот наполнился слюной. Эта штуковина должна быть очень сытной – и Дженсен отчаянно захотел ее. Его желудок согласно заурчал.

Дженсен мучил самого себя. Радость от пускания слюней на еду, которую он все равно не мог съесть, исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

На остальных каналах не было ничего стоящего. Но Дженсен даже загордился тем, что сумел потратить добрый час, переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.

Он щелкнул выключателем на пульте и настроил видеоигру. Потратив пять жизней в первые две минуты, он бросил и это занятие.

Подавив очередной зевок, Дженсен понял, что больше не сможет отказывать себе во сне…

После того, как что-нибудь съест.

Через десять минут он опустился на кровать Джареда. Рукава робы раскатались, так что руки оказались не видны, Дженсен согнул ноги так, что они тоже скрылись под мягкими складками ткани.

Она оказалась рядом, едва он закрыл глаза. Малышка с золотистыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Она смеялась и бегала кругами со своим новым маленьким другом. Мальчик был стеснительнее ее, не показывал своего лица, но позволил девочке взять себя за руку и стал бегать вместе с ней.

Мальчик был выше девочки, волосы у него были темнее, каштановые, но Дженсен не мог увидеть его лица, как бы ни вглядывался. Зато он мог слышать малыша. Слышать, как его смех сливается с её. Очень гармонично. Они принадлежали друг другу.

С этим осознанием на Дженсена внезапно снизошло умиротворение, на лице появилась улыбка, он почувствовал легкость, которую давно уже не чувствовал. Настроение вновь скакнуло вверх, словно на «русских горках». Сейчас он был очень далек от депрессии, хотя совсем недавно считал, что почти рухнул на землю. Дженсен не сомневался, что за душевным подъемом опять последует спад. Но он собирался выжать из ситуации все, что можно. 

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить, что проникающий в альков свет стал каким-то странным. Он не был похож на солнечный или свет ламп – обычно именно они освещали его клетку.

Дженсен выбрался из постели и выглянул из-за портьеры. Оранжевый отсвет огня, который трудно было не узнать, озарял ночь за окном.

Дженсен плотнее запахнул гигантскую робу Джареда и открыл дверь. Внезапная какофония звуков, обрушившаяся на него, чуть не заставила его шагнуть обратно. После тишины апартаментов вой тревожных сирен вперемешку с ревом огня почти оглушил его.

Внезапно слева раздался еще один взрыв. Уже на другой стороне комплекса. Третий взрыв последовал за первыми двумя. Дженсен не убежал, не спрятался. Мысль, содержавшая только одно слово, вернее, имя, вторглась в его мозг.

Сара?

Это было возможно, даже наиболее вероятно. Может быть, она предприняла еще одну попытку спасти его, вывести отсюда.

Справа от него рухнула стена садика, однако пламени на ее месте не было. Дженсен начал всматриваться в затененный провал, зияющее отверстие. Он был уверен, что в этой темноте кто-то двигался.

\- Дженсен!

Ноги Дженсена сами понесли его на голос. И было неважно, кто его зовет.

Он никогда даже не подумал бы отказаться.

Он шагнул в темноту.


	22. Chapter 22

Снаружи Центр выглядел внушительным архитектурным сооружением, построенным вокруг центрального здания. Пройдя охранников у входа, вы попадали в главный холл, из которого на одном из лифтов можно было подняться в центральное здание. В нем было четыре этажа офисов и лабораторий. Восемь апартаментов, в которых содержались «узники», располагались вокруг первого этажа центрального здания и были соединены с ним множеством служебных коридоров, переходов, складов и комнат для свиданий с людьми, у которых не было доступа внутрь. Сверху Центр, наверное, выглядел как странное, изломанное колесо. Джаред не то что не предпочитал классическую архитектуру модерну – он ненавидел ее.

Огромное здание уродовало пейзаж. Это была тюрьма, никак не меньше, скорее, намного больше.

Крис и парень, которого, как услышал Джаред, вроде бы звали Энди, умудрились подобраться близко к внешнему периметру Центра и заложили в разных местах шесть взрывных устройств. Перед этим Крис подошел и переговорил с Сэмом. Пульт дистанционного управления выглядел игрушкой в его руке. Большим пальцем он водил по красным кнопкам на пульте, одновременно указывая «дистанционником» места, куда планировалось заложить бомбы. У парня, по мнению Джареда, нехило ехала крыша. Их вторая встреча только укрепила первое впечатление.

Пока Крис и Энди закладывали взрывчатку, Сэм и Сара забалтывали охранников, отвлекая их от мониторов и датчиков, которые могли бы засечь Криса. Джареда, как маленького ребенка, оставили ждать в машине.

Это было забавно.

После выплеска адреналина, когда Джаред психовал по поводу якобы грозящей ему смертельной опасности, его настигло огромное разочарование, повлекшее неверие в собственные силы. Он-то думал, что будет делать что-то полезное, поможет вернуть Дженсену и другим Вынашивающим свободу, а вместо этого сидел и грыз ногти, пока другие рисковали жизнью. Ребяческая, эгоистичная часть Джареда хотела стать героем, который спасет Дженсена. Хотела, чтобы именно Джареду Дженсен был благодарен. Хотела доказать Дженсену, что его чувства куда выше секса.

Автостоянка была практически пуста в этот час, но Джареду все равно пришлось скорчиться в машине, чтобы его не смогли заметить снаружи: мимо проезжал автомобиль. Одинокий водитель не остановился, не замедлил скорости, и Джаред отругал себя за то, что поддался панике.

Он посмотрел на часы на панели, неоновый свет подмигнул ему. До начала представления осталась всего пара минут. Все должно закончиться очень быстро, но до тех пор в мучительном ожидании он будет пытаться восстановить самообладание.

Джаред взял пистолет, который ему дал Сэм, проверил, стоит ли тот на предохранителе. Он знал, что должен стрелять из него, но совсем не был уверен, что сможет прицелиться во что-нибудь, кроме жестянки или ветки дерева. Да и открывать огонь у него не было никакой охоты.

Джаред попытался увидеть хоть что-то через залитое дождем стекло. Он разглядел три силуэта у главного входа. Судя по телосложению, двое из них были Сэм и Сара, третий, наверное, был охранник. Допуска Сары хватило только на то, чтобы они прошли через ворота и попали во внутренний двор.

Он вздохнул и всем телом откинулся на сиденье. Ему нужно было расслабиться. Успокоиться. Он снова повторил инструкции, оставленные ему Сэмом, мысленно загибая палец на каждом пункте.

Когда увидишь огонь, не паникуй. Оставайся в машине и запускай двигатель.

Смотри вокруг внимательнее. Увидишь Криса, Сару или Сэма – можешь пустить их в машину.

Увидишь Дженсена – можешь пустить его в машину.

Если увидишь кого-нибудь из нас с незнакомым тебе человеком – не впускай, пока не получишь сигнал, что все безопасно.

Если ты сомневаешься, стреляй. Не позволь никому убить себя.

Вот и все инструкции, но Джаред сильно сомневался, сможет ли он исполнить последнюю из них. С его стороны это было полным идиотизмом. Он не только позволит прикончить себя, его сообщники тоже погибнут.

Может быть, лучше было остаться с Джеком?

 

Билл Тренчер наблюдал, как его молодой напарник спокойно беседует с людьми у входной двери. Он не мог разглядеть, что это за люди, - мешали дождь и спина Роджера, но, в отличие от своего коллеги, они его мало волновали. Роджер был новичком, это было его первое ночное дежурство, а также первое дежурство с Биллом. И, насколько Билл понял, мозгов Роджеру не хватало. Впрочем, он еще не совсем облажался. Хотя зря он так подозрительно, не желая впускать, относится к людям, которых уже пропустили охранники на воротах.

В конечном счете, паренек просечет, что это легкая работенка. Ну, обычно легкая. Биллу назначили нового напарника, поскольку его прежний коллега был временно отстранен – скорее всего, его совсем уволят, когда уляжется пыль. Глупый долбоеб позволил трем парням пройти прямо мимо него, не моргнув и глазом.

Билл осознавал, что слегка расслабился на работе – но он никогда не сделает настолько тупой, вашу мать, ошибки, как та.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда Роджер повернулся к нему. Рябое лицо напарника нахмурилось, он осведомился, почему Билл просто сидит за столом, не выполняя всех инструкций. Билл не сомневался, что парень еще долго будет выяснять, почему те двое хотят войти. Впрочем, неважно, почему – в это время ночи это может быть только вопрос жизни и смерти. Биллу стало почти жаль этих двоих. Они наверняка промокли до нитки. К тому же, им подпишут пропуск и они отправятся туда, куда хотят, рано или поздно, несмотря на энтузиазм Роджера. Но Билл намеревался подождать, пока парнишка сам разрулит ситуацию. Он достаточно натерпелся от людей типа Меткалфа или кого-нибудь из директоров. А сейчас у него замечательный партнер, который понял статус-кво и не раскачивает лодку. По крайней мере, можно было поразвлечься.

Экран охранника подал звуковой сигнал, на мониторе замигало тревожное сообщение.

Билл отвернулся от шоу в дверях и нажал на всплывшее окно. Монитор заполнила фотография знакомой рыжеволосой головы. Боже, эта женщина была горячей штучкой. Слегка напряженной, но горячей. К тому же, похоже, она была непослушной девочкой, раз удостоилась сигнала тревоги.

Будет здорово заполучить в свои руки мисс Андерсон. Очень здорово.

 

Джефф Морган не мог поверить, что все еще находится в офисе в хрен-знает-сколько часов утра. Меткалф вернулся – по-прежнему раздражительный и требовательный – и велел провести дополнительное медицинское обследование Дженсена. Не то, чтобы он не мог уйти с работы в положенный час. Но Джефф посчитал, что более безопасно жаловаться на давление со стороны Меткалфа, чем уйти. Прошел всего один такой день, а Джефф начал подозревать, что от него подобных трудовых подвигов будут ждать постоянно. Его решение остаться в Центре и помогать Саре пошатнулось.

Да, он еще был лечащим врачом большинства обитателей Центра, но наверняка это ненадолго, Меткалф заберет пациентов. У него уже отобрали Дженсена. И хотя Джефф каждый раз чувствовал себя полным дерьмом, когда мальчик ложился на стол для осмотра, он знал, что Нэйт будет обращаться с парнем куда хуже.

Дженсен?

Этот мальчик был особенным. И хотя Джефф не собирался допускать личных чувств по отношению к пациентам, это все же произошло, несмотря на то, что это было совершенно не в пользу Джеффа. Морган несказанно гордился вспышкой гнева Дженсена – больше он гордился бы, только если бы сам врезал гаду. Поместить Карла Уинтера в апартаменты к Эклзу было настоящим преступлением. Но Дженсен справился с ним таким способом, которого Джефф не ожидал. После шести недель наблюдений и осмотров этого мужчины Джефф был очень рад, что в нем осталась искра, огонь. Что-то разожгло этот огонь. Джефф мог только догадываться, что это было. Но это не волновало… не должно было… не могло его больше волновать.

Он выключил свет, снял пальто, висевшее на двери, проверил, в кармане ли у него ключи от машины, и отправился к лифту.

Морган слегка подразнил себя идеей вообще не ходить сегодня домой. Вряд ли дома получилось бы поспать, и он не сомневался, что садиться за руль настолько уставшим весьма опасно, но он ненавидел каждое мгновенье, которое должен был провести в этом здании, поэтому на идею вскоре было наложено вето.

Лампочки на панели лифта показывали, на каком этаже он находится, пока он спускался вниз. Внезапно кабина закачалась и рухнула вниз, как будто сорвалась с троса, а Джефф упал на пол.

 

Когда прогремел первый взрыв, Джаред сжал пистолет еще крепче, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Из-за дождя ему практически ничего не было видно, но он заметил, как замигали огни Центра, прежде чем окончательно погаснуть, когда очередной взрыв потряс здание. Джаред повернул ключ зажигания, приведя двигатель в рабочее состояние.

Шоу началось.

 

Роджер рванулся к Биллу при первом же признаке того, что что-то случилось. Билл уже вскочил, схватив рацию – он пытался связаться с начальником, узнать, что за хрень происходит, но слышал на линии только треск статических разрядов электричества. Когда раздался второй взрыв, серое лицо Роджера побледнело еще больше – и тут Билл узнал одного из людей, стоявших у двери.

Билл долго не раздумывал. Он бросил рацию и выхватил пистолет, выходя из-за стола. Он начал стрелять, едва увидел, что мужчина потянулся за своим оружием. У Роджера едва ли был шанс успеть обернуться и выхватить свой пистолет, прежде чем он упал на пол.

Когда окончательно вырубился свет, Билл удовлетворенно подумал, что, по крайней мере, он успел пристрелить одного из шайки.

 

Джаред едва не выстрелил Крису в лицо, когда тот распахнул настежь дверцу автомобиля. Потрясенный, покрасневший Крис изо всех сил отвесил парню подзатыльник. Только тогда Джаред пришел в себя и опустил дуло вниз. 

\- Долбаный профан! Если бы ты выстрелил в меня, я бы засунул свою пушку в твою длинную задницу и отправил бы тебя на Страшный суд!

Джаред положил пистолет на пустое сиденье рядом, смутился до ужаса и начал бормотать чистосердечные извинения, пока Крис не подвинулся, толкая на заднее кресло растрепанного мокрого Дженсена.

Даже вымокший до нитки, в большой грязной робе, облепившей его до босых пяток, со слишком длинными прядями, прилипшими ко лбу, Дженсен был для Джареда самым прекрасным существом на свете.

Дженсен пристально посмотрел на него, но прежде чем кто-то из них смог заговорить, их счастливое воссоединение нарушили звуки выстрелов.

\- Ёб твою мать ко всем чертям! - Крис повернулся к Джареду. - Если подойдет незнакомец, пристрели его. Если ты выстрелишь в меня, ты уже знаешь, как я буду расстроен.

Крис хлопнул дверцей машины, оставляя снаружи дождь и холод.

Холод.

Дженсен, наверное, замерз.

Джаред включил обогреватель в автомобиле… и снова замер в ожидании. 

Он не мог позволить своему желанию - говорить с Дженсеном, смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему - отвлечь его от главных событий.

Потому что что-то пошло не так.

Джаред еще раз перехватил пистолет, направил его прямо на дверь и начал ждать.

 

Сэм увидел, как Сара упала.

В этот момент не существовало ничего кроме этого. Ее глаза были прикованы к нему, на лице написано удивление. Она не заметила, что в нее целились.

Он не знал, жива ли еще его жена, но продолжал стрелять. Палил по мужчинам в форме, которые нарисовали кровавый росчерк на груди Сары.

Когда Сэм прекратил стрельбу и повернулся к жене, он обнаружил рядом с ней незнакомца, проверяющего ее пульс.

\- А ты кто такой, твою мать?

Темноволосый мужчина поднял взгляд, прищурившись от дождя, кровь лилась из пореза на его лбу:  
\- Мое имя Морган, я доктор.

Сэм вспомнил это имя. Сара знала этого мужчину, он знал ее. Сэм не спросил, жива ли еще его жена, она должна была быть живой. Нужно было доверять человеку, который заботился о ней: ее жизнь была слишком важна, чтобы ей рисковать.

Затем появился Крис и помог Моргану поднять Сару. Сэм стиснул зубы, отказываясь видеть на земле, с которой подняли женщину, что-нибудь кроме дождевой воды.

Тем временем в мгновение ока набежала куча охранников, а Сэм был ответственным за безопасность своей группы.

Мимо них промчалась машина, в которой прибыл Энди. Брызги из-под колес окатили Сэма водой до пояса. Внутри автомобиля было не меньше четырех человек.

Крис прокричал:  
\- Похоже, я еду с вами.

Сэм кивнул, проверяя, не появились ли еще охранники.

Он ткнул пушкой в Моргана, чья одежда была в крови Сары:  
\- Доктор, вы тоже едете.

Морган даже не моргнул, подхватил поудобнее тело Сары, прижал к себе и пошел за Кейном туда, где в машине их ждал Джаред.


	23. Chapter 23

Вскоре должно было взойти солнце, заменяя старый день новым, но Сэм еще не был готов, чтобы этот день кончился.

Еще нет.

Он вообще никогда не будет готов.

Он знал, что Сара наблюдает за ним, чувствовал, как ее глаза сверлят его затылок, нетерпеливые, ждущие, но не оборачивался.

Он смотрел в окно на восток, но не видел ничего, кроме темных теней, бродивших по темному небу. Дождь прекратился несколько часов назад, как раз перед тем, как Кристиан отправился проверить группу Энди и убедиться, что с ними все в порядке.

Здесь они в безопасности на пару дней. Затем Крис съездит и заберет Джека, если тот все еще будет в мотеле, и тогда они отправятся в другое место. Часть пути проедут все вместе, а потом снова разделятся, потому что так будет безопаснее.

Когда он обернулся, ее необыкновенные глаза смотрели просительно, жалобно. Он проигнорировал безмолвную просьбу, решив вместо этого вспомнить, когда впервые понял, какое чувство испытывал к Саре – до сих пор испытывает. Сначала он думал, что это были только желание, восхищение, уважение. Любовь стала для него абсолютным шоком. Он никогда не отдавал свою любовь легко. Вообще, в своей жизни он любил только одного человека – отца. Но Сара завоевала Сэма быстро, без предупреждения. Прокралась под кожу и обосновалась там. И отказалась покидать его, хотя он упорно пытался ее выгнать.

Когда он впервые сказал ей, что любит ее, она улыбнулась и ответила:  
\- Конечно, любишь, идиот.

Именно так все и было.

Сейчас на ее лице была точно такая же улыбка, как тогда – слегка приподнятые уголки губ и свет знания в глазах. Она ждала, когда же он, наконец, поймет то, что для нее уже давно было неопровержимым фактом.

Ему было трудно сказать Саре «нет», но, тем не менее, он заставил себя это сделать. Но только про себя, не вслух, чтобы она не могла услышать и поспорить. Все равно она всегда знала, что он упрямый ублюдок. Она бы не удивилась, узнав, что эта черта в нем не изменилась.

\- Я думаю, мы должны отправиться в отпуск, - он намеревался сказать совсем не это, но, увидев дурацкую картинку с водопадом на выщербленной стене, вспомнил место, в котором однажды побывал. Одно из немногих, куда он ездил за свой счет. Место, где он мог расслабиться и не волноваться о том, что он кого-то убьет или его убьют.

Она закатила глаза к потолку, затем вздохнула, переворачиваясь со спины на бок, чтобы лучше его видеть:  
\- И куда бы ты хотел поехать?

Он не обратил внимания на запинки в словах, на едва уловимый голос. Он все равно слышал ее, всегда будет слышать. Он понимал, что Сара устала, но все равно пытается развеселить его. Он бы поблагодарил ее за это, если бы она оценила его благодарность, но поднять эту тему значило, что он принял и понял правду.

Сара никогда не допускала, чтобы он вел себя как дурак, был идиотом, но сейчас он испытывал к ней огромную благодарность за то, что она позволила ему это… это… отрицание. Это неверие.

\- Куда-нибудь на побережье. Нам обоим это нужно. Поехали в Мексику. Вот пристроим парней в новое убежище, плюхнемся в тачку и рванем на юг. Устроим себе медовый месяц, который планируем уже тысячу лет.

Сара пристально посмотрела на свою руку, на длинные, изящные, но слишком бледные пальцы, а затем положила её на живот, и на мгновение ее красоту испортил раздраженный, хмурый взгляд. 

\- Я потеряла обручальное кольцо, - она взглянула ему в глаза. – Ты возьмешь меня в свадебное путешествие без него?

Сэм кивнул. Он знал, что она ненавидит себя за это, но не понимал ее. Кусок металла не изменит его чувства к ней. И вообще, это она хотела носить кольцо. Ему не нужно было подтверждений, что она принадлежит ему.

\- Тебе никогда не нравился мой выбор ювелирных украшений. Если тебе нужно новое кольцо, просто скажи мне об этом.

Она не успела улыбнуться в ответ – помешал кашель.

Сэм принес из гардеробной платок, встал перед ее кроватью на колени и вытер кровь, стекавшую из уголка ее рта по подбородку на подушку, которая была практически такая же белая, как кожа Сары.

Она напряглась, но не запротестовала, когда он забрался на кровать рядом с ней, прижал ее к себе как можно ближе. Нежно передвинул ее так, чтобы ее голова прижималась к его подбородку, а грудь – к его груди, чтобы их сердца бились в едином ритме. Как было раньше и как будет впредь.

\- Я хочу рвануть на рыбалку. Как считаешь? Пара дней на море. Ты можешь приготовить мне наживку.

Сэм понимал, каких усилий ей стоило упереться рукой ему в грудь и приподнять голову, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на него. 

\- Я не буду готовить тебе твою долбаную приманку! – она снова опустила голову, скользнула пальцами под рубашку Сэма, чтобы погладить его кожу. Он не мог поверить, что ее пальцы могут быть такими холодными. – Если… если мы отправимся в Мексику, я хочу валяться на пляже, а не нюхать рыбьи кишки.

\- Вот уж не думал, что тебе нравятся эти туристские прибамбасы!

\- Я могу это делать… если должна.

Она взяла его руку, которая лежала на кровати рядом с ней, и поцеловала каждый палец. Затем прижала тыльную сторону его ладони сначала к губам, затем к щеке.  
Закашлявшись снова, уронила его руку.

Сэм придержал ее за спину, чтобы Саре стало легче. Он не обращал внимания на кровь, запачкавшую его. 

\- Ты что, рассчитываешь, что я буду загорать? Ты же знаешь, как я сгораю на палящем солнце.

Сэм немного подождал реплики Сары, но она явно была не в состоянии придумать разумный ответ, потому что ничего не сказала.

\- В общем, мы поедем в Акапулько. Будем ловить рыбу. Ладно, не так. Я буду ловить рыбу, а ты - тусоваться на палубе. Загорать.

Он взял неподвижные пальцы, лежавшие на его груди, подержал их бережно, прежде чем поцеловать каждый палец так же, как перед этим она целовала его. Другой рукой он поддерживал ее под спину, которая больше не вздрагивала от судорожных попыток вздохнуть.

Он посмотрел на ее палец, на котором должно было быть кольцо. Там остался белый след. Она могла бы позагорать. Солнце всегда было добрым к ней. Ее кожа не краснела от загара, а становилась золотистой.

\- Тебе неплохо было бы загореть, не думаешь? - Он сообщил ей об этом громко, поскольку ни разу не говорил ей подобного, а она должна была знать. – Помню, ты жаловалась на веснушки, а я всегда к ним неровно дышал. А из-за Дженсена они мне стали еще больше симпатичны – хотя его веснушки ни в какое сравнение с твоими не идут.

Он обрадовался, найдя безопасную тему для размышлений – другие мужчины в доме. Как там Дженсен? Кстати, и Джаред? Ни с одним из них он как следует не поговорил после приезда – хотя, честно говоря, и времени на разговоры не было.

Дженсену, наверное, нужно некоторое время побыть с Морганом. А Джареду? Ему, скорее всего, нужно некоторое время побыть с Дженсеном.

Сэм осторожно наклонился, стараясь не побеспокоить отдыхающую Сару. Ее голова немного передвинулась, распущенные волосы упали на его грудь, рассыпались живыми, яркими волнами. Ему всегда нравился цвет ее волос. Он зарылся в них пальцами ненадолго – если бы он продолжил, она бы возмутилась, ей это никогда не нравилось. Она говорила ему, что если он неравнодушен к длинным волосам, пусть отращивает собственные. Как-то раз он попробовал и добился только того, что Сара пригрозила кастрировать его, если он не обрежет свои лохмы. Он ненадолго задумался над тем, что ему лучше обрезать, и сделал правильный выбор.

Он чуть придвинулся, чтобы поцеловать ее голову, а затем закрыл глаза, почувствовав свет, заполняющий комнату. Он не стал их открывать – при свете он мог увидеть то, что совсем не хотел видеть.

\- Тебе понравится Дженсен, очень, если ты дашь ему шанс. Спорю, Джозеф ждет не дождется, когда увидит его. Но пока нам лучше не давать им встретиться. За семьей наверняка следят.

Сэм опустил голову ниже, прижавшись щекой к голове Сары, и вдохнул ее такой знакомый аромат. Волосы пахли яблочным шампунем, кожа – мылом, которым они совсем недавно вместе намыливались под душем. Однако к ним примешивался неприятный запах меди, который Сэм пытался игнорировать с того момента, как Морган оставил их с Сарой наедине.

\- Конечно, если ты захочешь махнуть куда-нибудь в другое место, только скажи мне. Нам необязательно ехать именно в Мексику. Это я просто ленюсь. Проходить таможню в аэропортах, летать через океаны так напряжно, но если ты захочешь, мы можем слетать куда-нибудь в Европу. Даже в Африку или в Азию. Я найду способ, детка, ради тебя я отправлюсь куда угодно. Пока я с тобой.

Она не ответила, и он знал, что она не ответит, но какая-то маленькая, хрупкая его часть цеплялась за надежду, как за что-то материальное. Что-то действительно существующее.

Он не заметил, что слезы, которые закапали ему на руку, были его слезами. Не сразу заметил. Это просто не укладывалось у него в мозгу.

Он понимал, что должен попрощаться. И она хотела, чтобы он попрощался с ней, но знала, что он не сможет этого сделать. Она знала, что он никогда не произнесет этого слова – а она знала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Но Сэм должен был произнести эти слова. Слова, которые говорил ей всего три раза за все время, что знал ее.

Он не хотел отпускать ее, поэтому отказывался произносить это признание. Удерживал нужные слова при себе, чтобы она подождала. 

Подождала, когда он будет готов.

Но, тем не менее, она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: он никогда не будет готов.

Сэм открыл глаза.

Солнечные лучи били в окно, освещая ее волосы, ее лицо. Слишком яркое, слишком красивое напоминание о том, что он потерял.

Он бы взял ее с собой куда угодно. Отправился бы с ней в любую точку земного шара. Но она ушла без него, и он уже не мог вернуть ее назад.

\- Я тебя люблю. Прощай.


	24. Chapter 24

Окрестности озера были прекрасны. Отражения деревьев, верхушки которых были преждевременно раскрашены в осенние цвета – золотой, бронзовый, багряный – плыли в воде. Где-то на другой стороне озера кричала птица, а в подлеске бегал маленький зверек. Красота пейзажа почти компенсировала холод и страстную тоску по жаре техасской ночи, когда одежда прилипает к телу. Джаред скучал даже по такой, не самой лучшей, погоде родных мест, а значит, ему в самом деле было хреново. Глупость, конечно, но, черт подери, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Умиротворенный берег стал для Джареда убежищем. Там ему было обеспечено одиночество, чтобы он мог подумать.

А ему нужно было много о чем подумать.

Например, где он мог бы – должен был – остановиться.

Он думал, что ему следует воспользоваться первой же возможностью уехать. Джек уже решил свалить, когда Крис уедет на следующей неделе. Может быть, Джареду следует отправиться с ним.

Но, может быть, сначала он должен поговорить с Сэмом.

Признаться.

Если он признается, весьма вероятно, что ему уже не придется выбирать – уезжать или нет. Сэм решит это за него.

Каждый день в течение последних трех недель он рассчитывал, что Сэм что-то сделает, что-то скажет ему.

Он ждал, что его преступление раскроется, и Сэм придет за ним.

Этого не происходило, и Джаред не чувствовал облегчения от ежедневных отсрочек.

Сэм успешно держал в себе свое горе, но Джареду хватило нескольких взглядов, чтобы заметить, что его горе только и ждало момента, чтобы выплеснуться.

Джаред знал, что окажется на линии огня, когда это произойдет – что ж, он заслужил – и он ненавидел ждать.

Он ходил кругами, пытаясь вычислить, виновен ли он в случившейся трагедии. Был шанс, что не виновен… но Джареду никогда не везло. И сейчас он не мог и представить себе, каким образом он может избежать обвинений, если будет хоть один шанс, что именно его поступок повлек за собой гибель Сары.

Он не хотел этого.

Он должен просто рассказать Сэму, и пусть тот делает с ним… да что угодно…

Признаться было нелегко – однажды он попытался. Он заговорил о Саре – когда уже прошло несколько дней после трагедии – и Сэм заткнул его. Просто сменил тему разговора и ушел.

Так или иначе, Сэм редко оказывался рядом с ним. Единственным человеком, с которым Сэм хотел проводить много времени, был Дженсен.

Он был одной из причин, почему Джаред еще не предпринимал никаких шагов, чтобы поговорить с Сэмом.

Он не сможет быть с Дженсеном в присутствии Сэма. Не сможет радоваться существованию Дженсена, когда призрак Сары маячит между ними.

Дженсен ничего не говорил ему, но Джаред чувствовал его смущение. Слышал невысказанные вопросы: почему? Ты в порядке? Что я сделал не так? Почему ты не разговариваешь со мной?

Сны Джареда были заполнены яркими образами той ночи – кровь Сары, раскрашивающая Дженсена на заднем сиденье, разрисовывающая Сэма, который принес жену в машину.

Раньше Джареду случалось чувствовать вину, но никогда не было ничего подобного.

Когда они хоронили Сару, Джаред стоял молча. Он едва слышал, как что-то громко сказал Сэм, затем Дженсен – их заглушало биение его сердца. Весь день что-то сжималось у него внутри. И весь следующий день… и еще один… и еще… 

 

Через несколько часов после того, как Сару предали земле, они уже ехали на север, встретившись с остальными беглецами из Центра.

Зализывали раны, знакомились, строили планы, заверяли друг друга в преданности.

Джаред ехал в той же машине, что и Дженсен с Морганом, Сэм молча занимал водительское место и не желал задерживаться где-либо дольше пары часов. Целыми днями Джаред сидел на заднем сиденье машины, рядом дремал Дженсен. Джареду так нравилось его теплое присутствие рядом – но они не разговаривали. Во всяком случае, ни о чем значимом, если не считать ленивый треп о недостатках еды на бензозаправках и о ванных. Потому что они останавливались только заправиться и принять душ.

Джаред не позволял себе получать какое-либо удовольствие от присутствия человека, быть с которым хотел больше всего на свете. Но он не спал, чтобы не пропустить ни одного мгновения рядом с Дженсеном.

Подъездной путь к их новому дому совсем зарос, и Джаред был убежден, что Сэм где-нибудь неправильно свернул… пока не увидел первый дом.

Когда-то это было что-то типа частного курорта. Четыре домика стояли рядом, но так, чтобы ни один не возвышался над другим. Деревья успешно обеспечивали уединение и секретность. Пару десятков лет назад курорт был заброшен, но перед приездом беглецов два домика обустроили так, что при необходимости там можно было и перезимовать.

В день приезда они разделились на две группы. Джаред забылся тяжелым, но дарящим забытье сном в первой же комнате, куда попал. Ведь с самого побега он не спал как следует.

Морган временно обосновался во втором домике. Ему нужно было решить, останется ли он здесь.

Еще один Вынашивающий – Трей – поселился в хижине с Морганом. Крис тоже там ночевал – когда возвращался из своих частых отлучек.

А еще там жил Джек.

Энди остался только на одну ночь, а затем уехал, взяв с собой еще одного Вынашивающего, Саймона. Им составили компанию два Осеменителя, имен которых Джаред не мог вспомнить. Они были в апартаментах с Треем, но мальчик совершенно не сожалел об их отъезде.

Сэм занял комнату в одном домике с Джаредом, как и Дженсен, хотя тот редко спал там. Через пару ночей он исчез в другой хижине. Трей, совсем еще ребенок, был на последних месяцах беременности и крайне нуждался в утешении и уюте, принять которые соглашался только от Дженсена.

 

Дженсен проводил много времени с Сэмом, когда была возможность. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали, пока внезапно не начинали злиться – тогда Сэм убегал, а Дженсен следовал за ним по пятам. И вновь спокойствие воцарялось в их новом маленьком доме.

Дженсен выглядел уставшим, разрываясь между Сэмом и Треем, он не нуждался в наставлениях Джареда, но хотя бы ел при этом. Кажется, он ел даже больше Джареда, впрочем, тот был не в настроении набивать живот.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Дженсеном. Сказать, как он сожалеет обо всем. Не напоминать ему о том, что бедняга перенес в Центре.

Ему нужно было сказать: до свидания.

Джаред не мог сдержать ревности, когда видел, как Дженсен разговаривает с кем-нибудь другим, улыбается. Но при этом его глодало чувство вины.

Он видел Дженсена и Трея вместе сегодня утром. Их с Дженсеном взгляды пересеклись, и Дженсен даже улыбнулся ему, но при этом продолжил беседу с Треем. Разговаривал с испуганным парнишкой, который цеплялся за Дженсена так, словно его жизнь зависела от него, и отлип только при появлении Сэма. Это, похоже, был единственный раз, когда Трей отошел от своего защитника и вернулся в комнату, которую делил с Дженсеном. 

Нет, Джаред не сможет остаться. От него здесь никому не было пользы. 

Ветер хлестнул его, швырнув в воду листья. Даже не оборачиваясь, он понял, что уже не один.

\- Ты от меня прячешься?

 

Трей сидел на кровати, спиной опираясь на изголовье и лениво теребя покрывало.

Дженсен сжал кулаки и встал со своей кровати. Он проигнорировал то, как Трей вздрогнул при его приближении. Дженсен пытался сдерживаться, но разговор назревал давно, и он быстро потерял остатки терпения.

\- Этого не произойдет, Трей, тебе нужно смириться с этим.

\- Почему? Потому что ты, бля, не одобряешь? Не смей судить меня. Ты больше не священник. Священники не позволяют мужикам трахать себя в зад и не наслаждаются этим.

Дженсен склонил голову, сосчитал про себя до десяти, прежде чем подойти еще ближе к дрожащему юноше. Он знал, что случилось с Треем, понимал страх, из которого рождались его гневные слова и оскорбления. Да, он понимал, но, черт, все равно уже было слишком поздно делать то, что хотел сделать Трей.

\- Я не собираюсь осуждать тебя за то, что ты хочешь сделать. И не осуждаю, - Дженсен посмотрел на большой живот мальчика, сопротивляясь искушению прикоснуться к нему. – Да, обычно я так не поступаю. При других обстоятельствах я бы спросил у тебя, сможешь ли ты жить с этим. При других обстоятельствах, но не сейчас. Трей, неужели ты не понимаешь, что уже слишком поздно? Слишком опасно?

\- Мне плевать, - в голосе мальчика были слезы, но Дженсен не обратил на них внимания.

\- Нет. Тебе не наплевать. Ты просто напуган.

\- А ты бы не был напуган? – Трей вцепился в него так сильно, что мог бы оставить синяки на коже.

Дженсен вырвался.

Не было необходимости отвечать на этот вопрос, Трей спокойно прочел ответ на его лице.

\- Ты долбаный лжец. Ты обещал помочь мне, - Трей повернулся к нему спиной. Дженсен знал мальчика достаточно долго, чтобы понять: до него сейчас не достучаться.  
Гнев оставил Дженсена сразу же, как только он захлопнул за собой дверь. Опустошенный, он сполз по ней вниз.

И Сэм, и Трей… и все это… он действительно не выспался.

\- Ну что?

Сэм ждал его снаружи, протягивая ему кофе. Дженсен посмотрел на чашку, принял во внимание, что его желаниям потакают, но отказался от кофе. Провел Сэма на кухню и налил себе стакан молока.

Он тяжело опустился на стул и одним махом осушил стакан, чтобы потушить пожар в сердце, угрожавшем прожечь его грудь насквозь. 

\- Он по-прежнему хочет сделать это.

Сэм покачал головой:  
\- Черт, Джен. Я думал, что если кто-то и способен отговорить Трея от этого поступка, то только ты. Джефф пытался, но парень, похоже, прислушивается только к твоим советам.

\- Он напуган, Сэм. Ему 18 лет, и он боится до смерти, боится всего на свете. Конечно, немного помог отъезд Бена и Саймона, но бедный мальчик убежал бы от собственной тени, если бы у него не отекали лодыжки и не болела бы спина.

Сэм замолчал, и Дженсен не удивился смене темы разговора:  
\- А что насчет тебя? Ты боишься?

\- Не буду утверждать, что нет, но мы сейчас говорим не обо мне, правда?

\- Может быть, нам нужно поговорить. Ты видел Джареда в последнее время? Он нарезает круги вокруг тебя, как влюбленный щенок.

Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Захотел бы поговорить – подошел бы ко мне.

\- Это только твои домыслы, верно? – Сэм налил себе еще кофе и снова наполнил стакан Дженсена, прежде чем сесть напротив и наклониться к нему. - Что-то мне подсказывает: он убедил себя, что ты не захочешь иметь с ним дела сейчас, когда у тебя появился выбор.

Дженсен думал об этом. Думал сказать Джареду, что не хочет иметь с ним дела. Но каждую ночь он вспоминал ощущение рук Джареда. Вспоминал, как Джаред смеется, как он пахнет, как выглядит во сне. Сказать Джареду, что он не хочет видеть его с собой рядом все время, было бы ложью.

\- Я вроде как скучаю по нему.

Сэм кивнул, на его лице появилась печаль, которую он быстро спрятал. 

\- Не упускай своего счастья, Джен. Если ты хочешь быть счастлив, хватай его и не дай уйти. Потому что никто не может предсказать, как долго все это продлится.

 

\- Ты прячешься от меня?

Джаред не обернулся. Он не хотел видеть Дженсена – только не сейчас, когда он уже принял решение уехать.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Джаред изо всех сил старался выглядеть заинтересованным только бликами на воде. Но Дженсен не был идиотом. Поэтому Джаред не удивился, что тот присел рядом с ним. Не так близко, чтобы можно было прикоснуться, но Джаред все равно мог чувствовать его.

Ну и что, что он прячется от Дженсена? Он прячется от того, что Дженсена может тошнить от одного его вида. И неважно, что Сара говорила, будто у Джареда есть шанс. Если Дженсен собирается рассказать ему, как жаждет его отъезда – что ж, ему будет больно, но, по крайней мере, шоком для него не станет.

Джаред должен был попрощаться сразу, чтобы Дженсен не напрягал себя объяснениями. Но вместо этого с его губ сорвалось:  
\- Ты потерял свою тень.

\- Трея? – Дженсен посмотрел на отметину на руке, оставленную корой дерева. Джареду немедленно захотелось разгладить кожу.

\- Ага.

\- Его испугало до чертиков то, что ему сказал Морган.

Джаред кивнул, он тоже испугался.

\- Он хочет сделать аборт. Не хочет думать о том, что это, наверное, самый опасный вариант, из которых он может сейчас выбирать.

\- То, что случилось в Центре… Похоже, он хочет забыть все это. А ребенок будет ему напоминанием.

Так же, как и я – тебе.

Дженсен замолчал и посмотрел туда же, куда смотрел Джаред. 

\- Ты тоже хочешь забыть?

Джаред затаил дыхание, а потом обернулся, чтобы увидеть ожидающее лицо Дженсена:  
\- А ты разве нет?

Дженсен прикусил губу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы передать то, что хотел сказать. Чтобы выразить свои чувства.

\- Я хочу забыть, но не все. Я не понимаю как следует, что я чувствую, Джаред, но я знаю, что скучал по тебе. С тех пор, как мы покинули Центр, я ждал, что ты скажешь мне что-нибудь, что ты подойдешь ко мне, но ты ничего не делал…

\- Я думал…

\- Нет. Ты сделал неправильные выводы. Я не говорю, что хочу секса с тобой. Я говорю, что скучаю по времени, проведенному с тобой. Мне нравилось быть с тобой.

Джаред понял, что улыбается, только заметив реакцию Дженсена на свою улыбку. Тот покраснел, но при этом его лицо словно осветилось изнутри. Джаред взял руку Дженсена, поцеловал ее, а затем погладил по щеке. Он наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы попробовать на вкус эти красиво очерченные губы, и его поразило, что он мог бы это сделать. Что Дженсен позволил бы ему.

\- Ты проведешь со мной эту ночь?

Дженсен молча взял его за руку и повел обратно в домик, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Джареда, пока они не вошли. 

\- Я так устал, мне нужно вздремнуть.

Раздеваясь до трусов, Дженсен не смотрел на Джареда. Он отводил взгляд, глядя куда угодно, только не на человека, который впитывал его, запоминал каждое движение, каждый открывающийся дюйм кожи.

Джаред нервничал. Он уважал доверие Дженсена. Он не будет предпринимать никаких попыток сблизиться, пока Дженсен не будет готов. А если он никогда не будет готов? Тогда Джаред постарается довольствоваться предложенным.

Джаред забрался в кровать, тоже раздевшись до трусов, и прижался к Дженсену сзади, полностью повторяя его позу.

Вдохнул запах, по которому так соскучился.

Прижался как можно ближе, уткнувшись лбом в затылок Дженсена, так чтобы дыхание шевелило волосы на шее.

Затем он обнял Дженсена сзади, положил руку на свое любимое местечко. И перестал дышать.

Живот Дженсена.

Он не был плоским.

Он округлился.

Стал выпуклым.

Слова перемешались у него в голове, но все они значили одно и то же.

Беременный.

Однако у Дженсена не может быть настолько большого срока, чтобы его положение стало заметным.

\- Дженсен?

Дженсен положил свою руку на руку Джареда, утихомиривая его:  
\- Не сейчас, Джаред, хорошо? Я устал. Позже.

Дженсен уснул.

А Джаред нет.


	25. Chapter 25

Дженсен проснулся, не понимая, где находится, но когда он открыл глаза, то встретил пристальный взгляд ореховых глаз Джареда. И улыбнулся. Когда все, наконец, было сказано и сделано, просыпаться оказалось просто чудесно.

Освещение в комнате стало совсем другим. Похоже, он спал куда дольше, чем намеревался.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Мне пора вставать, - Дженсен сделал попытку подняться, но рука Джареда на его груди помешала. – Что…?

Он проследил направление Джаредова взгляда, который фокусировался на его увеличившемся животе, который говорил сам за себя. Живот нависал над резинкой трусов. Он не был большим, еще нет, но вполне заметным, конечно, если специально не прятать его под одеждой.

\- И давно ты знаешь? – спросил Джаред тихо. Не расстроенно, нет – благоговейно.

\- Достоверно? Пару недель. 

Рука Дженсена машинально попыталась прикрыть живот. Джаред шлепнул по ней. Затем легко погладил выпуклость пальцами – и это движение мурашками отозвалось в Дженсене. Жар затопил его сердце, спустившись в пах, а перед глазами помутнело.

Твою мать. Как он ненавидел, когда тело посылало ему такие сигналы. Похоже, в последнее время телу нравилось смущать его.

\- И какой у тебя срок? Я имею в виду, ведь четыре месяца… Разве в книгах не говорится, что беременность становится заметной только при сроке четыре месяца? 

Взгляд Джареда не отрывался от живота Дженсена пониже пупка, и тот откинулся на кровать, опустив руки. Позволяя Джареду разглядывать. Дженсену видеть было не нужно. Он уже насмотрелся.

\- Похоже, из-за меня перепишут книги по беременности Вынашивающих. У Джеффа уже есть несколько теорий.

\- Ты говорил с Джеффом?

\- Ну, это была не моя идея. Трей сам не пошел бы к Джеффу. Поэтому я просто завел разговор о нем во время визита к доктору. Похоже, Джефф очень хороший специалист.

\- И что он сказал?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

\- Ну, что нечего мне так много есть… - увидев неверящий взгляд Джареда, он не стал развивать эту тему. – Джефф сказал, что мои предпочтения в еде могли привести к тому, что беременность уже заметна. Поскольку я такой тощий, живот слишком выделяется. Ну, или ребенок довольно большой. А может быть, у меня будет сынок великана?

Со стороны Дженсена эти слова были шуткой, и Джаред принял это как шутку. На его лице появилась смущенная улыбка.

Дженсен знал, что Джаред хочет, чтобы ребенок был его. И надеялся, что на то есть основания.

\- Какой срок он тебе ставит?

\- Он считает, что я забеременел в первые же дни. То есть, получается порядка девяти недель.

Джаред кивнул. Перекатился на спину и притянул к себе Дженсена так, что они снова совпали, как две ложечки.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Не тошнит?

\- Иногда. Но не каждый день.

Они помолчали. Дженсен упивался вниманием Джареда. Он так соскучился по пальцам Джареда на своей коже. Его большие руки будили тело – Дженсен даже не осознавал, что раньше оно спало.

Он хотел…

Господи, как он хотел! Но не знал, может ли он попросить об этом. Не знал, нужно ли. Огромная разница – тебя принуждают к сексу или ты сам выбираешь секс.

Он не мог винить себя в первом случае, зато еще как мог во втором. Он знал, что церковь не одобрила бы… но церковь уже предала его. Епархия уступила напору властей, еще когда он лежал в больнице. Представители епархии протестовали, когда Дженсена решили запереть в Центре, но это было чисто номинально, символически.

Если ты можешь зачать ребенка, Дженсен, на то воля Господа. Дитя – это благословение.

Нет, всему причиной были люди – человеческая наука, человеческие поступки – никак не Бог. Только отец Майкл вступился за него, но на его слова не обратили внимания.  
Впрочем, ни на чьи слова вообще внимания не обращали.

Джаред притянул его еще ближе, уложив голову Дженсена под свой подбородок. Их ноги переплелись. Когда пальцы проникли за резинку трусов, у Дженсена перехватило дыхание.

Он не скажет «нет».

Не скажет.

Но пальцы замерли, не прикоснувшись к плоти, которая уже начала болеть от ожидания. Джаред не решался проявлять инициативу, хотя Дженсен жаждал этого. Он знал, что не сможет больше противиться самому себе, если они окажутся так близко друг к другу.

И Дженсен не собирался отодвигаться.

 

Сэм сидел на заднем крыльце и смотрел на олениху под деревом. Ее ушки дергались, она внимательно следила за запахами, которые приносил ветер, за малейшими движениями. Однако Сэм, наблюдавший за животным в течение последних десяти минут, не имел никакого намерения спугнуть его. Он решил, что олениха будет барометром его настроения: пока он будет спокойным, она тоже. Он не собирался ничего предпринимать, пока не обдумает все варианты.

А варианты наличествовали.

Он подозревал, что смерти Сары можно было избежать, что охранник слишком быстро схватился за пистолет и начал стрелять. Но он не был уверен ни в чем, пока не позвонил Крис и не сообщил, что Сара была под подозрением, что ее предали.

Его первым желанием было найти сукина сына, предателя и пустить пулю в его башку. Его вторым желанием было схватить ублюдка, взять нож и долго его пытать.

Тот, прежний Сэм, у которого женщина еще не похитила сердце, так бы и поступил. Но сейчас он должен был все обдумать.

Сара никогда не простила бы его, если бы он подверг кого-нибудь опасности ради небольшой мести. Она отдала свою жизнь за Дженсена, за Трея. Он не мог позволить ее самопожертвованию пропасть впустую.

Но он также не мог позволить человеку, виноватому в ее смерти, хотя бы частично, уйти от наказания.

Сэм дико улыбнулся. Он мог придумать много, очень много способов наказания.

Когда какой-то человек вышел из домика, спугнув олениху, и отправился к озеру, Сэм уже знал, что ему делать.

Он обсудил это с Крисом, когда тот приехал.

Они решили, что ублюдок заплатит.

 

\- Ты скучаешь по своей семье?

Джаред закрыл глаза и кивнул, только потом сообразив, что Дженсен не может его видеть.

\- Ага.

Слова не могли передать, как сильно он скучает. Даже рядом с Дженсеном он думал о матери и брате.

\- Я тоже, - Дженсен начал перебирать пальцы Джареда. Лениво, но нервно. – Как только я узнал о беременности, я ужасно захотел поговорить с мамой.

Джаред улыбнулся, когда Дженсен вспыхнул. Он легко провел пальцем линию по лбу Дженсена, затем по носу, остановился на губах: «Да уж, могу понять». Джаред наклонился вперед, притянул к себе Дженсена и заменил свой палец губами. Поцелуй получился не столь целомудренным, как было задумано. Рот Дженсена приоткрылся, уступая нежному напору, но Джаред отпрянул:  
\- Возможно, скоро ты сможешь с ней поговорить.

\- Надеюсь. Сэм сказал, что звонить еще небезопасно. Но он ухитрился передать послание моему брату, так что они, по крайней мере, знают, что я в норме.

Джаред услышал, как с шумом захлопнулась дверь домика, и вскочил с кровати. Нужно было сменить тему разговора. Он не мог выносить этого чувства вины.  
\- Ты голоден?

\- А знаешь что… Пожалуй, да.

 

\- Ты видел Дженсена?

Джек покачал головой. Он не хотел разговаривать с капризным тинейджером и старался избегать Трея как только мог. Большой живот мальчика напоминал ему, каким был Том во время их последней встречи. Том был счастлив, когда забеременел. Когда его положение стало заметным, и необходимость залететь в течение шести месяцев исчезла.

\- С тех пор, как час назад ты меня спрашивал, не видел.

Джек подождал, не скажет ли Трей еще что-то. Мальчишка словно проглотил осу, на его лице было написано отвращение – очевидно, так он относился к каждому Осеменителю. Однако, вопреки ожиданию, он не сказал никакой гадости. Вместо этого Трей развернулся на пятках и вылетел прочь, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

Твою мать, что за отцом станет этот пацан? Скорее всего, плохим. Из подслушанного разговора он понял, что глупый маленький идиот хочет избавиться от ребенка. Ребенок-то ему что сделал плохого?

Ничего.

Джек подумал о собственном сыне. Сейчас ему два месяца, и он один на всем белом свете. Такой уязвимый. Беспомощный. После смерти Тома его малыш так нуждается в своем отце.

Он проклял себя за то, что не свалил раньше, из мотеля. Джек не рассчитывал, что кто-то вернется за ним, особенно после того, как операция прошла неудачно. Звонок, которого он ждал, который сообщил бы ему, что он может забрать свою собственность, он пропустил. Потому что долбаный Кристиан Кейн постучал в дверь номера и велел собирать вещички.

Он потерял целых три недели, которые мог бы провести с сыном!

Ничего, скоро он будет с ним. Кейн возвращается. Вот на чем нужно сфокусироваться. Кейн возвращается. Крису придется забрать Джека отсюда – вернуть его в цивилизацию. И тогда тот свяжется с властями, чтобы заключить сделку.

Теперь у него для них более выгодное предложение.

За своего сына он отдаст им убежище.

Может быть, Джаред ускользнет. Он говорил, что подумывает об отъезде, это было бы намного лучше. Джаред был неплохим парнишкой. Он не заслуживал ареста.

Зато он сдаст им Моргана и Сэма.

Да, ему было жаль Дженсена, но парень был слишком ценен.

Пара дней – и все. А затем он, наконец, будет со своим мальчиком.


	26. Chapter 26

Джаред не знал, как себя вел желудок Дженсена, но вот его собственный начал бастовать, когда он увидел, как Дженсен ест сэндвич с цыпленком, сыром и шоколадом, запивая его томатным соком вперемешку с лимонным молочным коктейлем.

Да разве это сэндвич – адская смесь, при виде которой он сначала спросил: «Ты это серьезно?», а потом выдавил только: «Йопт»…

Сначала Джаред не понял, заметил ли Дженсен его реакцию, его внезапное нежелание есть самому, ведь Дженсен не ответил. Вместо этого Эклз быстренько все съел, подчистил тарелку, а затем взял стакан в руки, поставив локти на стол, удовлетворенная улыбка нарисовалась на его губах, а глаза прищурились.

Тогда Джаред понял, что Дженсен отлично понимает, что делает. Слишком уж самодовольным был его вид, но Джаред отказался заглотить приманку.

Джаред, наверное, мог бы вообразить, что это земляничный, клубничный или на крайний случай вишневый коктейль – если бы не видел, как Дженсен его готовит. Он притворился, что при виде того, как Дженсен подносит стакан к губам, ему вовсе не хочется сблевать… Хотя небольшие розовые усики, появившиеся у Дженсена, были довольно симпатичными.

\- Ты не голоден?

Дженсен однозначно наслаждался происходящим. Джаред выдавил из себя улыбку, взял сэндвич – только с цыпленком – и откусил.

Маленький кусочек.

Очень маленький.

И разжевал его в кашицу, прежде чем заставил себя проглотить. 

А потом решил: чтобы не есть, лучше разговаривать.  
\- Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

Дженсен кивнул. Отпив еще немного молока, он смахнул розовую пенку с верхней губы тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Мне интересно… надеюсь, ты не против, что я спрашиваю… про бывших. Твоих. Я имею в виду, что в курсе, что у тебя раньше не было серьезных физических отношений. Но ты хотя бы ходил на свидания? У тебя была девушка?

К удивлению Джареда, Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Ее звали Эванджелина Уокер. К ее несчастью, она относилась ко мне куда серьезнее, чем я к ней. Она даже просила меня жениться на ней.

\- Правда? – Джаред почувствовал укол ревности по отношению к девушке, которую даже не видел ни разу. К девушке, которая была знакома с Дженсеном до того, как Джаред узнал о его существовании. Может быть, из-за нее Дженсен ударился в религию? Она разбила ему сердце? Он хотел узнать, но вместо этого спросил другое:  
\- Ты не ответил «да»?

Дженсен захихикал, да-да, реально, блин, захихикал:  
\- Ну как же. Я согласился.

ЧТО?

\- Тогда почему ты не женился на ней? Из-за этого ты решил стать священником?

Слишком длинные волосы Дженсена хлестнули его по лицу, когда он замотал головой. Смех искрился в его глазах.  
\- Неа. Мы не поэтому не поженились.

\- А почему?

\- Ну, во-первых, Эви была старше меня. Она была очень требовательной, властной как не знаю кто, и ревнивой, как ты себе представить не сможешь. Наш окончательный разрыв произошел в тот день, когда я отдал печенье с арахисовым маслом, испеченное моей мамой, кое-кому другому, и Эви невероятно расстроилась.

\- Чего?…

Дженсен наклонился вперед с серьезным лицом и сказал, понизив голос так, словно доверял Джареду страшный и болезненный секрет: «Кажется, я разбил ей сердце». 

Затем он выпрямился, теплая улыбка вернулась на его лицо:  
\- Мне было девять. Ей двенадцать. Она вскоре нашла себе другого.

\- Ничего, если я скажу, что ты ублюдок? – Джаред был счастлив видеть улыбку Дженсена, слышать его смех. Ему так шло счастливое выражение лица, что Джаред отчаянно желал найти способ, чтобы оно всегда оставалось таким.

Дженсен поставил на стол стакан, уже пустой, слава Богу.

\- А что насчет тебя?

Джаред ожидал вопроса и решил ответить на него со всей честностью:  
\- Мне не делали предложения в двенадцать лет.

\- Ты многое упустил.

Дженсен лишь слегка улыбнулся, наклонившись вперед еще раз и пристально посмотрев на Джареда. Он был так близко, что Джаред мог видеть все оттенки цвета его глаз. 

\- Расскажи мне все-таки, Джаред. Расскажи, кого ты любил раньше.

Джаред откинулся назад, подальше от искушения. Откусил от сэндвича еще немного, а потом бросил его на тарелку, больше не притворяясь, что ест.   
\- Я не собираюсь врать тебе. Я делал предложения руки и сердца, и один человек даже согласился.

\- А почему не срослось? – Дженсен выглядел любопытствующим, не расстроенным.

Почему он не расстроен? Джаред был слегка разочарован, не увидев вспышки ревности в этих зеленых глазах.

\- Моей первой настоящей девушкой была Мелисса. Мы встречались почти год, когда выяснилось, что я Осеменитель. Она ждала моего первого возвращения из Центра, а затем решила, что у нас ничего не получится. Она не была готова к моим принудительным отлучкам, особенно к тому варианту, что я могу вообще не вернуться к ней. Даже помолвка не дала ей гарантии, которую она хотела.

\- Извини, что затронул эту тему.

Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Не извиняйся. Наверное, это было к лучшему. Видишь ли, потом она вышла замуж за моего брата.

\- Правда, что ли?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Они хорошая пара. И Джефф не собирается время от времени оставлять ее на несколько месяцев, - он встал, взял свою тарелку и тарелку Дженсена и вымыл их в раковине. – Сейчас мы друзья. В самом деле, хорошие друзья. И мне этого достаточно.

Он сел на место и продолжил рассказ:   
\- Затем у меня была парочка несерьезных интрижек, пока не появился Нейл.

\- Мужчина? – Дженсен неплохо скрыл шок, но Джаред заметил. Возможно, Дженсен все-таки немного ревновал.

\- Ага. В Центре я открыл для себя новые возможности. Мы были вместе почти два года.

\- Но что-то не получилось?

\- Угу. Думаю, мы оба изменились. Мы расстались друзьями.

\- А потом?

\- Мэнди. Она была моей девушкой, и мы разошлись всего пару месяцев назад. Не думаю, что она воспринимала наши отношения так же серьезно, как я.

\- Извини…

\- Перестань извиняться. Мне вот не жаль. Похоже, я тоже не так серьезно относился к ней, как думал.

На этих словах он взял руку Дженсена, погладил большим пальцем бледную кожу, усыпанную веснушками, а затем поцеловал. Ему стало так приятно, когда Дженсен покраснел.

И тут Джаред резко отодвинулся, потому что распахнулась дверь и вошел Сэм. Он ничего не сказал, просто сел на стул в углу и посмотрел на них.

Тревожно.

Беспокойно.

Джаред занервничал из-за того, как на него смотрел Сэм. Он попытался сосредоточиться на Дженсене, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Сэма, тот отвечал ему холодным напряженным взглядом. Сэм даже не пытался скрыть его, да похоже, и Дженсен чувствовал себя неуютно.

Дженсен встал, его веселое настроение улетучилось. Он собирался заговорить с Сэмом, но тот не дал ему промолвить ни слова:  
\- Джефф тебя искал.

Сэм при этом смотрел на Дженсена, и Джаред уловил четкую инструкцию в его словах. Как и Дженсен. Джаред заметил, что Дженсен колеблется, не хочет уходить. Или просто не хочет уходить без него.

Джаред кивнул ему с улыбкой. Попытался создать впечатление, что все в порядке. Если Сэм собирается что-то сказать или сделать, он не хочет, чтобы Дженсен присутствовал при этом.

Дженсен направился к двери, все еще не понимая, что же происходит. Это было заметно по тому, как он переводил взгляд с напряженного лица Сэма на бледную физиономию Джареда.

О да, Джаред знал, что побледнел.

Смертельно.

У него скрутило желудок, когда Дженсен вышел из домика, оставив их наедине.

\- Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, - Джаред был поражен, что ему хватило силы произнести это нормальным голосом и не выдать своего ужаса.

Сэм наклонил голову на сторону, хмурый взгляд сменился жесткой усмешкой:   
\- Я сейчас в таком настроении, Джаред, что ты не захочешь со мной общаться. Не сейчас.

\- Полагаю…

\- Нет.

Силы одного этого слова хватило, чтобы остановить дыхание Джареда. Сэм не кричал, но впечатление создавалось похожее. Сэм встал со своего стула и подошел к нему. Это просто заморозило легкие Джареда.

Сэм встал сзади, совсем близко. Джаред не двинулся. Он не мог.

Он ждал этого противостояния и не пытался сбежать от него – хотя очень хотел этого.

Когда Сэм наклонился вперед, Джаред почувствовал через тонкую рубашку жар его тела – но он вовсе не согревал. Сэм прошептал ему на ухо таким тоном, что Джареду стало интересно, много ли людей покинуло этот мир, услышав именно этот голос последним в своей жизни:   
\- Ты должен понять, прежде чем принять мое «нет». Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что ты не захочешь говорить со мной, Джаред, это так и есть. Не сейчас, - Сэм слегка отодвинулся и продолжил. – Но мы поговорим позже. Я найду тебя.

Джаред не дышал до тех пор, пока не удостоверился, что в домике он один.

 

\- Он все еще хочет сделать аборт. Я не могу его отговорить.

Джефф оперся о стену, глядя в окно на лес:  
\- Неважно. Разве что он обратится к другому врачу с этой просьбой, потому что я точно не собираюсь проводить эту операцию. Я три месяца работал над тем, как помочь ему пережить рождение ребенка. У него уже большой срок, ему угрожают те же опасности, что и раньше – а я не готов, - Джефф сел в кресло напротив него. Дженсен понял, что в эту минуту тот превратился из друга в доктора. Джеффу все еще нравилось разделять две своих ипостаси. – Но я хотел поговорить не о Трее.

\- Я не собираюсь делать аборт.

\- А я тебе и не предлагаю, - он вытянул руку, коснувшись живота Дженсена. Дженсен отпрянул, и рука Джеффа упала ему на колено. – В девять недель твой живот не должен быть таким большим, мне нужно сделать пару анализов.

Дженсен так высоко поднял брови, что они скрылись под челкой.   
\- Ты же говорил…

\- Я помню, что я говорил. Я перечислил тебе возможности, а ты решил проигнорировать самую важную из них.

\- Джефф, в этом лесу ты прячешь больницу? Или ты захватил с собой один из этих прикольных столов для осмотра? – Дженсен не мог скрыть сарказм, которым сочилось каждое его слово. Он пришел сюда говорить не о своей беременности, а о Трее, и если Джефф не заткнется, тогда он свалит отсюда.

\- Нет, но есть другие способы сделать анализы.

Дженсен безрадостно рассмеялся:  
\- У меня есть выбор, Джефф. И я не позволю тебе ничего сделать.

Хотя Дженсен понимал, что Морган заботился о его здоровье, он не мог допустить, чтобы Джефф снова проводил эти навязчивые осмотры.  
И теперь его «нет» кое-что значило.

\- Дженсен, пожалуйста. Роды явно будут трудными, к ним нужно приготовиться. Я не хочу никаких неожиданностей.

\- Ты же сказал, что у меня срок девять недель. Девять. Просто… Просто занимайся сначала Треем. О нем беспокойся. У тебя еще куча времени, чтобы приготовиться к моим родам.

\- Только если я буду знать, к чему готовиться.

 

Сэм сидел под деревом до ночи, игнорируя холод, который усилился после заката солнца. Свет из домиков не проникал так далеко под деревья.

Он очень боялся, что станет таким, каким был до встречи с Сарой. Боялся, что его руки смогут легко убить – без каких-либо эмоций, а потом он так же легко забудет об этой смерти.

Тот Сэм никогда не страдал бессонницей, совершив убийство.

Сара сделала его мягким, слабым. Однажды она сказала, что сделала его лучше. Но этот лучший человек не мог существовать без нее. Она была нужна ему, чтобы дышать – без нее он неизбежно захиреет и умрет.

Он положил нож, который затачивал, на землю и начал играть с кольцом на пальце, наблюдая, как оно вращается. Без начала и конца. Вот что оно символизировало. Так он любил Сару, так она любила его - бесконечно.

Он уловил движение и подождал, пока гостья из прошлого приблизится.

Он не двигался. Хотя она почувствовала, что он здесь, она все равно подошла ближе.

Она чувствовала себя в безопасности.

И не убежала, даже когда он достал нож.

В ее движениях были красота и грация.

Она опустила голову, пожевала траву и снова подняла голову.

Она жевала.

Моргнула.

Еще раз опустила голову.

Она смотрела на него мягкими, невинными глазами.

Когда она упала с ножом в горле, он ничего не почувствовал.


	27. Chapter 27

Джек уронил книгу, которую читал, сел на кровати и, закатив глаза, ударился затылком об стену – уже не первый раз.

Разве можно сосредоточиться, когда такое происходит?

Трей снова заорал – конечно, массивная деревянная дверь приглушила звук, но все же это был крик. Джек слышал и голос Дженсена, но тот звучал тише, умиротвореннее. Этот парень, видимо, обладал ангельским терпением – не сорваться в ответ, не упереться в свою точку зрения. Джек в самом деле не понимал, почему Дженсен не велит хныкающему маленькому дерьму отвалить. Или просто не скажет «Отъебись». 

Джек изо всех сил старался избегать общения с пацаном – лучше уж провести время с Джаредом, на крайний случай с Джеффом, если уж жажда общения перевесит необходимость покоя. Честно говоря, это случалось редко…

Что-то разбилось… Судя по звукам, стаканов на кухне стало меньше. Да, пацан беременен, но это не значит, что ему должны сходить с рук ежедневные истерики.

Однако Трею сходили.

Кто, в конце концов, может вправить ему мозги? Сэм и Джаред разбирались с собственными проблемами, а Джеффа парнишка не слушался. Дженсен? Джек предполагал, что Дженсен пытался помочь, но Трей и его не был расположен слушать.

За те недели, что они провели вместе, Джеку действительно все больше нравился Дженсен – да и как он мог не нравиться? Однако он все-таки ухитрился не привязаться к парню. Это было неразумно, ведь его ждал Том. А потом, когда Том перестал его ждать, остался его сын.

Не было смысла позволять себе чувства к Дженсену, ведь им неизбежно придется расстаться.

Наоборот, было мудро подтолкнуть к нему Джареда. Правильно он решил соединить их тогда. Жаль только, что теперь, когда Дженсена вернут в Центр или на Ферму, или к каким еще чертям еще власти его отправят, Джаред будет страдать.

Что ж, эти страдания неизбежны – и Джек слегка сожалел об этом – потому что ему искренне нравился Джаред. Именно этот парень стал ему здесь почти другом. А если признаться честно, то такого друга у него не было уже очень давно.

Он потерял все из-за программы размножения.

Джека кем только не называли – от шлюхи до насильника. Когда-то респектабельная жизнь была полностью разрушена, его самого смешали с дерьмом. Сначала пошла прахом карьера. Он посвящал всего себя работе, вкалывал изо всех сил, а на повышение шли менее способные сотрудники, которые зато не исчезали на несколько месяцев, не предупредив заранее. Пострадала и личная жизнь: Джек обнаружил, что после долгих отлучек у него осталось мало общего со своей семьей, с друзьями. Они продолжали жить без него.

Люди, которые знали, каким он был, а не кем он был, швырялись оскорблениями, ругательствами, и он научился… нет, не игнорировать, а просто не показывать, что его это задевает.

Он также узнал, что месть может приносить большое удовлетворение.

Он потерял счет дракам, в которые попадал, потому что люди не могли держать свои узколобые мнения при себе. Потерял счет обвинениям в нападении, которые ему предъявляли в полиции, из-за того, что его темперамент брал над ним верх.

Том стал для него шансом выбраться. Начать все заново. Но сейчас Том был для него потерян.

Как и Дженсен, Том не хотел принимать участия в программе размножения. Но, в отличие от Дженсена, он сопротивлялся – ну, во всяком случае, в первое время.

Его отучили сопротивляться.

Он закрыл глаза и представил себе лицо Тома, когда тот впервые отдался ему по собственному желанию. Джек почувствовал, как его член твердеет.

Он облизал губы, взял член теплой рукой – последнее время он так редко возбуждался… но в этот момент его прервали.

В соседней комнате снова что-то разбилось… похоже, уже не стаканы, а тарелки.

Блядь!

Гнев заполонил его, перед глазами все подернулось красным.

Жалеет ли он, что предал этих людей?

Если бы между ними было доверие, тогда его поступок можно было считать предательством. Но он никогда не был верен им, ни разу не дал ни единого обещания. Конечно, ему было стыдно, что этим людям придется несладко, но выгода перевесила всяческое чувство вины.

Сара, вероятно, была очень хорошей женщиной, по крайней мере, она производила такое впечатление, но Джек не нажимал спусковой крючок на оружии, которое убило ее. Поэтому он не считал себя виноватым в ее смерти. Она сама пошла по опасной тропинке и должна была знать про возможный исход.

Дверь хлопнула, и шум усилился. С Джека было до-блядь!-ста-то-чно! Он вскочил с кровати и бросился к двери. И только открыв ее, попробовал успокоиться.

Ему нельзя входить туда и затевать драку.

Нельзя входить сейчас, потому что он с большой вероятностью кое-кого ударит.

\- Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что собираешься жить в его комнате?

\- Как раз об этом я тебе и говорю.

Даже костяшки пальцев у Джека побелели, с такой силой он вцепился в дверь, заодно упершись в нее лбом. Затем он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Но твоя кровать в моей комнате.

\- Это твоя комната, Трей. Ты вырос и вполне можешь спать в комнате один.

\- Но я не хочу…

\- Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, но у тебя на это нет никаких причин. А у меня есть право…

\- Какое? Разрешить Джареду трахать себя? – в каждом слове мальчишки сквозило нескрываемое отвращение.

\- Если я этого хочу, значит, у меня есть такое право.

\- Ты же священник.

\- Нет. Нет. Я не священник.

Сжав кулаки, Джек вышел в коридор. Он собирался вести себя тихо и миролюбиво. Трей может швырнуть в него чем-нибудь из кухни. Поэтому он должен удостовериться, что способен обуздать свою ярость.

Один шажок, другой. Малюсенькие шажки. Он не спешил.

\- Ты позволяешь ему трахать себя, потому что ты залетел?

Джек остановился.

Очень тихо.

Задержал дыхание.

Нет, он же не мог услышать то, что услышал.

Джек прижался к стене, чтобы его не заметили, и внимательно прислушался. Он хотел удостовериться.

Дженсен ответил не сразу. Его голос стал тише, ниже, более сдержанным. Попытка сдержать праведный гнев, вызываемый Треем, провалилась.

\- Моя беременность не имеет с этим ничего общего. Блядь, Трей, может быть, Джаред даже не отец этого ребенка.

Или Трей не понял намека, или сознательно проигнорировал его. Он продолжал орать, не заботясь, что его услышат. И даже не заботясь, что каждым словом ранит человека, которого выбрал в союзники. 

\- Значит, если Джек или Сэм захотят трахнуть тебя, ты им позволишь?

Стало тихо, и Джеку пришлось бороться с искушением выйти из своего убежища и поддержать Дженсена.

Он представил себе, как Дженсен одним ударом бросает на пол этого испорченного эгоистичного надоеду.

Это было нереально. Джек знал, что Дженсен никогда так не сделает, но наслаждался этой картиной, возникшей в его голове.

Он услышал, как открылась дверь в дом.

По голосу снова заговорившего Дженсена было ясно, что он проиграл:  
\- Ты просто… ты просто должен повзрослеть.

Джек скользнул обратно в свою комнату, закрыл дверь. Его мозг снова воспроизвел все услышанное.

Дженсен был беременен!

Беременен!

И этот ребенок с таким же успехом мог быть от Джека, как и от остальных.

Ему необходимо было пересмотреть свои планы.

 

Все, с Джареда хватит, он должен был все рассказать Сэму. После их последнего разговора он долго – ему показалось, несколько веков – сидел и восстанавливал самообладание. В конце концов, он решил найти Сэма. Джаред старался, но Сэм исчез.

Он не хотел, чтобы его нашли.

Остаток вечера Джаред провел с Дженсеном. Напрасно Дженсен спрашивал его, что случилось, - он не был способен рассказать.

Он хотел наслаждаться каждой минутой, проведенной с Дженсеном. Смаковать каждую улыбку, появлявшуюся на лице Дженсена. Радоваться каждому откровенному признанию.

Он обнимал Дженсена всю ночь, наблюдал, как тот дышит. Слушал вдохи и выдохи, смотрел, как вздрагивают ресницы, когда Джаред гладил его живот.

И больше не было никаких кошмаров.

По крайней мере, ему казалось, что с Дженсеном все в порядке. И Джаред не желал становиться причиной дополнительных проблем.

Дженсену и так хватало проблем с Треем. Этот мальчик был невероятен. Он успешно держал на расстоянии каждого мужчину в лагере – он хотел общаться только с Дженсеном. И Дженсен был его – насколько Трею было нужно. Они оба были Вынашивающими, а значит, не могли доверять другим мужчинам, особенно Осеменителям.

Когда они пошли забрать вещи Дженсена из комнаты Трея, мальчишка начал выкрикивать оскорбления. Дженсен посоветовал Джареду уйти, как только Трей назовет его насильником… что тот и сделал.

Дженсен должен был разобраться с Треем, Джаред - с Сэмом.

Где, черт возьми, тот бы ни находился.

Он побрел к озеру и увидел Джеффа – с удочкой в руке. На земле стояла коробка с наживкой.

Хотя Джареду хотелось подойти к доктору, он решил придерживаться выбранного курса и пошел в противоположном направлении, кругом по берегу озера.

Ему нужно было обдумать то, что он собирался сказать. Прогулка способствовала этому. Он не хотел оправдываться, ему нужно было только рассказать, что случилось, и надеяться, что после признания Сэм не нанесет ему травм, несовместимых с жизнью.

Когда Джаред достиг знакомого просвета между деревьями, то рискнул уйти от воды и углубиться в лес. Он немного изучил окрестную территорию, когда старался избегать Дженсена и ему нечем было заняться. Он знал, что этим путем доберется до домов меньше, чем за полчаса.

Первым делом ему попался на глаза один из незанятых домиков. Джаред подумал, что там он мог бы посидеть в тишине на ступеньках заднего крыльца и обдумать, что сказать Сэму.

Джаред подошел с той стороны, откуда Сэм не мог его видеть. Зато мог различить звук его шагов и догадаться, кто здесь. Должен был услышать скрип старого деревянного крыльца, когда Джаред подошел сзади.

Сэм не обернулся – не выдал, что знает о его приближении – просто сидел и смотрел на… нет, Джаред не смог разглядеть, на что уставился Сэм. Определенно, в груде листьев на земле или в тенях между деревьями не было ничего интересного.

Возможно, Сэма привело сюда ощущение покоя. Здесь вообще не было слышно Трея. Вероятно, Сэм размышлял над… своей утратой и не хотел, чтобы его тревожили. Но Джареду нужно было выговориться. Он должен был сказать, что натворил, и покончить с этим. Если он рассчитывал на будущее с Дженсеном, им не нужен был над головами дамоклов меч в виде Сэма и его жажды мести.

Джаред прокашлялся, облизал губы:  
\- Я пытался найти способ рассказать тебе… кое-что. Я… - Джаред заколебался. Он чувствовал, как какой-то комок подступает к горлу. Хотя этот комок мог заставить его замолчать, Джаред старался говорить, не обращая на это внимания. - В день бегства Дженсена, в день, когда Са… когда случилось то, что случилось, я кое-что сделал. То, что я не должен был делать. Я знал, что ты запретил бы мне это делать. Я знал, что из-за этого, возможно, придется покинуть мотель. Но я не думал… - Джаред опять остановился. Сэм не двигался. Не говорил. – Я звонил по телефону. Я звонил маме. Я знал, что существовала возможность, что на ее телефон поставили следящее устройство, но все равно позвонил. Я рискнул, но я не думал…Я не думал, что то, что я делаю – что я сделал – может быть настолько опасным. Не думал, что из-за этого кого-то убьют.

Молчание затянулось, и Джаред уже собирался уйти, оставив Сэма в одиночестве.

Он почти убедил себя, что не произнес ни слова, а лишь вообразил себе весь этот болезненный монолог.

Поэтому голос Сэма ошеломил его. В нем не было никаких эмоций:  
\- Да. Ты не думал. Фишка в том, Джаред, что я уже знаю, что ты сделал.

Сэм поднялся и обернулся, впервые посмотрев на Джареда холодными, мертвыми глазами. Слова были горькими, обидными, злыми – но Джаред усмирил себя, вытерпел этот выговор.

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты звонил? Думаешь, я бы не понял, что ты сделал что-то запрещенное, если ты выглядишь таким, твою мать, виноватым? Джаред, если ты делаешь что-то, чего, как ты знаешь, не должен делать, тогда ты не должен позволять другим, черт возьми, так легко расколоть тебя.

\- Я…

\- Нет, Джаред. Просто заткнись ко всем чертям. Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? Я счастлив за тебя, нет, реально счастлив. Ты чувствуешь облегчение после своего маленького признания? Что ж, мои поздравления. А сейчас, блядь, оставь меня одного.

Сэм больше ничего не сказал. Он снова уселся на грубо сколоченную ступеньку и, казалось, даже не заметил, как Джаред бросился прочь, путаясь в собственных ногах.

 

Джефф вспомнил про свою детскую любовь к рыбалке, обнаружив на чердаке домика удочки и прочие снасти. Он часами просиживал в разных местах на этой стороне озера и все еще ничего не поймал. Однако любой рыбак скажет вам, что улов – это не главное.

Рыбу ловят, чтобы успокоиться. Проветрить голову, снизить уровень тревожности, понизить кровяное давление, которое уже угрожало инфарктом.

А у Джеффа был стресс. И было от чего – ему приходилось справляться с беременными Вынашивающими и горюющими психами.

Джефф нахмурился, когда камень упал в воду.  
\- Эй, ты распугаешь рыбу!

\- Что?

Джефф положил удочку к другим снастям и пошел к Джареду. Когда он немного приблизился, Джаред запустил второй камень.

\- Я сказал, что ты пугаешь рыбу.

Джаред криво улыбнулся:  
\- Извини.

Парень выглядел расстроенным, бледным как привидение. А он-то думал, что Джаред, наконец, стал проводить с Дженсеном время в свое удовольствие.

\- У тебя с Дженсеном все в порядке?

Глаза Джареда даже засветились, когда он кивнул. Значит, это не Дженсен довел его до такого состояния.

Джефф крайне мало общался с Джаредом. В последние несколько недель Джаред фактически изолировал себя от других. Нет, он честно выполнял свои обязанности по хозяйству, мог поддержать вежливый разговор, если на этом настаивали, но не более того.

Джефф предполагал, что тогда причиной всему был Дженсен. 

\- Рад слышать.

Джефф пошел было обратно к удочкам, но Джаред последовал за ним:  
\- Джефф можно с тобой поговорить?

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Если будешь вести себя тихо и перестанешь швыряться камнями. Я все еще уверен, что в этом озере водится рыба. И я собираюсь поймать хотя бы один экземпляр, прежде чем мне стукнет девяносто.

Джаред уставился на ноги, не глядя на Джеффа:  
\- Что ты думаешь о Сэме?

\- Сэм? Я плохо его знаю. Он сейчас ушел в свое горе, больше я ничего не могу сказать.

Джаред отвернулся, посмотрев в направлении домиков так, словно ожидал чьего-то появления. Джефф не мог понять – парень расстроен, в шоке или в ужасе.  
\- А что насчет Сары?

Джефф улыбнулся, вспоминая, как она в баре пыталась завербовать его.

\- Она была талантлива во многих областях. Страстно ненавидела женщину, которой должна была притворяться. А что до настоящей Сары… Сэм был счастливчиком.

Джаред кивнул, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
\- Я не хочу волновать Дженсена. Не сейчас. Но…

Джефф встряхнул головой, возвращаясь к разговору. Видимо, он должен был уделить парню все свое внимание. То, что вышибло его из колеи, явно было серьезным. По крайней мере, в той части, что касалась Джареда.

Он пошел к поваленному дереву и сел на ствол, жестом приглашая Джареда присесть рядом.

Он выслушал все, что Джаред рассказал о своей нелегкой проблеме, о том, как Сэм отреагировал на его недавнее признание. 

Джефф потер рукой лицо. Он не знал Сэма как следует, но предполагал, что понимает таких мужчин. И возблагодарил всех богов за то, что в свое время в Военно-медицинской академии прослушал несколько лекций по психологии и поведенческой этике.

\- Я могу ошибаться, Джаред, я не слишком хорошо его знаю, но мужчины вроде Сэма… Не думаю, что он стал бы точить с тобой лясы, если бы обвинял в случившемся с Сарой. Я, конечно, не утверждаю, что сейчас он тебя прямо-таки обожает, Сэм точно что-то задумывает, но я не верю, что ты в центре его планов. Если бы… Если бы он планировал что-то в отношении тебя, он бы с тобой не разговаривал.

\- Он бы убил меня.

Джефф безрадостно улыбнулся, подумав, что Джаред сделал правильный вывод. 

\- Если он считает кого-то ответственным за происшедшее, скорее всего, тот человек об этом не знает.

Джареду стало немного спокойнее, потому что предположение Джеффа казалось вполне резонным. Если Сэм кого-то считал виновным, он наверняка запланировал кровавую месть – и с удовольствием подаст это блюдо холодным.

\- Пойдем, порыбачишь со мной. Хотя я пока не поймал ничего, кроме простуды.

Джаред улыбнулся с благодарностью – за приглашение, за способ отвлечься. 

\- Ты уверен, что здесь водится рыба? – спросил он, разматывая леску на второй удочке Джеффа.

\- Понятия не имею, но готов потратить некоторое время, чтобы узнать.

Джаред улыбнулся, опять глядя на свои ноги.

\- Что?

\- Трей и тебя достал?

\- Что, так заметно, что я прячусь? – рассмеялся Джефф. – Этот мальчишка почти заставил меня задуматься, а не вернуться ли на прежнюю работу. Поверь мне, даже мысли об этом для меня из разряда невероятного.

\- Разве ты не был его врачом в Центре?

Джефф кивнул, немного ослабив натяжение лески:  
\- Конечно, был, но там было все по-другому.

\- Он там был таким же… эээээ….?…

\- Шумным? – ухмыльнулся Джефф.

\- Ну да, я хотел сказать типа этого.

Джефф покачал головой, внимательно следя за леской, подойдя ближе к кромке воды:  
\- Веришь или нет, но не был. Думаю, в первое время он был потрясен и напуган. У его родителей куча денег, и он убедил себя, что не попадет в Центр, как «обычные люди».

\- И воспринял свое заключение очень плохо.

\- Это еще слабо сказано. Осеменители ему попались приличные, но ведь мы с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что происходит в Центре. Изнасилования.

\- Я знаю, - Джаред притих. Разговор на время прекратился, пока Джефф не прервал молчание.

\- Дженсен не напрягается по этому поводу, ты в курсе? То есть, против тебя он обиды не держит.

\- Он говорил с тобой обо мне?

\- Немного. Я не тот человек, с которым он хотел бы поговорить. 

Его поплавок запрыгал.

\- Я был идиотом, когда его избегал.

\- Точно, идиотом, - Джефф выдернул удочку и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на крючок, на котором не было наживки. Но и рыбы тоже не было в помине. Но ведь что-то должно было сорвать приманку.

\- С его беременностью… велика степень риска?

\- Учитывая дополнительные осложнения, риск есть. Но я…

Джаред уставился на него, и Джефф запоздало сообразил, что проговорился.

\- Какие дополнительные осложнения?


	28. Chapter 28

Дженсен выгнулся грудью навстречу Джареду, который облизывал его соски. Затем выдохнул и вдохнул. Рвано. Коротко. Тяжело.  
\- ДжейДжейДжейДжей…

Джаред упивался властью, тем, как он заставлял двигаться медленнее мужчину, лежавшего под ним, своего любовника, чьи колени прижимались к его бокам все сильнее и сильнее, с каждым толчком, с каждым проникновением.

Джаред взял Дженсена под коленки и раскрыл его шире, продолжая двигаться в нем.

Дженсен заголосил. Слов было не разобрать, поскольку Джаред увеличил темп. Голова Дженсена откинулась назад, на шее отчетливо напряглись жилы. Напряженные навершия сосков смотрели в потолок.

Джаред взял в руку член Дженсена, скользнул по его длине всего один раз, и Дженсен закричал:  
\- Люблю тебя…

Кончая, Дженсен сжал мышцы ануса, но не это, а слова, которых Дженсен никогда не произносил раньше, заставили Джареда излиться вслед за ним.

Дженсен не открыл глаз, когда Джаред отстранился. Когда он переложил ноги Дженсена в более удобное положение, перекатился на бок, передвинув расслабленное тело вслед за собой. Он уложил голову Дженсена себе на грудь, а его ногу закинул на свое бедро.

Мягкий член Дженсена прижался к его бедру. Джаред обнял любовника и провел рукой по его спине – от плеч до попы.

Дженсен захныкал, когда Джаред прикоснулся к нежному колечку мышц, растер по нему вытекавшую оттуда сперму.

Колечко запульсировало, затрепетало.

Для Дженсена это было уже слишком, но Джаред не уставал прикасаться к нему. Жаль только, что этой ночи, этой страсти предшествовали другие их ночи – в Центре.

Джаред вздохнул.

Его обвиняли в упрямстве, но Дженсен был намного упрямее.

Намного, намного упрямее.

Дополнительные осложнения!

Что это могло значить, черт возьми?

Последние три дня эти слова безостановочно вертелись в голове Джареда. Джефф не объяснил ему, что он имел в виду, как бы Джаред ни давил. А Дженсен утверждал, что воображению Джареда можно только позавидовать.

Что он переживает по пустякам.

Дженсен спал в его постели, с огромным удовольствием болтал о чем угодно, но высмеивал беспокойство Джареда.

Джаред не хотел называть его лжецом, но…

Дженсен шевельнулся, еле заметно, и Джаред замер в надежде, что тот не проснется – еще рано.

Он наслаждался этими минутами. Сейчас он мог смотреть, прикасаться и не должен был спрашивать и волноваться.

Может быть, Дженсен лгал самому себе тоже? Или же он пытался уберечь Джареда?

Ведь Джаред любил его, любил с такой страстью, которую и не подозревал в себе. Поэтому он не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что есть хоть малейшая возможность потерять Дженсена.

«Дополнительные осложнения» подразумевали, что такая возможность имеется, и она никак не малейшая.

Если бы стоял выбор – сохранить жизнь Дженсену или ребенку, он бы выбрал Дженсена. Хотя Джаред ни за что бы не признался в этом.

Но если все-таки до такого дойдет, если он должен будет выбирать, он точно выберет Дженсена.

И еще не раз.

Даже если потом Дженсен возненавидит его.

Джаред должен был знать, с чем ему придется столкнуться. Дженсену придется рассказать ему, даже если он этого не захочет.

Когда он убрал влажные от пота волосы с лица любовника, его глаза открылись, но секундой спустя он снова смежил веки. Лицо Дженсена смягчилось во сне, и Джаред не успел сказать, что тоже его любит.

 

Население Сэн-Клера составляло ровно тридцать три человека. 

Этот маленький городишко не вымирал – он был уже мертв, просто еще не похоронен.

Отчаянно цепляясь за любой шанс, жители городка отказывались признать, что все кончено. Они ремонтировали заборы, не давали брошенным домам рухнуть, приветствовали всех новоприбывших распахнутыми объятиями. Но поскольку женское население Сэн-Клера составляло три человека, и всем перевалило за пятьдесят, у городка было мало надежд на восстановление.

Всего лишь тридцать, даже двадцать лет назад городок процветал. Но из-за кризиса большинство фирм обанкротилось, а из-за падения рождаемости закрылась школа. Потом семейные люди покинули Сэн-Клер.

За ними последовали все остальные.

Ну, почти все.

Сэн-Клер был расположен достаточно далеко от убежища наших героев, поэтому никто в городке даже не подозревал о существовании лагеря. Но при этом он был достаточно близко, чтобы Сэм отсутствовал недолго.

В баре «У Перл» было далеко не так пусто. Похоже, здесь собралась половина мужского населения города. Когда больше нечем заняться, лучший способ провести время – надираться в баре.

Перл стояла за стойкой. Длинные седые волосы, собранные на макушке, немного выбились из прически, когда она поставила на стойку выпивку для мужчины, посматривавшего на нее из бара. Казалось, что даже в свои преклонные годы она способна привлечь мужское внимание.

Конечно, будь у нее конкурентки…

Сэм поднял два пальца: «Два пива!» Перл подвинула к нему две открытых бутылки, он в ответ бросил перед собой пару купюр, чтобы заплатить за пиво.

Крис сидел за столиком лицом к выходу, а значит, Сэму пришлось сесть к выходу спиной. Конечно, Сэма данное обстоятельство не радовало, но Крис пришел сюда первым, и Сэм принял его правила игры.

\- Итак, почему мы встречаемся здесь, а не в лагере?

Сэм покачал головой, пока не желая углубляться в этот вопрос. Как только главная тема будет затронута, все остальное для него отодвинется в сторону, а он сначала хотел обсудить другие вещи. 

\- Ты даже не скажешь: привет, приятно встретить тебя, Сэм? Ты ранишь меня.

Сэм сделал маленький глоток пива. Оно было самодельным, и это внушало ему опасения. Его желудок запротестовал. Но даже это не остановило бы Сэма, он бы выпил еще, если бы Крис вдруг раскошелился и купил ему бутылочку. Э, о чем он думает? Крис никогда не покупал выпивку. 

\- Центр еще не открыли после нашего визита – у тебя есть идеи, почему?

Крис ухмыльнулся:  
\- Небольшая проблема со строителями.

Взглянув на выражение лица Криса, Сэм не стал спрашивать, не создали ли эти проблемы члены их организации, которая называлась «Сеть». Что ж, если у Центра перед открытием возникнет еще больше проблем, он тоже не удивится.

\- Бедное руководство Центра, наверное, в ахуе. 

«Сеть» не прекратила работу из-за того, что она потеряла одного оперативника. В организации состоял не один человек – хотя для Сэма было физически больно признать, что Сара была всего лишь винтиком в большом механизме.

Винтиком, который можно заменить.

\- Что относительно другой вещи, которую я попросил тебя сделать?

Крис сделал большой глоток из бутылки, прежде чем ответить. Похоже, вкус «домашнего» пива ему не был противен.   
– Ты становишься мягкотелым, ты в курсе?

\- Это важно, Крис, - Сэм не нуждался сейчас ни в чьих оценках. Крис уже говорил ему, что он должен вернуться к работе, почувствовать адреналин в крови. Ожесточиться.  
И он был прав. Просто Сэм был еще не готов признать это.

\- Как скажешь. В общем, я сообщил семье. Они готовятся.

\- Спасибо, - он осушил бутылку с гримасой отвращения. Пиво было отвратительным. Наверное, его варили там же, где продавали.

\- Ага, точно, - Крис прикончил свое пиво, затем пристально посмотрел на него. – В общем, хватит этой фигни. Почему мы здесь? Я думал, ты не любишь оставлять своего любимого Вынашивающего без охраны.

Сэм сжал зубы. Безопасность Дженсена была приоритетом Сары, и он не собирался подводить ее в этом.

\- Ты был прав насчет утечки информации. Я только не знал, что делать с этим – до сего момента.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что не позаботился об этом? Ты, бля, реально стал мягкотелым, - в голосе Криса прозвучало отвращение. Он бросил пустую бутылку на стол и угрожающе уставился на соседей, которые оглянулись, когда бутылка упала на бок, покатилась и, упав на пол, разбилась.

Те быстро отвернулись.

Сэм наклонился вперед и одарил Криса улыбкой:   
\- Я уверен на сто процентов, что тебе очень понравится мой план.

 

Палец Джареда скользнул между ягодицами Дженсена, смазка и сперма предотвратили сопротивление. Когда Дженсен начал приходить в себя, он прижал его к себе крепче, протолкнул палец глубже, потер простату и почувствовал эрекцию своим бедром.

\- С возвращением, любимый.

Джаред перекатил его на спину и начал спускаться ниже, пролагая себе путь поцелуями – через живот, к паху. Затем начал сосать восставший член, позволив своим чувствам утонуть в запахе Дженсена, в его вкусе.

В ответ его слегка потянули его за волосы, и Джаред улыбнулся с твердым членом во рту. Худые бедра задвигались, но Джаред остановил движения, так что Дженсен мог только слегка толкаться в него.

Джаред собирался сам задать темп. Придется Дженсену подождать, прежде чем кончить.

Дженсен заскулил, когда палец снова проник в него. Вскрикнул, когда присоединился второй, разминая мускулы, которые и так уже были растянутыми.

Джаред зарылся лицом в пах любовника, потерся щекой о кожу. Он не говорил Дженсену, но ему очень нравилось, что тот был безволосым, ведь он мог облизать его всего – и тогда на языке оставался только чистый аромат мужчины.

Джаред слегка прикусил яички Дженсена, посасывая тонкую кожицу. В это время его пальцы входили и выходили из отверстия, подводя Дженсена к оргазму.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джей.

Джаред снова взял член Дженсена в рот на всю длину, пощекотал головку, затем облизал сочащееся навершие.

Он почувствовал, как напрягся Дженсен.

Слишком быстро, слишком.

Еще рано, любимый.

Он убрал пальцы и выпустил маленького Дженсена изо рта.

\- Джаред?

\- Я еще не готов разрешить тебе кончить, Джен. Еще рано. Сначала ты будешь умолять меня.

Удостоверившись, что Дженсен может продолжать, он снова взял в рот его член, то заглатывая его полностью, то дразня головку. Пощекотал языком отверстие, скользнул зубами по уздечке.

Когда Дженсен захныкал, Джаред добавил еще один палец в его задницу. Растягивая его шире.

Дженсен снова был готов кончить, но Джаред сдавил основание его члена, предотвратив желанный оргазм.

\- Пожалуйста, Джей, пожалуйста. Мне нужно…

\- Тссс…

Джаред отмахнулся от чувства вины, задрал ноги Дженсена, прижал к его груди. Затем посмотрел на округлившийся живот любовника, зажатый между их телами.  
Ему необходимо было узнать.

Джаред двинулся внутрь, одним мягким толчком проникнув на всю длину.

Дженсен остекленевшими глазами посмотрел на него, Джаред удержал его взгляд.

\- Расскажи мне.

Он толкнулся внутрь.

\- Что?

\- Расскажи мне.

Каждое слово сопровождалось движением вперед, каждый слог - выдохом. Темп, взятый им, его толчки были так же сильны, как и жажда получить ответ.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, - Дженсен затряс головой.

Джаред отодвинулся от него, но тут же вновь прижался.  
\- До-пол-ни-тель-ные о-слож-не-ни-я, Джен. Расскажи. Мне.

Дженсен заскулил – напряженный, обеспокоенный.  
\- Не могу. Я не могу.

\- Расскажи. Мне.

Джаред взял в руку член Дженсена, дергая его при каждом толчке. Увеличил темп. Сильнее. Быстрее.

Затем увидел слезы, бегущие из уголков глаз Дженсена, и его сердце разбилось. Что он творит, черт побери?

Он должен дать ему свободу действий.

Должен позволить кончить.

Что Дженсен немедленно и сделал.

Джаред вошел еще раз и задрожал, кончив следом, чувствуя, как опустошенный член Дженсена пульсирует между их телами.

\- Прости меня, - прошептал он на ухо Дженсену.

Дженсен поцеловал его… А затем все рассказал.


	29. Chapter 29

Зеркало отказалось поведать ей маленькую безобидную ложь, чтобы защитить ее чувства, отказалось скрыть правду.

Она поняла, что стала выглядеть намного старше, когда улучила, наконец, минутку и взглянула на свое отражение.

В волосах появилось больше седины, одежда висела на исхудавшем теле, а мешки под глазами наглядно демонстрировали, как давно она забыла про роскошь сна.

В другой жизни ей нравилось ходить на вечеринки, проводить время с друзьями, но это было давно и неправда. Сейчас она стала отшельницей, заперлась в комнате, где когда-то наблюдала, как спят ее дети.

Сначала Джозеф, такой раздражительный и серьезный. У него были темные волосы и голубые глаза, как у отца.

Затем Джошуа, вечно смеющийся, отказывающийся закрывать свои голубые глазки, ведь он может пропустить что-нибудь интересное!

Джозеф до безумия любил своего маленького брата, следил за ним, играл с ним, и она была счастлива. У нее была семья, о которой многие могли только мечтать.

Третью беременность они с мужем не планировали, поэтому ее младший стал подарком, который необходимо было лелеять. А для ее старших мальчиков он стал тем, о ком надо заботиться – и они еще как заботились! Ей даже пришлось бороться за право выполнять материнские обязанности по отношению к ребенку, поскольку стоило тому заплакать, как старшие братья бросались к нему наперегонки.

Она улыбнулась, вспомнив, как четырехлетний Джошуа бродил вокруг этой комнаты с бутылочкой – а вдруг Дженсену понадобится? И как он сердился, когда Джозеф все равно добирался до кроватки малыша первым.

Джош перерос это. Младший брат потерял для него свою притягательность, когда друзья и школа стали более важными.

Но Джозеф так и не избавился от этого.

Джош боролся за независимость, пытался выйти из тени своего старшего брата. Если Джозеф наступал ему на ногу или проявлял излишнюю властность, Джош мог пожаловаться родителям.

А Дженсен никогда не говорил Джозефу: «Исчезни».

Исчезнуть.

Она нахмурилась, когда те счастливые воспоминания сменились новыми, мрачными.

Однажды для нее Дженсен почти исчез – тогда, около дороги. Почти исчез, когда его тело боролось за жизнь.

Почти. 

Почти.

В конечном счете, он все-таки исчез для нее.

У нее отобрали ребенка – украли, сделали ему больно.

Как ей жить с этим?

Алан волновался, переживал. Просил ее есть, водил к доктору, который выписывал ей снотворное. Но лучше ей не становилось. Никак.

Она провела пальцем по пятнам на оконной раме, кто-то из ее мальчиков пытался перекрасить ее – она так и не выяснила, кто именно.

Сейчас комната была пуста. В стене все еще торчали гвоздики для рамок с фотографиями, рядом с пустым стенным шкафом стоял остов разобранной кровати, весь пыльный.

В этой детской жили все три ее сына. Джозеф уже упрашивал переселить его наверх, когда появился Джош. Джош задержался в этой комнате надолго, по необходимости – ему была нужна комната рядом с ванной, и переселился только после появления на свет Дженсена.

Дженсен же так и жил в этой комнате – пока не уехал из города.

И эта комната больше никогда не будет его.

Донна поставила у двери коробку, в которую собрала все, что могло понадобиться ее младшему сыну. 

Она будет скучать по своему дому, особенно по этой комнате, но ей должны были вернуть ее ребенка. Только это имело для нее значение.

*

Джо остановился перед домом своих родителей сразу после того, как от него отъехал агент по продаже недвижимости – табличка «ПРОДАНО» гордо красовалась на подъездной дорожке.

Он почувствовал небольшой укол сожаления, но прошлое должно оставаться там, где должно.

В прошлом.

Только будущее имело значение.

Он выбрался с водительского места и встал на бордюр. Легко узнаваемый, ненавистный голос Сильвии Сартен – скучающей домохозяйки и столпа местного общества – догнал его прежде, чем он оказался достаточно далеко, чтобы притвориться, что не слышит ее.

\- А ты ого-го, Джозеф.

Джо съежился. Миссис Сартен еще в молодости была редкой тварью. Она всегда жаловалась отцу и матери, когда они играли в бейсбол на улице. Всегда утверждала, что они пугают ее шпица, катаясь на велосипедах. Говорила, что они пытаются переехать его – и неважно, что долбаная крыса в это время пыталась укусить их за лодыжки.  
\- Миссис Сартен? – он натянул маску доброжелательности.

Ее улыбка была приторно сладкой. Макияж, которым она маскировала рубцы, оставленные пластическим хирургом, пошел трещинами из-за усилия, с которым она растянула губы:  
\- Пожалуйста, Джозеф, зови меня Сильвией.

Улыбка не исчезла с его лица, даже когда она вложила свои пальцы с розовыми ногтями ему в руку:  
\- Дорогой, скажи мне, что представляют из себя новые владельцы?

Джозефу понадобилось лишь мгновение, чтобы придумать кое-что – он знал, что такая информация разозлит женщину:  
\- Точно не знаю, миссис Сартен. Папа говорил о том, что на следующей неделе сюда переедет молодая семья… двое мужчин. Кажется, они еще усыновили пару детей, из-за границы.

Джо понравилось, как сморщился нос миссис Сартен, как она побледнела под толстым слоем косметики. Мама говорила, что среди соседей ходят отвратительные слухи о Дженсене. Он не сомневался, что распространяла их эта старая пергидрольная ведьма.

Ее шок прошел, выражение лица теперь было полно сочувствия:  
\- Наверное, Донне лучше уехать от плохих воспоминаний – это может сотворить чудо с ее здоровьем. Я не видела ее в последнее время. С ней все в порядке?

Джо чуть было не нагрубил ей. От его ярости Сильвию Сартен спас его отец, открывший входную дверь.

\- Извините, миссис Сартен, я должен идти.

Он повернулся к ней спиной и скрылся в доме.

\- Сильвия опять вынюхивает вокруг?

\- Ага.

Джо осмотрел пустую гостиную. Сейчас это были только голые стены, кирпичи да балки. Уезжать отсюда было не больно.

\- Пора ехать.

Алан кивнул:  
\- Сейчас, я только приведу твою мать. Она на заднем дворе.

Джо мог себе представить, что она делает. Прощается с качелями, которые выбили Джошу два передних зуба, когда ему было шесть лет, с розовыми кустами, которые посадил отец в год, когда ей исполнилось пятьдесят.

Он вернулся к входной двери и выглянул в окно. Сильвия перешла на другую сторону улицы, но все еще наблюдала за их домом. Возможно, она следила за ними с утра, когда увидела уезжавших людей.

Больше он никого не заметил.

Если бы за ними наблюдали, их легенда – что они уезжают, чтобы избавиться от болезненных воспоминаний – вполне убедила бы всех соседей, что ничего интересного в их отъезде нет.

Сегодняшний день был кульминацией нескольких недель подготовки: за это время они поувольнялись с работ и подыскали себе другие, на которых не собирались работать, продали дома и внесли задатки за новые, в которые не планировали переезжать.

Никто не узнает, что вещи, которые они «продали», хранились для них кое-где в другом месте.

Они будут ехать на восток несколько часов, прежде чем позвонят в мотель и закажут номера на ночь. Они уйдут через черный вход в столовой по соседству и сядут в машину, которая будет их ждать.

Они будут добираться к Дженсену три дня. Три дня будут заметать следы по всей стране, но так нужно. 

«Сеть» проделала отличную работу.

А Джо Эклз никогда не подводил свою семью.

*

Джаред не удивился, обнаружив Джеффа на озере. Правда, сначала он попробовал заглянуть в его домик, но поспешно сбежал оттуда, увидев там Трея. 

На этот раз словесной перепалки не было.

На тот момент в лагере оставалось всего четыре человека. Сэм отправился за необходимыми вещами. В этот раз поездка займет у него больше времени, чем обычно, поскольку Джефф заказал какое-то медицинское оборудование, которое было нужно для того, чтобы оборудовать в домике подобие клиники.

Он готовил ее для Трея, по крайней мере, должен был. И это было частью проблемы.

Джаред не мог отрицать, что почувствовал облегчение, когда Джек сказал ему, что Сэм планирует отсутствовать как минимум неделю. После отъезда Сэма здесь наверняка воцарятся определенный покой и тишина.

Все было бы замечательно, но Сэм был не единственным источником напряжения в лагере. 

С Дженсеном они спорили не из-за Сэма.

\- Трей хочет, чтобы Дженсен был с ним, когда он будет рожать.

Джефф посмотрел на него вверх с камня, на котором сидел, насаживая приманку на крючок. Он щурился против солнца, пока Джаред не подошел ближе и не перекрыл путь солнечным лучам.

Джефф покачал головой:  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Я тоже, но ведь все, что захочет Трей…

\- … Трей не получит.

Джаред мог представить, как Джефф прикусил язык. Настроение Трея портилось все больше. Джаред не удивился бы, узнав, что именно из-за него Крис уехал вместе с Сэмом, хотя сначала планировал несколько дней побыть в лагере.

Джаред нахмурился. Вроде бы Джек говорил, что уедет вместе с Крисом, когда тот объявится? Хотя, возможно, он ошибается.

Джефф снова привлек внимание Джареда, заговорив:  
\- В Центре все же была одна хорошая задумка: Вынашивающие не общались между собой.

\- Что, все так плохо?

Джефф положил удочку на землю, забыв на время о рыбалке:  
\- Ты знаешь, как рожают Вынашивающие?

Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Им делают кесарево сечение, да?

Джефф отвернулся, даже не взглянув на него, и стал пристально разглядывать поверхность воды:  
\- Так говорится в книгах, да? Типа, им делают кесарево сечение, как женщинам.

Джефф опустил голову на руки и замолчал на некоторое время. Когда он повернулся к Джареду, глаза его были очень грустными, и на мгновение у Джареда возникло желание попросить доктора замолчать, прежде чем тот скажет что-то. Но он этого не сделал: ему нужно было знать.

\- У мужчин кровоснабжение плода идет не через плаценту. Ребенок буквально соединен с венами и артериями родителя. Они соединены очень серьезно, чтобы их разъединить, нужно отчетливо видеть, что ты делаешь. Я имею в виду, действительно нужно видеть, Джаред. Улавливаешь?

Джаред представил, о чем говорит Джефф, и почувствовал, что сейчас шлепнется в обморок. Когда доктор заговорил снова, Джаред замолчал, прилагая усилия, чтобы не продемонстрировать им обоим свой завтрак.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы Дженсен этого не видел. Особенно сейчас, когда ему самому скоро предстоит подобное.

Джаред обернулся к лагерю – там он оставил Дженсена, утомленного и взволнованного. Дженсен был убежден, что не может покинуть Трея в такой ответственный момент, тем более, когда он так удачно воссоединился с Джаредом.

\- Вот поэтому Дженсен в большей опасности?

Джефф на секунду закрыл глаза и пробормотал что-то насчет того, что ему нужно найти более рыбное место. Затем встал, посмотрел Джареду в глаза и произнес:  
\- Послушай, поскольку Дженсен не позволяет мне обследовать его, я честно не могу сказать, чем отличается его беременность от других Вынашивающих.

\- Но она отличается. В смысле, высока вероятность этого.

\- Более чем высока, если тебе нужно мое честное мнение. Но мне необходимо подтверждение.

\- И если это подтвердится…

Еще до того, как Джефф открыл рот, Джаред понял, что ему не понравится сказанное.  
\- Даже когда ребенок один, велик шанс, что родитель потеряет слишком много крови, прежде чем кровотечение будет остановлено. А можно ли извлечь два плода одновременно? Не могу предсказать исход.

\- Отлично. Тогда я не играю в ваши игры.


	30. Chapter 30

Около сотни миль назад он поменял кое-какие детали в этом древнем куске дерьма и теперь ругался про себя, потому что ржавая хреновина жутко тряслась. Если им повезет, они все же доберутся на этом ископаемом куда надо. Его не вставляла идея, что придется искать другой транспорт, когда до пункта назначения осталось всего ничего.

Он потянулся было к радио, надеясь, что оно работает. Хотя, честно говоря, надежды было мало. Половина антенны, та, которая еще держалась, лежала параллельно капоту и угрожала пробить корпус каждый раз, когда машина спотыкалась на ухабе.

Он раздумал включать радио. В новостях не было ничего радующего, а что касается музыки… Он ненавидел современное дерьмо, рев которого он слышал из магнитофона Кристиана в тех редких случаях, когда они одновременно оказывались дома.

Дорога не была оживленной, и пейзаж не менялся часами. Тянулся за окном – монотонный, скучный.

Его пассажиры знали, они должны были знать, что он ездил взад и вперед по магистралям и штатам, объезд за объездом, специально продлевая их поездку. Откладывая прибытие на место.

Они должны были это знать.

Одного они не знали – насколько близко они подъехали к месту назначения. По крайней мере, с утра они были от него на расстоянии всего в сотню миль.

Они знали, что эти задержки были просто предосторожностями, в целях безопасности. Они не жаловались.

По крайней мере, много не жаловались.

Терпение Энди давно было на исходе, он не подписывался на такое. Изображать из себя водителя такси – нет, он не так представлял себе приключения. Хотя эта работенка была не такой опасной, как несколько последних. Он вроде бы должен радоваться, что меньше рискует, но он не радовался.

Он точно знал, что за ними нет слежки. Тем более, каждую вещь, которую семья Эклзов взяла с собой, очистили от всех прослушивающих и следящих устройств сразу же, как они пустились в дорогу. Впрочем, большинство «жучков» давно перестало работать. А те, что не перестали… короче, сейчас они уже не представляли из себя проблемы.

Эклзы поменялись местами на последней остановке, которую он сделал на заправке. Миссис Эклз никогда раньше не сидела рядом с ним. Вообще-то, по определенной причине, он чувствовал себя с ней гораздо неуютнее, чем с любым другим членом ее семьи.

Забавно звучит: по определенной причине.

Он знал эту гребаную причину, только не хотел себе признаваться. Женщина пугала его своей силой. Ничего нет страшнее матери, которая считает, что один из ее детей в опасности.

Он намеренно избегал разговоров с ней в эти последние дни. И не сомневался, что сейчас пожилая женщина села на переднее сидение рядом с его водительским местом именно для того, чтобы поговорить. Все время, пока он наматывал круги, она сидела рядом с мужем или сыновьями.

А сейчас она устроилась рядом с ним.

Может, ему все-таки попробовать включить радио, пусть оно прервет молчание прежде, чем это сделает миссис Эклз.

Он наклонился вперед, повернул верньер и сразу же раздался треск статического электричества. Не желая так просто отступать, он шарил по частотам, но везде его приветствовало безнадежное молчание.

Он сдался.

Выключил радио.

Приготовился к разговору.

Она не обманула его ожиданий.  
\- Как там мой мальчик?

Она смотрела в окно на пробегающий мимо пейзаж. На него она не смотрела вообще.

Если в машине и раньше было тихо, то теперь воцарилась мертвая тишина. Такая, что, прислушавшись, можно было уловить предсмертное жужжание жуков, столкнувшихся с ветровым стеклом.

Все сидящие за ним ждали его ответа.

\- Когда я видел его в последний раз, с ним было все прекрасно.

Тогда она повернулась к нему, взгляд ее зеленых глаз был суровым, напряженным. Она не желала выслушивать ерунду, она не приняла бы полуправду или полуложь.   
\- После того, что случилось с ним… из-за того, что он был в Центре… Я ждала, что ты мне скажешь, что он беременен.

Энди сглотнул, в горле внезапно пересохло.

Только вчера он говорил с Крисом – тот сказал, что в лагере будет создаваться клиника для двух беременных Вынашивающих, которых они привезли с собой. Энди знал, что другие члены команды занимаются закупкой медицинского оборудования для этого. В идеале все беглецы должны были уехать на север, по другую сторону канадской границы, там располагался большой лагерь, куда они раньше переправляли Вынашивающих. Но по некоторым причинам это сочли небезопасным, особенно сейчас, когда прошло несколько недель после их побега.

Двое беременных Вынашивающих.

Двое.

Трей был совершенно явно беременен, когда Энди в последний раз видел его, а насчет Дженсена он ничего не мог сказать.

Он физически чувствовал ее взгляд, хотя при этом следил за дорогой. Энди знал, что пот между лопатками струится отнюдь не из-за жары. Хотя и не его делом было сообщить эту новость, женщина напомнила ему собственную мать. Он не сомневался, что она поймет, если он вздумает солгать.  
\- Он беременен.

Она кивнула. Лицо женщины слегка побледнело, глаза посуровели, она отвернулась обратно к окну.

О реакции сидевших сзади свидетельствовал только резкий вдох. Он так и не понял, кто это был.

Энди сосредоточился на дороге и руле.

*

\- С ним все в порядке?

Джаред оторвал взгляд от чайника, за которым следил, и с удивлением увидел Джека в дверном проеме. В последнее время они почти не общались, и Джаред, если честно, не скучал по его компании.

\- Говорит, что его знобит, - Джаред достал из кухонного шкафа две чашки, одну из них протянул Джеку, поставив ее на стол. Джек кивнул:  
\- А что вы с Джеффом думаете?

\- Он, скорее всего, подхватил простуду. Все, что я могу, - держать его в постели.

Джек сел за стол, и когда Джаред снова обернулся, на лице пришедшего красовалась дружеская улыбка. Сейчас он гораздо больше походил на себя прежнего.

\- Что, сбежал туда, где спокойнее? – улыбнулся Джаред, Джек в ответ закатил глаза.

\- Ты не поверишь, как я схожу с ума. Джефф занимается только будущей клиникой, проводит почти все время в другом доме, так что я остаюсь наедине с Треем.

Джаред усмехнулся, сняв чайник с плиты, прежде чем его свисток потревожит Дженсена, спящего в соседней комнате:  
\- Не завидую тебе.

Он поставил горячую кружку перед Джеком. Затем сел напротив и начал глотать напиток, не дожидаясь, когда он остынет до более приемлемой температуры. Он старался не пить кофе перед Дженсеном – тот сам явно не отказался бы от кофе, но ему было нельзя.

\- Помедленнее, парень, ты же сожжешь себе весь рот.

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Извини, просто я мечтал об этом целый день.

Джаред смаковал каждый глоток. Когда он поймал взгляд Джека, тот был одновременно и удивленным, и задумчивым.  
\- Он ведь беременен, так?

Джаред поднес чашку к губам, горячий пар омыл его лицо. Он задумался, насколько умным будет соврать. Дженсен сам должен был сообщить эту новость, но, кажется, Джек оставался единственным человеком, который еще не знал о его беременности. Похоже, что Дженсену можно было даже и не надеяться дольше скрывать очевидное. С некоторых ракурсов его живот был уже вполне заметен. И стал бы еще заметнее, если бы Дженсен не напяливал на себя гору одежды.

Джаред кивнул, сделав очередной глоток.

Джек улыбнулся задумчиво, и Джаред сразу почувствовал себя сволочью. Конечно, новость возымела эффект. Джек думал, что у него уже есть сын, а сейчас… блядь, а если Джек - отец ребенка Дженсена, ну или детей? Дженсен все еще не разрешал Джеффу подходить к себе, так что вероятность рождения близнецов рассматривалась только как «пугающая до чертиков» перспектива.

Джаред не знал, почему Дженсен замыкался при малейшем намеке на то, что он может сдаться, уступить желанию Джеффа осмотреть его. То ли Дженсен проверял себя, то ли не хотел лишний раз подтверждать свое положение…

Но, ожидается один ребенок или двое, Джек наверняка думает, что есть шанс – по крайней мере, один из трех – что он в этом деле не просто сторонний наблюдатель. 

\- И что ты можешь сказать по этому поводу?

Джек пристально посмотрел на него, но Джаред не смог понять выражения его лица.

\- Я счастлив за вас.

И Джаред не почувствовал ни грамма искренности в словах Джека.

*

Сэм отошел от окна кухни и зашел за угол домика, стараясь не зашуметь, чтобы мужчины в доме не узнали о его присутствии.

Он наблюдал, как Джек вышел из своего дома и отправился в тот, который делили Дженсен и Джаред. Он следил, как двое мужчин сидели и пили кофе, хотя и не слышал ни одного произнесенного ими слова.

Сэм подошел к другому окну, посмотрел на спящего человека через промежуток между шторами, которые никто не задергивал. По крайней мере, они не были закрыты четыре последних ночи.

В комнате было темно, но не настолько, чтобы Сэм не смог разглядеть Дженсена, свернувшегося под ватным одеялом – волосы рассыпались по подушке, рука под щекой.  
Он выглядел так, словно ему было года четыре.

Сэм осознавал, почему он так заботится о Дженсене, знал, что Сара поняла бы его. Он рассказывал ей о Денни. Но дело было не только в том, что Дженсен был похож на давно умершего мальчика. Сэм, наконец, повзрослел, чтобы по-своему любить Дженсена. Повзрослел, чтобы заботиться о нем.

Крис был прав – он стал на хрен слабохарактерным. По крайней мере, в том, что касалось Дженсена.

Когда Дженсен повернулся во сне, глубже зарывшись лицом в подушку, Сэм почувствовал, что тяжесть с его плеч начинает спадать.

Последней просьбой Денни было позвать его маму. Тогда он ничем не смог помочь, но мать Дженсена скоро будет здесь. Что бы ни случилось с Дженсеном, его семья будет с ним.

Он услышал, как сзади него треснула ветка, и подождал, не скажет ли Крис что-нибудь. Видимо, тот не собирался. Его друг следил за ним последние десять минут. Но ему не слишком удалось остаться незамеченным.

Сэм повернулся и направился к прячущемуся парню, прямиком к нему. Увидев изумленные глаза, Сэм сделал ему знак следовать за собой.

Крис пошел за ним.

Очень шумно.

Когда они отошли на такое расстояние, где их не услышали бы, Сэм заговорил:   
\- Я думал, что ты гораздо лучше умеешь подкрадываться.

\- Если бы я не захотел, чтобы ты меня обнаружил, я бы был куда тише.

Сэм хмыкнул, но не повернулся, даже когда услышал, как Крис споткнулся о корень дерева и выругался.

\- Конечно, чувак, конечно.

Сэм дошел до грузовика, в котором спал пару последних ночей, забрался в кабину и включил обогреватель.

Крис грохнулся на соседнее сиденье:  
\- Не думаю, что он раскаялся и сдал себя?

Сэм покачал головой и достал из-под сиденья лежавшую там бутылку. Открыл ее, сделал большой глоток и передал Крису:   
\- Он объяснил тебе, почему решил не ехать с тобой?

\- Ага, впарил мне какую-то чепуху, типа, хочет перед отъездом убедиться, что парни в безопасности. Типа, Дженсен его друг, и он должен удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке.

Сэм покачал головой, он не был удивлен:  
\- Значит, он знает, что Дженсен беременен. Неприятно. Наверняка он думает, что малыш может быть от него.

\- Но он может быть от него.

\- Знаю.

\- Он так же может быть от тебя.

Сэм ничего не ответил, только сглотнул слюну.

\- Мы могли бы увезти его. Забрать его подальше отсюда и там разобраться с ним за то, что он уже натворил. Зачем давать ему веревку с мылом, если он не будет раскачиваться на ней?

\- Он может быть нам полезен. А я не хочу…

\- Волновать Дженсена? Господи, Сэм. Если ты не доверяешь Адамсу – так уведи его от людей, которые тебе небезразличны, даже если это лишь один Дженсен. Из-за Адамса мы не можем перебраться в более безопасное место. Мы давно должны были перевезти всех через канадскую границу.

Сэм потряс головой:  
\- Дело не только в Джеке. Ты знаешь, что Дженсена не перестали искать. Он слишком важен.

\- Я знаю, но…

\- Ему безопаснее здесь, по крайней мере сейчас.

*

Джошуа с силой захлопнул дверь за собой и швырнул сумку на ближайшую к выходу кровать. Взрыв назревал уже пару часов, и он удивлялся, как ему удалось так долго держать эмоции при себе. 

\- Утихни на хрен!

\- Ты слышал, что сказал тот парень? Дженни беременен.

Джо не успокоился как следует, маме или отцу следует поговорить с ним как можно быстрее. Их он послушает с большей вероятностью. Да они могли бы услышать его даже через стену мотеля. Ведь они были рядом, в соседнем номере. Если у Джошуа не хватит терпения умиротворить брата, родители придут.

\- Слышал, но, Джо, черт побери, мы прямо сейчас ничего не можем с этим поделать. Въезжаешь? Маме не нужно, чтобы ты психовал. Нам и так трудно.

\- Я не психую, - глаза Джо сверкнули.

\- Ну да, бля, как же. Никто не испытывает особой радости, мы должны просто принять этот факт. Джен беременен, и мы поможем ему пройти через это. 

Джошуа прикоснулся к руке брата. Попытался успокоить его.

Усугубило ситуацию и то, что бойфренд Джозефа, Кейси отказался поехать с ними. Ушел, когда Джо стал настаивать, что Дженсен для них должен быть на первом месте.

Джош вздохнул. Он сам, несомненно, усугубил ситуацию, когда сообщил, что ушел от Алексис только на время. Что он вернется к ней, к налаженной жизни, как только удостоверится, что с его семьей, со всей его семьей, все в порядке.

Джен поймет, даже если Джо - нет.

\- Я просто… - Джозеф сел на ближайшую кровать, опустил голову в ладони.

\- В чем дело, чувак? Ты не сможешь защитить его от жизни, просекаешь? Ты думаешь, мы не в курсе, как ты исчезал на несколько дней, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке? Как ты следил за ним? Наблюдал? – Джо поднял голову от удивления. – Черт, да единственный, кто не знал о твоих проделках, - это сам Джен. Он бы тебя урыл, если бы узнал.

Джоша затопило облегчение, когда он увидел тень улыбки на губах брата:  
\- Пусть только попробовал бы.

\- Да ладно, ты бы ему не помешал. Ты бы ни за что не дал ему сдачи, - ухмыльнулся Джош.

Улыбка Джозефа исчезла, глаза закатились, когда он уязвленно спросил:   
\- Он наш младший брат, Джош, как ты можешь…?

\- Он взрослый. Когда-нибудь ты должен разрешить ему вырасти.

Джозеф встал, взял свою сумку и начал рыться в содержимом. Джошуа знал своего брата слишком хорошо, чтобы понять: тот просто хочет отвлечься. Спина Джо напряглась, но он не обернулся:  
\- Прошло несколько месяцев. Как ты думаешь, каково ему было?

Джош положил руку на плечо брата:  
\- Я думаю, у нашего Дженни все будет чудесно.

Джо обернулся с надеждой:  
\- Ты в самом деле так думаешь? Понимаешь, он не смог справиться с тем, что случилось в церкви. А ведь это было всего один раз, с одним человеком.

Джошуа взял брата за руку, чтобы между ними установилась связь:  
\- Был один насильник, который хотел сделать ему больно. Действительно хотел. Мужчины, которые были с Дженни в этот раз… - Джо отвернулся, он боялся думать о том, через что пришлось пройти Дженсену в последние месяцы. – Джо, послушай меня. Парни, которые были с ним, точно так же не имели выбора, как и Дженни. Они не такие монстры, каким был Карл.

\- Ты в самом деле веришь в это?

\- Да.

\- Надеюсь, ты прав.

Джозеф отошел, отказываясь от продолжения разговора, и отправился в ванную. Закрыл дверь за собой, оставив Джошуа наедине со своими мыслями. Он тоже надеялся, что был прав. Потому что если он был не прав, ничто не остановит Джозефа. Тот заставит насильников заплатить. 

Впрочем, запоздало осознал Джошуа, в таком случае он сам не слишком-то захочет останавливать брата.


	31. Chapter 31

Дженсен зарылся глубже, спрятав голову под ватное одеяло. Постель все еще хранила тепло Джареда, но вскоре этот чудесный жар исчезнет, и Дженсену снова станет холодно. Но сейчас он собирался согреться как следует – пока не сможет сказать Джареду, чтобы тот забирался обратно в постель и лично согревал его.

Яркость этой мысли, реакция тела на нее заставили Дженсена покраснеть. Но поскольку рядом никого не было, чтобы заметить эту реакцию, он решил притвориться, что даже сам ничего не замечает.

Дженсен не мог поверить, что его тело начало так реагировать на одну только мысль о сексе. Как будто оно долго голодало, а потом его внезапно пригласили на банкет… а ему все было мало.

И Джаред был единственным пунктом в меню.

Впрочем, из-за своего состояния Дженсен мог предложить ненасытному организму только мысли о сексе.

Голова раскалывалась, спина болела, тело словно полностью потеряло способность регулировать собственную температуру – сейчас оно пылало, через минуту мерзло. Дженсен окончательно признал возможность того, что его озноб – вероятно – признак надвигающегося гриппа.

Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда Джаред запретил ему вставать утром.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, радуясь возможности поспать. Его мысли блуждали где-то, он только старался удерживать их от опасного направления.

Он был на грани сознания, когда шум и голоса ворвались в его дрему. Дженсен высунул голову из одеял и тут же пожалел об этом, зарывшись назад. Нужно было сказать Джареду, что шторы необходимо задергивать. В комнате было слишком светло, и его голова, его глаза неприятно жаловались на это.

У Дженсена скрутило живот. Боль распространялась из кишечника, она не имела ничего общего с ребенком. Дженсен начал медленно и глубоко дышать ртом, борясь с тошнотой. Тошнота наверняка была симптомом его болезни, потому что, к радости Дженсена, его не рвало по утрам уже несколько дней.

Он положил руку на выпуклость, образовавшуюся ниже пупка. Даже Джаред уже не мог полностью накрыть ладонью его увеличившийся живот.

Там был ребенок.

Его ребенок.

Нечто крохотное, хрупкое и беспомощное.

Рассчитывающее, что он позаботиться о них.

О них?

Он проклял гормоны, из-за которых внезапно захотелось заплакать. Ведь виноваты были именно гормоны и ни что иное.

Прошлой ночью они снова были здесь… маленькие мальчик и девочка. Они кружились, смеялись, болтали друг с другом, но слишком тихо, слишком неразборчиво. Это не было кошмаром. Не было. Дети несли с собой радость, которая должна была поднять его дух, но их появление оставляло его опустошенным, бесчувственным.

Они были невинными, только на Земле не осталось места для невинности.

Они были надеждой в мире, где надежды не осталось.

После таких снов его мучило сожаление, он горевал по тому, чего не могло быть.

Чего не было.

Каким отцом он бы стал? Он не имел понятия, с чего начинать. Не такое будущее он представлял себе, не такое планировал с пятнадцати лет.

Он фыркнул.

Закрыл глаза. 

Его рука замерла, он представил себе движение под ней.

Большой ли там ребенок?

Дочь Карла была примерно такая же, когда он потерял ее.

А может, там в самом деле близнецы?

Он знал, что должен пойти к Джеффу, понимал это. Но мысль о том, что он придет, ляжет, снова станет таким уязвимым, ужасала Дженсена.

Ему было наплевать, каким он выглядит неразумным, нелогичным… или что там, вашу мать, о нем думали Джаред и Джефф.

Если он должен сделать это… он знал, что ему придется сделать это… если он должен прийти на осмотр, он придет, но не раньше, чем будет готов.  
Он знал, что плачет. Понимал, что слезы пробивают его броню.

Гребаные гормоны.

Когда сон поборол его, Дженсен был рад бегству от реальности и уюту, которые пришли вместе со сном.

*

Трей сидел на крыльце, его большой живот не позволял ему уйти далеко от ближайшей ванной комнаты. Впрочем, его спина и ноги, не сговариваясь, все равно не пустили бы его.

Он хотел пойти к Джеффу и потребовать, чтобы он дал ему какое-нибудь обезболивающее, заявить, что ему нужно что-нибудь сильное и эффективное, иначе он просто спятит. Но кого он пытается обдурить? Джефф уже прочитал ему лекцию о том, что он может, а что не может принимать «в своем положении».

Все это было так нечестно.

Нечестно, что он застрял в этой хижине в чертовой глуши.

Нечестно, что он такой жирный и огромный.

Нечестно, что он хочет ссать каждые десять минут.

Трей не видел Дженсена пару дней. Джаред сказал, что тот болеет. Скорее всего, Дженсен просто избегает его. Это тоже было нечестно. О чем, черт возьми, Дженсен думает? Тем более, он спит с одним из этих засранцев – по своей воле.

Трей принимал интересы Дженсена близко к сердцу. Однако Дженсен не хотел слушать его советы. Пока не хотел.

Трей задрожал и натянул одеяло выше на плечи. Он с отвращением уставился на свой живот, накрывая и его одеялом.

Эта… опухоль. Источник всех его проблем.

Трей помнил свою первую ночь в Центре, то, как его заставляли подчиняться. По очереди. Они так бережно обращались с ним, стараясь не сделать ему больно. Но он не прекращал сопротивляться.

Больше никто и никогда не будет его так трахать. И не будет трахать так, как Дженсена.

Дженсену просто промыли мозги, вот в чем дело. Его просто сбили с толку, но скоро он придет в чувство. Хотя Дженсен и был старше, Трей знал, что у бедняги совсем не было сексуального опыта, когда его заперли в Центре. Дженсен просто не знает, что может быть лучше. Но однажды он узнает. Тогда он поймет, что не должен делать то, что от него хочет Джаред. Тогда Дженсен велит оставить его в покое – прогонит Джареда. И Дженсену не стоит волноваться, что он будет один воспитывать ребенка. Если это его так напрягает, Трей поможет ему.

Они помогут друг другу.

Но сейчас, пока Дженсена нет рядом, он будет сам по себе.

В одиночку.

Он вздрогнул, когда ребенок пнул его, резкая боль отдалась в спину и присоединилась к той боли, которую Трей и так постоянно испытывал. Этот ребенок явно хотел навредить ему. Он не позволял Трею спать. Играл в футбол с его почками и без предупреждения отключал всякую чувствительность ног.

Маленький ублюдок.

Когда ребенок успокоился и уселся на его мочевой пузырь, Трей сразу захотел в туалет. Тогда малыш пнул его снова. Сильно.

\- Прекрати это, ты, маленький урод, я не забыл, что ты здесь, ясно? – прошипел он своему животу.

Ребенок затих, когда Трей погладил живот, возвращаясь в дом.

Трей улыбнулся.

Ну хорошо, может быть, он был не совсем один.

*

Вертевшаяся на своем сиденье Донна не отводила взгляда от плотной стены деревьев вокруг машины. Она глядела в темноту, искала любые признаки того, что они наконец-то добрались.

Она не верила, что их автомобиль сможет здесь проехать. Ведь эта машина еле одолевала прямые, ровные дороги. Но все же она не застряла, хотя время от времени притормаживала.

Энди на водительском месте от души выругался, объезжая поваленное дерево, и Донна покачала головой. Ее уже давно перестал нервировать его красочный язык. Пока ее мальчики не ругаются – Джозеф, по крайней мере, в ее присутствии – она справится. Не то, чтобы она сама никогда не сквернословила, но ни дети, ни прихожане в церкви не слышали этого.

А потом она увидела. Домик. Заросший и заброшенный. Немного поодаль стоял второй, еще подальше третий.

Первый домик они проехали. Покружили, разыскивая свободный от деревьев и кустарников участок. Она увидела четвертый дом, и они остановились. Из труб двух домов шел дым.

Ее малыш был здесь, в одном из этих домиков, и она еле подавила в себе желание выскочить из машины и закричать, призывая его к себе. Она не хотела расстроить мальчика, напугать его. Она уже предупредила Алана и ребят, что сначала хочет увидеть Дженсена наедине. Что ей нужно некоторое время побыть с ним одной, прежде чем подойдут остальные.

Алан согласился – они уже обговаривали это раньше.

Ей стало интересно, с кем живет ее сын. В смысле, кто живет здесь, в этих домиках с Дженсеном. Но ей не нужны были ответы прямо сейчас. Гораздо важнее было увидеть Дженсена, узнать, что с ним все в порядке.

\- Нас особо не ждали, - сказал Энди, выключая двигатель и открывая дверь.

Джозеф уже выбрался из машины. Он схватил Энди за руку и крутанул его к себе, пока остальные выходили из автомобиля:   
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что Дженсена здесь нет?

Энди оттолкнул его, поднял руки вверх, успокаивая мужчину:  
\- Нет, я имею в виду, что он не знает о вашем приезде. Вы станете для него приятным сюрпризом.

\- Энди?

Донна схватила Алана за руку и посмотрела на ближайший домик. К ним направлялся очень высокий молодой человек – выше, чем Джошуа, даже чем Джозеф. Впрочем, он казался довольно дружелюбным. Сначала он был насторожен, но расслабился, когда подошел ближе и увидел, что Энди спокоен.

Джозефу надо перестать быть таким агрессивным – это производит очень плохое первое впечатление.

На лице Энди появилась улыбка. Сцепив руки, он потряс ими в приветственном жесте:  
\- Джаред, чувак, как ты?

Энди пожал руку этого молодого человека, Джареда. И засмеялся, когда Джаред усмехнулся:  
\- У нас все великолепно.

Когда Джаред повернулся к приехавшим с явным вопросом на лице, Энди сказал:  
\- Познакомься с семьей Дженсена.

Джаред слегка побледнел, прежде чем сумел взять себя в руки. Улыбка вернулась на его лицо, но она уже не была такой теплой, как прежде. От Донны не ускользнуло, как напряглись его плечи, а руки сжались в кулаки, когда вперед шагнул Алан. 

Когда Алан пожал его руку, нервозность Джареда уменьшилась.  
\- Я Алан, отец Дженсена. Это Донна, Джозеф и Джошуа.

Джаред потряс руку Алана, ее руку, а затем кивнул братьям Дженсена.

Донне было любопытно, почему мальчик чувствует себя так неудобно. Но она оставила все вопросы на потом, шагнув вперед. Она положила руку на спину Алана, прежде чем обратиться к высокому юноше:   
\- Не хотелось бы быть невежливой… Джаред, не так ли? Но где мой сын?

*

Джаред провел женщину, мать Дженсена, да, она - мать Дженсена, в дом и прошел к двери спальни, которую делил с ее сыном.

Можно ли ей сказать, что мы спим вместе? Почему мы не знали, что они приедут? Проклятье.

Он встал у двери, взялся за ручку, но не повернул ее. Дженсен должен спать, ему необходим сон.

Он повернулся к ней:  
\- Ему слегка нехорошо.

\- Что-то серьезное?

Джаред покачал головой. Он не хотел напугать ее, просто хотел объяснить.  
\- Наверное, грипп, - его голос был слабым и слишком тихим.

Донна кивнула, но Джаред все еще отказывался открыть дверь – он не хотел делить ни с кем то, что было его.

Вы собираетесь забрать его у меня? Он мой, а я его. Пожалуйста, не забирайте его у меня.

Она явно была в нетерпении, и, когда ее рука легла на его руку, Джаред отошел в сторону, пропуская ее.

Он не мой. У меня нет прав, нет прав.

Джареду было грустно, больно.

Дженсен будет счастлив, обязательно будет. Он хотел видеть свою маму, свою семью. Когда дверь дома открылась снова, пропуская внутрь семью Эклзов, Донна скользнула в спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Все, что оставалось Джареду, - ждать.

*

Она закрыла дверь, отрезав себя от внешнего мира. Там оставались Алан и ее мальчики, они тоже хотели видеть Дженсена. Но ей необходимо было убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, прежде чем все войдут.

Не первый раз она почти что потеряла его. Не первый раз он возвращается к ней.

Она остановилась, потому что не могла заставить свои ноги двигаться. Не могла внушить им, что ей нужно подойти туда, где лежит ее сын.

Это был Дженсен.

Ее малыш.

Но что с ним сейчас происходит? Не обвинит ли он ее в том, что они не спасли его от всего этого? Может быть то, через что он прошел, сломало его? Что ей сказать, чтобы облегчить его состояние? Чтобы все снова стало хорошо?

Она глубоко вздохнула и пошла к сыну. Однажды она дала ему жизнь, она сделает это снова, если понадобится.

Вознеся про себя молитву, она села на кровать и неуверенно потянулась к нему. Погладила его спину через одеяло.

Он слегка шевельнулся и затих.

\- Дженсен, Дженсен, детка, просыпайся.

Ее мальчик на кровати напрягся, но не двинулся, не дал понять, что знает о ее присутствии. На мгновение она подумала, что он не проснулся, просто двигается во сне.  
Затем он перекатился к ней.

Зеленые глаза, неуверенные, смущенные, встретились с ее взглядом.

Она протянула руку и стерла слезу с его щеки.

\- Мама?

Она взяла в руки его лицо и поцеловала в лоб.  
\- Я пришла к тебе, детка. Я вернула тебя.


	32. Chapter 32

Джаред тихо стоял у двери своей спальни, отдавая себе полный отчет, что на него смотрят. Смотрят люди, с которыми он предпочел бы не встречаться.

Он сглотнул, набрал воздуха и повернулся – как раз чтобы увидеть, как предусмотрительно смывается Джек, до процедуры знакомства.

Удачливый ублюдок!

Джаред понимал, что улыбка, которую он приклеил на лицо, выглядела неискренне и натужно, но он должен был, по крайней мере, улыбнуться, ведь он старался быть дружелюбным. Старался не выдать, что желудок угрожает вернуть ему завтрак с того момента, как он узнал, кто их гости.

Отец Дженсена пугал его меньше остальных мужчин в комнате. Поэтому Джаред попытался уговорить себя, что ему не стоит волноваться, когда тот приблизился.

Возможно, Алан Эклз когда-то был сильным и здоровым мужчиной, но явно задолго до событий прошлого года. Его когда-то темные волосы поседели, глубокие морщины вокруг глаз придавали ему усталый, постаревший вид. Он был худощавее обоих старших сыновей, но лишь немного ниже, хотя и не мог похвастаться их мускулатурой.

Джаред вспомнил поговорку своей мамы: в Техасе растут высоко… Похоже, она была очень права.

Джаред жаждал сбежать на кухню, занять себя приготовлением кофе, может быть, даже сделать ранний ланч. Да что угодно, лишь бы убраться из-под их пристальных взглядов.

Он знал, что выглядел виноватым – это легко было прочесть по взглядам, бросаемым в его направлении. Все, кроме Алана, смотрели на него с враждебным любопытством.  
\- Сколько здесь спален?

Несколько секунд Джаред соображал, кому адресован этот вопрос, еще через несколько секунд обрел голос:  
\- Четыре.

И тут Алана перебил Джозеф. Он резким голосом задал щепетильный вопрос:  
\- Ты тоже здесь живешь?

Желудок Джареда провалился. Он услышал обвинение в этих словах, даже если его туда и не вкладывали.

Не то чтобы он хотел скрыть от них, что спит с Дженсеном. Ведь он не собирался избегать семьи Дженсена, даже мысли такой не было, а значит, они обязательно все сами заметят. Он просто не хотел, чтобы они узнали об этом сейчас. Потому что они только что приехали, эмоции зашкаливают. В Дженсене они увидят только принуждаемую, уязвимую жертву, а в Джареде – воспользовавшегося своим преимуществом злодея.

Джаред кивнул, проглотив комок в горле, который угрожал задушить его:  
\- Да. В этом домике нас трое.

\- Значит, здесь есть свободная комната?

Джаред понимал, к чему клонит Джозеф, что он хочет сказать. Но Алан положил ладонь на руку сына, повернулся к нему и заговорил с ним тоном, не допускающим возражений. Мужчина явно привык к тому, что дети его слушают, и Джаред изменил свое первоначальное впечатление, что Алан – наименее грозный из семьи Эклзов.  
\- Мы с твоей мамой займем ее. Она захочет быть рядом с Дженсеном, если он болен.

Джаред увидел, как напряглись жилы на шее Джозефа, заиграли желваки на челюсти – тот старался промолчать и не спорить.

Джаред отвернулся, бросил взгляд на двери трех спален на первом этаже.

Примерно две недели назад он обнаружил, что Сэм перебрался наверх. Дженсен вернулся в домик за неделю до этого. Сэм сказал, что шум из их комнаты не дает ему уснуть ночью. Он засмеялся, Дженсен покраснел, но никто из них не вспомнил потом об этом казусе.

Как раз эта комната и была сейчас свободна. У общей с их комнатой стены находилось изголовье кровати Джареда. Кровати, в которой сейчас спал Дженсен.

Дерьмо!

Тогда заговорил второй брат, Джошуа. Заговорил немного шутливым тоном, его голос был здорово похож на голос Дженсена, когда тот пытался успокаивать Трея. Джошуа видимо уловил напряжение и хотел как-нибудь утихомирить брата.

\- Видимо, это означает, что мы с тобой отправимся в другой дом, - Джошуа повернулся к Джареду. – Мы можем жить в одной спальне, если не хватит комнат, будет как в старые добрые времена.

Джозеф впился взглядом в Джареда, и тот, хотя и был выше него, испугался. 

\- Я не въезжаю, почему мы не можем остановиться здесь. Джаред ведь не будет против переехать. Да?

Встретившись глазами с Джозефом, Джаред понял, что тот знает. Может быть не то, что Джаред спит с его младшим братом. Но, по крайней мере, догадывается, что есть что-то, чего Джозефу лучше не знать.

\- Перестань, Джо, не прикалывайся. Джен сойдет с ума от мамочкиной заботы, ему только тебя не хватало. В другом доме тоже будет здорово, - когда Джошуа говорил это, он не отрывал взгляда от Джареда. – Ну что, Джаред. Там есть комната?

Джаред заговорил, прекрасно чувствуя подозрение и негодование, которыми пылал старший брат Дженсена:  
\- Должны быть еще две свободные комнаты, так что вам не придется делить одну спальню, если вы сами этого не захотите.

Джошуа кивнул. Он подошел к Джареду, мягко отодвинув Джозефа в сторону, и обнял его за плечи:  
\- Ну, кто там живет еще?

\- Только Джек и Трей. Трей – это… ээээ… Дженсен присматривал за ним, - Джаред понимал, что отвечает уклончиво, что говорит извиняющимся тоном, но не стал уточнять. Пусть сами выясняют, кто их соседи по дому.

Он внезапно засомневался, стоит ли вообще оставлять здесь этих двоих, с их язвительной ненавистью и нытьем.

*

Дженсену пришлось сесть, когда его мать взгромоздила подушки у изголовья, чтобы он на них опирался. Он ясно осознавал то, что под одеялом на нем ничего не было, кроме трусов. Он также отчетливо понимал, что если одеяло сползет с него, его новое положение станет очевидным.

Он натянул одеяло выше. Прижал его руками к груди, как щит.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, когда мать положила руку ему на лоб, прохлада ее пальцев успокоила головную боль. Затем она провела рукой по его волосам, и Дженсена внезапно осенило – она не реальна.

Он спит.

На самом деле ее здесь нет.

Он открыл глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что она не галлюцинация, вызванная лихорадкой.

Мамина улыбка была мягкой и любящей. Но при этом она выглядела уставшей, возраст сказывался. Нет, это не сон – она бы не приснилась ему настолько потрепанной жизнью. Во сне она была бы такой, как раньше – живой, веселой.  
\- Тебе нужно подстричься.

Дженсен вспыхнул. Постарался не думать о том, как Джаред зарывался пальцами в его волосы, когда они занимались любовью. Как игривые подергивания за отросшие пряди и нежные пальцы могут посылать к паху мурашки желания.

Он прогнал подальше эту фривольную мысль и улыбнулся матери в ответ, надеясь, что она спишет его румянец на лихорадку. Мысли о сексе в присутствии матери его не привлекали.

\- Да вот ждал, когда ты объявишься, чтобы подстричь меня.

Улыбка Донны стала нерешительной, когда она погладила его по лицу. Дженсен понял, что ее смущает отсутствие щетины, кожа была слишком гладкой для взрослого мужчины.  
\- Благодаренье Господу, я вернула тебя. Ты знаешь, как я молилась, детка. Без остановки.

Дженсен не знал, что и ответить. Его спасла отнюдь не молитва.

Она наклонилась, скользнула губами по его бровям, и снова выпрямилась:  
\- Дай мне посмотреть.

Он не сразу понял, чего она хочет, но когда осознал – снова почувствовал желание спрятаться.

Она знала.

Ее глаза не отрывались от него, теплые, но настойчивые. Дженсену крайне не понравилось, что она даже не спрашивает у него, правда ли это. Кто-то сказал ей – и теперь он испытывал смущение и стыд, которые насмехались над ним, дразнили его.

\- Мам… - Дженсен фыркнул, отчаянно желая, чтобы его глаза так жгло только из-за болезни.

\- Не надо, детка. Дай мне посмотреть.

Ему знаком был этот тон. Он знал, что она не отступит. Дженсен отбросил одеяло ниже талии.

Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на свою мать, пока она изучала его. Прикасалась к безволосой груди, трогала рукой его выпуклый живот.

\- Какой у тебя срок?

Дженсен так и не посмотрел ей в глаза, только уставился на ее неподвижную руку:  
\- Около трех месяцев, может быть, чуть больше.

\- Твой живот больше, чем был у меня, - она снова набросила на него одеяло. Дженсен не понял – это чтобы он не смущался или чтобы не замерз? Он прикусил губу, ожидая, что она еще скажет. Но мать предоставила ему долгожданную передышку:  
\- Мы все обсудим позже, хорошо? Тут кое-кто подпрыгивает от нетерпения, ждет не дождется, когда можно будет войти и увидеть тебя. Ничего, если я впущу их?

Конечно, она не могла приехать одна. Не могла приехать без отца, может, и братьев захватила с собой.

Дженсен кивнул. Он был потрясен тем, что сейчас увидит дорогие лица. Лица, которые он не рассчитывал больше лицезреть.

Он не был готов. Он боялся, что они будут разочарованы тем, что увидят. Иначе и быть не могло.

Дженсен хотел было сказать матери, что пока нужно подождать. Что он болен. Что просто нечестно взваливать на них этот груз. Но он знал, что ничто не удержит их снаружи. Ни отца, ни братьев.

Дженсен следил, как мать встала. И удивился, когда она остановилась у комода, который стоял около двери. У нее вырвался легкий возглас изумления и напряглась спина, когда она взяла что-то с комода и стала изучать эту вещицу. Если бы мозг Дженсена сейчас работал бы быстрее, Дженсен спросил бы ее, в чем дело. Но, прежде чем он сообразил, она открыла дверь и впустила в комнату остальной мир.

*

Джозеф ждал, когда мать откроет дверь, но когда это случилось, ему внезапно расхотелось двигаться.

Смешно.

Он так отчаянно стремился попасть туда, но сейчас, когда он мог увидеть Дженсена, он испугался.

Он смотрел, как заходят отец и Джошуа, проходят мимо мамы, которая выглядит измученной и испытывающей неудобство. Дженсен сказал что-то, что ее расстроило? Или сделал что-то? Все ли с ним в порядке?

Он услышал слова приветствия и кашель Дженсена, но все еще не мог сдвинуться с места. Когда ему удалось поймать взгляд матери, его выражение немного смягчилось. Он сможет сделать это. Сможет увидеть своего маленького брата. Узнать, как он.

Он сделал шаг в комнату, мама сделала шаг из нее. Она протянула что-то тому парню, Джареду, который побледнел так, как Джозефу не представлялось возможным.  
Но это может подождать.

Чтобы оставить их наедине, мать закрыла дверь, и Джозеф оперся о нее.

Он вспомнил, когда в последний раз видел Дженсена в кровати. Сейчас это была не больница, вообще ничего общего с госпитальной холодной стерильностью, но Джен был еще болен. Он все еще страдал.

Он действовал недостаточно быстро. Он не смог спасти своего брата – ни из Центра, ни от того, что там происходило.

Алан смеялся, проводя рукой по волосам Дженсена, когда тот снова закашлялся. Отец начал похлопывать его по спине, а Джош налил стакан воды из кувшина, стоявшего на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Когда кашель прекратился, Дженсен поймал взгляд Джозефа.

И улыбнулся.

Такую улыбку он дарил ему, когда был маленьким. Когда пес миссис Катбертсон преследовал его на пути из школы домой, когда Тедди Уонникер решил подразнить хромающего малыша. Эта улыбка говорила: «Ты спас меня. Ты мой герой, и я тебя люблю».

Через секунду стоявший у двери Джозеф уже сидел на кровати, крепко обнимая Дженсена. Брат был слишком худым, слишком маленьким, но с ним было все в порядке, потому что Джозеф теперь не собирался его отпускать.

Он не замечал, что плачет, пока отец не протянул ему носовой платок.

*

Джаред побелел, уставившись на предмет, который Донна вложила ему в руку.

Смазка!

Чертова смазка.

Где, бля, он умудрился ее оставить? Ведь они с Дженом ничего такого не делали пару дней, но…

\- Ты все еще спишь с моим сыном? – спросила она холодно, и Джаред увидел гнев в ее глазах, в ее поджатых губах.

\- Миссис Эклз, я…

\- Спишь? Я знаю, ты один из них. Один из мужчин, которые были в том месте. Но ты все еще спишь с ним сейчас? – она была в ярости, но старалась говорить тише, чтобы никто в соседней комнате не услышал.

Джаред знал, что может соврать, что может все отрицать, но не захотел:  
\- Я люблю его.

Только потому что Джаред ждал пощечины, ему практически не было больно.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Успокойся, Донна.

\- Не смей говорить мне «успокойся», Алан. Просто не смей! – прокричала она, побледнев и задохнувшись. У нее был характер, Алан всегда это знал. Единственный способ не раздувать скандал – не начинать его. Самому успокоиться, но иногда, честно говоря, это было просто выше его сил. Впрочем, Донна стала говорить тише, но скорее не из-за просьбы мужа, а потому что не хотела разбудить сына в соседней комнате. – Он спит с нашим сыном. Занимается… занимается с ним сексом.

\- Я и в первый раз тебя понял, - Алан нежно положил руки на плечи Донны. Он бы хотел поддержать ее, дать ей понять, что все в порядке. Они вернули себе младшего сына, и с ним все было прекрасно. Но он, как и она, не был в этом уверен. – А что сам Дженсен говорит по этому поводу?

Она отошла, повернулась к нему спиной:  
\- Я не говорила с ним об этом. Он не знает, что я в курсе.

\- Значит, тебе все-таки пришло в голову, что у них все может происходить по полному согласию?

Взгляд, которым одарила его Донна, другого человека кинул бы в дрожь:  
\- Мне. Все. Равно.

Алан покачал головой. Его собственный уравновешенный характер грозил взорваться, столкнувшись с барьером, который она возвела вокруг себя. Конечно, он хотел быть уверенным, что его младшему сыну больше никто не причинит вреда. Но если Дженсен хотел быть с тем парнем, если Джаред делал его счастливым, тогда с этой ситуацией придется примириться:   
– А тебе не должно быть все равно. Если он, если Джаред – то, что хочет Дженсен, то, что ему нужно, то я лично не имею ничего против.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? – прошипела она. Он видел, как она заломила руки, прикусив губу. Она не была такой возбужденной с тех пор, как стало известно, что Дженсена скоро запрут в Центре. Тогда она цеплялась за соломинку и отказывалась верить, что уже сделано все, что только возможно.

\- Потому что я желаю ему счастья. Он через многое прошел – хватит. Нет, если честно, мне может не нравиться идея, что он занимается сексом с мужчиной, который был в Центре. Но я верю, что он способен сам принимать взвешенные решения. Ты тоже должна доверять ему.

Донна покачнулась и села на кровать.   
\- Но он священник. Церковь никогда не примет его обратно в свое лоно, если…

Алан вздохнул. Она была настолько убеждена, что Церковь может еще повлиять на жизнь Дженсена. Так убеждена, что однажды Дженсен вернется к своей прежней жизни…  
\- Нет, Донна, подумай о том, что ты говоришь. В лоно Церкви его не вернут, даже если он захочет.

Она помотала головой.

\- Это правда, Донна. Тебе может не нравиться, но это правда. Дженсену нет пути назад. Кроме того, ты ведь даже не поинтересовалась у него, хочет ли он вернуться в церковь, так?

\- Алан, - в ее голосе слышалась мольба. Даже сейчас она не могла взглянуть в лицо некоторым фактам.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь для него самого лучшего. Но самое лучшее сейчас – убедиться, что мы не сделаем хуже нашему мальчику, - Алан сел сзади нее и бережно поцеловал в висок. Вдохнул запах женщины, которая похитила его сердце тридцать пять лет назад. И это сердце до сих пор ему не вернула. – Пусть Дженсен решает, что ему нужно. Доверься ему.

Когда слезы покатились по лицу жены, Алан прижался к ней ближе, положил ее голову на свое плечо.

\- Нам нужно позаботиться, чтобы Джой не узнал о Джареде. Он никогда этого не поймет.

*

Когда Джаред вошел в комнату, Дженсен выкарабкался из-под простыней, спихнул их к ногам и упал на подушки.

Он чувствовал такую усталость и опустошение, когда ушли отец с братьями, что Джаред не стал его беспокоить, оставил его спать. На какую-то секунду ему послышалось, что мать говорит на повышенных тонах, но, может быть, это ему приснилось.

\- Я думаю, моя мать знает о нас.

Джаред посмотрел на подавленного Дженсена, на лице которого явно читалось беспокойство. Потрогал собственную щеку, радуясь, что на ней не осталось синяка, а яркий красный отпечаток ладони уже исчез:  
\- Знает.

Дженсен задержал дыхание, и Джаред увидел выступившие слезы, с которыми Дженсен пытался бороться. Джаред сел на кровать и потянулся, чтобы обнять своего возлюбленного. Поддержать его.

\- Не надо, - Дженсен рукой вытер следы слез на лице. Затем взглянул на Джареда, который отчаянно хотел погасить его растущее раздражение. – Ненавижу это. Ненавижу, что все время рыдаю. Ненавижу, что реву из-за кучи вещей.

\- Это…

Дженсен злобно посмотрел на него:  
\- Если ты скажешь мне, что это гормоны, я тебя на хуй убью.

Джаред охотно поднял руки: сдаюсь. Такое случалось нечасто. Меняющееся настроение Дженсена редко останавливалось на отметке «гнев». Но сейчас так уж случилось, и если Джаред не будет осторожным, то заработает еще один удар по лицу.

Черт, Дженсен так сильно был похож на мать, что это пугало.

Дженсен смотрел на одеяло, закрывающее ноги, его плечи через некоторое время перестали вздрагивать. Джаред захотел прикоснуться к нему, утешить его, но побоялся, что Дженсен тогда откусит ему руку.

\- Как она узнала? Ты ей сказал?

Слова были произнесены измученным голосом, но Джаред даже не усомнился, что злость Дженсена никуда не ушла. Он вздрогнул, приготовился к реакции Дженсена – наверняка, ничего хорошего его не ждет:   
\- Она нашла тюбик с любрикантом на комоде.

Расширенные глаза Дженсена взглянули в упор на Джареда:  
\- Она… что?

Джаред пожал плечами. Выражение лица Дженсена невозможно было понять, он мог испытывать любые эмоции.

\- С любрикантом? – Джаред услышал неверие и шок в тоне, которым были произнесены эти слова. Он не удивился, когда Дженсен наклонил голову, закрыв лицо руками.  
Джаред все-таки рискнул прикоснуться к Дженсену, хотя плечи парня вздрагивали, тело тряслось. И сказал, рискуя вызвать гнев Дженсена:  
\- Прости, Джен. Я…

И осекся, когда тот опустил руки и посмотрел на него.

Слез не было, Дженсен хохотал. Он весь трясся от радости на грани истерики.

Джаред вознес благодарственную молитву за новый скачок настроения Дженсена, кое-что новенькое в его небольшом репертуаре.

Когда изголовье кровати начало ударяться о стену, Джаред взмолился еще раз – чтобы Дженсен кричал не так громко и его не услышали родители по ту сторону стены.

*

Джошуа не хотел настолько открыто пялиться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Большой беременный живот мальчика было невозможно не заметить. Ему стало интересно, на что это похоже – чувствовать, как что-то… кто-то двигается внутри. Знать, что на тебе лежит ответственность за чью-то жизнь.

Он сомневался, что сам когда-нибудь испытает счастье отцовства. Алексис точно была бесплодна, он знал об этом. Она и не скрывала. Это было общей проблемой – вероятно, он тоже не мог иметь детей.

Большой живот, набранный вес… Скоро так будет выглядеть и Дженсен. Джошуа ошеломила эта мысль. Он видел не так много беременных женщин в своей жизни, и никогда раньше не видел беременного мужчину.

О нет. Он же не собирался пялиться!

Но понимал, что делает это.

Он оставил Джозефа распаковывать их багаж. Брату нужно было время и пространство, чтобы его эмоции перестали скакать, как на американских горках. Джо не просил его уйти, но Джошуа слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы понять, что ему нужно.

Мальчик был в гостиной, свернулся на диване с книгой в руках. Джошуа сел в кресло, пытаясь читать что-то свое.

Пять раз он начитал читать одну страничку и так и не понял, о чем была книга, выуженная им из чемодана Джо. Потом он сдался, бросив талмуд на пол.

Ему не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как посмотреть на мальчика:  
\- Что читаешь?

\- Тебе оттуда не видно? Ты же так усиленно наблюдаешь, - Трей даже не оторвал взгляда от страницы. Его горькие слова прозвучали язвительно. И Джошуа внезапно понял, почему Джаред отказался уточнять, с кем они будут жить.

Джошу не хотелось обзаводиться здесь недругами. Сам-то он не собирался задерживаться надолго, но вот его семье придется провести какое-то время в компании этого молодого человека.  
\- Извини.

Парнишка положил книгу на подлокотник дивана и встал, расправляя спину, потягиваясь:  
\- Значит, ты брат Дженсена?

Джошуа кивнул:   
\- Один из, да.

Трей шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, и произнес без улыбки:  
\- Мое имя Трей.

Джошуа, тем не менее, взял протянутую руку, коротко пожал ее:  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Я Джош. Мой брат, Джо, распаковывает вещи.

Трей кивнул и взял одеяло, в которое кутался, с дивана, накинул его на плечи.

\- Тоже болеешь?

Губа Трея съехала в сторону – не то улыбка, не то гримаса:  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, как Дженсен? Нет, это прекрасный жар беременности, - он сел, чтобы снять нагрузку с ног. – Я давненько не видел его, как он?

Джошуа обрадовался безопасной теме Дженсена. Кажется, Трей искренне интересовался самочувствием Дженсена, так что с ним не все было запущено. 

\- Подхватил грипп. Устал, все болит. И, без сомнения, жалеет себя. Дженни не умеет болеть.

Теперь улыбка Трея стала искренней:  
\- Дженни?

Джошуа тоже улыбнулся, радуясь, что напряжение исчезло:  
\- Наверное, мне не следовало этого говорить. Не называй его так, он очень не любит этого.

\- Я запомню, - продолжая улыбаться, Трей снова взял свою книгу.

\- Можно задать тебе вопрос?

Трей вздохнул, положил книгу на колено и покорно посмотрел на него:   
\- Смотря какой.

Джош вытер ладони о бедра. Ему в самом деле нужно было знать, когда можно будет уехать. 

\- Мне интересно, когда ожидается появление малыша.

Джош не был уверен, что ему ответят, когда Трей посмотрел на свой живот и поддержал его рукой:  
\- Мне придется таскать эту ношу еще восемь недель, пока я не познакомлюсь с ним.

\- А кто у тебя?

Трей нахмурился:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джошуа растерялся от этого вопроса:  
\- Мальчик или девочка?

Трей покачал головой:  
\- Ты плохо учил уроки? У Вынашивающих рождаются только мальчики. 

Он казался оскорбленным, и Джошуа еще больше растерялся. Предыдущая беременность Дженсена подарила бы его родителям внучку. Но, посмотрев на лицо Трея, Джошуа сменил тему:  
\- Что ты собираешься делать потом?

\- Понятия не имею. Я никогда не думал, что застряну так надолго посреди этих чертовых лесов. Судя по тому, что доктор Джефф обустраивает больницу по соседству, рожать мне придется тоже здесь. А что будет потом? Я не знаю.

Джошуа почувствовал ранимость юноши. Болезненный страх, скрывающийся за внешней твердостью. Трею было страшно – и он был одинок.  
\- А ты не хочешь создать семью с отцом ребенка?

Трей криво улыбнулся:  
\- Тебя интересуют личные вопросы, да?

\- Извини.

Трей попытался встать, и Джошуа остерегся предлагать помощь. Только если тот попросит.

\- Но ты не перестаешь их задавать.

\- Извини.

Трей отвернулся, и Джош решил, что тот сейчас уйдет. Но парнишка снова повернулся к нему, прикусив губу:  
\- Ответь мне, Джош. Почему я должен создавать семью с тем, кто меня изнасиловал?

Трей ничего не добавил. Он забрал книгу и вернулся в свою комнату, подальше от идиота, который не знает, когда следует держать рот на замке.

Джошуа мог понять чувства Трея. Мог понять, насколько смехотворной была его идея, но у него назрел другой вопрос. Дураком он не был. Он заметил холодный взгляд матери, когда они уходили из комнаты Дженсена. И заметил, как поежился Джаред.

Трей не мог представить себе, что останется с человеком, который изнасиловал его – а как же смог Дженсен?


	34. Chapter 34

Сэм забрался в кузов, как только трейлер поехал достаточно медленно, чтобы можно это было сделать, не рискуя сломать шею. Он должен проверить, не случилось ли что с грузом во время пути. Иначе не было смысла везти это дальше, и пришлось бы каким-то образом избавляться от испорченного багажа.

Этот осмотр не был упреком шоферским способностям Криса. Сэм и так давно уже знал, что Крис был демоном за рулем, опрометчивым и безрассудным. В тот день, когда Сара их познакомила, Крис побывал в аварии. И там все могло бы закончиться очень плохо, не среагируй Крис молниеносно.

Он осмотрел оборудование. Почти все, что Джефф внес в список «Необходимое», было на месте. Может быть, слегка поцарапанное и помятое, но в рабочем состоянии. Некоторые совсем уж специфические вещи было трудно достать. Они, к сожалению, отсутствовали. Возможно, их удастся приобрести позже… но не было никаких гарантий. Приобретение такого медицинского оборудования могло стать сигналом тревоги в некоторых кабинетах, это было рискованно.

После событий этого утра Сэм хотел сказать Джеффу, что не надо заниматься клиникой – они оборудуют ее где-нибудь в другом месте. Более безопасном.

Но было ли хоть где-то безопасно?

Похоже, сам переезд сейчас не был хорошей идеей – учитывая дополнительные полицейские и военные патрули, которые он заметил на местных дорогах.

Он не знал, как поступить лучше, и это незнакомое чувство неуверенности сводило его с ума. Он дважды перепроверял себя и сомневался в каждом решении.

Ему необходимо было привести свои мысли в порядок.

После смерти Сары он слишком был занят собой. Слишком растерян, чтобы обращать на кого-то внимание.

Многое произошло, а он… он, бля, ничего не заметил!

Он спрыгнул вниз и ударил по кабине грузовика:   
\- Выноси свою задницу сюда, ты, ленивый ублюдок.

Крис высунул голову из окна, дерзко усмехнувшись и сказав:   
\- Нафиг? Разве ты не залезешь сюда ко мне, в мой замечательный теплый трейлер? Снаружи холодно, на хрен.

Сэм улыбнулся:  
\- Неженка.

Крис высунул язык – время от времени он был таким ребенком:   
\- Не понимаю, почему ты не мог спрятаться где-нибудь во Флориде или, по крайней мере, южнее, - он почти прокричал последние слова, и на секунду Сэм почувствовал, что его настроение улучшается. - Я вообще удивляюсь, что ты еще здесь. Думал, тебя ждали назад еще до прибытия сюда банды Эклзов.

Сэм вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, почувствовав, как раскалывается голова. Он проснулся с головной болью, и теперь она все усиливалась.   
\- Да, меня ждали, но Тони рассказал мне кое-что и…

Улыбка Криса исчезла:  
\- Значит, теперь ты точно знаешь?

Сэм кивнул. Одно дело – подозревать, что кто-то ответственен за смерть твоей жены, другое – знать, что так и есть.

Ответа Крису не требовалось, выражение лица Сэма все ему сказало.

\- Сукин сын, - Крис продемонстрировал нож в окно. Сэм удивился, как быстро тот присвоил его себе. Это был зазубренный охотничий нож, его любимый. Он подарил его сам себе на Рождество и не намеревался с ним надолго расставаться. – Так значит, у нас будет небольшая вечеринка с мальчиком Джеки?

Крис так загорелся этой идеей, что Сэм почти согласился. Сара была другом Криса, и Сэму пришлось напомнить себе, что не только он горюет о ней.

Он разрывался на части.

Медленное и мучительное убийство Джека – все, о чем он мог думать, о чем он был способен думать последние три часа после звонка Тони.

Крис поддержал бы его.

Но на карту было поставлено больше, чем просто месть.  
\- Джек снова связывался с ними.

Крис нахмурился:  
\- Твою мать, как ему это удалось?

Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Понятия не имею. Сотовые здесь не ловят, но у него может быть рация или спутниковый телефон, нам необходимо это найти.

\- Блядь, как он заполучил такую технику? – Крис на мгновение скрылся, чтобы положить нож на приборную панель. – Что он им предложил?

Лицо Сэма исказила гримаса:  
\- А ты как думаешь? Беременные Вынашивающие – отличный товар, никто не откажется. Единственное, что удерживает меня от того, чтобы сразу снять с него скальп – он еще не выдал, где мы. Сначала он хочет получить гарантии.

Крис посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, и Сэм понял, о чем тот думает. Более интенсивное движение на дорогах могло быть и просто совпадением, но так думать было глупо и опасно.

\- С кем он контачит?

\- Сара установила прослушку только на линии Меткалфа. Похоже, добрый доктор решил загладить свою вину перед директорами. Центр снова открывается на следующей неделе, и пронырливый маленький ублюдок хочет закрепить свои позиции. Джек - идиот, если доверился ему, но, похоже, тот хочет сотрудничать.

\- Ебать…

\- Точно.

Крис кивнул, улыбка вернулась на его лицо. Сэм поразился, с какой готовностью тот разулыбался. Все носят маски, но Крис надевал маску на маску, и без малейших усилий мог добавить следующую. Он был страшным ублюдком и, не в первый раз, Сэм порадовался, что они на одной стороне. 

\- Ну, давай. Найдем Джека и потолкуем с ним?

Сэм подмигнул, разрешив себе заразиться энтузиазмом Криса. Потолковать можно. Потолковать и слегка поколотить – в меру. Черт, да даже Сара иногда прибегала к физическому воздействию.

\- О’кей, возвращаемся в лагерь. Остаемся на ночь. Предлагаем Джеку прогуляться. Если не пойдет – заставим. Только тихо, чтобы не побеспокоить остальных.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Дженсена.

Крис невинно поднял брови, и Сэм почувствовал раздражение. Тот никак не мог понять, что Дженсен его не интересовал ни в романтическом, ни в физическом плане – он просто ему нравился. Дженсен был… другом. Другом, и ничего больше. 

\- Я имею в виду всех остальных.

\- Ну да, конечно.

Сэм посмотрел на останки своего временного лагеря. Никто не сможет узнать, что он здесь был. Да никто и проверять не будет.

Когда грузовик отъехал, Сэм сжал кулаки.

*

\- Могу я поговорить со своим братом?

Джаред, сидевший рядом с Дженсеном, поднял голову и увидел Джошуа, смотревшего на него сверху вниз. Он даже не заметил, как тот подошел – настолько спокойствие поглотило его. Целых десять минут их никто не прерывал, не преследовал… Джаред должен был понимать: это было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться долго.

\- Конечно, можешь, - Джаред собирался встать, вернуться в дом, но ладонь Дженсена легла на его руку.

\- Что бы ты ни собирался сказать, Джош, ты можешь говорить в присутствии Джареда.

Похоже, Джошуа колебался, насколько он хочет разговаривать при Джареде. Но потом он смягчился, расслабился и подтянул свободный стул ближе к скамейке, на которой сидели Джаред и Дженсен.

Он нахмурился:  
\- Тебе можно выходить из дома?

Дженсен вздохнул:  
\- Мне нужен свежий воздух. И не начинай. Мама уже прочитала мне нотацию.

Джошуа хихикнул:   
\- Тогда ясно. Если она уже наездила тебе по ушам, тогда я не буду. Впрочем, от моих нотаций все равно вряд ли будет толк.

\- Ну и о чем ты хотел со мной поболтать? – Джаред услышал холодность и еле сдерживаемую злость в словах Дженсена. Его настроение балансировало на лезвии ножа, и Джаред сильно сомневался, что это к лучшему.

Джошуа застенчиво посмотрел на землю, прежде чем поднять глаза. Его взгляд ненадолго остановился на Джареде, прежде чем его вниманием завладел Дженсен:   
\- О ваших отношениях. Об отношениях вас двоих.

Джаред затаил дыхание, готовясь к реакции Дженсена.

На секунду показалось, что Дженсен тоже затаил дыхание, но затем из его рта вырвалось облачко пара, которое быстро остыло в холодном воздухе и исчезло.  
\- Ну и что насчет отношений?

Холодный тон, очень холодный. Джаред чувствовал, что Дженсен сдерживает себя. Но надеялся, что Джошуа справится.

Он представил себе, что будет, если он благоразумно уйдет. Ярость Джошуа, если таковая будет, он переживет. А вот гормональные перепады настроения Дженсена по силе стали равняться с перепадами настроения Трея. Джаред надеялся, что это плохое настроение только из-за все еще неважного самочувствия, и что оно исправится, когда Дженсен выздоровеет. Но давление, которое на него оказывали приехавшие, только усугубляло проблему.

Джошуа улыбнулся. Да, это была улыбка – почти несуществующая, еле уловимая – но она была:   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не собираюсь создавать тебе проблем. Я не говорю, что понимаю тебя, но… короче, я не Джо. И не мама.

Джаред ждал, что скажет Дженсен, что он сделает. У того было два выхода: слезы или истерика.

Или вообще ничего.

Последние два дня были очень напряженными – нет, к чему преуменьшать. Последние два дня были эмоциональным кошмаром.

Дженсену нравилось, что его семья рядом – и он ненавидел ее. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за каждую плохую мысль в их адрес – ну хорошо, в адрес своей матери.

Донна очень старательно избегала Джареда, а если такой возможности не было – демонстративно игнорировала его, и Дженсена крайне напрягало ее холодное отношение.

Ее презрение было очевидным.

При этом она так заискивала перед Дженсеном, что тот встал с постели и вышел на улицу, лишь бы уйти от нее, но она уже приходила проверить его три раза за последние полчаса.

Конечно, игнорируя присутствие Джареда.

Из-за этого, а еще из-за того, что она явно встала на сторону Джеффа и каждый раз намекала на медосмотр, предохранители Дженсена почти полетели.

Поэтому Джаред готовился к ожидаемому взрыву.

Хотя они соприкасались только плечами, Джаред почувствовал, как напряжение покидает тело Дженсена:  
\- Спасибо.

Улыбка Джоша стала шире:  
\- Все в порядке. Мы с папой на твоей стороне. И остальные встанут, рано или поздно. Хотя я рассчитываю, что Джо узнает обо всем как можно позже.

Джаред был в шоке, когда Дженсен схватил его за руку, положил ее себе на колено и крепко прижал. Он, как и Дженсен, ждал реакции Джоша.

Джошуа ничего не сказал, он только взглянул на колено Дженсена – и снова поднял глаза. Даже не вздрогнул, триумфально пройдя проверку младшего брата.

Дженсен сглотнул, прежде чем заговорить. Он не собирался отступать, каждое слово его было твердым, как сталь:   
\- Я больше не хочу спать без Джареда. Сегодня же он переберется обратно ко мне. Если Джо узнает об этом – пусть знает. Если маме это не нравится, пусть. Я не стыжусь Джареда и ничего не скрываю.

Джаред заморгал. Пристально посмотрел на Дженсена, затем на Джошуа. Никто ничего не сказал.

Переезд обратно для него был новостью. Нет, он не был особенно счастлив, вынужденно ночуя в бывшей комнате Дженсена. Но пока Дженсен был болен и вымотан, ему требовался хороший сон, и чтобы его не беспокоили. Да, Джаред не хотел переезжать от Дженсена насовсем, да и Дженсен был расстроен, когда Джаред предложил ему это. Но, по крайней мере, это могло на некоторое время предотвратить шторм, который назревал в глазах Донны Эклз.

Джаред глубоко вдохнул.

Джошуа улыбнулся, Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ, и Джаред приготовился к штормовому предупреждению.


	35. Chapter 35

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.

Дженсен лег ближе к Джареду, как только тот забрался в кровать, чтобы их тела соприкасались как можно плотнее. Он положил голову на грудь Джареда, провел рукой по животу, пальцы затанцевали на мышцах брюшного пресса, во впадинке пупка, на коже прямо под ним.

Он знал, что затевает нечестную игру, и улыбнулся, когда мускулы Джареда напряглись, дыхание участилось в ожидании, что рука Дженсена продолжит движение вниз.

Прошло больше недели с тех пор, как их близость заходила дальше объятий. А теперь Джаред уезжает, оставляет его – когда они теперь смогут быть вместе?

Джаред положил свою руку на кисть Дженсена, утихомирил:  
\- Я просто думаю, что мне неплохо было бы мне уехать на пару деньков.

Дженсен не хотел надувать губы, но обнаружил, что дуется. Он произнес Джареду в грудь, не поднимая глаз, чтобы не встретиться взглядами:  
\- Зачем? Ведь это первая ночь, которую ты проводишь в моей постели после моей болезни.

\- Именно, Джен, - Джаред поднял плененную руку Дженсена, поцеловал пальцы. – Ты не имеешь представления, как сильно я хочу быть с тобой. Ты не имеешь представления, как трудно мне будет не прикасаться к тебе перед твоей семьей.

Хмурый взгляд Дженсена также прошел незамеченным. Они могут быть вместе. Это не будет проблемой. Дженсен не позволит их отношениям стать проблемой:  
\- Ты не должен шарахаться от меня, Джаред. Как я сказал Джошу, я не собираюсь скрывать правду о нас.

Он почувствовал, как Джаред поцеловал его в макушку, прежде чем произнести:  
\- Есть разница между «не скрываться» и постоянно тыкать этим в лицо твоей семье. Я уеду ненадолго, на ночь или две. Сэм сказал, это будет обычная скучная поездка.

Тогда Дженсен все-таки поднял голову, заглянул сверху вниз в глаза Джареда и постарался сдержать эмоции, которые вряд ли приведут сейчас к чему-то хорошему.  
\- Он сказал, что это тебя отвлечет. Или меня. У меня такое впечатление, что он не очень-то хотел брать тебя с собой.

Джаред покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться:  
\- Ну, мне он ничего подобного не говорил. Кроме того, мы с Крисом скорее всего потратим половину поездки на то, чтобы Сэм с Джеком не поубивали друг друга. Ты же знаешь, они не уживаются.

Джаред хихикнул, и Дженсен в очередной раз поразился тому, как сильно он любит этого мужчину. Как много для него значит счастье Джареда. Он никогда не думал…

Он отбросил эту идею. Он не идиот. Он знает: ничто не длится вечно, его прежняя жизнь, по крайней мере, определенно закончилась. Он не верил, что у него и Джареда могут быть длительные отношения, которым бы порадовались его родители. Но пока эти отношения есть, он намеревался наслаждаться каждой секундой.

\- Все равно я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, - Дженсен опустил голову на теплую грудь Джареда и начал покрывать ее поцелуями.

Джаред не остановил его, но и не подтолкнул к дальнейшим действиям.

Дженсен прекратил целовать его и прикусил губу, чтобы не наговорить чего-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. Черт, Джаред упрямый ублюдок. Дженсен не мог понять, злится он, расстроен или возбужден. Возможно, судя по состоянию в последнее время, он испытывает все три чувства одновременно.

\- Давай, Джен, воспользуйся возможностью. Побудь с людьми, которые так долго ехали сюда, чтобы увидеть тебя. Бросили все ради тебя. Такая неподходящая… обстановка… поможет вам вспомнить, как круто раньше было, когда вы были вместе.

Дженсен знал, что Джаред говорит здравые вещи. Но это вовсе не значило, что они ему нравились. Да у него и не было такой проблемы со временем для своей семьи.  
В смысле, у него просто не было времени.

С отцом ему всегда было легко общаться. А вот с матерью… она не читала ему нотации только тогда, когда душила в объятиях.

А сейчас Сэм и Крис привезли оборудование для клиники Джеффа – все мужчины в лагере помогали устанавливать его, кроме Дженсена и Трея, им разрешили только наблюдать. И Дженсен предвидел, что мать начнет еще больше отчитывать его и уговаривать согласиться на осмотр. Он знал, что мать хочет сделать, как лучше. Они только не сходились, в чем это лучшее заключается.

\- Если тебе придется задержаться больше, чем на одну ночь, ты сможешь сообщить мне об этом?

Джаред улыбнулся, ближе притянул к себе Дженсена. Обнял его так, что Дженсен оказался сверху, грудью на его груди, а колени по обе стороны от бедер Джареда.   
\- Крис налаживает радиосвязь в клинике. Я смогу связываться с тобой там.

Дженсен нахмурился. В клинике! Все сговорились против него.

\- Кроме того, все, что от нас потребуется – запасти достаточно топлива и еды и, если что, вытащить грузовик Сэма из снега, который скоро выпадет. Много времени это не займет.

Дженсен почувствовал, как руки Джареда опустились на его ягодицы, палец скользнул в расщелину. Дразня.

Дженсен задохнулся:  
\- Джаред?

\- Думаю, как бы воспользоваться временем, которое у нас осталось. Тебе будет, о чем скучать и чего ждать, когда я вернусь домой.

Когда Дженсен начал дуэль языков с Джаредом, он забыл, какой аргумент хотел привести в их споре.

Когда Джаред уложил его на спину, он забыл, о чем они вообще спорили.

*

 

Крис выпустил дым в ночное небо, с усмешкой прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию, доносившемуся из открытого окна.  
\- Извращенец.

Крис улыбнулся появившемуся Сэму, вытащил сигарету изо рта и махнул ей в направлении Сэма:  
\- Да ладно, он горячий паренек. Ты же был с ним там. Согласись, у Дженсена охренительное тело, даже с таким пузиком, - он еще раз затянулся. – Кроме того, они просто говорят друг другу «до свидания».

Улыбка исчезла с лица Сэма, он вздохнул:  
\- Ага. Джаред не особо охотно едет с нами, но, я думаю, он будет сотрудничать.

Крис поднял брови:  
\- Да ладно? Ты в самом деле так думаешь? Он же такой, бля, чистенький мальчик.

Как раз, когда Крис говорил слово «чистенький», задыхающийся голос Джареда произнес несколько словечек, и Крис захихикал над подслушанной пошлостью. 

\- Хорошо, может, не такой уж и чистенький. Но он может не справиться с тем, что мы запланировали.

Рука Сэма крепко зажала ему рот:   
\- Думаю, справится. Особенно если будет считать, что безопасность Дженсена под угрозой.

\- Я в курсе, что он типа любит чувака и все такое, но ты точно знаешь, что мы можем доверять ему?

Сэм сел на ступеньку крыльца и подождал, пока Крис сядет рядом. Когда тот предложил ему сигарету, он не отказался.

\- Джаред несколько недель думал, что на нем вина за Сару – предполагаю, он будет следовать нашим указаниям. Что бы мы ни сделали, он нас поддержит, - Сэм с удовольствием затянулся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он в последний раз наслаждался курением.

\- Ты здорово веришь в него.

\- Я верю, что он не предаст нас. И все. Он не должен будет смотреть на происходящее, главное – чтобы он не пытался остановить нас.

Крис бросил окурок на землю и зажег следующую сигарету.

\- И как же ты все-таки уговорил Джека поехать с нами?

Крис ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой:   
\- О, это было легко. Бедолага сходит здесь с ума. Предложил ему провести ночь вне лагеря, пиво, хорошую еду, смену обстановки, новые лица – он прыгал от счастья, что может смотаться отсюда.

\- Боже, Джаред, пожаааалуйстаааа…

Сэм не желал слушать, чем занимаются его друзья, но они не могли вести себя тихо. Он пожал плечами – не в первый раз он слышал их за подобным занятием и, вероятно, не последний.

Крис долго не выдыхал дым, а потом поправил штаны. Сэм не удивился тому, что звуки, издаваемые ребятами, произвели впечатление на Криса. 

\- Да, у парня есть выдержка.

Сэм засмеялся. А вот Крис не видел ничего смешного, он встал и снова поправил штаны.

В этот момент на крыльцо упал свет, загоревшийся в гостиной. Крис метнулся к окну, приложил руки к стеклу так, чтобы можно было видеть, что происходит внутри.

\- Похоже, мамочка и папочка проснулись.

Сэм даже не удосужился взглянуть:   
\- Могу поспорить, что Донна мечет икру?

\- Да еще как.


	36. Chapter 36

\- Доброе утро, соня.

Почувствовав нежный поцелуй на лбу, Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел улыбающееся лицо Джареда в нескольких дюймах от своего. И он ничего не смог поделать с собой – улыбнулся в ответ. Его сердце чуть не разорвалось от чудесного чувства.

Оно длилось как раз до той секунды, когда Дженсен осознал, что Джаред одет и сидит на кровати, а не лежит в постели.  
\- Что…?

Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить вчерашний день, их разногласия, и понять, что Джаред покидает его. Но он тут же поправил себя.

Нет.

Не покидает его. Просто уезжает ненадолго. Всего на одну ночь.

На одну ночь.

На целый день и целую ночь.

А может, и дольше.

Дженсен потер лицо, чтобы на нем не отразились его запутанные чувства. Он не хотел, чтобы Джаред напрягался из-за этого. Он не имеет права указывать Джареду, что делать… вообще никакого права. Джаред не его собственность.

Когда он стряхнул пелену сна, то заметил, что снаружи все еще темно, а лампа у кровати – единственный источник света.

\- Ты уже уходишь? – спросил Дженсен, не успев подавить зевок.

\- Ага. Парни ждут снаружи. Я просто хотел сказать «до свидания».

\- Тогда я встану, провожу тебя, - Дженсен сел, сразу почувствовав боль в заднице. Она напомнила ему о том, как они провели почти всю ночь. Как он был центром мира Джареда, и для них не существовало ничего за стенами этой комнаты.

Дженсен снова зевнул, и Джаред хихикнул, мягко толкая его обратно на кровать.  
\- Нет, не волнуйся. Ты устал, поспи. Раз уж тебе не удалось ночью.

Дженсен не смог скрыть румянец, хотя всего лишь пару секунд назад сам думал о прошедшей ночи.

\- Насколько я припоминаю, ты не спал, как и я, - он взглянул на часы. 04:57 – подмигнули они ему обезоруживающе весело. – Даже утро еще не наступило. Почему вы уезжаете так рано?

Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Крис хочет уехать, пока на дорогах еще мало машин, - Джаред наклонился и снова поцеловал его. Поцелуй был отнюдь не целомудренный, угрожавший перерасти в нечто большее, и Джаред отпрянул, покраснев. – Спи, детка, я вернусь, прежде чем ты проснешься. Ты даже не поймешь, что я уезжал.

Джаред снова поцеловал его и вышел, а Дженсен весьма возгордился тем, что у него хватило силы воли не умолять Джареда остаться.

Когда он проснулся второй раз, комнату заливал солнечный свет. Он лег на спину, погладил живот, радуясь, что утренняя тошнота, похоже, окончательно прекратилась. Хотя вполне возможно, что тошноту вызвал грипп, уже лишивший его сил и аппетита.

Дженсен не мог отрицать того, что живот растет. Он казался ему большим, гораздо больше, чем при предыдущей беременности. Черт, да тогда он даже не успел осознать, что беременен, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Хотя он отчаянно не желал признаваться в этом, люди, которые уговаривали его пойти к Джеффу, были правы. Джаред, его мама, даже Сэм, вставивший свое слово. Но что бы ему ни говорили, советовали, велели, Дженсен всегда отвечал «нет».

Он не мог объяснить, не мог подобрать слова, чтобы разумно объяснить свой отказ. Только не тогда, когда его спрашивали об этом.

Хотя он отлично знал, чего боится, он не мог никому об этом рассказать.

Впервые за двенадцать месяцев Дженсен начал обретать контроль за своей жизнью. И вот к чему все пришло.

Его рука легла на выпуклый живот, который должен был противоречить новообретенному чувству свободы, убеждать его, что он пойман в ловушку. Что он не контролирует ситуацию.

Но этого не происходило.

Впервые за двенадцать месяцев его желания имели значение. Люди выслушивали его и не заставляли делать то, чего он не желал.

Он сам делал выбор, не опираясь при этом на веру или семью.

Какие бы решения он ни принимал, это были его решения.

И он сам будет справляться с последствиями этих решений.

Последствия.

Всегда есть последствия. Цена, которую нужно заплатить за свой выбор, всегда высока.

Но дело в том, что принятое им решение будет иметь последствия не только для него.

Ребенок – или дети – заслужил уход, предлагаемый Джеффом.

И это выдвигало на первый план другую проблему – Джеффа.

Для Дженсена Джефф обозначал чувства беспомощности, дискомфорта, стыда. Джефф ассоциировался с утратой контроля, утратой свободы.

Он знал, что ведет себя неразумно. Он знал, что, возможно, ему нужна психологическая помощь после того, что он перенес в Центре, что нужно поговорить о своих мыслях, чувствах. Ему предлагали это в больнице после выкидыша, тогда он отказался, но сейчас нуждался в помощи гораздо сильнее.

Он не знал, из-за чего так себя ведет – то ли беременность сказывается, то ли он просто сходит с ума.

Он хочет Джареда потому, что спятил? Он так не думал. Но, по крайней мере, один человек так считает.

Он отказывается пойти к Джеффу, потому что спятил?

А вот это может быть.

Вот если бы он не чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным во время обследования. А он не дурак, он знает, что Джефф не ограничится внешним осмотром. И это пугало его точно так же, как и в первый раз, когда его привели в кабинет доктора Моргана.

Он понимал, что должен уступить.

Просто он еще не был к этому готов.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, чтобы подумать. Он вовсе не собирался спать, но все-таки немного вздремнул.

Его вернули к действительности громкие голоса в кухне – знакомые голоса на повышенных тонах вернули его в детство, к воспоминаниям об упавшем Джо или Джоше, вернувшемся из школы домой с фингалом.

О чем, блин, они спорят?

Он лег поперек кровати и нашарил на полу одежду – без сомнения, она свалилась туда ночью.

Ему отчаянно был необходим душ, но в домике была только одна ванная, и не в этой комнате. Поэтому Дженсен решил, что сначала посмотрит, что происходит у родителей. А потом уже он сбежит в ванную.

Когда он выбрался из постели и почувствовал, как бедра пытаются прилипнуть друг к другу при соприкосновении, он передумал.

Сначала душ, потом родители.

*

Когда он вошел, в комнате было тихо.

Обычно там собиралось куда больше людей. С момента приезда мама Дженсена стремилась накормить каждого, кто хотел есть. И за завтраком собиралось не меньше народа, чем за обедом. Но сейчас там были только его мама и папа.

Отец сидел за столом, держа в руках ополовиненную чашку кофе, а тарелка с яичницей с беконом и сосиской остывала перед ним. Мама стояла у плиты, что-то помешивая в кастрюле, ее плечи были напряжены и отведены назад. Когда она обернулась, то ее лицо вовсе не светилось от счастья.

\- Садись. Я приготовила тебе овсянку. Она приведет в порядок твой желудок.

\- Да не надо его приводить в порядок… - Дженсен не закончил фразу. Она подарила ему тяжелый, злой взгляд. Подтекст гласил – не перечь матери.

Черт, она злилась. Даже после постоянных споров последних дней ее враждебность оказалась неожиданной.

Тогда он сел.

Она обратила внимание, как он вздрогнул при этом.

И только тогда, когда она зло посмотрела на него, а отец вздохнул, Дженсен вспомнил постоянные попытки Джареда утихомирить его этой ночью.

*

Джаред был растерян.

Он точно что-то упустил, но понятия не имел, что именно. Все утро Крис и Сэм обменивались взглядами, а когда считали, что за ними не наблюдают, - жестами и комментариями. Они говорили тихо, шепотом, и Джаред не мог разобрать ни единого слова.

Джаред хотел было спросить их, в чем дело. Но потом подумал: что бы ни происходило, лучше не знать об этом, а то пожалеешь.

Кроме того, если бы они захотели, чтобы он знал, они бы рассказали ему. А если они не хотят рассказывать, можешь спрашивать, сколько хочешь – бесполезно.

Самое безумное было в том, что Джек, похоже, ничего не заметил.

Джаред подумал, что он сам, вероятно, просто устал, ведь ему действительно не удалось как следует поспать ночью… Не то, чтобы это было плохо. Но он был очень рад тому, что утром ему удалось избежать встречи с мамой Дженсена. Особенно после вдохновенного шоу, которое ночью ему устроил Дженсен.

Он подавил зевок, позволив мыслям блуждать вокруг да около. Гул двигателя убаюкивал его, уводя на грань сознания.

Только на грань – потому что Джаред отказывался заснуть.

Упорно отказывался спать, хотя заметил, что и Крис, и Джек вздремнули пару часов по дороге.

Джаред не понимал, почему они не могли закупиться где-нибудь поближе к лагерю, как раньше. Возможно, для этого была причина. Никто не должен знать, где они живут, а если бы они постоянно делали оптовые закупки в одном и том же месте, то привлекли бы к себе внимание. И многие бы сочли, что имеют право – неправильное право! – задавать им вопросы.

Пялиться в окно на пролетающие мимо мили незапоминающихся пейзажей его совершенно не радовало, но, по крайней мере, он приносил пользу. Однако Джареду было необходимо сделать для общего дела нечто большее. Чтобы помочь людям, которые спасли его и Дженсена из Центра.

Которые до сих пор уберегали их от опасности.

Когда они проехали маленький городишко, а затем свернули в индустриальный район, где были только фабрики и склады, Джаред внезапно встревожился.

Сэм остановился у небольшого склада и обернулся на своем сиденье, чтобы поговорить с Джаредом.   
\- Мы собираемся оставить тебя здесь. Бери все, что тебе покажется нужным, а мы подхватим тебя примерно через полтора часа.

\- Я сам должен выбирать?

Крис улыбнулся, перегнулся через переднее пассажирское кресло и потрепал его по щеке:  
\- Ты справишься, Джаред. Это специализированный оптовый склад. Мы только догадываться можем, что нам оттуда понадобится. Мы поедем за остальными вещами по списку, а тебя подхватим на обратном пути.

Джаред повернулся к Джеку, который пожал плечами. Не было смысла задавать вопросы. Это была поездка, не представлявшая никакой опасности, да и Сэм уже стоял у двери склада, похоже, раздраженный колебанием Джареда.

Когда Джаред подошел, Сэм повернул ключ в замке, и цепь, удерживавшая дверь, упала. Сэм широко распахнул дверь, чтобы Джаред увидел, что именно лежит на полностью забитых пыльных полках.

Джаред вгляделся в полумрак и понял, на что смотрит:  
\- Что за черт?

Сэм направился обратно к грузовику, придержал рукой открытую дверь и снова обратился к Джареду:  
\- Нам будет нужно очень много таких товаров. Подумай, сколько именно будет нужно, и бери больше. Думаю, лишним не будет.

Джаред посмотрел вслед отъезжающему грузовику, затем вошел на склад. Посмотрел на полки, доверху забитые товарами, которые в последнее время были почти не востребованы.

Он нахмурился, прежде чем углубиться в тускло освещенный зал. Подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к освещению, и смахнул пыль с одной упаковки, чтобы посмотреть на этикетку.

Памперсы.

Трею, наверное, оставалась пара месяцев до появления ребенка. Дженсен будет рожать позже – еще через несколько месяцев.

Он не мог представить, почему Сэм решил запастись детскими вещичками, когда до появления малышей еще столько времени.

А может быть, на свет появятся трое малышей? Он еще точно не знал.

\- Твою мать. Сколько памперсов нужно для троих детей?

Он начал передвигать коробки с памперсами к двери. Сначала памперсы для новорожденных. Затем для детей постарше. И, на всякий случай, для недоношенных.

Когда он ходил между полками, выгребая все, что лежало на каждой, два чувства боролись внутри него.

И первым из них была печаль. Все это – детское питание, пеленки, памперсы и бутылочки – осталось бы неиспользованным, если бы он не забрал. Роддома опустели. Детские комнаты тоже.

Но было и второе чувство – паника.

Он ни фига не знал о младенцах.

Джаред трудился около часа, пока не понял, как облажался.

Он вытащил все коробки с детским питанием, которые принес, и проверил у него срок годности. На всех упаковках он или вышел, или истекал в ближайшие дни, так что питание уже не стоило брать. Он не понимал, почему не проверил срок годности, прежде чем не опустошил четыре полки.

Он успел заменить все коробки к тому времени, как услышал знакомый шум грузовика. Однако это была не та машина, на которой они приехали. И Джаред уже готов был дать деру, пока не узнал человека за рулем.

Когда Крис вышел, его улыбку слегка портила разбитая губа.

\- Что, черт возьми, с тобой случилось?

Улыбка Криса не исчезла:  
\- Мне просто нужно проверять наличие обручального кольца, когда начинаю болтать с красотками.

Джаред кивнул на грузовик, который был больше предыдущего, а задняя часть кузова была задернута брезентом:  
\- А это откуда?

\- Мы поняли, что лучше не перевозить наши вещи в открытом виде. К тому же, половина из них боится дождя, то есть, сырости – я уже не говорю о том, что любопытные взгляды тоже крайне нежелательны.

Объясняя, Крис начал загружать грузовик. Они работали вдвоем, и это не заняло у них много времени.

Крис снова закрыл склад, и они выехали на дорогу.

\- Я хочу есть.

Джаред собрался было сказать, что не голоден, но его желудок заурчал, опровергнув так и не произнесенную ложь.

Похоже, что-то происходило. Крис был слишком энергичен, улыбка не сходила с его лица ни на секунду. Похоже, он был на взводе или что-то типа этого.  
\- А где остальные?

Крис повернулся к нему, улыбка стала еще шире:  
\- Кстати, нам нужно потолковать об этом.


	37. Chapter 37

Это не было конкретно забытое богом место. Просто город был достаточно большим, чтобы иметь опасный район – территорию, где человек, который не крался, оглядываясь через плечо, слишком выделялся.

Во время своей недолгой прогулки Сэм увидел далеко не одного человека в крови и далеко не одного человека, скрывающегося от чего-то. Или от кого-то.

Нет, это не было забытое богом место – бог про него изначально не знал.

Здесь никто не стал бы искать источник криков, внезапно заглушенных кляпом. Если даже в человеке проснулось бы праздное любопытство, инстинкт самосохранения поборол бы его.

Здесь легко было потеряться среди обломков жизненных катастроф. И он не в первый раз делал это.

Сэм пересек парковку и вошел в гостиницу, прошел мимо ресепшна и поднялся на три лестничных пролета. Он не обратил внимания на крик, раздавшийся из комнаты в конце коридора, проигнорировал безошибочно узнаваемый звук пистолетного выстрела. Его не волновало то, что тут происходило.

Он перешагнул через распростертого на полу наркомана. Просто ли тот ширнулся или загибается от передоза – Сэм не удосужился проверить. Он появился в коридоре во время короткой отлучки Сэма, так что, скорее всего, был еще жив. Но он был слишком изможденным, чтобы выглядеть живым.

Сэм отпер дверь и вошел в комнату, из которой ушел меньше пятнадцати минут назад.

В гостиницах с почасовой оплатой никаких вопросов не задают, если деньги уже внесены. И с вас не возьмут дополнительную плату, если к множеству кровавых пятен, украшающих стены, ковер, кровать, добавится несколько свежих.

Хорошая, бля, работа, но он не собирался ночевать здесь. Только не в этой дерьмовой дыре. Сэм сморщил нос, вспомнив, почему эти места получили свое сомнительное название.

Джек не пошевелился, когда он вошел, но Сэм заметил, что к мужчине, которого он привязал к стулу два часа назад, возвращается сознание.

Шевельнулся палец, дернулось веко. Еще немного – и они смогут начать сначала.

Он открыл бутылку, за которой выходил, и глотнул прямо из горла. Виски огнем обожгло горло.

Джек поднял голову, напрягся, попытался освободиться, выкручивая запястья из веревок, глубоко вонзившихся в тело. Сэм понял, что тот вспомнил, где находится, когда затих и перестал бороться.

Возможно, он чувствовал себя как дерьмо, в котором сидел.

Сэм поставил бутылку и согнул свою руку, убедившись, что явно что-то сломал. Так глупо и по-дилетантски было сорваться.

Он посмотрел на пойманного мужчину, привязанного к стулу. У того из носа и губы шла кровь. Заплывший левый глаз был закрыт, с правым глазом дела обстояли не лучше. И Сэм чувствовал –   
Ничего.

Не было никакого внезапного облегчения, когда пропало давление, сокрушавшее его изнутри. Ни малейшего удовлетворения от того, что забил человека чуть ли не до смерти.

Он думал, что будет… верил, что это снимет острую, беспощадную боль, которая стала постоянной… Но она совсем не уменьшилась.

Сэм видел эмоции на окровавленном избитом лице. Гнев, страх…  
… упрямый отказ верить хоть одному слову Сэма.

Вот на чем они прервали свою маленькую беседу. Сэм рассказывал о том, что происходит в реальности, а Джек пытался спрятаться во тьме незнания.

Сэм притянул к себе деревянный стул из-за стола, близнец того, к которому был привязан Джек, и сел. Ближе, для создания интимной атмосферы.

И заговорил спокойно, время угроз прошло.  
\- Ты совсем, твою мать, спятил, если решил, что получишь ребенка, которого они объявили твоим. Я не знаю, правда ли он твой, одно я знаю точно – никто бы тебе его не отдал, - Сэм подождал, пока его слова дойдут до Джека. Казалось, он завладел вниманием мужчины, но это ничего не значило. – Ты же знаешь, они – ценный товар. Ну, дети. Не только голытьба не может обзавестись потомством. Есть множество влиятельных, имеющих власть людей, которые были бы рады появлению в доме ребенка. Куча богатеев, которые могли бы себе купить сына, чтобы его растить.

\- М-мой сын…

Сэм усмехнулся, покачав головой:  
\- Ты повелся на пропаганду, Джек. Купился на их ложь. Вынашивающие воспитывают своих детей, только пока они способны рожать, и это удобно. А если же нет… - Сэм опустил голову, уставившись на свои сбитые, разукрашенные синяками костяшки. – Тот ребенок стал недосягаемым для тебя задолго до того, как ты нас продал. И убил мою жену.

\- Не было в-выбора…

\- Да ладно, был у тебя гребаный выбор.

Сэм наклонился ближе, не обратив внимания на то, как сильно вздрогнул Джек:  
\- Тебе не интересно, почему они не пришли за тобой? Почему ты застрял в нашем лагере, хотя уже проинформировал их? – Сэм засмеялся. – Они тебя не хотят. Ты для них ничто. Им по фигу, если я убью тебя… только если у тебя нет того, что им на самом деле нужно.

Сэм встал сзади Джека, положил руки ему на плечи и прошипел в ухо:  
\- Что они сказали, когда ты предложил им Дженсена?

Сэм отступил назад, когда Джек, пытаясь освободиться, начал рваться из пут, и ножки стула заходили ходуном.

Ни мольб, ни просьб – чистая паника.

Необходимость убежать.

\- Ты думал, я не знаю, что ты сделал?

Сэм придержал стул, начавший падать, и потрепал Джека по щеке. 

\- Ты со-собираешься убить меня?

Не было радости. Вообще. Сэм удивился, почему он больше ее не чувствует.

\- Возможно.

*

\- Что с тобой случилось?

Крис посмотрел в зеркало, прежде чем повернуть, увозя их обратно в город.

\- Твой приятель Джек случился.

Джаред растерянно нахмурился:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Крис ничего не сказал, и воображение Джареда любезно дорисовало картину. Сэм и Джек снова поссорились, и Крис попал под перекрестный огонь. Джаред предсказывал, что это случится… он только надеялся, что это случится позднее. Завтра, может быть, когда они уже будут возвращаться домой.  
\- Ты играл роль миротворца?

Крис опять ничего не сказал, он, улыбаясь, смотрел на пролетавшие мимо машины, на одинокого ребенка, игравшего на детской площадке, мимо которого они проехали. Он быстро оглянулся на малыша:  
\- Ты помнишь себя в этом возрасте? Тогда все было намного проще, да?

Джаред взглянул на ребенка, на вид тому было не больше восьми лет.

\- Я не припомню, чтобы игровые площадки были такими пустыми.

\- Малыш, наверное, еще не ходит в школу. Сейчас в каждом классе так мало учеников, что отсутствие хотя бы одного из них сразу бросается в глаза.

Голос Криса был странным, в нем присутствовали незнакомые нотки, и Джаред решил, что это нотки сожаления. Тоски, которая говорила о боли и потерях, и… Джаред опять дал волю воображению.

Еще в голосе Криса явно была злость, и Джареда заинтриговало такое неодобрение Криса.

\- Не могу представить тебя пай-мальчиком. Спорю, ты постоянно закалывал уроки.

Улыбка Криса вернулась, словно никогда и не исчезала с лица, и Джаред понял, что она была только маской, скрывающей правду. В этом человеке скрывалось гораздо больше, чем лежало на поверхности.

\- Ага, я вообще всегда был никого не уважающим сукиным сыном. Учителя были рады отдохнуть от меня. Я не отказывал им в этом удовольствии.

\- Ага, понятно.

Джаред улыбнулся и не стал комментировать очевидные попытки Криса сменить тему. Он просто ждал. Если Крис пока не хочет говорить о произошедшем, пусть будет так.

Но одна вещь смущала его. Если Крис разнимал двух мужчин, на кой ляд он оставил их вместе?

Через десять минут они заехали на парковку перед гостиницей. Она была захудалой и полуразрушенной, туда-сюда сновали полуодетые парни, за которых цеплялись старики. Увидев это, Джаред совсем не воспылал желанием войти внутрь. Джаред бывал в подобных районах – проезжал на машине. Он и представить не мог, что по своей воле рискнет здесь остановиться. Черт, да тут нужно остерегаться каких-нибудь снайперов или типа этого.

Когда из соседней аллейки донесся звук пистолетного выстрела, он понял, что его воображение было не так далеко от правды, как он надеялся.  
\- Что мы здесь делаем?

Крис заглушил двигатель:  
\- Здесь Сэм и Джек.

\- Что? Почему здесь? Мы что, будем здесь ночевать? – Джаред не хотел даже допускать такой вероятности. Он покрылся мурашками при мысли о том, кто спал на тамошних кроватях, что вообще творилось в этих комнатах.

\- Черт, ты шутишь! Чтобы я оставил вещички в этом районе? Да от машины только каркас к утру останется. Да и его на хрен сдадут в металлолом.

Крис потрепал Джареда по плечу:  
\- Расслабься. Им просто надо немного поговорить, вот и все.

\- О чем? – мурашки у Джареда не пропадали. Ему чего-то не досказывали, и Джареду казалось, что он на полной скорости несется к краю обрыва в машине без тормозов. Он знал, что ему не понравится то, что ему расскажут.

Улыбка Криса исчезла. Он выбрался из кабины, зажег сигарету, посмотрел на одно из окон гостиницы.  
\- Джек твой друг?

\- Я…

Крис не дал ему договорить:  
\- Если он твой друг, думаю, тебе пора попрощаться с ним.

Джаред почувствовал, как оборвалось сердце. Фраза Криса прозвучала как… нет. Ни в коем случае. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- То, что он не вернется с нами в лагерь.

Джаред осмотрелся. Здесь даже крысы не боялись спокойно разгуливать при дневном свете у всех на виду. Он был уверен, что Джек ни за что не опустится до такого уровня.

\- Почему он хочет остаться? – Джаред ухватился за соломинку. Еще оставался шанс, что Джек сам решил остаться, что это добровольный выбор.

Крис глубоко затянулся, прежде чем выбросить сигарету и втоптать ее в землю.  
\- Я не сказал, что он хочет остаться. Просто сказал, что Джек остается.

Джаред задержал дыхание, пытаясь успокоить себя. Он указал на здание:  
\- Здесь?

Крис зажег еще одну сигарету.  
\- Неа. Здесь, я же говорил, Сэм немного побеседует с этим чуваком. Чего бы тебе не подняться и не попрощаться? Точняк, ему приятно будет тебя видеть.

Страх из груди сполз в живот.  
\- Ты тоже идешь?

Крис покачал головой:  
\- Неа. Иначе, когда я вернусь, машины уже здесь не будет. Поднимайся наверх. Скажи Сэму, если он хочет успеть на нашу следующую встречу, мы должны убраться отсюда в десять.

Больше Крис ничего не сказал, просто посмотрел на него.

Джаред вдохнул, собрался с духом и отправился выяснять, что за херня творится в отеле.


	38. Chapter 38

Дженсену было неудобно сидеть на жестком деревянном стуле, но он был настроен не вертеться, не отводить взгляда, пока мать пристально смотрела на него.

\- Ты не так себя вела, когда Джош привел Лекси домой. Черт, мам, ты не вела себя так, даже когда Джо пригласил к нам своего первого бойфренда! Почему ты так поступаешь со мной? – он ненавидел умоляющие нотки, которые проскальзывали в его голосе, но мать уже столько дней доводила его. Она намеренно заставляла Джареда чувствовать себя неудобно, а, как он сказал вчера брату, прежде чем забрать Джареда в свою постель, он не собирается больше скрывать их отношения. Если ей они не нравятся, значит, она должна просто принять их. Принять, что он отдает отчет в своих поступках.

Да, он ненавидел то, что вынужден был делать ей больно – но она была ответственна за враждебность, за напряжение, она не имела права обижать Джареда. Эта нездоровая атмосфера вынудила Джареда уехать с парнями этим утром. И Дженсен не мог вынести даже мысли о том, что Джаред будет искать другие предлоги, чтобы держать дистанцию между ними, из-за плохих отношений с его матерью.

\- Потому что ты не один из твоих братьев, возможно, поэтому?

Дженсен нахмурился:  
\- И что это значит?

Он обернулся к отцу, который тихо сидел за столом. Он пристально смотрел на жену, но не противоречил ей.

\- Папа?

Алан вздохнул, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Дженсена.

Дженсен видел, как утомлен отец. В последнее время его здоровье заметно ухудшилось. Выступать в роли буфера от гнева жены было для него излишним напряжением.  
Дженсен надеялся, что в лице отца обретет союзника.

\- Твоя мама права, Джен.

Но, видимо, ошибался.

\- Ты никогда не был похож на своих братьев. Никогда не мог бороться за себя, не мог врезать обидчику. Ты из тех, кто подставляет левую щеку, если его ударят по правой. Твоя мама просто беспокоится, что ты с Джаредом не из-за того, что сам этого хочешь.

Прежде чем Дженсен смог ответить, сказать отцу, что эти страхи необоснованы, резкий голос матери заполнил комнату:  
\- Не смей говорить за меня, Алан. Просто не смей. Я знаю, что я имела в виду. И знаю, что думаю.

Дженсен завертел головой, переводя взгляд с одного родителя на другого. Отец выглядел грустным и потерянным, мама – разозленной.

\- Ну так скажи мне, мама. Скажи мне, в чем дело. Пожалуйста.

Дженсен видел, как она уступает материнскому чувству, услышав мольбу в его голосе. Уступает боли и растерянности, которые она, должно быть, увидела на его лице. Ее голос смягчился, но в нем еще звучали твердость и упрямство. 

\- Я не сержусь на тебя, детка. Пожалуйста, не думай так.

Дженсен покачал головой – он знал это, но ему все равно нужно было защищаться.

\- Ты сердишься на Джареда?

\- Я сержусь, Дженсен, потому что ты не должен был так жить. Раньше ты был счастлив.

Дженсен вытянул руки и постарался не вздрогнуть, передвинувшись на сиденье. Напоминание о том, как он провел прошлую ночь, сейчас было очень не в тему.

\- Я счастлив. Разве ты этого не видишь? Не принимаешь? Ты не даешь мне ни единого шанса. Ты просто решила все за меня и отказываешься видеть, что он – Джаред – делает меня счастливым, - Дженсену было нужно, чтобы мать поверила ему. – Я счастлив!

Донна встряхнула головой и начала теребить кольца на пальцах, как она делала во время бесчисленных часов и дней переживаний и волнений.  
\- Ты счастлив? Ты, в самом деле, счастлив? Или это просто от безысходности?

От безысходности?

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - Дженсен вздохнул и посмотрел на свой живот, на доказательство того, что сейчас в его жизни появились более важные вещи, чем раньше. Как она может говорить такое? Говорить, что происходящее в его жизни – это от безысходности?

\- Нет, понимаешь. Ты любишь этого парня или… - она вдохнула, прежде чем продолжить, ей как будто трудно было говорить – но это не остановило ее. - …спишь с ним только потому, что он этого хочет?

\- Он не заставляет меня, мама. Даже не думай…

\- Я не говорила, что он заставляет тебя. Не предполагала… - она закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем продолжить. – Послушай, дорогой, я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя к нему есть определенные чувства. Мне может это не нравиться, но я принимаю их. Он кажется достаточно симпатичным мужчиной. Я о сексе. Ты спишь с ним только для того, чтобы он был счастлив? Приносит ли секс тебе удовольствие?

Дженсен неверяще воззрился на мать. Она что, в самом деле спросила его об этом? Она верит, что он отдает Джареду свое тело только ради его улыбки? Чтобы Джареду спалось лучше? Так сказать, небольшое физическое упражнение? Что, черт возьми, она подразумевает?

Дженсен поборол беспричинное желание рассмеяться. Наверное, он должен сейчас разозлиться, быть в ярости, но вместо этого пребывал в крайнем смущении из-за того, что мать заговорила с ним о сексуальной жизни. Что его консервативная, суперрелигиозная мама поинтересовалась, нравится ли ему, когда кто-то засовывает свой член ему в задницу.

Черт, да ведь это Джо всегда знакомил его с физиологической стороной жизни, потому что никто из родителей не мог заставить себя рассказать ему о сексе. Да, Дженсен не хотел говорить об этом, но раз мать жаждет ответа, она его получит.

\- Так о чем ты меня спрашиваешь? Встает ли у меня? Кончаю ли я, когда занимаюсь сексом с моим бойфрендом? – в первый раз Дженсен назвал Джареда своим бойфрендом, и ему это понравилось, хотя ему пришлось усиленно игнорировать румянец матери и резкий вдох отца. – Да, мама. Ответ на оба вопроса – да. А теперь давайте сменим тему, пожалуйста.

Дженсен осознавал, что смущен, что покраснел, но не знал, не мог понять, пылает ли его лицо сильнее, чем лица родителей, которые коротко переглянулись, прежде чем отвернуться.

Отец уставился в тарелку, стоящую перед ним, и съел еще немного – не потому, что хотел есть, а чтобы хоть чем-то заняться.

А мать стояла, напрягшись, спиной к нему. Время от времени помешивая овсянку, которую забыла на плите. Дженсен знал, что съест эту несчастную овсянку, даже если она подгорит, чтобы сделать приятное матери.

И больше не было произнесено ни слова, пока Донна не поставила перед ним завтрак. Тарелка дымилась, даже когда Дженсен положил в кашу сахар, чтобы она стала хоть немного вкуснее.

Дженсен жалобно посмотрел в тарелку отца, на яичницу с беконом, но не поднял глаза. Не смог. Он снова взял ложку и, размешав сахар, начал есть. Но каждая ложка давалась ему с трудом: глотать мешал комок, так удобно расположившийся поперек горла.

Нельзя же так хреново чувствовать себя в обществе самых, черт, дорогих людей!

Он просто хочет, чтобы ему позволили быть счастливым.  
\- Спасибо, мам.

Она не ответила, но он почувствовал, как ее рука легла ему на затылок, а губы в поцелуе скользнули по волосам.

\- Пожалуйста, малыш, - она почти прошептала это, захлебываясь. И Дженсен понял, что если осмелится взглянуть на нее, то увидит слезы.

Он знал, что ничего еще не кончилось. У его матери еще будут проблемы с Джаредом, и Дженсен не знал, как еще убедить ее в том, что она зря боится. Но он надеялся, что сейчас, по крайней мере, между ними установится перемирие.

Тем более, что он все-таки планировал пойти и поговорить с Джеффом. Как только найдет силы запихать в себя овсянку, чтобы удовлетворить желание мамочки заботиться о нем.

*

\- Что вы здесь на хрен делаете?

Джаред стоял в дверях, он нервничал и постоянно бросал взгляды за плечо, как будто боялся, что кто-нибудь прыгнет на него сзади. Если быть честным, в этом районе, в этой гостинице такое вовсе не представлялось невероятным.

В приоткрытую дверь Сэм увидел, что наркоман прополз несколько шагов по коридору. Снизу доносились легко узнаваемые звуки драки: проклятия, ругательства и приглушенные крики, когда плоть ударялась о плоть. Из комнаты напротив доносились крики другого рода. Судя по ним, у кого-то был великолепный трах, если только кричавший не был первоклассным актером.

Еще один особенно громкий крик – и даже сумрак коридора не смог скрыть румянец Джареда. Сэм слегка восхитился, потому что, черт, Джаред и Дженсен в любом случае шумели сильнее.

Джаред, наконец, обрел дар речи и сумел вставить слово между визгами и воплями. 

\- Крис велел мне передать, что у вас осталось десять минут до отъезда.

Сэм выругался про себя. Если это было задумано, чтобы проверить лояльность Джареда, увидеть, поможет парень или бросится наутек и сбежит, то идея была хреновая.

Он видел смятение на лице Джареда. Беспокойство и миллион вопросов.

Когда Джек внятно простонал сзади, от Сэма не ускользнул нахмуренный взгляд Джареда, и он чуть не захлопнул дверь перед лицом пацана. Чтобы не вмешивать его в это дерьмо.

Чуть не захлопнул.

\- Это был Джек?

Сэм не ответил на его вопрос.  
\- Ступай обратно и скажи Крису, что я вернусь через пятнадцать минут.

\- Сэм, Джек с тобой? Черт побери, что происходит? – Джаред положил руку на дверь, но не надавил на нее. Сэм еще мог закрыть дверь перед ним.

Джек начал стонать громче, определенно желая, чтобы его услышали, и Сэм принял скоропалительное решение – он не знал, не пожалеет ли о нем чуть позже. Он отступил, разрешая Джареду войти.

Он наблюдал, как молодой мужчина замер, протянув руку, но не коснувшись человека, который, связанный с заткнутым ртом, смотрел на него глазами, умоляющими о помощи.

\- За что? – Джаред не обернулся, но Сэм сразу услышал гнев в его голосе. А также примешивающийся к нему страх.

Сэм оперся о стену. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Джаред боялся нападения с его стороны, он хотел выглядеть безобидным. Или, по крайней мере, не таким опасным, все равно Джаред видел достаточно, чтобы знать: у Сэма есть кровь на руках. 

\- Ты так волновался, что можешь быть причиной смерти Сары. Так беспокоился, что я могу обвинить тебя в том, что случилось с ней. Теперь ты знаешь, что это не твоя вина. Но не задумывался ли ты, кто же на самом деле предал нас?

Сэм увидел, как смущение Джареда сменилось пониманием. Его глаза расширились, он повернулся к Джеку, пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем обернуться снова к Сэму. Кровь отхлынула от лица, но гнев не прошел. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ты думаешь, Сара была единственным агентом Сети, работавшим в Центре? – Сэм показал на связанного человека, отойдя от стены. – Он заложил нас – нам просто повезло, что больше никого не убили. Как знать, если бы охранники Центра сработали профессионально, они могли бы захватить нас всех.

\- Но почему он это сделал?

\- Потому что они пообещали ему ребенка, о котором он постоянно трещал. Он решил, что это его ребенок, он поверил в это, когда ему навешали лапши на уши.

Джек запротестовал через кляп, привлекая внимание Джареда. Сэм шагнул вперед, и Джек не успел даже вздрогнуть, как тот вытащил кляп. Джареду нужно было услышать самого Джека.  
\- Джаред, я не…

Сэм схватил Джека за побагровевшую челюсть и сжал его рот, так что его губы непристойно выпятились. 

\- Скажи ему. Скажи ему, как ты до сих пор нас наебываешь. Расскажи, как ты предложил им Дженсена и Трея.

\- Дженсена? – Джаред повернулся к мужчине в кресле. – Но почему?

Джек не заговорил, не стал даже заявлять о своей невиновности, поэтому Сэм начал рассказывать за него:  
\- Дженсен ведь беременен?

Сэм видел, какое впечатление его слова произвели на Джареда. Не то, что Джек может быть отцом ребенка Дженсена – об этом все знали. Его поразило, что Джек может сделать такое, чтобы добраться до него… до них.

\- Ребенок может быть не от него.

\- Может, и не от него. Хотя без разницы, - Сэм подошел к Джеку сзади, наклонился над ним и похлопал по щеке, грубо, всей ладонью. – Одного Джеки не учитывает – его самого используют. Когда они получат Дженсена обратно, он не будет им нужен. Они убьют его наверняка, так же, как и я.

*

Низкое зимнее солнце ослепило Криса, прожгло путь прямо в мозг.

Черт, больно.

Какие же у него глаза, на хрен, чувствительные.

Он всмотрелся в темноту под сиденьем, из-под которого кое-что пытался достать, вытягивая пальцы как можно дальше. И проклял себя за то, что раньше не попросил Джареда сделать это. У этого парня руки были, как у гориллы, такие же, бля, длинные.

Крис уже почти ждал, когда же Джаред вернется, с Сэмом или нет – зависит от того, как парень воспримет то, что обнаружит в комнате.

Конечно, все было хорошо, Сэм утверждал, что Джаред – один из них, такой же борец. Но слишком много всего было поставлено на карту, слишком много для того, кто в решающий момент мог оказаться слишком мягким и не выполнить того, что потребуется «Сети».

Парнишку не вдохновляло физическое насилие, это было очевидно. Но при такой жизни его нельзя было избежать. Джаред должен быть способен на насилие при необходимости, и не вздрагивать от его последствий.

Когда Сара представила Сэма группе, было ясно, что тот может быть оказаться реальным маньяком. Но она держала его на привязи – на длинной привязи, и его наклонности превратились в его достоинства. Он превзошел других в выполнении личных заданий, принимая их близко к сердцу, делая их личными.

В отличие от Криса.

Крис не получал удовольствия от насилия, сопровождавшего их акции, но он уже давно смирился со своей ролью в этом мире. Он потерял слишком многих, слишком долго горевал, чтобы переживать, как воспримут дорогие ему люди небольшое кровопролитие. Да, он предпочитал проливать кровь на расстоянии, его специальность минера позволяла ему держаться подальше от своих жертв – но трусом он не был.

Трусость была роскошью, если необходимо выживать.

Когда он рос, его родители не скрывали своего протеста против некоторых самых непривлекательных начинаний правительства. Нет, не против программы размножения, она появилась уже после их смерти, но до нее существовали и другие программы. Если они проникали в головы людей, у которых была власть, те становились испорченными и мерзкими.

Тогда Криса не волновали причины поведения его родителей. Заинтересовали только много позже.

Крис отбросил неприятные воспоминания. Он не собирался сейчас погружаться в депрессию.

Его пальцы, наконец, нашарили дужку очков под сиденьем, и он достал их с победным криком «Эврика!»

Улыбка соскользнула с его лица, когда он увидел мужчин, целенаправленно двигавшихся к гостинице, рядом с которой он стоял. Если они и видели Криса, его присутствие их не озаботило.

Их было трое, двое держались на флангах, один шел в центре. Лидер, начальник. Шрамы, кожаная одежда, оружие в руках – совершенно очевидно, что они не были военными, не были даже полицейскими, ничего подобного.

Скорее всего, они шли не за Сэмом или Джаредом, но вовсе не обязательно было быть их целью, чтобы просто попасть под перекрестный огонь.

Блядь.

Крис пригнулся, вытащил из-под приборной доски полуавтоматический пистолет и закрыл дверцу грузовика.

Напротив входа в гостиницу стояла припаркованная машина. С затонированными стеклами и включенным двигателем. Кто был в ней – подкрепление или просто водитель на случай бегства – неважно.

Сэм мог постоять за себя, а Джаред?

Не было никакой гребаной пожарной лестницы, ничего, что бы выдержало вес взрослого мужчины. Если Сэм с Джаредом появятся в ближайшее время, их встретят выстрелы.

Крис, пригнувшись, побежал обратно в машину, продумывая варианты действий.

Меньше чем за полминуты он забрался обратно в грузовик и вытащил гранаты, которые приберегал на черный день.


	39. Chapter 39

Крис не был склонен паниковать, не видел смысла. Паникуя, вы становитесь неосторожными. Становясь неосторожными, вы становитесь мертвыми. А Крис не собирался умирать, по крайней мере, еще долго.

Он задумался, кто же сейчас вошел в гостиницу. Кем бы они ни были, они не были хорошо обучены, с дисциплиной тоже были проблемы – во всяком случае, судя по их появлению. Но они явно были серьезными и кипели энтузиазмом. А еще они были опасными – несмотря на то, что были непрофессионалами, любителями. Скорее даже, именно потому, что были любителями. Любителями, сеющими хаос и имеющими дело со смертью. Любителями, обожающими запугивать, применяющими насилие по своей прихоти.

Они были дилетантами, любящими рисковать и привлекать нежелательное внимание.

Даже здесь, даже сейчас пальба могла вызвать ненужный интерес. Один труп могли спустить с рук, но если их оказывалось больше – вы напрашивались на неприятности. А поскольку эти парни и не думали скрывать, что вооружены, Крис не сомневался, что они не собираются вести счет трупам.

Куртка Криса была такой длинной, в ней были такие глубокие карманы, что случайный взгляд не заметил бы ни пистолет, засунутый за пояс, ни гранаты в карманах – одну в левом, две в правом.

Это был подарок Энди. Старинные, отполированные временем, из какого-то глупого музея, который был вынужден распродавать фонды, когда правительство стало финансировать более «стоящие» проекты. Энди счел этот подарок удачной шуткой. Но шутка или нет – гранаты весьма пригодились сейчас.

Проходя по стоянке к черному входу, который должен был быть заделан пару десятилетий назад, Крис украдкой посмотрел на черный автомобиль. Он не смог разглядеть водителя или других пассажиров, но дым из выхлопной трубы ясно давал понять, что за ним могли наблюдать.

Он достал сигареты. Входя в гостиницу, он сделал последний глубокий вдох чистого воздуха, а потом тьма неосвещенного вестибюля поглотила его. Но сигаретный дым не мог перебить запахи дерьма и мочи.

*

Джаред смотрел на голые, заплесневевшие стены, пытаясь в пятнах разглядеть какие-нибудь образы. Он не хотел быть здесь, не хотел думать об этом, не хотел принимать такое решение.

Часть его сожалела, что Джек еще не умер, еще не валяется бесформенной массой в углу комнаты. Тогда он мог бы считать себя невиновным, невиновным и не знавшим. Что за человеком он стал теперь? Ведь он действительно желал, чтобы Джек был уже мертв, чтобы ему не пришлось пытаться предотвратить убийство.

А он должен остановить Сэма, не так ли? Он не мог уйти и позволить Сэму закончить начатое. Хотя голосок, резкий и настойчивый, твердил ему именно об этом – уходи, возвращайся к Крису. А потом жди, когда Сэм выйдет, в любое удобное ему время.

Он не хотел, чтобы Джек появлялся рядом с Дженсеном – но он не мог быть тем, кто решит, что Джек заслуживает смерти.

И он не будет этим человеком.

Джаред опустил взгляд – не на человека на стуле, а на того, кто стоял за ним.   
\- Ты не можешь убить его.

Сэм склонил голову на сторону, его руки тяжело опирались на плечи Джека, теребя ниточку, случайно вылезшую из окровавленного воротника.   
\- Почему нет, Джей? Разве ты не убил бы ради того, кого любишь?

Джаред помотал головой. Сэм говорил так небрежно, как будто размышлял, с чем сделать бутерброд. Как будто из данной ситуации существовал только один возможный выход.

Но ведь был и другой выход, разве нет?

Все случилось слишком быстро, Джареду нужно было время подумать, привести мысли в порядок. А как бы поступил Дженсен? Впрочем, стоп, он отлично знал ответ. Дженсен бы придумал другой способ наказать Джека, другой способ предотвратить дальнейшие попытки Джека причинить им вред.   
\- Убив его, ты не вернешь ее.

Ему не понравилось как неуверенно и неискренне прозвучал этот довод.

\- Знаю. Зато Дженсен будет в безопасности. И не вернется в Центр. Хотя, может быть, в следующий раз его пошлют на Ферму. Когда у него родится этот ребенок, и надо будет искать папочку для следующего, - Сэм вышел из-за стула, к которому был привязан Джек. – Не думай, что это только из-за Сары.

Джаред чувствовал искренность Сэма и страсть в его голосе, и это напрягало. Во многом из-за того, что он начал доверять решениям Сэма, особенно если они касались Дженсена. Случись что с Дженсеном – Сэм не будет сидеть на попе ровно, не позволит причинить ему вред. Но сейчас Сэм приговорил Джека к смертной казни.

\- Ты абсолютно уверен, что это дело рук Джека?

\- Джаред? – в голосе Джека звучало отчаяние, слова с трудом выходили из его окровавленного, украшенного синяками горла. Этот звук заставил Джареда посмотреть на человека, которого усиленно старался игнорировать. – Ты не можешь позволить ему сделать это. Не можешь. Он лжет.

Мужчина был изранен, разбитое лицо неузнаваемо.  
\- Там, в лагере, у него был спутниковый телефон. Мы найдем его, у тебя будут все доказательства, - Сэм не повысил голос. Джаред ждал, что Сэм будет злиться, будет в ярости, но, похоже, его кулаки уже утолили его жажду физического возмездия.

\- Обычно сначала находят доказательства, потом признают человека виновным.

\- Ты не можешь позволить ему убить меня, Джаред. Я тебя знаю. Ты не убийца. 

Отчаянно, умоляюще. Слезы бежали по лицу Джека, мешаясь с кровью и соплями, капавшими с подбородка.

Джаред отвернулся – он не мог сконцентрироваться, не мог думать, когда Джек на него смотрел.

\- А что, если он отец ребенка Дженсена? Как Дженсен справится с этим, если ты сделаешь это?

\- Есть вещи, Джаред, которые нет нужды сообщать Дженсену. Джек просто уехал, по собственной воле. Он может сделать это, как видишь. Его, в отличие от Дженсена, не ищет половина этой гребаной страны.

Джаред понял, что Сэм не откажется от своих намерений, что судьба Джека не изменится из-за того, что он, Джаред, не согласится.

А почему бы Джареду не согласиться? Разве Дженсен не стоит того, чтобы ради него слегка запачкать в крови руки?

Но Дженсен никогда не простит его за это, если узнает.

Начавшаяся стрельба стала желанным отвлечением.

\- Оставайся здесь, - Сэм шагнул к кровати и взял пистолет, который Джаред умудрился не заметить раньше, настолько ему было ни до чего. Хотя пистолет, должно быть, находился там все время.

Он продолжал стоять спиной к Джеку, стараясь через приоткрытую дверь рассмотреть происходящее в коридоре, как раз когда она широко распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Крис.

\- Что, бля, происходит? – Сэм закрыл дверь за Крисом, и тот перевел дыхание. Эта его долбаная улыбка снова появилась на лице.

\- У-ху, вот это всплеск адреналина! – засмеялся Крис. Перевел взгляд с Сэма на Джека, а затем на Джареда. Улыбка не исчезла, но Джаред видел: Крис удивлен, что Джек еще дышит.

\- Мы оказались в самом центре долбаной гангстерской войны. Там на лестнице уже валяется три гребаных трупа, у одного из них полностью снесена башка. Еще один ебанат заблокировал лестницу на втором этаже. Пока мы здесь болтаем, он наверняка уже обстрелял пару комнат на том этаже, - Крис почесал затылок. – Если этот отель не застрахован, он надолго выйдет из бизнеса.

Он направился прямиком к Джеку. Джаред увидел, как тот вздрогнул, и понял, что не все раны Джека были нанесены Сэмом. 

\- А, все равно здесь только крысы и тараканы, - Крис повернулся к Сэму. – Да, я знаю, что копы стараются держаться подальше от этого забытого богом места, но сейчас, наверное, у нас есть минуты две до их приезда.

Словно в подтверждение его слов отдаленный вой сирен послышался через разбитую оконную раму.

\- Что предлагаешь нам делать?

\- Предлагаю съебывать отсюда к чертовой матери, - правой рукой Крис достал пистолет, левой выудил из кармана гранату.

Они посмотрели на Джека.

\- Пусть его заберет полиция, Сэм, пожалуйста. Он не сможет найти дорогу обратно в лагерь. А еще он знает, что не сможет доверять властям – его просто убьют.

Джаред заметил взгляд, которым обменялись Сэм и Крис, но не смог разгадать его значения, да и не хотел даже пытаться. Тем не менее, он выдохнул с облегчением, когда эта парочка вместе с ним вышла из комнаты – оставив Джека там.

Коридор был пуст. Даже полудохлого героинщика не было, вероятно, инстинкт самосохранения увел его отсюда. Но, может быть, он испугался не смерти от рук вооруженных людей, может быть, его больше страшила полиция.

Сэм вел их по коридору, идущему по задней стене здания, подальше от лестниц. Когда они подошли к окну, Крис начал бить стекла.

Джаред увидел ржавую, перекрученную металлическую хреновину. Пожарная лестница, вернее, то, что от нее осталось. Большая часть перекладин отсутствовала. Лестница выглядела недостаточно прочной, чтобы выдержать вес одного человека, что уж говорить о троих.

\- Будем выбираться. Я иду первым, Джаред за мной. Крис, ты вооружен, будешь прикрывать нас с тыла.

Джаред заметил, как Крис встретил это распоряжение усмешкой, но ничего не сказал. Скоро он свалит отсюда и забудет про этот долбаный кошмар.

Сэм был уже внизу, когда Джаред стал спускаться, осторожно выбирая, куда поставить свою большую ногу. Впервые с семнадцати лет ему захотелось стать меньше и легче.

Едва Джаред начал спуск, как Крис исчез. Джаред не хотел знать, куда он пошел, что он делает. Падалеки полностью сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не грохнуться на усыпанный мусором бетон.

К тому времени, как Крис присоединился к нему на пожарной лестнице, стрельба достигла их этажа, и то, что осталось от стекла в раме, разбилось и дождем осколков хлынуло на них.

\- Огонь в притоне!

Когда взорвалась граната, Джаред думал только о том, как удержаться, чтобы вникать в ругательства Сэма:  
\- Ты свихнувшийся ублюдок, Кейн! Не можешь не взорвать чего-нибудь?

Джаред оперся на часть лестницы, которая выглядела надежнее остальных, и внезапно почувствовал, что она зашаталась. Каркас лестницы начал отделяться от кирпичной стены, к которой крепился.

Они начали спускаться очень быстро и были почти у самой земли, когда второй взрыв выбил из стены кирпичи и полностью оторвал пожарную лестницу.

Через несколько секунд Джаред тоже упал на землю. Лежа на земле и глядя вверх, Джаред не сомневался, в какой комнате сейчас произошел взрыв.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда чьи-то руки схватили его за плечи, встряхнули и запихнули в грузовик.

Джаред сидел тихо, когда Сэм дал Крису подзатыльник, едва тот пожаловался, что у него осталась всего одна граната.

Он не понимал, как теперь ему себя чувствовать.

Не понимал.

Тогда он просто отказался думать об этом. Вместо этого он сфокусировался на сцене, разыгрывающейся перед гостиницей. Люди в форме оказались между огнем из гостиничного фойе и дождем пуль из припаркованного автомобиля.

Крис засмеялся, Сэм выругался, а Джаред постарался не думать, что могло случиться с ними.

*

\- Можно поговорить с тобой?

Джеффу пришлось признать, что он был удивлен, увидев Дженсена в дверях. Хотя они неплохо общались в большинстве случаев, после того, как обустроили клинику, тот предпочитал держаться на расстоянии. Он приходил к Джеффу из-за Трея или вместе с Треем, но никогда по своим собственным делам.

\- Конечно, - Джефф улыбнулся и сел, специально выбрав диван вместо стула за своим временным столом.

Дженсен бросал нервные взгляды на комнату, которую Джефф оборудовал под смотровую, и доктор возблагодарил Бога, что Дженсен не видел помещения, которое Джефф начал готовить под самодельную родильню.

Дженсен тихо сел на стул перед ним, и Джефф воспользовался возможностью получше рассмотреть беременного мужчину. Он уже несколько дней не имел такого шанса. По тому, как Дженсен сидел, как пуговицы натягивали рубашку на его животе, Джефф понял, что за последнюю неделю тот стал еще больше.

Джефф не хотел подталкивать его. Дженсен должен был сам захотеть осмотра. Но Джефф знал, что на парня давят с другой стороны. За последние несколько дней, кажется, все члены его семьи приходили к нему, некоторые задавали прямые вопросы, некоторые шли обходными путями.

В конце концов, Дженсен спросил:  
\- Какова вероятность, что у меня близнецы?

Понятный вопрос, но Джефф думал, что уже ответил на него. Впрочем, если Дженсену нужно подтверждение, пожалуйста:   
– Раньше ни один Вынашивающий не зачинал близнецов, но я с уверенностью в девяносто процентов скажу, что ты это сделал.

\- Если ты так уверен, зачем…?

\- … Зачем мне нужно осмотреть тебя? – когда Дженсен кивнул, Морган продолжил. – Дженсен, ты отличаешься от всех Вынашивающих, с которыми я сталкивался. От всех, о ком я слышал!

Он смягчил тон, потому что знал: поднятая им тема может разбудить болезненные воспоминания:  
\- Ты знаешь, насколько необычным было то, что ты зачал девочку?

Дженсен кивнул, разглядывая комнату. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Джеффа.

\- Я представления не имею о гранях твоей уникальности. Все кажется возможным. Я не знаю точного срока родов. Черт, может, ты зачал своих детей в разное время! Поэтому чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, чтобы с детьми ничего не случилось, мне нужно тебя осмотреть и сделать анализы.

Дженсен по-прежнему не смотрел ему в глаза, однако кивнул, вставая. Уже у дверей он остановился:   
\- Это подождет до возвращения Джареда?

\- Конечно, подождет.


	40. Chapter 40

Дженсен только смутно почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать за его спиной, как кто-то ложится туда – и сразу же знакомая, успокаивающая рука легла ему на талию. Рука заняла свое обычное место на его животе – и хотя Дженсен еще оставался в объятиях сна, он улыбнулся и передвинулся назад, в защищающие объятия человека, который крепко его держал.

Джаред обнимал Дженсена и пытался сдержать слезы. Что-то внутри него умерло, и он не сомневался, - пропусти он хоть одну слезинку, и они хлынут ручьем. Но он не носил траура. Ему просто нужно было выпустить эмоции.

Он два дня жил в напряжении. Эти два дня он с трудом запихивал в себя еду и не мог спать. Он должен был собраться. Не нужно волновать Дженсена тем, что творится в его голове.

Джек был мертв. 

И Джареду не было жаль.

Именно с этим он никак не мог смириться. Чувство вины, пронизывающее его насквозь, из-за которого его тошнило при виде еды, из-за которого он бесконечные часы пялился в ночь, было вызвано полным отсутствием раскаяния. Джек заслужил то, что получил.

Разве нет?

Если Джек был ответственен за смерть Сары, если он собирался выдать их всех системе, которая предала бы их суду, посадила бы в тюрьму или же казнила, значит, он заслужил свою участь.

Заслужил это…

Мимолетное ужасное виденье Дженсена, отосланного на Ферму, бросило его в дрожь.

Он не должен жалеть о смерти Джека.

Должен пережить это.

Должен сосредоточиться на Дженсене и ребенке.

Их ребенке.

Он должен разобраться во всем, прежде чем Дженсен проснется.

*

Когда наступило утро, Джаред не сдвинулся со своего места. Он не разомкнул свои нежные объятия, и Дженсен хотел остаться в них, пока… ну хорошо, навсегда.   
Или пока его мочевой пузырь не будет настаивать, что он должен встать. Чем тот и занимался прямо сейчас.

Когда Дженсен попытался встать, Джаред притиснул его ближе, пальцы шире распластались по упругой коже. Настойчивый член уперся между его ягодиц, горячая плоть скользнула в расщелину, которая так хорошо ей подходила.

Дженсен захихикал, видит Бог, захихикал. Было так легко уступить, позволить Джареду взять смазку, раздвинуть ноги и позволить себя оттрахать… но сегодня утром этого не будет.

Не будет.

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением.

Джаред был дома.

Было чересчур просто заняться сейчас сексом.

Дженсен положил руку на бедро Джареда, успокаивая его, а затем скользнул ладонью в образовавшееся пространство между своим задом и пахом Джареда – пошарил и нашел горячую, твердую плоть.

\- Мы не можем, - его голос был полон сожаления.

\- Почему?

Дженсен нахмурился, когда Джаред чихнул – не хватало еще, чтобы он заразился от него гриппом. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Джаред погладил его живот – нежно, легко, щекотно:  
\- В полном. Просто мне кажется, что я не спал уже целую вечность, - прошептал Джаред ему в ухо, и дыхание опалило щеку Дженсена. Горячо. Интимно. – Я хочу остаться здесь и поприветствовать тебя тем же способом, каким прощался. Куда это ты так рано собрался, что мы не можем начать день должным образом?

Дженсен не выпустил его из руки, только немного повернулся, перекатился на спину, чтобы видеть лицо. Он сжал пальцы, и Джаред застонал задрожавшим голосом.  
\- Мне нужно в ванную. И у меня встреча с Джеффом, и я… ээээ…

Джаред перехватил ритмично двигавшуюся руку Дженсена и остановил ее:  
\- Что?

Он был так заинтересован, и Дженсен не хотел держать его в неведении:  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

Джаред не раздумывал ни секунды:  
\- Конечно.

Дженсен улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо.

Но он задержался в постели настолько, чтобы твердая плоть в его руке запульсировала и набухла до предела, чтобы Джаред глубоко вдохнул и сдержал ругательства.  
Он задержался в постели настолько, чтобы Джаред простонал, почувствовав оргазм.

\- Доброе утро, любимый.

*

Джаред сидел молча, притворяясь, что слушает Джеффа, но на самом деле не слышал его. Его мысли витали где-то далеко, и, как ни старался, он не мог сосредоточиться на том, что происходило здесь и сейчас – неважно, насколько важно это было.

А это было важно.

Дженсен нервничал. Начал нервничать еще в ванной, поднявшись с постели. Там он сделал клизму, которую ему назначил Джефф. С тех пор напряжение постоянно нарастало и достигло кульминации, когда молчаливый, взволнованный Дженсен вошел в комнату для осмотра. Эта комната не так давно выглядела точно так же, как спальня, которую они разделили прошлой ночью.

Из нее вынесли старую мебель, ее место заняли металл и пластик. Теперь комната стала по-больничному неуютной. Человек, входящий сюда, моментально чувствовал себя как в клинике.

Джаред, как ни хотел, не мог успокоить Дженсена. И это не имело ничего общего с его собственным состоянием. Потому что у него все было прекрасно. Он пережил то, что случилось во время поездки… покончил с этим.

Полностью.

Хотя Крис и Сэм не заявили открыто, что Джек мертв, они этого и не отрицали.

Не отрицали избиение, взрыв, а также имевшиеся для этого причины.

В конце поездки Джаред, в лучшем случае, отвечал им односложно. Он оставался молчаливым и тогда, когда они разгружали грузовик и складывали все в свободную комнату. Одеяла, одежду, памперсы и все нескоропортящиеся продукты сложили там, откуда при нужде их легко можно было достать.

Они ничего не сказали по поводу его изменившегося поведения, просто приняли это к сведению. Также как и Дженсен принял к сведению объяснения Сэма по поводу отъезда Джека. Это заставляло Джареда чувствовать себя и лучше, и хуже.

Он не должен был лгать Дженсену, только не об этом, но Дженсен с такой готовностью поверил в слова Сэма… Джареду это не нравилось.

Но такое безоговорочное доверие не вызывало у Джареда никакой ревности.

Никакой.

Джареду потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что Дженсен как-то странно смотрит на него. Оба мужчины чего-то ждали, и если бы Джаред слушал, он бы знал, чего именно. Когда, наконец, в голове включилась лампочка, он выпустил руку Дженсена, и тот смог выйти из комнаты, чтобы переодеться в робу, которую они захватили с собой.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?

Джаред поднял глаза на Джеффа, который стоял у окна, задергивая шторы, чтобы снаружи нельзя было ничего увидеть.  
\- Прекрасно, просто…

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Волнуешься за него. Я понимаю.

\- Почему он согласился прийти сюда? Что-то случилось?

\- Ты имеешь в виду, не случилось ли чего-то плохого? Нет. Я думаю, он просто решил, что пора покончить с этой ситуацией, вне зависимости от тебя, Трея, своей мамы, Сэма, черт, да почти каждого, кто его уговаривал. Он достаточно умен, чтобы самому принять решение рано или поздно. Я только рад, что это произошло рано.

Джаред кивнул, возвращение Дженсена спасло его от дальнейшего разговора. На Дженсене была синяя роба, и ничего под ней.

Джаред остался на месте, в то время как Дженсена усадили на другой стул, рядом со столом, придвинутым к стене. Он закатал рукав, чтобы ему измерили давление. Никого не удивило, что оно оказалось высоким.

\- Вероятно, тебе не нравится быть здесь, но нам придется следить за твоим давлением, о’кей?

Дженсену ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть.

Проклятье, он побледнел.

Затем Джефф задавал вопросы, как будто это была их первая встреча – да она таковой, по сути, и являлась – в качестве врача и пациента. Но никто даже и не притворялся, что эти вопросы имели какое-то значение.

Джефф взял со стола портновский сантиметр и развернул его:  
\- Мне надо, чтобы ты развязал пояс.

Дженсен подчинился, и Джаред заметил, как румянец покрыл даже его шею, когда руки Джеффа скользнули в складки одежды, чтобы обернуть сантиметр вокруг его живота и измерить обхват.

Дженсен не потрудился снова завязать пояс. Шагнув на весы, он стряхнул робу с плеч. Она упала на пол, когда Джефф записывал вес Дженсена.

Джаред нахмурился, поднимая робу, понимая, что Дженсен теперь на него не посмотрит. Когда тот сошел с весов, Джаред помог ему продеть руки в рукава и сесть на стул.

Теперь Дженсен чувствовал себя в точности, как в Центре.

Вот этого он и боялся.

Именно этого, а не результатов любых тестов Джеффа.

Джефф посмотрел, пряча добрую улыбку, как Джаред придвинул свой стул ближе и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дженсена.

Джаред испытал огромное облегчение, когда почувствовал, как большой палец Дженсена поглаживает тыльную сторону его ладони, выписывая маленькие круги на коже. Такая малость, но она дала ему понять, что Дженсен все еще с ним. Стесняющийся, напуганный, растерянный, но все же остается с ним.

Настроение Дженсена возвращало его к реальности… заставляло осознавать, где он и что он делает.

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, чем нам сейчас придется заняться, да?

Дженсен кивнул, затем обернулся к Джареду и улыбнулся. Мягко, благодарно. Джаред почувствовал, как его ладонь сжали сильнее, а затем ему пришлось отпустить Дженсена.

Тот подошел к смотровому столу и сам сел на него. Его ноги не доставали до пола и слегка дрожали.

\- Извини, я должен был отрегулировать высоту. А сейчас закидывай ноги и ложись на бок, спиной от меня. Джаред, подвинь сюда стул, садись между Дженсеном и стеной.

Джефф подождал, пока Джаред выполнит указание. Джаред видел, что Дженсен закрыл глаза и пытается контролировать свое дыхание. Джаред снова взял его за руку – и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он сразу же открыл глаза.

\- О’кей, я буду объяснять то, что делаю. Джаред, если ты посмотришь на экран перед собой, ты сможешь достаточно ясно увидеть изображение плода. Нам лучше использовать внутренний зонд для передачи изображения, потому что в таком случае картинка получается намного четче - мы ближе подбираемся к объекту.

Джаред ненадолго разорвал зрительный контакт с Дженсеном, чтобы взглянуть на экран, на который указывал Джефф. Он был примерно двадцати четырех дюймов диаметром, черный, затуманенный сепией.

\- Если бы я мог сделать УЗИ старым способом, я бы сделал. Но то, как внутри располагаются зародыши, затрудняет использование внешнего зонда.

Дженсен не отреагировал.

\- А сейчас, Дженсен, прижми колени к груди и постарайся расслабиться, хорошо?

Дженсен сделал, как было велено, и Джаред точно угадал момент, когда Джефф задрал его робу сзади и приступил к обследованию – тогда Дженсен сразу же снова закрыл глаза.

Джаред прижал руку Дженсена к губам, поцеловал его пальцы:  
\- Все хорошо.

Падалеки почувствовал, как Дженсен сильнее сжал его ладонь, когда Джефф нанес смазку на руку в перчатке и раздвинул его ягодицы. Хватка стала болезненной, когда покрытый презервативом зонд скользнул внутрь.

Почти мгновенно на экране появилось изображение.

\- Как я и думал. Дженсен, можешь взглянуть.

Дженсен заморгал, открывая глаза, и Джаред вслед за ним посмотрел на экран. Чередовавшиеся там темные и светлые пятна для него никак не складывались в общую картину.

\- Здесь два плода. Сейчас я найду ракурс получше, потерпи. Хорошо. Хмммм…

Джаред не мог сказать, дышит ли Дженсен, потому что его собственное дыхание куда-то исчезло. От кислородного голодания клетки мозга на некоторое время выпали в оффлайн, и он уставился на то, что должно было быть лицом.

Крохотное.

Круглое. 

Но определенно лицо.

С ротиком. И глазами. И носиком и… всем, чему полагается быть на лице.

И там еще что-то было вместе с лицом… голова… похоже на шею. А еще там была ручка. И ножка.

О Господи.

У Дженсена ребенок.

Два ребенка.

\- Могу сказать тебе, если ты захочешь узнать, пол одного из твоих детей.

Дженсен кивнул и сильнее сжал ладонь Джареда.

\- Хорошо. Видишь вот это? Это твоя дочь, а сзади нее – в общем, у нее есть маленькая сестренка или братик. Не могу сказать с этого ракурса. Сейчас этот зародыш находится за ней, и она загораживает видимость. Но второй плод явно меньше, возможно, я бы не смог определить его пол, даже если бы видел его четко.

Джаред был очарован. Он понятия не имел, его ли это дети – биологически, генетически, но это было неважно. Это были дети Дженсена, ему только это нужно было знать.

Когда Джефф вытащил зонд, Дженсен слез со стола и сел обратно на стул, решив вытереться после УЗИ потом. Когда сможет сбежать в какое-нибудь более уютное место.

\- О’кей, теперь мы должны спланировать рождение твоей дочери. В идеале, после того как ты дашь жизнь своей малышке, я бы хотел оставить второго ребенка внутри тебя – дать ему или ей возможность подрасти как следует. Обычно полным сроком беременности Вынашивающих считается 36 недель. Но, чтобы избежать начала настоящих родов, мы делаем кесарево сечение на сроке 34-35 недель. Дети рождаются маленькими, но вполне жизнеспособными.

Джефф сделал паузу, подождав, чтобы сказанное дошло до его собеседников. Джаред понимал, что не запомнит всего, и не был уверен, что Дженсен все это запомнит. Но он старался слушать как можно внимательнее – если Дженсен захочет что-то обсудить с ним, он должен хотя бы представлять себе, о чем идет речь.

\- У нас есть два варианта. Следовать моему плану или же протянуть с появлением на свет дочки как можно дольше, чтобы родились сразу оба ребенка.

\- Чем мы рискуем?

Джефф потер шею, прежде чем наклониться к ним:  
\- Риск есть в обоих случаях. Полноценные роды обычно приводят к тому, что начинается инфекция околоплодного места, наступает опасность разрыва, прежде чем мы доберемся до ребенка. Вот почему мы стараемся предотвратить это. Мне кажется, что больше риска в том, чтобы затягивать рождение девочки, чем в том, чтобы два раза устроить роды.

\- Двое родов?

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Ага. Наиболее вероятно, что между ними будет приблизительно две недели.

*

Дженсен лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Он знал, что Джаред хочет с ним поговорить, но никак не придумает, с чего начать.  
\- Два ребенка, Джаред. Два.

\- Я знаю.

Дженсен повернулся на бок, воззрился на взволнованного парня, и улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, почему осмотр подействовал на него таким образом. Его психоаналитик смог бы, наверное, объяснить это… но тогда его мозгоправ навыписывает ему кучу лекарств, которые все равно ему не позволят принимать, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев и… в общем… уже давно с психикой Дженсена было явно не все в порядке.

Но ему стало лучше.

\- Они мне снились, - по недоуменному взгляду Джареда он понял, что произнес это вслух, хотя не собирался. – Я имею в виду, я не знал, кто мне снится, а мне снились они. Дети. Ну, в общем, мне снились два ребенка. И не раз.

Джаред покачал головой, но его улыбка была задумчивой, не насмешливой. Он лег рядом с Дженсеном и положил свою руку на его ладонь, которая уже накрыла живот и детей – там, внутри.

\- Я не понимаю.

Дженсен прикусил губу. Интересно, сколько он сможет рассказать Джареду, прежде чем тот решит, что ему нужно лечиться в психушке? 

\- Сначала маленькая девочка. Я думал, что это была та малышка, которую я потерял. Может быть, это она и была, но… В общем, сначала была маленькая девочка. Одна. А потом… потом она привела компанию.

\- Еще одну маленькую девочку?

\- Нет, - Дженсен повернул голову под подбородком Джареда, позволяя ему притянуть себя ближе. - Младший ребенок был мальчиком.

\- В самом деле?

Дженсен почувствовал улыбку в голосе Джареда. Он не знал, то ли Джаред был счастлив, то ли Дженсен насмешил его, но подозревал последнее.

\- Ага.

\- И когда они начали тебе сниться?

А вот это было запутанным. Дженсен не хотел говорить. Она приснилась ему в первую ночь, тогда единственным мужчиной, с которым он спал, был Джаред. И тогда, если она в самом деле существовала, то ее отцом должен быть Джаред.

Дженсен хотел этого, но не думал, что это правда.

Возможно, мечты – это просто мечты…

\- Я не помню.


	41. Chapter 41

\- Он будет в безопасности?

Сэм поднял глаза на Дженсена, который присел рядом с ним на деревянную ступеньку. Дженсен не предупредил о своем приходе, но шел он не бесшумно, поэтому не застал Сэма врасплох, появившись за старым домиком. Сэм прятался здесь от безумных приготовлений Донны Эклз к «обеду» - наверное, Дженсен пришел сюда по той же причине.

\- Кто? – он спросил, уже зная ответ. Дженсен бросил на него такой взгляд, что Сэму стало ясно: тот его тоже не за дурака держит. Сэм собирался быть с ним честным, но только пара секунд ему понадобилась, чтобы забыть об этом намерении. Сэм уже разговаривал с Джошуа Эклзом. Хотя Джош отлично понимал, как рискует, возвращаясь домой, он все равно собирался поехать.

\- У него все будет прекрасно.

\- Но…

\- Что «но», Джен? В отличие от остальных членов твоей семьи, Джошуа не уходил с работы. Он не сказал никому, что уезжает. Если кому-то станет интересно, он просто был в длительном отпуске. А если кто-то начнет копать, то найдется куча свидетелей, которые подтвердят эту историю. Есть даже открытки, которые он посылает своей девушке.

Сэм знал, что убедил Дженсена, но совсем не испытывал гордости от своего обмана.

Дело было в том, Джош уезжал, потому что хотел избавить свою девушку от визитов в полицию. Ее задерживали и допрашивали не один раз со времени отъезда семьи Эклзов. Вообще-то, версия Джоша была достаточно здравой. Если он ничего не знает о местонахождении своей семьи, и сможет доказать это властям, то и его девушка наверняка не в курсе.

Джош не был настолько наивным, чтобы не понимать – его возвращение домой не пройдет незамеченным. Его неизбежно схватят и подвергнут допросу. Он ждал этого и не напрягался по этому поводу.

Сэм считал Джошуа Эклза оптимистичным идиотом. Но поскольку тот не имел возможности привести кого-либо в их лагерь, не мог помочь властям даже по неосторожности, Сэм позволил ему принять решение самостоятельно.

Джошуа сказал своей семье достаточно, чтобы они знали: ему придется непросто, когда он вернется домой. Но они понятия не имели, что тот по своей воле отправляется прямиком в ад.

Может быть, ему и этого не стоило бы говорить. В конце концов, Джозеф держал свои планы при себе.

\- Я уже благодарил тебя за то, что ты привез сюда мою семью?

Сэм ухмыльнулся, толкнув Дженсена плечом:  
\- Я думал, что ты намылишь мне за это шею. Непохоже, чтобы они устроили тебе и твоему парню легкую жизнь.

Сэм заметил, как Дженсен покраснел, когда он назвал Джареда его парнем. Потрясающе, как Дженсен умудрился сохранить в себе столько невинности, несмотря на все дерьмо, которым щедро одарила его жизнь.

\- Они просто чересчур заботливы. Всю жизнь они защищали меня тем или иным образом. Кроме того, будет здорово, что они будут рядом, когда… Просто будут рядом.

Дженсен, вероятно, хотел их поддержки во время беременности, родов и потом, когда ребенок родится. Но Сэм был более практичен, когда решил привезти их сюда.

Семья Эклзов должна быть рядом, на случай необходимости переливания крови.

\- Я думал.

\- Не напрягайся.

Сэм надеялся именно на такой эффект от своих слов, когда улыбка расплылась по лицу Дженсена. 

\- О чем ты думаешь?

Улыбка слегка увяла, как будто Дженсен знал, что его вопрос не понравится Сэму. 

\- Вы можете связаться с семьей Трея?

\- Пробовали. Похоже, они уехали из страны.

\- Они отказались от него? – в голосе Дженсена не прозвучало удивления, только разочарование. Похоже, по его и так зыбкой вере в человечество был нанесен очередной удар.

Желание Сэма оберегать Дженсена от жестокой реальности никуда не делось. Он очень много времени потратил, заполняя белые пятна в прошлом Трея. Раз Трей сам не захотел рассказывать Дженсену свою историю, Сэм тоже не будет этого делать. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что они надеялись снова увидеть его. Если быть честным, я не знаю Вынашивающих, которые бы после всего возвращались домой.

Дженсен кивнул. Он слышал такие же истории. И знал, что нужно было быть очень наивным, чтобы поверить в обещания властей, которые они давали, включая вас в программу.

Сэм выловил из нагрудного кармана полупустую пачку сигарет, которую ему удалось спасти от Криса. Открыл ее, чтобы достать одну штуку.

И задумался, стоит ли зажигать ее.

Одно дело – уступить старой привычке, другое – дымить в присутствии беременного Дженсена. Он сунул сигареты обратно в карман. 

\- Так что сказал Джефф? Я так понимаю, ты все-таки сходил к нему. В конце концов.

Дженсен прикусил губу, услышав эту колкость. Сэм был частью хора, твердившего ему о пользе медицинского обследования.

Дженсен посмотрел вдаль на деревья. Он не глядел в направлении Сэма.  
\- У меня двое. Как он и думал.

Когда Дженсен открыл рот, Сэм понадеялся, что опасения Джеффа не подтвердились. И без этого все было непросто. Но, похоже, удача от него отвернулась.

Впрочем, когда она ему сопутствовала?

\- Значит, близнецы?

Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Неа. Один ребенок примерно недели на три старше второго.

\- Черт возьми, как так получилось? Разве такое возможно?

Дженсен фыркнул:  
\- Похоже, я особенный.

От Сэма не ускользнул безрадостный тон Дженсена. Тот презрительно усмехнулся, выплюнув последнее слово. Но Сэм не мог оспорить справедливость этого заявления. Дженсен был особенным.

Молчание затянулось на пару минут, пока Сэм не прервал его. Похоже, Дженсен не собирался оставлять его одного, чтобы он строил свои мирные планы, несущие смерть и разрушение. 

\- Ну ладно, где они все сейчас?

\- Не поверишь, Трей реально помогает моей маме. Не знаю, как уж она уговорила его. Папа и Джаред ловят рыбу с Джеффом.

Сэм засмеялся. Он понимал, что увлечение доктора усиливалось по мере крушения планов. 

\- Не думаю, что Джефф поймает чего-нибудь в этом озере.

Улыбка собрала морщинки в уголках глаз Дженсена:  
\- Может быть, и нет, но у Джареда и отца клюет. А Джефф так расстроен, что, похоже, воспринимает отказ рыбы клевать на его приманку как личное оскорбление.

Сэм порадовался, увидев улыбку Дженсена. Хотя Джефф не заслуживал скрытой враждебности Дженсена, Сэм не мог винить парня за такое отношение.  
\- А твои братья?

\- Джош был с мамой, когда я уходил. А вот где Джо, не знаю.

Сэм кивнул:  
\- Тогда пошли. А то я не сомневаюсь, что меня пристрелят, если ты замерзнешь здесь.

Дженсен надулся. Сэм никогда раньше не видел этого выражения лица у Дженсена, и оно заставило его захотеть… ну, кое-чего, чего он не должен был хотеть.

\- Почему мне никто не верит, когда я говорю, что прекрасно себя чувствую?

Сэм взял Дженсена за плечо, когда они оба встали. 

\- Потому что ты будешь говорить, что у тебя все прекрасно, даже если будешь умирать. И не спорь. Просто наслаждайся этим, пока можешь. Когда твои дети появятся на свет, возможно, на тебя совсем перестанут обращать внимание.

Дженсен просиял:  
\- Надеюсь на это.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А когда тебя никто не будет кормить, разговаривать с тобой, едва ли будет замечать твое существование, ты начнешь жаловаться.

Когда Дженсен ушел немного вперед, посмеиваясь, Сэм признался самому себе, что только слепой сможет не обращать внимания на Дженсена.

*

Донна посмотрела на чугунную плиту, которая стала самым большим испытанием в ее замужней жизни. Похоже, она все-таки укротила темпераментное чудовище. Это далось ей нелегко: контролировать температуру плиты было фактически невозможно.

Она потеряла счет количеству подгоревших кастрюль, которые оказывались в руках Алана после того, как чудище снова доказывало, что его нельзя приручить.

Она взяла пару поленьев из штабеля, который мужчины сложили у кухонной стены. Он была больше, чем штабель у камина в гостиной, потому что печь снабжала домик горячей водой, и в ней постоянно старались поддерживать огонь.

Джошуа исчез вместе с Джозефом, они прихватили с собой пару топоров – собирались сделать поленницу еще выше. Уводя Джошуа, Джозеф, без сомнения, не слишком тонко пытался наедине вбить, как он выразился, немного мозгов в упрямую башку младшего брата. Но в этом-то было все и дело, Джошуа был упрямым. Он уедет независимо от того, что скажет ему Джозеф. Даже Донна знала это.

Она посмотрела на гору еды, стоящую на столе. Меньше пары часов назад она только подумала о том, что неплохо было бы приготовить овощи. А сейчас они были уже готовы отправиться в духовку.

Если бы они задержались здесь подольше, можно было бы подумать об огороде, поскольку овощи, которые она достала из кладовки, явно видали лучшие времена. А консервы она открывала, только когда иного выхода не было.

Донна посмотрела на большой противень с жарким, который собиралась поставить в духовку. Она понятия не имела, откуда Сэм достал большой кусок оленины. Но остерегалась спрашивать его об этом, потому что она видела пару раз оленей под деревьями и не хотела думать о том, что Сэм лично убил одного из них.

В нем определенно было что-то опасное, Донна видела это в его глазах.

Жареное мясо было главным блюдом обеда, который она готовила на весь лагерь. Чтобы отпраздновать последний раз, когда ее семья была в полном сборе. По крайней мере, в последний раз на какое-то время.

\- Куда это поставить?

Донна повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на сердитого молодого человека, державшего в одной руке кастрюлю с очищенной картошкой, в другой – острый нож.

Она хотела сделать ему замечание относительно его грубости, но прикусила губу. Она видела, как Дженсен общается с ним, как он терпелив и ласков, когда Трей требует его внимания. У Донны не было терпения или понимания, которыми обладал ее младший сын. Мальчик был непочтительным, он её раздражал, и у нее не в первый раз возник вопрос, как его воспитывали.

\- Поставь сюда, будет отлично, - она указала на место на мойке. Трей поставил кастрюлю и швырнул нож в раковину, когда она бросила поленья в топку печи.

Мальчик выглядел измученным.

\- Почему бы тебе не присесть ненадолго? Ты, должно быть, устал. Помнится, когда я была на том же сроке, что и ты, я все время спала. А ноги болели постоянно.

Трей не принял ее попытки вовлечь его в разговор, хотя все-таки сел за стол. Спиной к ней, напряженный и упрямый.

Донна покачала головой, взяла чайник, налила в него воды и поставила на плиту.

Он посмотрел на нее, слегка забавляясь, когда она положила перед ним открытый пакет с печеньем.

\- У нас не было возможности как следует поговорить. Почему бы нам не поболтать сейчас?

\- Ты не моя мать.

Донну не испугал отпор этого несчастного ребенка.  
\- Нет, не твоя. Но я мать Дженсена, а у меня создалось впечатление, что он тебе нравится.

От нее не ускользнуло, как поднялись уголки его губ, но он быстро погасил улыбку.   
\- И что ты хочешь узнать?

\- Ну, откуда ты? Чем занимался до всего этого?

Трей нахмурился, размышляя, как много может рассказать. Вздох сообщил Донне о том, что он принял решение. Ну что ж, если Трей солжет, она это поймет. В конце концов, она достаточно общалась с подростками.

\- Я был… я собирался поступать в колледж, но так и не поступил.

\- Ты всегда знал, что ты Вынашивающий?

Трей затряс головой:  
\- Нет. Хотя меня идентифицировали в двенадцать лет, никто не озаботился сообщить мне об этом.

\- Значит, твои мать и отец знали. Они не пытались увезти тебя?

Ее ужаснула мысль о том, что можно на протяжении нескольких лет знать о том, что ты потеряешь своего ребенка. Но куда хуже было представить себе, что они ничего не сделали, чтобы предотвратить это.

\- Как только человека идентифицируют, его передвижение сразу ограничивают. Почти невозможно уехать, бля, из своего штата, не говоря уже о стране. Кроме того, мои родители были сторонниками…

Донна почувствовала желание обнять мужественного мальчика. Такого сердитого, такого страдающего. Но она знала, что он вряд ли обрадуется любым попыткам успокоить его.   
\- Сторонниками правительства?

\- Насколько я знаю, они до сих пор его поддерживают. Когда они поняли, что не могут выкупить мой «долг» обществу, они стали внушать мне, какая это честь для меня.

\- Но ты не поверил им?

\- Мне казалось, что это меня не касается. Когда они говорили о Вынашивающих, я не знал, что это относится ко мне. Они не удосужились посвятить меня в семейную тайну, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать. У меня было целых три дня, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, кто я, пока меня не заперли в Центре.

Донна знала, что ее напор парню не понравится, но это ее не остановило. Все-таки свое упрямство ее сыновья унаследовали не только от отца.

\- И ты не понимаешь, как Дженсен может хотеть быть с Джаредом? Как он вообще может дружить с Сэмом?

Она не отступила, даже почувствовав яд в словах мальчика:  
\- Вероятно, мой опыт отличался от опыта твоего сына. Может быть, ему повезло. А может быть, он просто обманывает сам себя.

Вот в такие слова Донна готова была поверить.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Легче внушить себе, что все в порядке, чем признаться, что ты – жертва. Люди не любят быть жертвами.

Между Дженсеном и Донной все еще действовало перемирие. Она не собиралась расстраивать его, если этого можно было избежать. Она даже старалась вести себя вежливо с Джаредом. Но перемирия не вечны. Поэтому она пополняла свои боеприпасы, готовясь к началу военных действий.

Донну прервал свисток чайника. Она сделала себе кофе, Трею пришлось довольствоваться какао. Она не собиралась предлагать беременному парню напиток с кофеином.

\- Что ты планируешь делать потом? После того, как уедешь отсюда?

Тема разговора сменилась, и мальчик расслабился:  
\- Планирую уехать куда-нибудь, где меня никто не найдет. Буду жить тихой жизнью в одиночестве, где мне не придется от кого-то зависеть.

\- Ты не сможешь жить один. У тебя будет маленькая компания.

Похоже, Трей не сразу понял, о чем, то есть о ком она говорит.

\- Почему я должен забрать малыша с собой? Я не просил его, я не хочу его. Кроме того, трудно быть неприметным, когда кричащий ребенок цепляется за штаны. Нет. За ним будет присматривать кто-нибудь другой, не я.

Донна почувствовала, что он врет. Он хотел этого ребенка, беспокоился о нем. Он просто отказывался признать это.

Она поможет ему.

Она справилась с печью, теперь ей нужно было заняться чем-нибудь другим, чтобы отвлечься.


	42. Chapter 42

Это началось не более получаса назад, а казалось, что прошла целая жизнь.

Дженсен отказывался есть, пить, даже когда стакан ставили прямо перед ним, не хотел поддерживать разговор. Его бросало от гнева к отчаянию.

Он просил, кричал, умолял и угрожал.

Просидев меньше пяти минут, он снова резко вскочил:  
\- Я не могу просто так сидеть здесь. Не могу…

Джо притиснул его к двери:  
\- Ты не пойдешь туда, Джен. Мы же договорились.

\- Я, черт возьми, ни о чем не договаривался. Вы все сделали за моей спиной, не посоветовавшись со мной, как я мог согласиться?

Алан слушал очередное повторение недавнего разговора между сыновьями, но сосредоточен был на поддерживании огня. В лесу становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Наконец выпал снег, и уже недели две под белым покрывалом не было видно зелени.

Еще один агонизирующий крик вызвал тишину в комнате, и Алан понял: Дженсена правильно не допустили к этой драме и травме родов.

\- Он хотел, чтобы я был с ним, Джо. Он был напуган. Он…

Алан стоял спиной к огню и наблюдал, как Джозеф пытается помешать Дженсену дотянуться до ручки двери.

Он видел, как сдерживает себя Джозеф, не борется в полную силу, чересчур опасаясь ненароком повредить своему брату. Чересчур опасаясь ударить Дженсена, который стал таким усталым, таким чувствительным. Но в то же время Алан видел, что Дженсен отлично осознает страх брата. Он достаточно хорошо знал своего младшего сына, чтобы понимать – тот может извлечь свою выгоду из этой слабости.

Дженсен толкнул дверь.

Джозеф не препятствовал ему.

Но сил у Дженсена не хватило.

Джозеф всегда был больше брата и сильнее. И сейчас, даже с учетом всех обстоятельств, ему потребовалось совсем немного усилий, чтобы остановить Дженсена.

А тот волновался все больше, и тогда Алан вмешался в происходящее, поскольку Джозеф явно отчаялся унять своего брата:  
\- Дженсен. Прекрати.

Дженсен отреагировал на голос отца как обычно, уронив руки и опустив голову. Алан сомневался, что Дженсен ощущает, как злые и отчаянные слезы катятся по лицу. Старший Эклз запретил себе поддаваться на эти слезы. Он подошел к своим мальчикам, взял Дженсена за руку и увлек его подальше от двери, только после этого Джозеф смог расслабиться.

\- Пап? – произнес его мальчик задыхающимся, сломленным голосом.

Алан не дрогнул.

Хотя Трей очень хотел, чтобы Дженсен был с ним, а Дженсен выражал горячее желание поддержать его, все сошлись во мнении, что Дженсена нужно беречь, оградить от этого, чтобы не усилить его страх и беспокойство по поводу приближающегося рождения его собственных малышей.

Донна и Джаред согласились помочь Джеффу с Треем.

Донна не признавалась, что она все больше любила этого сумрачного подростка, хотя и не простила злых, резких оскорблений в свой адрес. Она была просто счастлива заменить Дженсена, настаивая, что мальчику необходима именно материнская поддержка. Поддержка женщины, которая целой и невредимой пережила рождение детей.

Кроме того, ей нужно было отвлечься.

Они несколько недель ничего не слышали о Джошуа, со времени его отъезда, и не думать об этом не получалось. Тем более, что Сэм уехал перед началом первой снежной бури, когда внешнее сообщение с лагерем практически прекратилось, и беглецы не знали, какие следующие действия начала планировать «Сеть».

Джефф взял Джареда в ассистенты, потому что был уверен, что тот не упадет в обморок и не запаникует. Алан не знал, насколько Джаред готов к такому, но, увидев своими глазами, убедился в его хорошей подготовке.

К тому же, Джареду требовалась только одна мотивировка – Дженсен.

Конечно, не в укор Трею, но мальчик ничего не сделал, чтобы расположить к себе людей. Поэтому для Донны и Джареда он стал (по крайней мере, по мнению Алана) способом подготовиться к тому, что ждет Дженсена.

Трей для них был практикой.

И Алан чувствовал колющее сожаление из-за этого. С мальчиком рядом не было никого, не имеющего скрытого мотива. Ни семьи, ни настоящих друзей. Дженсен был бы рядом только ради него, он поставил бы Трея выше всего, но Дженсена с ним не было. И, может быть, от этого Дженсену было куда больнее, чем если бы он был там.

Но они приняли решение, и Алан не собирался отступать.

Он должен беспокоиться в первую очередь о Дженсене.

Должен.

Его сын узнает, и довольно скоро, что происходило в том домике. Он узнает на собственном опыте, что перенес Трей. И от этого его нельзя защитить.

Алан знал, что там творится, он заставил Джеффа объяснить, что произойдет. Поэтому он был в курсе опасности, знал о риске – ему не было нужды видеть это самому. Ему не нужно было знать, что вызвало эти отчаянные крики, которые через несколько недель будут звучать из уст его младшего сына.

Он отвел Дженсена к кушетке и заставил сесть, чтобы снять нагрузку с отекших лодыжек.

Живот Дженсена, казалось, рос с каждым днем. Алан был почти уверен, что у Донны живот такого размера был как раз накануне родов. Впрочем, честно говоря, она никогда не набирала много веса во время беременности. Но и близнецов она не рожала.

\- Папа, я должен…

\- Нет, Дженсен. Ты не должен. С Треем твоя мама. И Джаред.

Дженсен не хотел слушать, но Алан видел, что его сын постепенно сдается.

Он почти всю ночь не спал вместе с Треем, убеждая, уговаривая сопротивляющегося юношу смириться с тем, что должно было случиться. Он утешал и поддерживал его при каждой схватке, хотя мальчик упрямо отвергал происходящее. Когда, наконец, наступило утро, и Трей сдался в руки Джеффа, Дженсен выглядел так, как будто был готов заснуть в любой момент.

Но так и не заснул.

Потому что не дал сну ни шанса.

\- Он хотел, чтобы я был рядом. Я обещал!

\- Но ты не должен. А он не должен был заставлять тебя.

Алан увидел, как Джозеф повернул ключ в двери и положил его в карман. Дженсен был слишком потрясен, чтобы заметить это.

\- Приляг, сынок. Джефф велел тебе отдыхать.

Дженсен перевел пристальный взгляд с отца на брата. Оба стояли спокойно, не собираясь отходить.

Он подавил зевок:  
\- Я лягу, но спать не буду. Ты думаешь, я сейчас способен заснуть?

\- Ну хорошо. Полежи, хотя бы отдохнешь.

Алан улыбнулся про себя, снимая плед со спинки стула и укрывая лежащего сына. Это всегда срабатывало, когда Дженсен был маленьким. Всего-то и надо было, чтобы он притих, а там уж сон одолевал его.

Дженсен смотрел в потолок.

Алан ждал.

Скоро глаза Дженсена закрылись.

*

Первый раз в жизни Донна взяла новорожденного на руки, когда ей было семь лет, и это была дочка ее двоюродной сестры Аннет. Мать ребенка сидела рядом и предлагала забрать ее, поскольку малышка кричала, а Донна восхищалась ощущением маленькой девочки в своих объятиях.

Она держала ее, вдыхала ее запах, потом отдала матери. Это было нетрудно, поскольку она не чувствовала никакой связи с ребенком. Но она знала, что все будет по-другому, когда это будет ее собственный малыш. И она знала, что малыш у нее будет. Ее собственные дети, которых она никому не должна будет отдавать.

Ей не приходило в голову, что она могла стать жертвой бесплодия, от которого пострадали миллионы других женщин. Ни в этом возрасте, ни когда она выросла и начала встречаться с мальчиком, который сидел рядом с ней в классе.

Она никогда не сомневалась, что ей судьбой назначено стать матерью.

Первый раз, когда она взяла на руки собственное дитя, она была измучена, ей было больно, она плакала. Но малыш был воплощением ее мечты, и за счастьем забылись дискомфорт и боль.

Она отказывалась выпустить ребенка из рук, даже на мгновение. В те первые дни Алан был счастлив, если ему удавалось хотя бы взглянуть на сына.

Она назвала его Джозефом, в честь своего отца. Он был самым прекрасным ребенком на свете, даже когда кричал и не давал ей уснуть всю ночь. Он был ее сыном и заслуживал всю любовь, которую она могла ему дать.

Она чувствовала то же самое по отношению к каждому своему ребенку.

Даже к тем, которых потеряла.

Она прижала сверток к себе и вдохнула.

Что-то было в детском запахе, в детском тепле, что соединялось прямо с ее сердцем. И так было с каждым ребенком, которого она держала в руках.

Этот малыш тоже был теплым, но так будет недолго.

Такой маленький, такой хрупкий…

Она плотнее завернула малыша в одеяльце, отказываясь отдавать его. Он заслуживал побыть на ручках, еще чуть-чуть.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

Она прижимала к себе ребенка и наблюдала, как Джефф оперирует Трея, как бледный Джаред механически двигается рядом, передавая доктору все, что тот попросит.

Джаред был паззлом, который ей еще предстояло собрать, но сейчас ее не интересовал поиск частей.

Трей был тих – благодаря милосердию Божьему, он потерял сознание. Сейчас Джефф мог свободно давать ему седативные препараты, это было безопасно, не было угрозы для жизни.

Трей выживет… даже если не захочет.


	43. Chapter 43

Джаред схватил наклонившуюся башню из банок с детским питанием и выровнял ее, прежде чем верхние банки сорвались бы и устроили «молочную метель» - снова. Он только что убрал последствия одной такой «метели» и был совершенно не в настроении делать это еще раз.

Когда он убедился, что банки стоят устойчиво, то бросился на матрас, который притащил в соседнюю со складом комнату, и уставился на пыльный, холодный, затянутый паутиной потолок.

Ему нужно будет что-то делать с этим, если придется жить здесь постоянно. Черт возьми, он очень надеялся, что не придется.

Он не депрессовал, нет. Просто уже несколько дней он пытался ответить на один вопрос: как, черт побери, они до этого докатились?

Да, он заметил, что Дженсен все больше от него отдаляется. Он стал менее терпеливым, его легко было вывести из себя. Джаред заметил – и ничего не сказал. Списал все на гормоны и решил, что все наладится само собой.

Однако вот не наладилось.

Когда он понял, что настроение Дженсена так быстро не улучшится, он предсказал, что скоро произойдет взрыв, произойдет неизбежно, но предпочел закрыть на все глаза – пусть колкие замечания летят в адрес родителей и братьев Дженсена.

Туда, куда надо.

Но когда, наконец, это случилось, когда Дженсен перестал сдерживать в себе все, что накопилось, Джаред никак не ожидал оказаться в эпицентре взрыва.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Джаред вскочил, опасаясь сбить ногами банки. Он посмотрел на Джозефа, сражаясь с желанием послать его на хуй.

Джозеф вошел в комнату и закрыл дверь за собой:  
\- Слушай, не откуси мне голову, но…

Джаред пронзил его взглядом. Он не собирался быть культурным:   
\- Твои советы мне не нужны, спасибо.

Джозеф вздернул бровь, и Джаред сразу понял, у кого Дженсен позаимствовал этот фокус.

\- Нет? Должен тебе сказать, Джаред, что тебе нужны любые советы во всем, что касается Дженсена. Потому что ваши отношения не продлятся долго, если ты не попытаешься понять, чем он живет. 

Джаред побледнел.

Никак, абсолютно никак ненормально сверхзаботливый старший брат не мог узнать, что вообще существуют «он и Дженни». Иначе бы Джаред уже не дышал. 

\- О чем ты говоришь?

Джозеф засмеялся, но его глаза даже не улыбнулись. Они были холодными и неумолимыми, и Джаред почувствовал скрытую угрозу в этом взгляде.

\- Ты думаешь, я не знаю о вас? Должен сказать, счастлив я не был, когда обнаружил, но Джош… вот что я скажу: тебе здорово повезло, что я узнал правду о вас двоих, когда он был здесь. Потому что он заставил меня остановиться и подумать, прежде чем найти тебя и оторвать тебе яйца.

Джаред вздрогнул, представив себе это, но выдохнул с облегчением. Ему предоставили отсрочку. По крайней мере, он думал, что предоставили. 

\- Нужно поблагодарить твоего брата при встрече. Как ты узнал?

\- От Трея.

\- Ублюдок, - это слово машинально слетело с его губ. Он не должен был плохо думать о парне, особенно сейчас, но что поделать, если это слово идеально ему подходило, бля.

Джозеф ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да, этот мальчишка, похоже, совсем тебя не любит. Впрочем, к тому времени я уже почти дошел до истины своим умом. Я имею в виду мою маму – то, как она вела себя с вами, говорило о многом. Если она несчастна, она не отличается деликатностью, - Джозеф сделал паузу. – Да, я не скажу, что я хорошо воспринимаю все это, но если Дженсен с тобой счастлив – больше мне ничего не надо. Если, конечно, он счастлив.

Джаред не пропустил намек на то, что Дженсен больше не был счастлив. Он и так знал это, не хватало еще обстоятельных разъяснений Джозефа-гребаного-Эклза.  
\- И что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? Он со мной почти не разговаривает.

Джо сел на кровать рядом с Джаредом, осторожно, стараясь не уронить башни из банок и пакетов, которые занимали все свободное пространство. Теперь они стали еще выше, поскольку потребовалось освободить место для большой кровати Джареда.

\- А он ни с кем не разговаривает, - Джозеф положил тяжелую руку на ногу Джареда и надавил. Больно. – Моему младшему брату плохо, Джаред, и мне это не нравится. Я бы послал маму поговорить с ним, но она способна вывести из терпения даже святого, а нимб Дженни в последнее время слегка потускнел. Он не выдержит общения с ней. Он не в настроении слушать меня, почти не говорит с отцом. Остаешься ты.

\- Он вроде бы неплохо общается с Сэмом.

Джаред не думал, что когда-нибудь сумеет погасить в себе ревность, которую ощущал каждый раз, когда видел Дженсена с Сэмом. Он сказал Дженсену, что переживет, если окажется, что не он отец малышей. Но, честно говоря, он вряд ли будет чувствовать себя прекрасно, если установят отцовство Сэма – ведь тогда связь Сэма с Дженсеном будет еще прочнее. 

\- Перестань дуться. Сэм утром уехал, и Дженни один. Почему бы тебе не повидать его?

Он хотел заспорить, потому что, во-первых, он не дулся, а во-вторых, джозефово «почему бы не» означало прямой приказ. Он хотел сказать Джозефу, куда тот мог засунуть свое беспокойство по поводу слишком запутанных романтических привязанностей брата. Но не стал, потому что – как бы не отказывался Джаред это признавать – тот был прав.

Он должен пойти повидаться с Дженсеном.

Джаред оглядел комнату, в которой спал последние три ночи, и вздохнул. Он найдет Дженсена, первым сделает шаг навстречу, но если тот окажется не в настроении, свалит как можно быстрее.

*

Когда Джаред открыл дверь их с Дженсеном комнаты, тот стоял спиной к нему, глядя в окно.

Дженсен ничего не сказал, хотя и должен был услышать, что кто-то вошел. Джаред воспользовался возможностью закрыть дверь и подойти ближе.  
\- Что тебе надо, Джаред?

Джаред не спросил, как Дженсен узнал, что это он. Может, увидел отражение в стекле, может, распознал его шаги – неважно. Важно было то, что вопрос Дженсена прозвучал не зло. И он не велел Джареду убираться.

\- Хотел посмотреть на тебя.

Вздох разбил тишину в комнате:  
\- И что конкретно ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня, Джаред?

Джаред смутился:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Дженсен повернулся к нему:  
\- Посмотри на меня. Как следует посмотри. Что ты видишь?

Джаред повиновался. Он встал и посмотрел на силуэт мужчины на фоне зимнего солнца, лучи которого били в окно. Он не мог видеть лица Дженсена – оно было в тени. Зато он заметил, что Дженсен стал носить его одежду. Сейчас на нем была одна из футболок Джареда и спортивные штаны.

\- Если ты насчет набранного веса, то это на самом деле…

\- Черт возьми, Джаред, забудь про этот гребаный вес. Вес – это фигня. Я тебя спрашиваю, что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? Твою мать, что ты видишь во мне?

Джаред подавил гнев – нехорошо отвечать злостью на злость. Когда Дженсен отошел от окна, он увидел, что, несмотря на набранный из-за беременности вес, его скулы слишком четко выделялись, под глазами залегли слишком темные тени. Он видел, что Дженсену плохо, но не понимал, что тот хочет сказать ему. 

\- Я вижу мужчину, которого я люблю.

Приглушенный, горький смех почти разбил Джареду сердце.

\- В самом деле? – Дженсен посмотрел на потолок, прервав зрительный контакт, который Джаред так старательно поддерживал. – Почему, Джаред? Какого черта ты любишь такого, как я?

\- Не понимаю. Почему я не должен тебя любить?

\- Потому что я не Дженсен Эклз. Во мне нет ничего общего с ним.

Джаред отчаянно хотел дотронуться до Дженсена, снять напряжение, вернуть себе внимание, ведь Дженсен даже не смотрел на него. Он шагнул вперед, протянул руки, желая положить их на плечи Дженсена, успокоить его. Но тот быстро шагнул назад, и Джаред безвольно застыл, почувствовав, что не дотянется.

\- Дженсен Эклз был зрелым, ответственным человеком, которому разрешали принимать собственные решения, делать собственные ошибки. Люди уважали его и позволяли делать это.

Джаред покачал головой:  
\- Просто мы бережем тебя.

\- Нет. Нет, не бережете. Вы меня душите. Мне не нравится мужчина, в которого я превратился, - Дженсен засмеялся, и его смех граничил с истерикой. – Мужчина! Да какой я мужчина?

\- Ну, беременность…

\- Как ты не поймешь, что я говорю не о гребаной беременности! – зарычал Дженсен. – Я говорю о том, что здесь мне оказывают столько же уважения, предоставляют столько же выбора, как в долбаном Центре! Все считают меня слабым, считают, что я ничего не могу решить сам! Так что, Джаред, пожалуйста, скажи мне почему. Почему, раз я такой жалкий, ты хочешь иметь со мной что-то общее?

Джаред не мог сказать словами, как много Дженсен значит для него, как сильно он его любит. Он думал, что сможет показать ему это. Он думал…

\- Это из-за Трея?

Дженсен сник, опустил голову, посмотрел на пол, подтянул штаны, начавшие сползать:  
\- Из-за Трея. И из-за тысячи других вещей.

Джаред снова шагнул вперед, поймал взгляд Дженсена и возблагодарил бога, когда тот позволил прикоснуться к себе. Джаред осмелел, погладил рукой щеку Дженсена, и тот прильнул к его ладони.

\- Ты все представляешь себе иначе, чем мы. Ты столько всего перенес. Мы просто не хотим, чтобы тебе снова было больно, если мы можем хоть как-то предотвратить это. Вот и все. Вот и все наши мотивы.

Дженсен накрыл рукой пальцы Джареда на своей щеке:  
\- Но это должно прекратиться, я так больше не могу. Нет, так не может больше продолжаться, - он поцеловал ладонь Джареда. – Дайте мне попробовать стать собой. Прежним.

Дыхание Джареда перехватило – от этой мольбы, от поцелуя:  
\- Я не могу поручиться за твою семью, Джен.

Дженсен засмеялся, выпуская руку Джареда:  
\- Как будто моя мать тебе позволила бы. Ты просто должен поддержать меня. Пожалуйста. Больше никто этого не сделает. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был на моей стороне.

\- Но я на твоей стороне. Всегда, - Джаред хотел добавить, что и остальные тоже, но не стал. Он уже и так достаточно пытался навести мосты между ним и его семьей – и не будет больше, вдруг это приведет еще к одной ночи в одиночестве.

\- Хорошо.

Джаред шагнул к нему и поцеловал в лоб.

\- Я так сильно скучал по тебе. Где ты прятался?

Дженсен засмеялся, легонько ударив его в грудь. Ладонь осталась напротив сердца Джареда, держась за рубашку.

\- Я не прятался.

Джаред притянул Дженсена в объятия, так близко, как мог позволить его живот. Щекой Дженсен прижался к его груди.

\- Тогда что ты делал?

\- Я был с Треем. Ну, по крайней мере, пока моей мамы с ним не было. А то он замучил Джеффа.

\- Что с ним опять такое? – Джаред не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали так грубо, не хотел провоцировать Дженсена на попытку вырваться и на всякий случай прижал его к себе крепче.

\- Он потерял сына. Вот что с ним опять такое.

Джаред смягчил тон:  
\- Он даже не пришел на похороны, Джен. Ты в самом деле считаешь, что ему не все равно?

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Да, ему не все равно. Он просто не хочет показывать, как это больно.

Джаред не собирался спорить, но ему хотелось посоветовать Дженсену вырасти. Сказать ему, что пора прекратить видеть в людях хорошее там, где его нет, пора прекратить оправдывать других людей.

\- Ты так говоришь из-за него или из-за собственного опыта?

Дженсен все-таки сделал шаг назад, и Джаред выпустил его. Позволил отойти, хотя так и остался стоять с протянутыми руками. Он видел, что Дженсен не злится – злости на сегодня было достаточно. 

\- Я… послушай, Джей. Я не знал, что беременен, до самого конца, но мне до сих пор больно из-за того, что я потерял ее. А он вынашивал этого ребенка восемь месяцев. Малыш был частью него. Он мог чувствовать, как ребенок двигается, он не мог проигнорировать его существование. Ему плохо, Джаред. Плохо.

Джаред кивнул. Он не стал говорить, что думает об этом сам, и раскрыл руки для вернувшегося в его объятия Дженсена.

\- Я поверю тебе на слово. Но я не шучу, когда говорю, что ты для меня важнее, чем Трей.

\- Если я выбрал…

\- Я не собираюсь указывать тебе, что ты не должен делать. Но ты должен слушать меня, когда я пытаюсь тебе что-то сказать, а не решать молниеносно, что я покушаюсь на твою свободу.

\- Ну и что ты хочешь мне сейчас сказать?

\- Что ты выглядишь усталым, ты хоть спишь?

Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Кажется, я избавился от привычки спать в одиночестве.

\- Я думал, Сэм…

Дженсен замер:  
\- Что ты думал о Сэме?

Джаред знал, как важно то, что он сейчас скажет. Да, знал, но мозг сработал уже после того, как он сказал:  
\- Я думал, что он был здесь с тобой.

\- В смысле?

Голос Дженсена был мрачным и безжизненным. Но у Джареда все еще был шанс загладить свою вину.

\- Когда у тебя проблемы, похоже, Сэм проявляет самое дружеское участие.

\- Он хороший друг.

Джаред явно зашел на опасную территорию. Ему нужно быть осторожным.

\- Так разве он не мог помочь тебе? Заснуть, я имею в виду.

Дженсен вздохнул:  
\- У Сэма собственная бессонница.

Напряжение спало, но Дженсен не обратил внимания. Сейчас, когда тема Сэма стала безопасной, он хотел продолжить:  
\- Например?

\- Например… Например, я думаю, «Сеть» затевает что-то масштабное. Например, я упрашивал его узнать, что случилось с Джошем. Например… короче, есть проблемы куда значительнее моей бессонницы.

Джаред понимал, что хватит давить на Дженсена. Видимо, было что-то большее, чем просто три ночи, которые Дженсен провел с Сэмом. Нет, дело не в сексе, нет. Он не думал, что они продолжали спать друг с другом. Но что-то определенно было.

\- Тогда ложись сейчас, перехвати пару часиков сна до обеда.

\- Ты останешься со мной?

\- Мог бы и не спрашивать.


	44. Chapter 44

Дженсен тяжело опирался руками о выложенную плитками стену душа, а струи воды – пусть даже бьющие слабо – смывали напряжение с его шеи, плеч. Сейчас у него постоянно болело все. Ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью, а спина протестовала против любых попыток – сесть, встать, лечь, ходить…

По подсчетам Джеффа, у него еще было шесть недель до того, как они могли ожидать благополучного появления детей на свет, и при этом у младшего из них, его сына – да, теперь они знали, что это был мальчик – оставался шанс выжить. Дженсен должен был дать ему этот шанс.

Было ошибкой закрывать глаза, потому что, даже стоя, он начал дремать, засыпать.

Он так устал, но при этом не собирался снимать бандаж – семья настояла, чтобы Дженсен надевал его на тот случай, если потеряет сознание в душе. Блядь, они могут даже запретить ему принимать ванну самостоятельно, и это будет…  
… невероятно. 

Он подумал о своей матери и ожидал от себя всплеска злости – но не разозлился. Ему просто не хватило сил на это.

Она дала ему небольшую передышку – подумать только, какой полезной может оказаться пара дней проблем с Джозефом и его отцом. Но по мере того, как Дженсен увеличивался в размерах, и ему становилось труднее ходить, Донна снова возвращалась в состояние «Мамзиллы», помеси матери и Годзиллы. Она отдавала распоряжения и постоянно говорила о нем - похоже, Дженсена мучает жажда, налейте ему попить, помогите ему сесть в кресло. Дженсену нужно отдохнуть, вам не кажется, что пора отвести его в кровать? Дженсену нужно следить за весом, где его витамины?

Ей даже было неважно, что сам Дженсен находился в той же самой комнате. А с тех пор, как она узнала, что младенцы начали двигаться, она постоянно щупала Дженсена, пытаясь почувствовать пинок или удар.

Черт, она даже начала рассуждать об именах для малышей и строить планы на будущее. Где они будут жить – вместе! – и присматривать за детьми – вместе.

Дженсен слушал, кивал головой, тогда, когда она ожидала подтверждения, и не рассказывал ей, что у него было в голове.

Он мог с этим справиться.

В конце концов, он даже начал получать удовольствие от восторженного рвения Донны.

Так больно было видеть, как внутренний свет покинул ее, когда жизнь полетела к черту. Она превратилась в оболочку женщины, которая растила его, в приглушенное эхо женщины, которая учила его ходить – дважды! – и праздновала каждое его достижение с особой гордостью.

Она так страстно радовалась тому, что они снова будут жить вместе, и Дженсен, хотя она иногда доводила его до исступления, мог понять и принять это – ну, почти всегда – потому что… в общем, потому что у него был Джаред.

Благодаренье Господу – если, конечно, тот существовал – у него был Джаред.

Может быть, Дженсен стал намного терпимее относиться к происходящему, потому что теперь он был не один против всего мира. Верный своему слову, Джаред вмешивался каждый раз, когда на Дженсена слишком много наваливалось, когда на него пытались слишком давить.

Дженсен улыбнулся под струями воды.

Джаред выдержал гнев Донны Эклз. Воистину, не может быть любви сильнее…

Любви.

Джаред по-настоящему любил его, но Дженсен был не уверен, что заслуживает этого. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы заслуживал, но, если быть совершенно честным, что он сделал ради этого? Джаред пожертвовал многим, ради Христа, он же стал дезертиром ради него! А Дженсен отплатил ему жалобами, злостью, стервозностью, депрессиями…

Внезапно вой воздуха в трубах и лязг пустых отводков оторвали его от размышлений и вернули к реальной жизни. Дженсен знал: это был своеобразный сигнал, что пора закругляться. Горячая вода станет холодной или вообще перестанет идти – и ему надо уйти, пока не поздно.

Он открыл глаза, поморгал, снова привыкая к дневному свету, собрался выключить воду… но то, что он увидел, заставило его упасть на колени.

Вода не стала холодной, но Дженсена все равно заколотило.

Сначала он задрожал, потом его начало трясти. Он свернулся калачиком, обхватил руками ноги и положил подбородок на колени.

Он попробовал представить себе, что ничего этого не происходит, но мысли заметались абсолютно бесконтрольно. И вернули его назад в церковь, в маленький, но активный приход, к отупляющей боли и вою сирен.

Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на воду, убегавшую из-под его ног и закручивавшуюся в спираль у сливного отверстия.

Когда у него началось кровотечение?

Ничего не болело, дети по-прежнему шевелились в животе, и он их чувствовал.

Это не было похоже на прошлый раз…

Он чуть не позвал на помощь.

Чуть не позвал.

Джефф сказал: шесть недель.

Шесть недель.

Им нужно шесть недель, или они не выкарабкаются. Если он расскажет Джеффу, тот, скорее всего, захочет сделать операцию немедленно, достать детей, прежде чем они будут готовы к этому.

Они умрут. Он потеряет их. Они полагаются на него, и он не сможет сделать этого снова, не сможет пройти через подобное, не сможет предать их.

И он не предаст.

Он восстановил самоконтроль, и паника ушла.

Крови было немного, вообще мало. Ерунда какая-то. Она может остановиться сама собой, и получится, что он поднял панику по пустячному поводу.

Да и боли не было – а в прошлый раз он просто загибался.

Он снова подумал об отличиях от «того раза». Боли не было, и дети все еще шевелились.

Все было в порядке.

Они были в порядке.

Он заставил себя встать на ноги, медленно, опираясь на стену, расправляя онемевшие конечности.

Никакой боли, только знакомая ломота в мускулах и суставах.

Если бы положение было серьезным, он бы понял.

Он бы понял.

Он сможет, он выдержит, и с детьми все будет замечательно.

С совершенными, прекрасными, живыми детьми.

Все будет великолепно. А если не будет… тогда Джаред присмотрит за детьми, и с ними все будет в порядке.

Джаред присмотрит…

Джаред!

Джаред любит его.

Сможет ли он оставить Джареда в одиночку собирать осколки разбитой жизни?

Вода была горячей, а вот кровь его похолодела.

*

Джаред осматривал комнату и пытался прикинуть, куда поставить детские кроватки. Он не сомневался: Дженсен будет настаивать, чтобы дети спали здесь с ними. Он ни за что не отправит малышей в отдельную комнату, по крайней мере, на первое время. Но Джаред так и не мог сообразить, как лучше всего разместить кроватки.

Их нельзя поставить у окна, потому что через старую деревянную раму наверняка будет дуть сквозняк. Их нельзя поставить с дженсеновой стороны кровати, потому что рядом находится дверь. И по кроваткам будут постоянно стучать, толкать их, когда папочка будет проходить рядом.

Джаред нахмурился, сев на кровать и пытаясь мысленно расставить мебель. В школе он всегда плохо справлялся с пространственными задачами. Может быть, ему нужно было просто соединить кроватки и притащить их в комнату. Чтобы прямо на месте решить проблему. Да, об этом точно надо было подумать.

В этот момент в комнату вошел Дженсен, освежавшийся в душе. Он еле держался на ногах.

Джаред знал, что Дженсен плохо спит: из-за двигающихся младенцев он практически не мог найти удобное положение для сна больше, чем на несколько минут.  
\- Ты выглядишь измученным.

Дженсен вздрогнул, как будто и не подозревал о присутствии Джареда. А может быть, в самом деле не подозревал.  
\- Что, извини?

Джаред мягко улыбнулся, склонил голову и порадовался, когда ему слегка улыбнулись в ответ.   
\- Я говорю, ты выглядишь уставшим. Знаю, что рано, но ты бы мог лечь спать.

Дженсен кивнул и сбросил робу, повесив ее на крючок с обратной стороны двери.

Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена и нахмурился: не замерзнет ли тот. Сняв робу, Дженсен остался в одних тренировочных штанах, низко сидящих на бедрах. Если эти штаны подразумевали собой декларацию «сексу - нет», лучше бы было этот лозунг написать прямо на них. Джаред встряхнул головой. Нет, сейчас у них не было секса. Черт, да уже больше недели у них не было ничего кроме поцелуев и взаимной дрочки. Джаред ненавидел, когда между ними были какие-то барьеры.

Дженсен, должно быть, заметил этот взгляд. И произнес тихим, извиняющимся голосом:  
\- Я замерз.

Джаред не отреагировал. Но когда Дженсен забрался на кровать, Джаред свернулся вокруг него и постарался согреть в своих объятиях.


	45. Chapter 45

Трей не делал секрета из того, что хочет уехать отсюда немедленно. Теперь у него не было никакой причины задерживаться здесь, но даже теперь, две недели спустя после смерти сына, он все еще жил какой-то полужизнью в этом гребаном лагере в забытом богом месте, который превратился в его тюрьму.

Если кто-нибудь приезжал в лагерь, его быстро уведомляли, что они приехали только пополнить запас продовольствия и узнать, что кому нужно. «Мы тебе не общественный транспорт», - говорили ему в ответ на просьбу подвезти. Впрочем, он все равно каждый раз просил их.

Машинально он положил руку на живот. Он еще не был плоским, но скоро Трей сможет этим заняться. Швы, наконец, сняли, и, хотя рана была еще красной и чувствительной, он постоянно смотрел на отвратительно разрезанную плоть.

Шрам доказывал, что последние двенадцать месяцев жизни не были ночным кошмаром. Не были плодом воспаленного воображения. Шрам был единственным свидетельством всего, что он перенес.

Он попытался внушить себе, что ему плевать.

Ну, что бы он делал с ребенком? Он не подходит на роль отца… бля, матери. Ну да, он стал бы ей. Мамочкой малыша. Человеком, ответственным за появление ребенка в этом мире, тем, кто должен заботиться о нем, лелеять его… Что он, черт побери, знает обо всем этом дерьме?

Абсолютно ничего.

И если бы он стал мамочкой, было бы крайне желательно, чтобы папочка свалил куда подальше.

Он подумал о мужчинах, один из которых мог бы стать отцом его ребенка, и представил себе, что тот унаследовал бы голубые глаза Тима, нос Фрэнка, ямочки на щеках, как у Нейла…

Он никогда не узнает, как тот мог выглядеть, он даже не видел младенца. Донна сказала… Донна сказала, что у него были черные волосы и миленький маленький носик…

Трей не хотел чувствовать этого жжения в глазах и комка в горле.

Ему было плевать.

Точно было.

Он не должен был…

Да какого черта, кому сдались его чувства? Кому они были нужны, ведь его ребенок умер?

Он бродил бесцельно и не понял, как умудрился наткнуться на этот маленький, ничем не обозначенный клочок земли. Небольшой холмик, совершенно не примечательный… если бы только он не знал, что это такое.

Они выбрали чудесное место, где упокоиться ребенку. Отсюда не было видно ни домиков, ни озера. Незаметный клочок земли в центре забытого богом места, и Трей не нашел бы его, если бы специально искал.

А он ни фига не искал.

Опустившись на колени, Трей не обратил внимания на дергающую и ноющую боль в области большой Т-образной раны на его животе. Он не обратил внимания, какой холодной была земля, когда он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к тому, что уже никогда не будет его.

Ему было плевать.

Но он все равно зарыдал.

*

Дженсен все чаще и чаще изобретал различные предлоги, чтобы ускользнуть в ванную, проверить, не остановилось ли кровотечение – нет, оно не прекращалось. Тем не менее, по-прежнему не было никакой боли, и малыши шевелились. Если рассуждать логично – по крайней мере, ему хотелось верить в такую логику – данная проблема была не слишком серьезной.

Но если это несерьезно, то какого черта он никому об этом не скажет? Дженсен проигнорировал внутренний голос, оказавшийся очень похожим на Джаредов.

Головокружения были совсем не связаны с кровотечением. Иногда у Дженсена плыло перед глазами, мир оказывался словно за стеклом, было трудно наклоняться. Но эти симптомы появились несколькими днями раньше, чем тот, который он теперь так тщательно скрывал.

Он вымыл руки, лицо и уставился в зеркало. Кто ты? И что ты сделал с Дженсеном Эклзом?

Он покачал головой, не рассчитывая на ответ.

Открыв дверь ванной комнаты, он сразу же услышал голос матери:  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь?

Дженсен нахмурился и поспешил в спальню. Джаред уже собрал одну детскую кроватку и поставил ее в ногах взрослой кровати. Вторая, еще разобранная, была прислонена к стене.

\- Готовлюсь к рождению своих детей, Донна. Думал, это очевидно.

Донна рассмеялась жестоким смехом. Дженсен застыл, он никогда раньше не слышал у нее подобного.

\- Твоих детей. Твоих? В самом деле? Это дети Дженсена, Джаред. Неизвестно, твои ли они.

Джаред ответил тихо и спокойно. Он явно не хотел раздувать ссору, которой, видимо, не удастся избежать.   
\- Они дети Дженсена, и этого для меня достаточно.

Донна отвернулась и заговорила шипящим шепотом – она не закричала исключительно потому, что в домике были другие люди:  
\- Если ты так о них заботишься, зачем, черт побери, ты собираешь кроватки?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Это плохая примета, Джаред. Или ты полный идиот?

\- Слушай, Донна. Если бы это было твое дело, хотя оно не твое, я бы сказал: я просто хочу убедиться, что они здесь поместятся, - Джаред жестом показал на кроватки и очертил пространство комнаты. Донна повернулась к нему:  
\- Не мое дело? Не твое дело! Возможно, эти дети не имеют с тобой ничего общего, однако они абсолютно точно мои внуки.

Дженсен закрыл глаза: ему казалось, что комната раскачивается, а пол гостеприимно распахивает ему свои объятия. Он оперся всем весом о дверной косяк.  
Джаред заметил его первым – и улыбнулся, тепло и с заметным облегчением.

Мама Дженсена обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что привлекло внимание Джареда, и ее лицо стало интересного розового оттенка.

\- Какая-то проблема? – изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал устало, Дженсен заставил себя выпрямиться.

Джаред бросил взгляд на Донну, прежде чем снова улыбнуться Дженсену:  
\- Да нет, никакой. Твоя мама просто слегка суеверна, вот и все.

От Дженсена не ускользнули ни взгляд, брошенный матерью на Джареда, ни отважная попытка Джареда проигнорировать этот взгляд.

Джаред подошел к нему, обнял и прижал крепче к себе. Дженсен на мгновение обмяк в объятиях бойфренда, благодарный за поддержку. Затем отодвинулся и быстро поцеловал его, прежде чем обернуться к неуютно чувствующей себя свидетельнице демонстрации их привязанности. 

\- Мам, можно перекинуться с тобой парой слов?

\- Конечно, сердце мое, - перемена в поведении была неподражаема. Она даже не взглянула на Джареда, выходя из комнаты.

Джаред выглядел озадаченным, но Дженсен просто притянул его ближе и снова поцеловал:   
\- Останься. Доделай кроватки. Думаю, мне надо потолковать с мамой.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Если ты поддерживаешь меня, я должен отвечать тебе тем же, правда? Так что ты остаешься здесь. Посмотришь, куда эти кроватки можно втиснуть.

Джаред кивнул, и Дженсен неохотно покинул его, отправившись в гостиную – там его мать ставила чайник на плиту. Ему стало ясно, от кого он унаследовал желание избегать всяких конфронтаций. Смешно, особенно если учитывать, как замечательно она сама устраивала конфронтации с кем-либо. 

\- Не хочешь горячего шоколада, детка?

\- Конечно, мам. Что угодно, - Дженсен не особо хотел, но еще больше ему не хотелось вступать в пререкания, пока он не сообразит, что именно хочет сказать. Нужно найти правильные слова. Те слова, которые не заставят ее уйти в глухую оборону, не заставят ее думать, что он не любит ее, не благодарен за ее присутствие здесь. Дженсен знал, что верные слова существуют. Но он сомневался, что сумеет подобрать их в скором времени, раз уж до сих пор не нашел. 

\- А где все?

\- Твой папа с Джеффри.

\- Снова рыбачат?

\- А когда они не рыбачат? Может быть, они даже поймают что-нибудь сегодня. А твой брат пытается выйти на связь с Сэмом, узнать, что происходит с Джошуа.

Значит, Джозеф был в клинике. Немудрено, что Дженсен не видел его, ведь он так усиленно старался туда не заходить. Впрочем, раз Джефф был в другом месте, может быть, именно в клинике и будет безопаснее всего поразмыслить. А если Сэм будет на связи, может быть, и он сможет с ним поговорить. Сэм давал лучшие советы…

Донна поставила две чашки с шоколадом на стол. Дженсен сел, придерживаясь за столешницу и радуясь возможности дать ногам отдохнуть. Впрочем, его спина сразу же запротестовала против деревянного сиденья.

\- Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать.

Дженсен посмотрел на женщину, которая села напротив него, и глотнул какао. Он ждал, когда она продолжит говорить. Может быть, ему не придется подбирать нужные слова, если она все сама скажет за него.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставила Джареда в покое.

Дженсен не стал подтверждать или отрицать. Он просто смотрел на нее, когда она вспыхнула и отвернулась.

\- Я не знаю, как это сделать. Я вижу его и думаю только о том, как тебе делали больно. Как тебя отобрали у меня и сделали больно. Я не могу с этим справиться. Ты уже не тот человек, каким был, и я это ненавижу. Очень сильно ненавижу.

\- Мам…

\- Не надо, Дженсен, я знаю. Твой папа постоянно говорит мне об этом. Я знаю.

\- А что насчет детей? Твоего внука, твоей внучки. Ты будешь ненавидеть их, поскольку они будут напоминать тебе о том, что случилось со мной?

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Тогда оставь Джареда в покое, пожалуйста, мам.

Он видел, что она приподнимается, собираясь встать и уйти, оставить его наедине с чашкой какао и нерешенной проблемой. Но его следующие слова заставили ее замереть. 

\- Ты меня любишь, мама?

Донна выглядела глубоко шокированной, резко падая обратно на свое место. 

\- Как ты можешь сомневаться в этом? Как…

\- Тогда ты должна понять, что я люблю его. Когда ты оскорбляешь его, делаешь его несчастным, ты делаешь больно мне. И я не преувеличиваю, мама, - мне уже хватит боли.

*

Трей не знал, сколько времени он провел на могиле, но что-то словно улеглось в нем, когда он ушел оттуда.

Он долго брел обратно в лагерь. Хотя стемнело, а он не захватил фонарик, лунный свет, отражаясь от снега, достаточно ярко освещал путь. 

Он увидел Дженсена, прежде чем тот заметил его.

Не то, чтобы Дженсен избегал его в последнее время, но Трей отлично понимал, как сильно можно уставать во время беременности. И он с трудом представлял, каково приходится тому, кто ожидает двойню.

Дженсен сидел на скамейке у дома. Он поднял взгляд, и при виде Трея на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка.   
– С тобой все в порядке?

Трей улыбнулся, опасаясь, что его красные и опухшие от слез глаза выдадут его истинные чувства:  
\- У меня все прекрасно.

\- Рад слышать это.

Трей увидел, как Дженсен пошатнулся и вынужден был опереться о спинку скамейки. Он бросился к нему и помог сесть обратно на место. 

\- Думаю, я должен спросить тебя о том же.

\- Просто устал. Ты знаешь, каково это.

Трей знал, о Господи, еще как знал. 

\- А что ты делаешь здесь, на улице?

\- Мне нужно было побыть одному. Моей маме надо кое над чем поразмыслить, и я понял, что ей тоже необходимо уединение.

Трей сел рядом с Дженсеном на скамейку и взглянул на озеро:  
\- Я ходил посмотреть на него.

Дженсен не спросил, на кого он ходил смотреть, и Трей был благодарен ему за это. Когда Дженсен взял его за руку, он обрадовался поддержке.

\- Ты попрощался?

Трей кивнул:  
\- Ага.

\- Хорошо.

Трей услышал судорожный вдох и обернулся, обеспокоенный, к человеку, который бы мог стать его лучшим другом, если бы захотел.  
\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?

Дженсен улыбнулся, взял руку Трея и прижал их к своему животу. И тот почувствовал – их, малышей. Трей улыбнулся Дженсену в ответ и внезапно осознал несправедливость того, что сам уже никогда не почувствует ничего подобного. Не ощутит жизни внутри себя.

Несправедливо!

Он продолжал улыбаться, хотя никакой радости от этой ситуации уже не испытывал. Разве это справедливо, что у Дженсена двое малышей, когда у него нет теперь ни одного?


	46. Chapter 46

\- Просто отъебись, Джаред.

Джаред отшатнулся от разъяренного мужчины, за которым пошел в спальню. Он сохранял дистанцию, наблюдая, как Дженсен с налитым кровью лицом бесцеремонно выбрасывает его одежду из шкафа прямо на пол. 

\- Джен, пожалуйста, послушай меня, - он старался сохранять спокойный и убедительный тон. Что-то происходило с Дженсеном в последнее время, что-то волновало его и, несмотря на то, что сейчас говорил Дженсен, Джаред знал, что этот эмоциональный взрыв вызван не только его озлобленностью после утренних событий.

\- Какого черта я должен тебя выслушивать? Я говорил тебе, что чувствую, и ты обещал быть на моей стороне. 

Он чувствовал дрожь в голосе Дженсена, надрыв, который обычно предшествовал слезам. Однако слез не было, не сейчас. Дженсен больше не позволял себе такой роскоши, с тех пор как последний раз выплакался на плече Джареда. Эти слезы были слабостью, которую Дженсен впредь не собирался показывать.

Джаред увидел, как Дженсен стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки, стараясь сохранить контроль над собой. Дженсен демонстрировал гнев, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы заставить Джареда отступить, уйти – или сделать черт его знает что, но что-то нужное Дженсену в данный момент.  
\- Джефф хотел…

Дженсен уронил голову на крышку комода, опершись лбом на руки.   
\- Мне плевать, чего Джефф хочет.

В его голосе отчаяние мешалось с яростью.

Что ты пытаешься сказать мне?

\- Это и слепому видно, но тебе придется, Джен. Тебе придется прислушиваться к его словам. Ты не должен был присутствовать на утреннем собрании.

\- Вы говорили обо мне, - в голосе Дженсена звучали мольба и печаль, от гнева почти не осталось следа.

\- Да, о тебе. О предстоящей операции, о родах. Обо всем том, о чем тебе не надо слышать.

Дженсен уцепился за ручку ящика комода, его пальцы нажимали на нее, заставляя поворачиваться – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Джаред выдержит это, он должен.

\- Я имел право участвовать в этом разговоре, - Дженсен, похоже, сам не был в этом уверен.

\- Нет.

\- Ты же обещал… - Дженсен произнес эти слова, потому что они были логичным аргументом в данном споре, не более – он не верил в них. Больше не верил. Теперь, когда его гнев пропал, Джаред увидел, какие запутанные чувства скрывались за ним. Дженсену нужна была поддержка, он жаждал утешения.

\- Я обещал поддерживать тебя. Мое обещание в силе, - он хотел прикоснуться к Дженсену, но сдержался. Джаред не знал, как тот, даже выпустив пар, отреагирует на физический контакт. Дженсен уже много дней избегал этого. Казалось, он ненавидит, когда к нему прикасаются. Ненавидит просыпаться каждое утро с ним в обнимку.

Алан рассказывал, что под конец своей беременности Донна чувствовала то же самое. Она стыдилась собственного тела, была уверена в том, что она стала толстой, уродливой и непривлекательной. Джаред не знал, в этом ли проблема, но был благодарен Алану за попытку помочь. За попытку проложить мостик через пропасть, которая, как тот боялся, выросла между сыном и его партнером. Однако Джаред не думал, что между ним и Дженсеном росла пропасть. Он не сомневался, что Дженсен любит его. И уж тем более не сомневался в своих чувствах по отношению к Дженсену. Но все-таки было что-то… да, всегда бывает «что-то».

Отношения всегда трудно выстраивать – если ты, конечно, не супертелепат.

Дженсен поднял голову, закрывая пустой комод.  
\- Я…

И тогда Джаред шагнул вперед, хотя рисковал упасть, запутавшись в одежде, раскиданной по полу. Он порадовался, что Дженсен не отпрянул, когда он привлек его к себе так, что у него не оставалось иного выбора, кроме как прислониться к его груди. 

\- Ты напуган, Джен, я понимаю, действительно понимаю, - он круговыми движениями гладил поясницу Дженсена. – Бояться не стыдно, это в порядке вещей.

Дженсен побрел к кровати, сел и покачал головой:   
\- Можешь ли ты представить себе настолько глубокое чувство вины, что оно практически душит тебя? Ты знаешь, на что это похоже, а, Джаред?

Джаред не ответил. Он испытывал чувство вины – по отношению к Саре, к Джеку. Но он вовсе не собирался делиться этим бременем с Дженсеном. Он просто сел рядом и снова обнял его, а Дженсен продолжал говорить. Рука Джареда мягко легла на его бедро.

\- Я думал, что испытаю облегчение, когда Сэм сказал мне, что Джош в безопасности. Ну да, некоторое время я чувствовал облегчение. Пока я не понял: все, что с ним случилось, все, что он перенес и что потерял, - было из-за меня! Сколько еще народа поплатится за то, что просто знает меня? За то, что попробует помочь мне?

\- Дженсен…

\- Вот ты. Ты застрял в этой глуши, вдали от своей семьи, ты не знаешь, что ждет тебя впереди, - из-за меня! Потому что ты заботишься обо мне. Моя семья потеряла все. Сэм потерял свою жену. Джефф… черт, я даже не знаю, что он потерял! Но наверняка что-то потерял, как и все. Все что-то теряют – из-за меня.

Джаред не понимал, был ли этот эмоциональный взрыв еще одной попыткой Дженсена от чего-то отвлечься, как предыдущая вспышка гнева. Но даже если чувство вины и не было прямой причиной плохого настроения Дженсена, оно имело к нему отношение, поэтому Джаред ответил:   
\- Не стоит тебе чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – переспросил Дженсен недоверчиво, как будто Джаред спятил.

\- То и говорю. Потому что это дело выбора. Мы попали сюда по своему выбору. Мы сами выбрали этот путь, Дженсен.

Все, кроме тебя и Трея. Нельзя забывать о Трее.

\- Все мы. Это никак не из-за тебя. Ты не должен корить себя. Никогда.

Дженсен уронил голову подбородком на грудь, уставившись на живот, из-за которого уже давно не видел своих бедер.   
\- А как насчет нее?

Джаред посмотрел на его большой живот и нахмурился. Насчет кого? Кого имел в виду Дженсен? Кто…?

И тут до него дошло. Дженсен по аналогии вспомнил, из-за чего еще чувствует себя виноватым. Но это чувство вины Дженсен, похоже, никогда не будет в состоянии преодолеть. Дочка, которую он потерял, продолжала преследовать его, хотя Дженсен даже не видел ее – только во снах, где она имела обыкновение появляться, вероятно, и сейчас еще появляется. 

\- Ты не… Это не твоя вина. Дженсен, ты же не знал. Мы уже обсуждали это, и я думал…

Он смотрел, как Дженсен обхватил руками живот, прикусил нижнюю губу, нахмурился.

Джаред переложил руку с его бедра на живот.

Эти двое, дети Дженсена, отреагировали на папочкино настроение, пинаясь так, словно сражались за его внимание. Джаред почувствовал рукой особенно сильный толчок.

\- Они всегда так себя ведут? – он не смог скрыть страх в голосе.

\- В последнее время они что-то разбушевались.

Джаред подавил улыбку, почувствовав очередной толчок в свою ладонь. Он удивился, что Дженсен не был весь в синяках. Он слегка успокоился. Возможно, синяки были внутри. 

\- Это доказательство жизни, малыш. То, что случилось с твоей маленькой девочкой, не повторится, ты же знаешь это, правда?

\- Просто я… Джей, они должны быть на первом месте. Я понимаю, что ты и мама не учтете моего мнения, но если дойдет до такого, если придется сделать выбор – они или я – пусть они будут на первом месте.

Джаред внимательно посмотрел на него, прижал к своей груди и поцеловал в макушку. Он не сможет дать такого обещания, если Дженсен попросит. Этот вопрос поднимался на встрече с Джеффом, и они пришли к соглашению: если он сможет спасти только кого-то одного, если дело дойдет до выбора, тогда Джефф примет такое же решение, какое принял в случае с Треем.

Дженсену не обязательно знать об этом.

Тот был таким тихим, таким спокойным, что Джаред даже подумал, что Дженсен уснул. Он всего лишь наслаждался простой радостью, ощущая Дженсена рядом – они не были так близки уже несколько дней… даже недель.

Когда Дженсен отодвинулся, поднимая на него взгляд, Джаред понял, что момент упущен. 

\- Я думаю, мне надо пойти повидать Джеффа.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

\- Я… кажется, да. Ну, просто. Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Похоже, я не должен прятаться от доктора. И раз уж я сказал тебе, что дети должны быть на первом месте, нужно и ему сказать об этом.

Джаред урвал один поцелуй, прежде чем разрешил Дженсену отойти:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Нет, все в порядке. Повторяю: я вполне взрослый. Пора уже вести себя как взрослому и самому брать ответственность за свою жизнь.

Когда Дженсен встал - с очевидным усилием, но все же без посторонней помощи, Джаред сел по-турецки на краю кровати. Дженсен обернулся:   
\- Прости, что вел себя, как последняя сука, я… я люблю тебя, ты знаешь?

Джаред ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ни разу не сомневался.

Увидев облегчение на лице Дженсена, Джаред позволил себе расслабиться, когда Эклз вышел из комнаты. Он подошел к окну и через пару минут увидел, как Дженсен направляется к домику, который сделали клиникой Джеффа. Он шел, тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу.

Осталась всего пара недель. 

Неудивительно, что Дженсен волнуется. Джареду становилось плохо при одной мысли об этом.


	47. Chapter 47

Когда Дженсен вошел, Джефф поднял на него взгляд и отложил книгу на столик. Парень не поздоровался, вообще не произнес ни слова, хотя и казался очень взволнованным и возбужденным, когда закрывал дверь, чтобы лютый холод не проник внутрь. Зато Джефф был рад увидеть решимость в его движениях. Дженсен был сильным, сильнее, чем сам себя считал. Ему только нужно было просто осознать это.

А может быть, он уже понял.

Джефф перевернул свою книгу – Дженсену не нужно было видеть, что он читает. Затем поставил рядом с книгой недопитую чашку кофе и откинулся в кресле:  
\- Чему обязан удовольствием видеть тебя? Ты в порядке?

Дженсен фыркнул, его руки машинально легли на живот и начали гладить его:   
\- Ты прямо как Джаред, он постоянно спрашивает об этом.

Джефф сморщился, затем рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, я доктор. Это входит в мои обязанности.

Дженсен кивнул и медленно, пошатываясь, подошел к огню. Затем потер руки, чтобы согреть их. И тогда Джефф понял, что румянец на щеках Дженсена появился только из-за его короткого пребывания на улице. А на самом деле парень был очень бледен, что свидетельствовало об анемии.

Для того, чтобы Дженсен появился здесь, явно понадобилась веская причина. И если ему нужно собраться с мыслями, чтобы рассказать о ней, что ж, Джефф не собирался его торопить. Он взял свою чашку, сделал глоток, а затем пошел снова ставить чайник на плиту. В отличие от других домиков, этот обогревался не от печи. Но топливо для нового генератора было достаточно трудно раздобыть, поэтому Джефф предпочитал поэкономить его – на тот случай, когда оно действительно потребуется.  
\- Хочешь пить?

Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Да, спасибо.

Джефф отвернулся от Дженсена, соображая, что ему нужно взять из шкафа для посуды.  
\- Ну, погодка вроде пока поутихла. Как говорит Крис, на нас надвигается очередной штормовой фронт. Будет здесь перед самыми выходными.

Джефф слышал, что Дженсен отошел от огня, сев за стол, из-за которого он сам только что встал. Краем глаза он заметил, что Дженсену неудобно было садиться, но не стал это комментировать. 

\- Это Крис сказал? А он не сказал, как там Сэм, в порядке?

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Да, Крис узнавал, что нам нужно. Сэм привезет все необходимое через пару дней, - он снял закипевший чайник. – Жаль, что связь так ненадежна. Как только погода разбушуется, мы снова будем оторваны от внешнего мира.

\- Это вроде бы из-за длины волны нашего сигнала? Ну, то есть, никто больше не вещает на этой частоте, поэтому наши разговоры никто не засечет.

\- Верно. Но нас изолирует от внешнего мира на довольно-таки продолжительное время.

Джеффу была отвратительна мысль, что в случае опасности они будут отрезаны от помощи. Но, с другой стороны – к кому он мог бы обратиться за этой самой помощью? Да ни к кому он бы не рискнул. Ни с кем не смог бы быть полностью откровенным. Ну да, кое-кто пожелает пройти тест на отцовство после рождения детей. Это Сэм ему обеспечит. Но Джефф вряд ли решится обратиться в какую-либо лабораторию в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. Вот почему он читал учебник. Штудировал теорию, на случай, если практический опыт подведет.

Джефф протянул чай Дженсену и подождал, когда тот возьмет чашку. Дженсен внимательно принюхался, прежде чем сделать глоток. Запах мяты был такой сильный, что его чувствовал даже Джефф со своего места.

\- Видимо, про кофе не стоит и спрашивать?

\- Боюсь, что так, - Джефф сел, приготовился насладиться очередной чашкой кофе и спросил напрямик. - Итак, что привело тебя сюда, учитывая, что я сейчас отнюдь не самый твой любимый друг?

Дженсен сел, поставил перед собой чашку, но его побелевшие руки так и обхватывали ее:  
\- Ты провел собрание.

Джефф не стал отрицать. Он сделал еще глоток, ожидая, когда Дженсен снова заговорит.  
\- Я должен был на нем присутствовать.

\- Ты так считаешь? – лицо Джеффа было бесстрастным.

\- Да, я так считаю.

Джефф улыбнулся:  
\- Ну, это было бы довольно затруднительно, не так ли? Я ведь никак не мог заманить тебя сюда.

\- Я бы пришел.

\- Рад это слышать. Мы можем поговорить сейчас, если хочешь.

Дженсен прикусил губу и наморщил лоб:  
\- Расскажи мне об этом. О родах. Чего мне ждать.

Джефф поставил пустую чашку на стол:  
\- При одном условии.

\- Каком?

\- Я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать, если ты прямо сейчас позволишь мне себя осмотреть.

\- Я…

\- Это мое предложение. Я осматриваю тебя, ты отвечаешь на пару вопросов, а затем рассказываю тебе, что мы делаем для подготовки к операции. Можешь попросить Джареда прийти сюда, если хочешь. Если он тебе нужен…

Дженсен замотал головой:

\- Нет. Нет, все в порядке. Я сделаю… сделаю, что ты хочешь.

Джефф улыбнулся. Он даже не сомневался.

*

Джефф нахмурился, глядя на показатели давления Дженсена. Оно было слишком низким. Впрочем, учитывая обстоятельства, этого можно было ожидать.  
\- Ты идиот, ты в курсе? Сколько ты не спал из-за этого?

Дженсен смутился, его явно задел этот вопрос. Смущение парня само по себе стало ответом. 

\- Твои дети используют твои внутренние органы, как гимнастический снаряд. Естественно, кровь поступает к ним под большим давлением. Маленькие сосудики просто лопаются. Дженсен, пока твое недомогание несерьезно. Но оно может стать серьезным. Очень.

\- Я бы пришел к тебе, если бы мне стало хуже, - он говорил тихо, каждое слово было пропитано виной.

\- А что, если бы было слишком поздно? Говоришь, дети должны быть на первом месте? Вот что я скажу тебе: мы можем потерять всех вас, всех троих. Кровотечение, такое слабое, как сейчас, - это предупреждение, Дженсен. Первое и последнее. Ты истечешь кровью, если лопнет крупный сосуд.

Дженсен стиснул зубы. Собирался ли он извиняться или пуститься в объяснения – он проглотил эти слова.   
\- И что теперь?

\- А теперь мы не будем ждать.

Брови изумленного Дженсена скрылись под челкой:  
\- Что?..

\- Две недели, Дженсен. Такие временные рамки я себе ставил. Я подниму твое кровяное давление, затем ты будешь рожать. Два дня – вот что теперь у тебя есть. Всего два дня.

Он дал Дженсену время привыкнуть к этой мысли. Подождал, пока цвет не начнет возвращаться к слишком бледным щекам.  
\- Тогда расскажи мне…

Джефф поднял глаза к потолку. Казалось, Дженсен уже достаточно наслушался и был готов сбежать. Но он захотел этого. Вероятно, ему нужна была правда.

Джефф потер глаза рукой, а затем наклонился вперед, внимательно наблюдая за Дженсеном. Он собирался остановиться, если заметит, что парню плохо. А пока начал рассказывать о том, как по плану должны пройти роды.

\- На родильном столе мы будем вынуждены привязать тебя, - Джефф положил ладонь на руку шокированного Дженсена. – Нет, нет, не паникуй. Нам придется сделать это. Мы не сможем применить общий наркоз, чтобы ты полностью отключился. И мы привяжем тебя только на случай твоих попыток подергаться. Но местное обезболивание мы сделаем. Как только оно подействует, мы начнем операцию.

\- Смогу я… смогу что-нибудь увидеть?

\- Нет. Мы поставим ширму, чтобы ты не видел. Твои мама с папой, а также Джаред будут там. Уверен, они смогут отвлечь тебя.

\- С папой?

\- Да. Он хочет помочь.

Дженсен посмотрел на свои руки, начав теребить пальцы. Он не поднял глаз, когда Джефф снова заговорил:   
\- Я постараюсь сделать разрез по старому шраму. Но, скорее всего, мне понадобится увеличить его, поскольку нужно будет доставать два плода, к тому же, один из малышей почти полностью доношенный. Сначала я достану твою дочь, затем – сына. После этого я смогу дать тебе общий наркоз, если захочешь. При отсутствии осложнений все это займет два часа от силы.

Дженсен продолжал молчать, не отводя взгляда от своих рук. Когда он поднял глаза, Джефф услышал вздох:  
\- Два дня?

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Два дня.

Уходя, Дженсен не обернулся.

*

Сэм тупо смотрел на записку, которую ему вручили на границе, затем смял ее с проклятиями. Хотя там и были-то всего-навсего свидетельские показания в письменной форме. Стив уже рассказал ему обо всем, сразу же, как только узнал. Но Сэм хотел…. Сэму нужны были доказательства весомее его слова.

Да, им повезло, что Стив обнаружил это. Совершенно случайно, занимаясь бандой убийц, орудовавшей в его районе. Получив эту информацию, Стив сразу понял, что она кое-кому понадобится. Он знал, что должен передать ее.

Меньше чем через сутки об этом узнал Сэм:  
\- Ебать!..

Головная боль, мучившая его последние 72 часа, явно не собиралась его оставлять. Речь шла только о том, сколько времени для сна можно компенсировать кофе. И сейчас тело Сэма всячески жаловалось ему на жизнь.

Он пытался придумать другие варианты – и не находил их.

Он должен был перевезти своих подопечных как можно быстрее.

Он намеревался оставить их в лагере на всю зиму. Чтобы они подольше были вдали от внешнего мира и его опасностей. Но открытие детектива Карлсона радикально поменяло его планы.

Отъезжая от КПП, Сэм вытащил рацию из-под приборной доски и начал говорить, искоса поглядывая на солнце, слишком низко висевшее в небе. 

Крис отозвался через мгновение:  
\- Чего?

Сэм был не дурак, чтобы спрашивать, что за фигню ему передали. Все-таки Крис и Стив дружили гораздо дольше, чем продолжалось даже знакомство Криса с Сарой. Поэтому любая критика в адрес Стива будет очень плохо воспринята Крисом. Впрочем, критиковать-то было и нечего, в конце концов, ему всегда не нравилось, когда убивают посла, который приносит плохую весть.

\- Он был прав.

Крис что-то говорил по поводу того, что на самом деле все может быть не так плохо, как кажется. В конце концов, столько времени прошло, а ничего не случилось. По крайней мере, пока.

Сэм и хотел бы найти утешение в словах Криса, но все впустую. Он давно уже не верил в удачу.

*

Двое суток, сорок восемь часов – это недолго при нынешнем раскладе вещей. И хотя все пытались поддержать его – даже Трей – финиш гонки не заставил себя ждать.

Джаред ничего не сказал, когда Дженсен признался ему, что именно скрывал все эти дни. Он казался немного разочарованным, очень взволнованным, и Дженсен чувствовал себя полным дерьмом. Если бы Джаред наорал на него, как перед этим сделала его мать, пожалуй, Дженсен почувствовал бы облегчение… но Джаред слишком хорошо все понимал.

Когда они направились к клинике, шел снег – впрочем, он шел каждый день. Джо сзади пытался поддержать беседу с родителями, а Джаред шагал рядом с Дженсеном, держа его за руку, и старался подбодрить его улыбкой.

Дженсен все еще был в ужасе. У него болел живот – скорее, от страха, а не из-за того, что ему запрещали есть последние десять часов.

Ему не стало ни капли теплее, когда они вошли во владения Джеффа. С этого момента он двигался на автопилоте: шел, куда ему велели, делал, что ему говорили.

Когда он вошел в родовую, то сразу увидел два кувеза с подогревом у стены, а чуть подальше – две кислородные камеры, на всякий случай, если малышам потребуется дополнительное тепло или кислород. Дженсен перестал следить за остальными, когда те начали все мыть, готовить к предстоящей операции.  
\- Эй, осталось недолго.

Дженсен так и не смог улыбнуться в ответ, хотя чувствовал, что нужно бы. Он посмотрел на часы.

Девять тридцать.

Так или иначе, к ланчу все уже будет кончено.


	48. Chapter 48

Сэм остановился перед домиком, который стал его временным убежищем. Он обдумывал, каким образом сообщить людям новости последних часов, пока не решил, что лучше всего будет сказать прямо в лоб. Джаред, без сомнения, сойдет с ума, особенно когда – если! – узнает, из-за чего им нужно бежать. А вот остальным вовсе необязательно знать детали. Им просто придется принять как данное факт, что отсюда нужно уезжать как можно быстрее. Он мог дать им день или два, чтобы собрать все самое важное, но это будет зависеть от развития событий. Он хотел, он нуждался в том, чтобы они уехали отсюда – хотя бы ради его собственного спокойствия.

Еще не войдя в дом, Сэм понял, что в нем никого нет. Из трубы не вился дымок, печь погасла. Хотя, когда Сэм подошел ближе к чугунному чудовищу, попавшему в рабство к Донне Эклз, оно было еще горячим, а значит, огонь погасили совсем недавно.

Разжечь печку было адски трудно, и Сэм не пожелал добровольно взваливать на себя эту миссию. Он вообще не знал, стоит ли теперь это делать.

Выйдя на крыльцо, он заметил признаки жизни в обоих остальных домиках. Сэму не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, куда он должен направиться. Мамаша Дженсена редко покидала свою теплую кухоньку, тем более что сейчас было самое время готовить ланч на всех. Вот Алан и Джо могли быть где угодно, но Джаред? Джаред должен быть с Дженсеном – если, конечно, тот не был с Треем.

А Дженсен не был с Треем.

С растущим страхом он понял, что Дженсен, скорее всего, был с Джеффом. Дженсен и все остальные. А это могло значить одно из двух – вечеринка или рождение ребенка.

И Сэм знал, на какой из двух вариантов он бы поставил.

Когда он проходил мимо второго домика, гадая, кто мог бы там сейчас находиться, он пытался убедить себя, что в преждевременных родах Дженсена нет ничего страшного. И не верил сам себе.

Сэм запрыгнул на крыльцо, рывком открыл дверь – и его взгляд моментально уперся в большой деревянный стол рядом с кухонной стойкой – он был братом-близнецом столов в других домиках, только в отличие от них он был пустым. Войдя в комнату, он увидел Джареда, молча сидевшего на диване Джеффа. Парень уронил голову на руки, не отдавая себе отчет, что его руки все в крови, которая засохла на пальцах, застыла ободками под ногтями. Он не поднял глаз, когда вошел Сэм, словно не заметил, что больше не один.

А может, и в самом деле не заметил.

И Сэм почувствовал, как сердце превращается в айсберг, воображая самое худшее.

Самое худшее?

Потеря Сары была самым худшим. Но почему одна мысль о том, что Дженсен тоже может умереть, была не менее страшной для него?

Успокаивая себя, Сэм подошел к Джареду, положил ему руку на плечо и мягко сжал его:  
\- Джаред.

Когда Джаред поднял взгляд, Сэм обрадовался, что слезы парня уже высохли, хотя его лицо свидетельствовало о том, что плакал он совсем недавно.

Джаред ничего не сказал – не спросил, что Сэм здесь делает, не стал ему ничего рассказывать. Он только сидел и моргал. Сэм вынужден был сам нарушить тишину:  
\- Что случилось? – произнес он тихим, но властным голосом.

Джаред сглотнул, отвернулся к огню, который все еще горел и нагревал комнату, а затем произнес:  
\- Джеффу пришлось делать Дженсену кесарево сечение сегодня.

Сэм уже понял это, ему не нужно было объяснять очевидные вещи, и его нетерпение росло. Оно грозило перерасти в злость, однако злостью ничего нельзя было добиться. 

\- Я так понимаю, что-то пошло не так? – Сэм подавлял чувства, бушевавшие внутри него, не позволяя им отразиться на его тоне.

Он задержал дыхание, ожидая подтверждения.

Джаред кивнул.

Сэм хотел знать больше, хотя невероятно боялся услышать страшную правду. Ему нужно было знать, был ли Дженсен жив и не погибли ли малыши.

\- Расскажи мне, что случилось.

Джаред напрягся, подбирая слова, затем заговорил:   
\- Это Джефф… Джефф сказал, что произошло что-то неожиданное. Из-за этого все стало… сложнее.

Сэм почувствовал, что скоро начнет бегать по потолку, если Джаред немедленно не расскажет ему все.  
\- А что с Дженсеном?

\- Спит.

Ледяная корка, которой Сэм сознательно покрывал свое сердце, начала таять.

Дженсен был жив. А с остальным он может – должен - примириться.

Помимо напряженного дыхания Джареда Сэм слышал только потрескивание огня. Затем Падалеки поднял голову и взглянул ему прямо в глаза: 

\- Так вот, дети. Их уже вынули, да. Приятель, малышка… она точная его копия. Такой же рот, такие же веснушки. 

Сэм заметил, что в уголках глаз Джареда снова собираются слезы. 

\- А вот мальчик маленький. Слишком маленький. Дженсен не… Не знаю, переживет ли он, если потеряет ребенка.

\- Но сейчас мальчик жив? Они все живы?

\- Ага.

Сэм нахмурился. Джаред выглядел так, словно подвинулся умом, словно был ранен. И, тем не менее, все выжили, все были в порядке. Сэм слишком часто видел последствия травм, когда адреналин переставал выделяться, ломка становилась изнурительной и ужасающей. Посттравматический синдром нельзя было игнорировать, да, что-то не так пошло при родах, но в конце концов Джефф всех вытащил.

Так что он справится с этим.

И Джаред тоже.

\- А где все?

Джаред кивком головы указал на лестницу:  
\- Джозеф наверху. Наверное, спит, я не знаю. Алан с ним. 

Затем он показал на двери комнат на первом этаже – здесь спальни были превращены в операционную и смотровую:  
\- Все остальные еще там.

\- А ты? – Сэм присел перед Джаредом. – Где ты?

Джаред улыбнулся:  
\- Я? Я вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Подбросить дровишек в огонь. Очень важно поддерживать здесь тепло, понимаешь?

Сэм не стал указывать Джареду на то, что он ни вышел подышать свежим воздухом, ни позаботился об огне. Понятно, что Джаред воспользовался возможностью сбежать оттуда, перевести дух.

\- Все хреново, - со стороны Джареда это было не вопросом, а утверждением.

\- Ты даже не поверишь, насколько.

*

Джефф снова проверил рану: она была шире, чем он предпочел бы видеть, алой и воспаленной, скрепленной стежками черных ниток. Желтый антисептик и белая антибактериальная мазь не скрывали сетки синяков, переливающихся всеми цветами радуги. Наоборот, синяки становились больше, ярче, поскольку цвели на бледной коже. 

Доктор убедился, что нет никаких признаков кровотечения или разрыва, и слегка прикрыл шов простыней. Он не хотел, чтобы сейчас рану накрывала одежда – не так скоро, не сейчас, пока еще вставлена дренажная трубка, пока еще есть вероятность, что ему снова придется вскрывать рану. Джеффу нужно было регулярно проверять состояние шва.

Он чувствовал себя странно. Да, сегодня он никого не потерял, но были моменты, и не один, когда Джефф был уверен, что все трое погибнут.

Он посмотрел на Донну, стоявшую напротив. Она хлопотала над внуками спиной к нему. Джефф притворился, что не видит, как дрожат ее плечи, как она замирает время от времени, пытаясь отдышаться.

Каждый из них выложился до предела. И хотя Джефф не спал всего несколько часов, ему казалось, что прошло уже несколько дней.

Он понятия не имел, куда исчез Джаред, но Донна с Аланом нескоро оставят своих мальчиков.

Боже, ему нужно было заботиться о четырех пациентах, а все, чего он хотел, - забраться в постель и проспать неделю.

Через пару дней с Джозефом будет все в порядке. Его главная проблема заключалась в том, что он отказался поверить, что уже помог, чем смог. Когда у Дженсена началось кровотечение, запасы крови и плазмы быстро подошли к концу, и Джозеф стал донором. Джефф забрал у него больше крови, чем позволялось, но это сработало.

Он как раз брал кровь у Джозефа, когда Дженсен начал кричать. И он был так рад, так невъебенно рад, когда тот в конце концов потерял сознание.

Ни личный опыт, ни прочитанные книги не подготовили Джеффа к тому, что он увидел, сделав первый разрез. Однако отступать было поздно.

Если раньше он был самым нелюбимым человеком Дженсена, то сейчас…? Он завис на этой мысли. Больше думать об этом не хотелось.

Он накинул простыню на мужчину, лежавшего без сознания, проверил капельницу и отрегулировал подачу лекарства, прежде чем уйти. Подошвы его ботинок приклеивались к полу, с которого наспех была смыта кровь.

*

Сэм вошел в комнату, в которой пахло как в склепе, как на поле битвы, которое он покинул много лет назад, и подошел к Дженсену, бледному и холодному.

Он положил свою руку на руку спящего и погладил ее. Дженсен будил мягкую сторону его натуры, как никто другой, даже Сара. Если бы Дженсен был в сознании, Сэм придумал бы, что сказать ему. Но сейчас тот был неподвижным и казался безжизненным, и Сэм не мог подобрать слов. Он порадовался тому, как равномерно поднимается и опускается грудь Дженсена, а затем отправился знакомиться с другими обитателями комнаты.

Когда он приблизился к кувезам, Донна отошла, занявшись чем-то в углу комнаты, может, детским питанием или еще чем-то, он не обратил внимание.

Как и их отец, дети спали, но, в отличие от родителя, их сон был естественным. Сэм изучил крошечные сжатые кулачки, брызги веснушек, редкие волосы. Он знал: Сара сказала бы, что они стоили всего этого. Сэм никогда не спорил с ней, к тому же, здесь и не о чем было спорить.

Когда Донна направилась к внучке, Сэм отступил, чтобы женщина, с которой он едва перекинулся парой слов, занялась малышкой.

Алан вошел в комнату, Донна бросила на него секундный взгляд. Отец же подошел к сыну и взял его за ту самую руку, которую Сэм выпустил минутой ранее.

Сэм почувствовал себя непрошеным гостем и удалился, оставив родителей заботиться о своих чадах.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Джаред там был уже не один, и Сэм обратился к Моргану:  
\- Что пошло не так?

Джефф поднял голову, усталость была написана на его лице:   
\- Ты имеешь в виду, до того, как он начал истекать кровью, или после?

Сэм уловил в тоне Джеффа попытку защититься, но он вовсе не собирался быть психоаналитиком доктора. Сейчас ему были неинтересны душевные излияния Джеффа, он не собирался его успокаивать:   
\- Мне нужны факты, Джефф, а не твои обвинения в чей-то адрес.

Джефф посмотрел на Джареда, затем встал, повернувшись спиной к огню – огонь, кстати, запылал куда ярче с тех пор, как Сэм вышел, оставив Джареда в одиночестве. 

\- Ты знаешь, что Вынашивающие – чисто американский феномен, так? Я имею в виду, что Андерс проводил свои эксперименты исключительно на территории Штатов. Хотя Вынашивающие обнаружены и в других странах, они просто переехали туда или…

\- …или сбежали.

Джефф кивнул:  
\- Да, сбежали. В общем, неважно как ты к этому относишься, большинство Вынашивающих живет в Америке. Их изучают, они занесены в реестр, о них пишут в газетах и журналах и… И Дженсен отличается от них. От всех них.

\- Я так понимаю, ты говоришь не только о его способности рожать девочек?

Джефф покачал головой:  
\- Если бы речь шла только об этом. Об опасности кровотечения я знал. Хотя я и надеялся, что этого не случится, я готовился к этому, но… но все дело в том, каким его тело оказалось внутри. Как были сформированы зародыши, каким образом они были соединены с отцом… - Джефф посмотрел на деревянные брусья на потолке. - Если бы у меня был доступ к оборудованию Центра, и я бы мог провести полноценное обследование, я бы знал, как обстоят дела, я бы сделал все куда лучше.

Сэм шагнул к нему:  
\- Они живы, Джефф. Насколько я могу судить, ты проделал чертовски хорошую работу.

Джефф скривился:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что Дженсен согласится с тобой, когда очнется.

\- Может, и нет, - уступил Сэм, - но он жив, и его дети тоже. А это дорогого стоит.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем приступить к разговору, которого Джефф вряд ли сейчас ожидал:  
\- Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы они набрались достаточно сил и мы могли увезти их отсюда?

Джефф нахмурился:  
\- А что?

Сэм не хотел развивать эту тему:  
\- Вообще-то, мы всегда говорили, что этот лагерь временный, и я уверен, народу уже не терпится смотаться из этой дыры. Так сколько времени нужно?

Джефф провел ладонью по щетине на подбородке, из которой все еще надеялся вырастить бороду.   
\- Дженсен, может быть, будет готов к переезду через неделю. Но к переезду на близкие расстояния, ему нельзя будет ехать слишком долго. Да, ему будет хреново, но он выдержит. А что касается детей… Я бы не сказал, что мальчик уже вне опасности. Но, может, через недельку он уже достаточно окрепнет. 

Сэм кивнул, обдумывая сказанное, когда Джефф направился к двери:  
\- Думаю, я должен взглянуть на своих пациентов.

Джаред, который молчал на протяжении всей беседы Сэма с доктором, заговорил сразу, как только они остались вдвоем в комнате:  
\- Почему ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали отсюда как можно быстрее? Что за необходимость?

Сэм подумал, не соврать ли ему, не утаить ли правду. Но решил не делать этого. Его ответ был очень коротким, длиной всего в одно слово:  
\- Джек!


	49. Chapter 49

Джаред гладил Дженсена по щеке, наблюдая, как дрожат длинные ресницы, открываются ярко-зеленые глаза.

\- Привет, детка. С тобой все в порядке?

Дженсен облизал пересохшие губы и попытался разглядеть, кто сидит рядом с ним. Для этого ему пришлось скосить глаза – голова отказывалась поворачиваться. Он кивнул еле заметно, и если бы Джаред не был рядом, он мог бы и не уловить этого движения.

Падалеки встал и наклонился ближе, чтобы как следует разглядеть глаза Дженсена. В них по-прежнему были боль и замешательство, но теперь добавилось еще и узнавание. И похоже было, что Дженсен стал лучше понимать, что происходит.

Джефф продолжал держать Дженсена на таблетках, и сильные болеутоляющие действовали заодно как снотворное. Сейчас доктор пробовал отучить пациента от лекарств – тогда боль снова заявляла о себе, не собираясь отпускать Дженсена. Дженсен все еще спал большую часть суток, но периоды бодрствования неуклонно увеличивались.

Джаред постоянно твердил себе, что прошло еще слишком мало времени, и в ближайшее время больному вряд ли станет намного лучше.

Дженсен посмотрел на него более сфокусированным взглядом, и Джаред улыбнулся. Даже страдающий от боли и донельзя уставший, Дженсен был прекрасен. Так прекрасен…

\- Мама сказала тебе, что дети чувствуют себя отлично? – Джаред провел рукой по волосам Дженсена, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Он не знал, что Дженсен запомнил из тех минут, когда приходил в себя. Он не знал, знает ли Дженсен хотя бы то, что его дети живы. – Твоя дочурка замечательно себя ведет, а еще она такая красавица. Она будет разбивать сердца, когда вырастет. Твой сын, твой малыш еще совсем крохотный, но, знаешь ли, очень упрямый. Прямо как ты. Как его папочка.

Глаза Дженсена следили за его движениями, и Джаред был несказанно рад тому, что тот впитывал в себя все, сказанное им.

Дженсен попытался приподняться, осмотреть комнату, явно выглядывая что-то, но вздрогнул и резко втянул воздух. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал Джеффа?

Голова Дженсена качнулась:  
\- Нет.

Он все-таки смог тихо выговорить это слово, но Джаред видел, что Дженсен проигрывает сражение со сном, и просто молча подождал, когда его глаза закроются, а дыхание выровняется. Тогда Джаред поцеловал его в губы, а затем тщательно поправил простыни, особенно ту, которая прикасалась к животу Дженсена. К все еще воспаленной ране, к нежной плоти, раскрашенной в множество цветов.

Он всего пару часов назад принес Дженсена в их постель и сомневался, что тот сообразил, где находится – в их комнате, снова дома.

Дома?

Этой комнате недолго оставаться их домом.

Джозеф, который уже снова был на ногах, почти все утро помогал Джеффу готовить медицинское оборудование к переезду. Алан и Донна тоже собирались, конечно, когда не ухаживали за Дженсеном и детьми. Впрочем, когда они пустились в бега, то захватили с собой только самое необходимое, так что из личных вещей им упаковывать было практически нечего. Не принимая в расчет медицинское оборудование, которое трудно заменить, они будут путешествовать налегке.

Джареду не хотелось покидать Дженсена, вдруг тот снова придет в себя. Но у него было очень много дел.

С тех пор, как Сэм упомянул Джека, прошло два дня. Все это время Джаред одержимо высматривал его среди деревьев каждый раз, когда выходил из домика или выглядывал в окно.

Наверное, у него развивалась паранойя.

То, что Джек был жив, не значило, что он сможет найти дорогу в лагерь. Да и захочет ли? А даже если ему взбредет в голову вернуть всех обратно, способен ли он будет рассказать, где их найти?

Сэм определенно не верил в то, что Джек захочет натравить на них полицию, по крайней мере, не сейчас. К тому же, если он уже позвонил властям, запустил механизм, то у Сети есть немало внедренных агентов, которые бы уже знали об этом.

Нет, Джек, если он вообще чего-то от них хочет, жаждет другого. Чего-то более личного.

Мести?

Джек должен понимать, что Сэм, да и Крис тоже, желают ему смерти. Может быть, он думает, что и Джаред тоже хочет его убить. Что ж, Джаред признает, что это не самая плохая мысль. Джек не должен сомневаться насчет его намерений, особенно после их последней встречи.

Рискнул бы он вернуться сюда, если бы мог?

Рискнул бы?

Джаред взглянул еще раз на мужчину, спавшего в их постели, - и понял без всяких «но»: если бы он был на месте Джека, он бы обязательно вернулся.

*

Сэм оперся о стену, скрестив руки и ноги, и пристально посмотрел на доктора. 

\- И долго ты собираешься так стоять? – ухмыльнулся Джефф. 

\- Это то, о чем я думаю?

Джефф встряхнул головой, сложил листок бумаги, не взглянув на него, и убрал в карман.   
\- Смотря о чем именно ты думаешь.

Сэм стиснул зубы. Он не хотел никаких игр, но доктор отказывался идти на сотрудничество.

Похоже было, что ему не удастся запугать Моргана угрожающими взглядами… потому что Джефф знает, насколько ценной персоной его считает Сэм.

Он уставился на карман джинсов, в которых лежал простой листок бумаги – листок, который мог радикально изменить его жизнь.

Он никогда не желал стать отцом. Он вырос, зная, что шансы на это ничтожны. И Сара, как и большинство женщин ее поколения, была бесплодна. Он никогда не собирался становиться отцом. Хотя он неплохо относился к отцовству, одобрял его. Но за прошедшие несколько месяцев он, признаться, думал о такой возможности. А почему нет? Разве он мог проигнорировать то, что Дженсен забеременел, и что он сам вполне может быть отцом его ребенка?

Фишка заключалась в том, что у него было несколько месяцев на раздумья – и все это время он тщательно избегал мыслей об отцовстве. Поскольку размышления на такую «чувствительную» тему могли быть опасными для его морального состояния или внутренней концентрации. А если бы это негативно сказалось на его боевом духе или сосредоточенности – могли погибнуть люди, да и он сам тоже.

Сэм старался как можно реже думать о том, что это может быть его ребенок. Однако его нечастые визиты в лагерь и случайные взгляды, брошенные на все увеличивающийся живот Дженсена, заставляли его все-таки понимать, что такой шанс существует. Шанс, которого он на самом деле не хотел.

Нет, не хотел.

Он не хотел хотеть, чтобы потом не разочароваться.

И не хотел не хотеть – по той же самой причине.

Все, чего он хотел, - знать. Когда он будет знать точно, тогда уже он будет разбираться в своих чувствах, тогда подумает, как все устроить наилучшим образом.

\- Что там?

Джефф пошел к двери, надевая на ходу куртку:   
\- Я думаю, Дженсен должен узнать первым. Так будет честно.

Сэм ничего не сказал. Но, едва доктор вышел за дверь, Сэм начал продумывать, каким образом можно нейтрализовать Джеффа. Он собирался сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы узнать результаты теста на отцовство первым. А не ждать того времени, когда Джефф решит, что Дженсен достаточно окреп, чтобы сказать ему.

*

Трей не присутствовал при родах. Дженсен сказал, что будет лучше, если Трей не придет, и тот не стал спорить. И мальчик был очень благодарен за то, что ему самому не пришлось придумывать никаких оправданий и отмазок.

Не то, чтобы он чересчур боялся заново пережить собственный печальный опыт, все-таки то, что случилось с ним, не походило на происшедшее с Дженсеном. По крайней мере, исходя из того, что ему рассказывали уже потом. Но все равно Дженсену пришлось достаточно трудно.

Трея никогда не называли хорошим другом. Но неважно, что там думали другие, Дженсен был его другом. Дженсен понимал его. Они понимали друг друга. И Трей старался научиться некоторым вещам – например, ставить интересы другого человека выше собственных.

Он не видел Дженсена с тех пор, как того забрали из больничного домика. Трей видел его только в первые часы после операции, да и то Дженсен был так накачан лекарствами, что вряд ли соображал, кто к нему пришел. Он даже понятия не имел, что Трей может настолько о нем беспокоиться, что придет навестить его.

А Трей беспокоился.

Трей посмотрел на детей. Один малыш лежал в специальном кувезе, второго уже положили в обычную кроватку. Мальчик, завернутый в одеяльца и облепленный датчиками, спал. У него на голове росли редкие каштановые волосики, а личико было все еще сморщенным, еще красным.

Он был таким маленьким, очень-очень маленьким.

Трей нахмурился и подошел к его сестренке.

Девочка только что проснулась и начала покрикивать. И рядом никого не было, чтобы увидеть, как маленький кулачок в хлопковой рукавичке взметнулся в воздух, а крики стали громче.

Когда Трей пришел, здесь был Алан. Но он был только счастлив доверить своих внуков попечению Трея. Счастлив оставить кого-то вместо себя, потому что ему нужно было вытолкать отсюда жену, которая ни за что не ушла бы по собственной воле, хотя и не спала уже несколько дней.

Трей не знал, Алан оставил его вместо себя потому, что доверял ему или потому, что просто не было выбора. В любом случае, ему было почти все равно.

Ребенок заплакал.

Трей занервничал и взял ее на руки. Прижал к себе извивающийся кулек. Это получилось у него совершенно естественно. Она была крупнее своего брата, но все равно очень маленькая. Он посмотрел ей в лицо, запоминая длинные ресницы, искривленные губки. 

Она причинила Дженсену боль, очень много боли, но она ничего не сделала Трею, и он внезапно обнаружил, что улыбается ей. Улыбался он и тогда, когда ее глазки открылись и расфокусированным взглядом уставились прямо на него.

Трей прижал ее крепче, начал шептать ей на ушко всякую чепуху. Он вдыхал ее младенческий запах, убаюкивал малышку, и когда та затихла, его улыбка стала еще шире.

*

Дженсен спал, и Джаред оставил его в покое. Ненадолго – Дженсена никогда надолго не оставляли одного. К нему постоянно приходили члены его семьи, Джефф и Сэм. И Джаред уже подумывал, не составить ли ему график посещений, чтобы он хоть иногда мог побыть наедине со своим бойфрендом. Но, похоже, в ближайшее время эта ситуация не исправится. По крайней мере, пока Дженсен не встанет снова на ноги. Но и тогда все будут хлопотать вокруг детей.

Впрочем, как вынужден был признать Джаред, это будет неплохо.

Последний раз, когда Джаред видел малышей, он был поражен, какими они были маленькими, особенно мальчик. Но и девочка казалась слишком хрупкой и нежной в его гигантских неуклюжих ладонях.

Как он мог даже надеяться на то, что сможет заботиться о таком крошечном существе, не причинив ей вреда? Он будет стараться, он обязательно будет стараться, но он никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что не справится с ролью родителя.

Джаред Падалеки – отец!

Он скучал по собственному отцу так, как не тосковал даже сразу после его смерти, когда очень разочаровал горюющую мать и вывел из терпения брата. Он бы нашел способ позвонить матери, попросить у нее совета, если бы думал, что это ему не станет от этого хуже.

Черт возьми, откуда ему хоть что-то знать о воспитании детей?

Шагнув на крыльцо, Джаред сразу же посмотрел на деревья. Ветерок невинно пошевелил листьями, и это движение показалось парню угрожающим. Даже в это время года на деревьях хватало оставшихся листьев, чтобы скрыть кого-нибудь.

Ему необходимо было найти Сэма. Он должен был узнать, почему Сэм считал Джека опасным для них.

*

Алан устал.

Разрываясь между женой, которая не желала ложиться в кровать, сыновьями, которые вовсе не были такими сильными, какими себя воображали, и внуками, нуждающимися в круглосуточном наблюдении, он внезапно понял, что уже не молод.

Не то, чтобы он тешил себя иллюзиями относительно своего возраста.

Он задумался, когда все пошло наперекосяк, когда он впервые почувствовал, что смертен? И понял, что все возвращалось к нападению на Дженсена. К несчастью, которое превратило его сына в жертву и ввергло его семью в кошмар.

Кошмар, который наконец-то мог закончиться, как дурной сон.

Дети – его внуки – были прелестны. Он не мог обвинять кого-то в их появлении, также как нельзя было возлагать на кого-то вину за рождение малышей, которых он впервые видел на руках Донны несколько десятков лет назад.

Он снова вспомнил суды и апелляции. Вспомнил обреченность, с которой безуспешно пытался бороться. Знание, что он уступает Дженсена системе, которую не понимал, и о которой прежде даже особо не задумывался. Поскольку лично его она никогда не затрагивала.

Когда Алан попрощался со своим сыном и бросил на него последний взгляд, прежде чем того увели, он был твердо уверен, что это начало конца. Вся семья словно распадалась от напряжения. Донна, такая сильная, полная жизни, подсела на лекарства, помогавшие ей бороться с депрессией. А Джозеф завел какие-то тайны и начал отдаляться от них.

Алан тогда не верил, что возможен возврат к прошлому…

Он улыбнулся.

Просто хотел показать, что он знает.

Алан ополоснул кофейную чашку, кофеин поможет ему продержаться еще несколько часов без сна, и пошел обратно к больничному домику, из которого уже вывезли почти все медицинское оборудование, к своим внукам. Он оставлял Трея с ними, но больше он не мог на него рассчитывать.

Впрочем, Алан наверняка не слишком долго пробудет в одиночестве. Скоро подойдет Донна: он не сомневался, что та завела будильник, когда, уступая его просьбам, ложилась спать.

Он схватил упаковку памперсов из объемной стопки, которую уже должны были упаковать для переезда, и как можно быстрее побежал по скользкой, промерзшей земле.  
Джефф собирался разрешить перевезти детей попозже, по крайней мере, чтобы Дженсен имел возможность за ними приглядывать. И тогда больничный домик опустеет… ну, пока какой-нибудь бедолага не попадет в отчаянное положение и не спрячется среди этих деревьев. Алану же нисколько не будет жаль оставить этот мрачный лес позади.

Прошло два дня после операции, а Дженсен все еще не видел своих детей. Единственный, кстати, кто их не видел. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы прийти к ним. А Джефф и думать не хотел о том, чтобы разрешить малышам покинуть теплые и насыщенные кислородом кувезы ради даже короткого путешествия. 

Зайдя в комнату, Алан нахмурился. Трея в ней не было. И хотя в комнате было тихо и, на первый взгляд, все в порядке, Алан занервничал.

И только пройдя дальше, Алан осознал: там не было не только Трея.

*

\- Ну почему ты так уверен, что он направляется сюда?

\- Я и не уверен.

\- Тогда почему…?

\- А ты хочешь рискнуть? Я, например, ни хрена не хочу.

\- Но Джен не готов к поездке, и дети…

Сэм подошел совсем близко к Джареду:  
\- А ты предпочтешь, чтобы они снова заполучили Дженсена? Ты думаешь, они дадут ему передышку? Да ни хрена. Они потащат его в лабораторию и разрежут его, чтобы посмотреть, почему он все-таки остался в живых. А затем привяжут его к постели, чтобы какие-нибудь ублюдки трахали его. Ты этого хочешь?

\- Но дети… они же могут быть и твоими. Разве ты не хочешь для них самого лучшего?

\- Самое лучшее для них сейчас – быть в безопасности.

Их прервал паникующий крик Алана:  
\- Вы не видели Трея?

Джаред покачал головой, а Сэм спросил:  
\- Что он натворил?

Алан дико озирался, как будто что-то должно было появиться рядом только по его велению:  
\- Один малыш пропал. Трей… Трей мог забрать ее…. Куда-то.

\- Куда-то? Что, бля, значит – куда-то? Как ты вообще мог оставить его с детьми?

Алан отшатнулся, словно слова ударили его.

Сэм положил руку на плечо Джареда, удерживая парня:  
\- Сейчас не время для разборок. Он не мог уйти далеко. Мальчишка, наверное, даже не знает, что мы уже ищем его.

Сэм послал всех на поиски. Туда, куда мог бы, по их мнению, податься Трей.

Через десять минут бесплодных поисков Джаред понял, что должен рассказать Дженсену обо всем, тот должен знать, что случилось.


	50. Chapter 50

Трей стоял спиной к окну, солнечные лучи нагревали его спину через промежуток между шторами. Он наблюдал за Дженсеном и его дочкой.

Трей не сомневался, что поступил правильно.

Дженсен спал, когда Трей внес ребенка в комнату, но вскоре проснулся, непонимающе оглядываясь, напуганный вторжением. Но сообразив, что – кого! – Трей принес ему, Дженсен попытался сесть. Трей положил ее в изножье кровати, помог дрожавшему Дженсену опереться на подушки, а затем протянул ему малышку. 

Первые несколько минут, пока Дженсен смотрел на свою дочь, а она на него, никто не произносил ни слова. А когда Дженсен поднял на него взгляд, в его глазах стояли слезы:  
\- Спасибо.

Трей улыбнулся:  
\- Не волнуйся. Не сомневаюсь, что меня распнут за это, но, елки-палки, они же все равно принесли бы ее тебе рано или поздно.

Дженсен прижал ее крепче и поцеловал в щечку.

И Трей внезапно почувствовал, как к его глазам подступают слезы. Он вытер глаза:  
\- Ну что, у нее есть имя? Мы не можем постоянно называть твоих детей «малышка» и «малыш», через пару лет им это надоест.

Дженсен улыбнулся шутке, прежде чем нахмуриться. Затем погладил лицо малышки, занялся подсчетом ее пальчиков:  
\- Я никогда не думал… То есть, когда я задумывался об именах, мне казалось, что я испытываю судьбу, или что выбирать их – это вообще не мое дело.

\- Потому что, может быть, тебе не придется использовать их?

Дженсен кивнул, и Трей прикусил губу. Он знал, что Дженсен подразумевал:  
\- Я тоже старался не делать этого. Я имею в виду, думать об именах. По тем же причинам. Но когда на меня накатывала слабость, я называл маленького ублюдка Ли.

Дженсен засмеялся, и, хотя ничего смешного в этом не было, Трей присоединился к нему.

\- Не стоит называть его ублюдком, - отругал его Дженсен, хотя в его словах не было настоящей укоризны. 

Трей усмехнулся:  
\- Почему нет, он и был ублюдком. Без сомнения – восхитительным маленьким ублюдком. Я ведь понятия не имел, кто его отец. Да и у тебя, мой друг, та же проблема.

Улыбка Дженсена немного дрогнула:  
\- Значит, мы должны сообща назвать их.

Трей оттолкнулся от стены, подошел к кровати и сел поближе, чтобы видеть лицо малышки:   
\- Давай колись, ты все равно наверняка думал об именах. У тебя тоже бывали моменты слабости. 

Дженсен покраснел.

Трей победно закричал:  
\- Я знал это! В конце концов, ведь это ты прошел весь кошмар от зачатия через беременность до родов. Так что твой голос решающий, и ты сам должен дать имена маленьким чудовищам.

\- Перестань называть моих детей чудовищами.

\- Почему я не должен этого делать? – поддразнил его Трей.

Он был уверен, что Дженсен собирается что-то сказать, поделиться каким-нибудь сокровенным секретом или признанием, но в этот момент распахнулась дверь и появился возбужденный Джаред.

Трей заметил, как его лицо окаменело, а челюсти сжались. Глаза Джареда метнулись от Трея к Дженсену и обратно, а затем он прошел в комнату.

Дженсен был увлечен ребенком, и Трей подумал, что тот не заметил, как лицо Джареда вспыхнуло от ярости.

\- О, вот ты где. Мы ищем тебя.

Дженсен поднял взгляд, явно смущенный поведением Джареда и тем фактом, что люди усиленно разыскивают самого непопулярного обитателя лагеря, однако Трей никак это не прокомментировал. Вставая, он положил руку на плечо Дженсена:  
\- Не понимаю, почему, я вроде бы не терялся. Но, - он провел ладонью по груди Джареда, проходя мимо, - раз уж меня ищут, лучше мне пойти и прекратить поиски.

Трей улыбнулся, стоя в дверях – раздражение высоченного парня доставляло ему извращенное удовольствие.  
\- Увидимся, Дженсен. Может быть, позже мы продолжим наш разговор.

Он покинул комнату, не услышав ответа Дженсена. Выйдя на крыльцо домика, Трей ничуть не удивился, увидев остальных членов своего неожиданного фан-клуба.  
Неважно, что ему скажут, - он будет отрицать свою вину. Когда он уедет отсюда, то будет скучать только по Дженсену. Так почему эти люди считают, что ему есть дело до того, что они о нем думают?

*

Джефф осмотрел малыша и, удовлетворенный результатами осмотра, решил, что тому пора воссоединиться с сестрой и познакомиться с отцом. Благодаря Джареду и Сэму, все, что было необходимо детям, уже перевезли. И сейчас домик, ставший его домом, клиникой, где он работал, был просто пустой раковиной, в нем не осталось ничего ценного.

Завернув мальчика в одеяло так, чтобы холодный ветер не касался даже его лица, Джефф осторожно пошел по утоптанной обледеневшей дорожке к единственному оставшемуся занятым дому.

Донна и Алан расположились в комнате наверху. Поскольку считалось, что Джефф неспособен на убийство, ему пришлось делить комнату с Треем. Ну а Сэм и Джозеф занимали помещение, куда теперь складывали ненужные вещи.

Оно было захламлено, но парни умудрялись там жить, зная, что остается немного потерпеть. Правда, никто, за исключением, возможно, Трея, не хотел уезжать, пока Дженсен с детьми не будет готов к поездке.

Джефф открыл дверь домика, тщательно закрыл ее за собой, прежде чем пройти в комнату. Алан кидал поленья в огонь, Донна была на кухне, а Джозеф сидел за столом с чашкой кофе в руке. Хотя все посмотрели, кто вошел, никто и не подумал остановить его. Никто не захотел препятствовать знакомству, которое и так откладывалось слишком долго.

Когда Джефф вошел в тесную комнату Дженсена, то обнаружил у своего пациента компанию. Дженсен кормил дочку из бутылочки, а рядом с ним на кровати сидел Джаред.

\- Я подумал, что ты, может быть, захочешь познакомиться с этим юным пареньком?

Дженсен улыбнулся так широко, как только мог. Он взял дочурку на одну руку, оперся о кровать, и принял сынишку другой рукой.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Дженсен, когда у тебя будет время.

Джаред посмотрел на него и уловил намек:   
\- Пойду, посмотрю, не нужна ли твоей матери помощь на кухне.

Джаред засмеялся, увидев взлетевшие брови Дженсена:   
\- Нет, а что, может же быть хоть маленький шанс…

Улыбка Дженсена не дрогнула, и Джаред тоже широко улыбнулся:   
\- Ладно, ладно. Я просто собираюсь оставить вас наедине. Кричи, если что-то понадобится.

Когда Джаред ушел, Джефф присел на кровать, стараясь не побеспокоить малышей, - в забитой всяким барахлом комнате присесть больше было негде.

Он позволил Дженсену понежиться с детьми – он даже рад был отложить то, что ему придется сказать.

В конце концов, Дженсен заговорил первым:  
\- Хорошо, в чем дело?

\- Есть пара вещей, которые нужно обсудить, раз уж ты сейчас полностью пришел в себя и можешь мыслить здраво, - Джефф немного подвинулся. – Ты знаешь, что во время родов все пошло слегка не по плану.

Дженсен посмотрел на каждого из своих детей:  
\- Насколько я могу судить, все прошло прекрасно.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Я… ты не должен был пережить все это.

Джефф увидел, как Дженсен нахмурился, хотя тот не смотрел ему в глаза.

\- Знаю, но ты не виноват. Я не собираюсь подавать на тебя в суд или что-то типа этого.

Джефф был не в настроении воспринимать потуги Дженсена на юмор, а также его попытки избежать разговора:  
\- Это важно.

Когда Дженсен снова заговорил, в его голосе звучала злость, много злости:  
\- Что важно? То, что я оказался еще более странным, чем ты ожидал?

Джефф нахмурился:  
\- Кто тебе…?

Дженсен вздохнул, напряжение схлынуло, и он сконцентрировался на детях, глазки которых были закрыты:  
\- Неважно, кто сказал. Ты меня вскрыл, обнаружил сюрприз, но все равно умудрился спасти нас. Всех нас. Об остальном я знать ничего не хочу.

Джефф расстраивался все сильнее и сильнее. Дженсен не должен был оставаться в неведении о том, что произошло. Он был должен знать то же, что и Джефф, ведь велика была вероятность того, что, уехав отсюда, они разбегутся в разные стороны. 

\- Хочешь.

\- Зачем? Не вижу причины.

Джефф понимал, что парень боится, что он не хочет знать больше, чем уже знает, но… черт, Джефф не был готов остановиться.  
\- Давай, я уложу малышей, раз они спят. Мне нужно проверить твои швы.

Дженсен неохотно протянул ему сначала дочь, потом сына.

Джефф взбил подушки, помог Дженсену улечься удобнее, затем расстегнул его пижамную куртку и стянул штаны так низко, что стали бы видны волосы на лобке Дженсена, если бы они у него еще были.

Джефф посмотрел на сморщенную кожу, сшитую заметными, уродливыми стежками. От него не ускользнул резкий вдох Дженсена, когда он начал пальпировать все еще раздутый живот:  
\- Как, терпимо?

\- Вроде да.

\- Я рад слышать это, но не изображай из себя мученика. Если станет хуже, обратись ко мне.

Джефф продолжил осмотр, говоря тише, чтобы не разбудить спящих малышей.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты не интересуешься, почему ты такой особенный. Что делает тебя уникальным.

\- Пожалуйста, Джефф. Не сейчас, хорошо? Дай мне пока насладиться ролью папочки. Позже, через пару недель, ты вывалишь это все на меня, но, пожалуйста, не сейчас.  
Джефф почти уступил. Ключевое слово – почти.

\- Я удалил из тебя не два детских места. Только одно. 

Дженсен отвернулся, отказываясь разговаривать с ним, но Джефф был уверен, что тот слушает. 

\- Твоя дочь была уже созревшей и, по идее, ее можно было легко достать, но не в твоем случае. Похоже, дети становятся неотъемлемой частью твоего организма. Они соединяются не только с твоей сосудистой системой, но даже с нервной. Это чтобы плод стал сильнее, продержался дольше. И эта связь не разорвалась бы, если бы мы оставили девочку в тебе дольше. Но я не знаю, как бы твои сосуды выдержали такое давление. Я еще очень многого о тебе не знаю.

Джефф сделал паузу, Дженсен сглотнул. Если он и собирался задать какой-то вопрос, то не стал его озвучивать.

\- Я вынул из тебя мальчика вместе с детским местом. Так и нужно было из-за того, как располагались дети в твоем животе – я должен был вытащить его первым. Но когда я начал доставать его, я понял, что появилась проблема. Вот тогда ты… тогда, похоже, ты начал чувствовать все, что я делаю.

Он натянул назад штаны Дженсена, сигнализируя, что эта часть осмотра закончена.

\- Я не знаю, что еще у тебя внутри устроено не так. У меня не было времени осмотреть тебя как следует. Поэтому мне нужно будет специальное оборудование для дальнейших исследований. Но это необходимо сделать, Дженсен. Необходимо. 

Он начал застегивать рубашку Дженсена, но остановился, дойдя до набухшего соска:  
\- У тебя появилось молоко?

Дженсен обернулся с выражением ужаса на лице и уставился на него.

Джефф засмеялся и не мог остановиться, хотя Дженсен вовсе не выглядел забавно:  
\- Это же известный факт, разве нет? Примерно у пяти процентов Вынашивающих появляется молоко.

\- Что ж, я к ним не отношусь, - резко ответил Дженсен.

\- Понятно.

Напряженная тишина продлилась недолго. 

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить со мной о паре вещей, что еще за тема?

\- О, - Джефф встал и вынул листок бумаги из кармана, - я подумал, что ты захочешь ознакомиться с этим.

Он протянул листок Дженсену.

\- Что это?

\- Результаты теста на отцовство.

*

Дженсен чувствовал себя нелепо: ему казалось, что он должен сообщить эту новость стоя, а не валяясь беспомощно в постели.

Он пожелал сначала поговорить с Сэмом, наедине, и не знал, какой вывод из этого сделал Джаред. Не знал, что Джаред почувствовал, когда Джефф позвал к нему Сэма, в то время как самому Джареду пришлось сидеть и ждать вместе с остальными. Не знал, что Джаред испытывал, когда проходили минуты, а Сэм все не возвращался. 

Он попросил Сэма ничего не сообщать, пока Дженсен не сможет поговорить с Джаредом, и Сэм согласился, затем неохотно вышел из комнаты и впустил Джареда.

Когда Дженсен увидел результаты теста, у него перехватило дыхание, и он до сих пор полностью не осознал их значение. Ему пришлось прочитать бумагу полдюжины раз, пока Джефф не спросил, все ли с ним в порядке.

В порядке?

Да, правильно.

Листок бумаги, который может безвозвратно все изменить. Дженсен не смог ничего сказать Сэму, просто протянул ему листок бумаги – пусть читает сам. А вот с Джаредом он хотел поговорить, хотел сообщить ему все лично.

Может быть, ему стоило сначала позвать Джареда? Может быть, пригласив сначала Сэма, он и сделал тому больно, но Дженсен хотел, чтобы Джаред остался с ним после того, как услышит новости. Чтобы их не прерывали, пока он не выяснит, что все-таки чувствует Джаред по этому поводу. Пока он не поймет, что у них все в порядке, что Джаред сможет справиться с тем, как причудливо распорядилась ими судьба.

Джаред был бледен. Он должен был узнать, что Дженсен собирался ему сообщить. Должен был понять значимость момента, когда Дженсен попросил мать и отца унести малышей.

Дженсен не хотел, чтобы их отвлекали, даже дети.

\- Подойди и ляг рядом со мной, Джей, пожалуйста.

Джареда не нужно было просить дважды. Он сбросил ботинки и лег на кровать, положив голову на подушку Дженсена, который стиснул его ладонь.

Оба уставились в потолок.

\- Все хорошо, Джен. Что бы ты ни сказал мне, все будет хорошо.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и погладил ладонь Джареда. Он не знал, как начать, но едва открыл рот, слова нашлись сами собой:   
\- Я назвал свою дочь Сарой. В честь женщины, которая пожертвовала своей жизнью, пытаясь спасти нас.

\- Это хорошее имя.

Дженсен продолжал смотреть в потолок, не оглядываясь на Джареда, только чувствуя, как губы прикасаются к его щеке.  
\- Все в порядке, детка. Она ведь дочка Сэма, так?

Дженсен кивнул. Комок в горле не дал ему произнести ни слова.

\- Значит, она счастливица. Умудрилась отхватить себе трех отцов.

Дженсен и не заметил, что заплакал – снова! – пока Джаред не вытер ему слезу.

Дженсен шмыгнул носом, во всем виноваты гормоны, точно, гормоны:   
\- Я выбираю имя для мальчика, что ты думаешь насчет Джеймса? Джейми?

Джаред тихо хихикнул, его дыхание согрело щеку и шею Дженсена:  
\- Собираешься придерживаться традиции своей семьи называть всех мальчиков на «Дж»?

Дженсен улыбнулся:  
\- Я полагал… Ну, не знаю. Разве твоего брата тоже не зовут на «Дж»?

\- Джефф? Да, конечно, но…

\- Тогда это традиция не только одной семьи.

Дженсен повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как вопросительно нахмурился Джаред.

\- Он твой сын, Джаред. Ты его отец.

*

В конце концов, через пять дней лагерь опустел. Крис приехал на машине, в которую уместились четыре пассажира и все остальные вещи, которые нельзя было оставить.

Сэм вел второй автомобиль – более удобный, нежели практичный. Джаред обосновался на переднем сиденье рядом с водителем. А Дженсен сидел сзади, зажатый между двумя корзинами с детьми – дочка Сэма сзади Джареда, а сын Джареда сзади Сэма.

Конечно, перед поездкой взрослые убедились, что дети накормлены, переодеты и спят – по крайней мере, сейчас. Никто - ну уж точно не Джаред- не удивлялся тому, что легкие Джейми оказались более развиты, чем легкие его сестры. Наверное, потому что тот тренировал их чаще, начиная кричать при первой же возможности.

Сара была более терпеливой. Казалось, что она смотрела на людей изучающе и редко издавала какие-либо звуки, позволяя своему брату красть у нее все внимание взрослых.

Они были такими маленькими, но в каждом из них уже была видна личность.

Дженсен подавил зевок. Он два дня был на ногах. И впервые за все утро смог побыть на одном месте дольше десяти минут. Но с двумя новорожденными о полноценном сне пришлось забыть.

И Сара при этом беспокоила его больше. Дженсен знал, что если Джейми чего-то захочет, то немедленно оповестит всех об этом. А Сара? Дженсен вскакивал с мыслью, что молчащая девочка хочет есть, что ей неудобно, она испугана, ей одиноко…

Джаред и Сэм, похоже, пришли к взаимопониманию. Они интересовались чужим ребенком так же, как и собственным, и Дженсен был им за это благодарен. Он не знал, как они будут справляться с этой задачей через неделю, месяц, год, но все трое явно собирались стараться изо всех сил.

Сэм улыбнулся ему, прежде чем завести двигатель, а дети даже не проснулись. Их автомобиль поехал по колее в снегу, которую проложила машина Криса, и Дженсен бросил последний взгляд на место, которое было его домом последние несколько месяцев. 

На место, где родились его дети, и где вечно будет спать маленький мальчик по имени Ли.

Он ненавидел это место, но знал, что будет скучать по нему.

Вскоре деревья скрыли их лагерь из вида.

Дженсен не знал, какое будущее их ждет впереди, но оно должно было быть куда лучше оставленного позади прошлого.

*

Если бы Джейми не решил закричать именно в этот момент, Дженсен смог бы увидеть его – человека, стоявшего среди деревьев. Тот прятался, выжидая время, и не вышел на открытое пространство, пока не стих шум двигателей.

Джек бросил взгляд на следящее устройство, которое держал раненой рукой. Его раздражала боль в бедре и колене.

Сейчас у него не было шансов остановить беглецов, но он сможет найти их снова. Пусть это займет некоторое время, но это неизбежно. 

Никто не отберет у него семью.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
